


Loki, the Accidental Invader of Midgard

by DeathScribe



Series: Alternate Alignment [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), it's kid Loki set in the first Avengers film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 109,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScribe/pseuds/DeathScribe
Summary: Sequel to Loki, the Child Prince of AsgardIt's been one Midgardian year since Thor was banished and the coup against the Royal's was averted. Loki and his family have never been closer, however that doesn't mean the child Prince's troubles are over. With familiar enemies threatening the realm of Midgard, will Loki enact his revenge, or be killed in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! PLEASE HAVE READ LOKI, THE CHILD PRINCE OF ASGARD BEFORE THIS AS CERTAIN PLOT POINTS ARE CONTINUED FROM THAT STORY! IF YOU CONTINUE WITH OUT YOU DO AT YOUR OWN PUZZLEMENT
> 
> Now that’s out of the way.
> 
> Hello and welcome everyone to the sequel to my story Loki, the Child Prince of Asgard. It’s took me a little longer than I thought to get this thing to a place in which I was happy to start posting. What with Endgame coming out and seeing how marvel wrapped everything up (what did you think of it by the way, I have to say I liked how everything concluded, but I was most happy to see some version of Loki will be alive and kicking), though I should say that film will not have any impact on this story, at least not a lot. But enough about that, you’re here for the story and I hope you are ready. 
> 
> For a brief overview of where we are timeline ways, this is set during the first Avengers film and will be following those events. So, this takes place one Midgardian year after the events of Loki, the Child Prince of Asgard. 
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the Avengers or any other of the many Marvel properties

** 1 **

The Void was beneath him. He could feel the weight on his legs, dragging him down, not letting go.

“We’ll die together!” a shriek echoed, and Loki felt what held him fast yank, determined to fulfil the promise.

“Loki!” He looked up into the face of Thor, hanging onto the broken bridge with one hand while the other clutched Loki’s.

“T…Thor! Thor help me!” the sob was heart wrenching and Loki felt the tears run down his cheeks, hot and wet.

“Loki,” Thor muttered, face devoid of its usual warmth. “You have to die. No Frost Giant can be in the Golden Realm of Asgard.”

“Wh …! No! Thor!” but it was to late. Loki’s hand was released, and he fell. The weight on his legs making him go faster and faster, so soon Thor’s face was nothing but a smudge in the distance as he was swallowed up by the Void.

“NO!”

“It’ll be ok, Young Prince.”

Loki shot bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping down his temples, soaking his hair. He snapped his head around the dark room, eyeing the desk, chair and other odds and ends that made up his chambers.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Loki tried to calm his racing heart.

“Just another nightmare,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. “It was just a nightmare.”

Loki had been plagued by them ever since the incident on the Rainbow Bridge one Midgardian year ago. At first, he thought they would fade, or at least that was what his Mother and Eir had assured him. But he still had one at least every few days. As time had worn on, Loki had simply resigned himself to them, not wanting to worry his Mother more than she was.

Sighing, Loki extracted himself from the covers, scrambling out of bed to cross to the curtains that covered his large window. Pulling them open, Loki was grateful for the sun that stung his eyes, lighting up the dark space and washing away the last of the nightmare with it.

It was early morning, much to soon for someone like Loki to be up, but as always after a nightmare, Loki would be unable to fall asleep. Grunting, the Young Prince waved a hand, summoning his robe. Slipping it on he moved to his desk, he still had some work from his tutors to finish, then his own projects. The complex equations that made up his theories were scrawled across numerous papers, all with one goal in mind.

Loki wanted to Skywalk again, but his efforts had proved fruitless. No matter how much he cast, or what spells he used, he could not recreate what had happened. Frustrated, Loki had moved onto the next best thing, trying to theorize how he had done it. Seidr could be broken down into formulas, much like a Math or chemistry equation, Seidr was after all a force that effected the world around it. But so far, Loki had created more questions than answers. It was distracting though.

Taking out the chair, Loki swept his hair back and set his mind onto the few things that could calm his thoughts. Taking a quill and dipping it in the ink, he started to write.

***

The knock that came on his chamber door some time later forcefully pulled Loki from the frustrating equation that was probably another dead end.

“Come!” he called, not bothering to look over his shoulder. He heard the lock click and the squeak of the hinges.

“Oh, my Prince! I…I di…id not kn…know you were a…a…awake.”

Scribbling a note beside his latest failure, Loki set down his quill and turned in his chair. “It’s fine Leif,” he tried to send a reassuring smile to the young Asgardian boy. He was dressed in neat black trousers, with leather boots, a tunic which appeared a little too big, but could still see the silver stitching that made up two snakes twisting around each other, so much so that they were swallowing each others tails, forming the shape of a S. Loki couldn’t help a smug smile from twitching his lips. His House symbol had turned out better than he had expected, certainly better than Thor’s, which was basically an upside-down hammer. The boy shuffled, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his Prince, Loki took pity on him. “I woke up early is all.”

“B…But…I am the o...one that’s supposed to r...rouse you,” the words were blurted out and as soon as spoken Leif blushed and started to stammer an apology. Loki shook his head, not even bothering to try and stop the boy, it would be a useless endeavour. Leif had become Loki’s Valet two moons ago, the son of the Head of the kitchen staff. Surprisingly he had not been recommended by her. And after he had been hired Loki had begun to understand why. To be honest Leif had been the best of a bad bunch, most of the other candidates being much older than Loki, and the Prince did not want someone with such years so close to him.

_“Valet’s become companions,”_ Loki hid the wince that wanted to follow as he remembered Alviss’s words. Thinking about the Old Steward of the House of Odin was always difficult, and not just for Loki.

“P…Prince Loki? Are you w…well? Do you need anyth…thing?” the hesitant question pulled the Prince from his thoughts. He sent a strained smile at Leif, who continued to blink at him.

“I’m fine,” he said, standing from his chair and stretching his back to ease the ache that had developed there. “What’s on the agender for the day then?” he asked, walking to the door that would lead to the bathing chamber.

“Oh, o...of course, the a…agender,” Leif scrambled after him, pulling free a creased parchment from his trouser pocket. Loki didn’t wait, opening the door and stepping into the steam filled room. The maids had already prepared the bath, the water beckoned invitingly.

“Y…you are to have b…breakfast with the Q…Queen.”

“Not the King or Crown Prince?” Loki questioned, stripping off his sleep wear and under clothes, before climbing into the tub. The water was delicious, not to warm and not to cold, Loki allowed himself to relax, easing back so that his entire body was covered.

“I…I’m not sure, my P...Prince,” Leif started twisting the parchment, almost ripping it. Loki quickly waved him on, not wanting to have to comfort him if he did indeed destroy the document.

“Yo…your lessons will t…take up most of the mor…morning, though you h…have an ap…appointment with H…Healer Eir.” Leif rushed on in obvious relief, though Loki groaned at the mention of the Healer. “Then it is the af…afternoon with the C…C…Cohort.”

Sighing Loki nodded, “very good,” Leif beamed, and Loki had to hold in a laugh. “Go and prepare my clothes for the day.”

“Of course, m…my Prince!” Leif bowed lowly, then ran from the chamber. Loki watched him go, it was strange having someone so close in age to himself around. He had always been surrounded by adults, he was used to and comfortable with that. But now faced with someone, while being a lower caste to himself, though still a peer, was daunting in a way Loki did not expect.

Taking a deep breath, Loki pushed the thoughts to another corner of his mind. Swiftly he slid down so that he could duck his head under the water. He had best be getting to washing, or his Mother would be sending the guards to find out why he was so late.

Finishing his oblations, he crawled reluctantly from the water, skipping across the cold tiles to grab one of the towels to dry himself. Once satisfied he returned to his chamber, passing through the other door which led to where he could be dressed. There was no maid, her having been dismissed now Loki had a Valet. Leif waited, nervous as ever by the podium, a dressing manikin beside him with the clothes he had chosen.

The Young Prince inclined his head before stepping forward to inspect the garments. It was a simple outfit, loose trousers and a tunic with his Father’s symbol on the breast, next to his own, all in the colours of black, green and silver.

“It’s a little basic,” he said, to which Leif gasped.

“My Prince, I…I’m sorry! I’ll -”

“It’s fine,” he cut the Valet off, not wanting to have to listen to the plethora of apologies. “It will do for my lessons,” he glanced down and frowned. “No boots?”

“I…I thought may…maybe it would be b…best to forgo boots un…until it is time for the C…Cohort, my Prince,” Leif stammered, wringing his hands as Loki inspected the soft shoes that while still made of leather, were much less sturdy than the boots most Asgardian’s wore on a daily basis.

“Hmm,” Loki didn’t comment, instead moving to the podium and taking his place. “It will do I supposed.” Leif took an audible sigh of relief, which confused Loki. What did Leif think Loki would do to him if he didn’t like the outfit? Possibly he would prank him, but nothing too serious.

Stepping up on to the podium Loki dropped the towel, spreading his arms and Leif got to work. Picking up the soft underclothes, he draped them over the Prince’s form, making sure they fitted correctly before moving on to the over clothes. Loki didn’t say a word, letting Leif concentrate, as it appeared, he needed to with the amount of shaking he was doing. Though it did become a problem when it came time to do up Loki’s belt.

“Perhaps it would be best if I did it?” Loki cautiously asked as his Valet’s shaking hands dropped the belt for the third time. However, the way Leif’s eyes widened, and he started to take deeper breathes in his panic made Loki wish he hadn’t said anything.

“B…but, my Prince it’s my d…duty to -”

“Fine, fine,” Loki swiftly cut in before Leif could work himself up into a state. “But maybe try and calm down a little, I do want my belt to hold my trousers up this day.”

“Of c…course, my Prince,” Leif exclaimed. Loki admired his enthusiasm, but it didn’t help as it still took another two attempts for Loki to have his belt firmly attached to his waist.

Once he was finally dressed, Loki nodded to Leif in dismissal, then left his chambers to make his way to breakfast. The halls of the Royal Family’s private quarters were as busy as ever, the maids rushed about, the guards changed watch regularly, even the household servants continued with their everyday duties. But Loki knew that something was not the same. It was the way the smiles directed at him were still strained and some even hostile, and an almost sombre attitude came over those going about their tasks. And Loki knew exactly why that was. Alviss’s death had hit the Palace staff hard, especially those within the inner workings of the House of Odin.

Loki could understand their sadness, Alviss had been essential to the smooth running of the House of Odin. Seeing to the staffing and making sure everyone had their needs addressed. Odin himself had even been affected, Loki could tell with the way he almost called for the Old Steward and that he had yet too replace him within the Household. Personally, Loki was hoping that day would never come. 

As the Young Prince moved through the quarters, gaining a glare from one of the younger servants, he couldn’t help but feel even more responsible for the Stewards fate than he already did. He would never forget Alviss’s last moments, and what he had done to make sure Loki could be pulled to safety. On some days Loki almost wished he hadn’t.

Eventually Loki made it to the breakfast room. Not bothering to announce his presence he walked right in.

“Morning Mo -”

“Ah, Little Brother, good morning to you!” Thor’s smile lit up the whole room, almost blinding Loki with its radiance. The Young Prince blinked in obvious confusion at the sight of his Elder Brother.

“Thor?”

“Aye, I thought I would join you for breakfast this morning,” the elder Prince exclaimed with his usual boisterous attitude, though it dimmed slightly as he glanced nervously at the younger. “I hope that is alright?”

Loki didn’t need to even think about it, he grinned, nodding his head before dashing over to the chair beside his Brother. “Of course!”

Thor beamed, clapping Loki on the back before pulling a large bowl of porridge before him. Loki set to it distractedly, content to soak up Thor’s presence like a sun deprived flower. Ever since the revelation of his heritage things have been awkward between himself and Thor.

The Elder had been ashamed and embarrassed by what he had done and said about the Jotuns, especially now his own Little Brother was revealed as one. Even with the threat of war having been averted, Laufey’s successor not as willing to tangle with the Asgardian’s, Thor felt the responsibility for having almost led his people to war keenly. He wanted to make amends but was having trouble figuring out exactly what he should do. Loki on the other hand didn’t want to speak about truly being Jotun. It was something he was still having trouble accepting. Even with his Mother and Father’s encouragement he had yet to revert to his born skin. Just the thought of his appearance altering, it sent a wave of revulsion through the Young Prince. It was easier for him to simply ignore it. And right now, Thor was happy to do the same. 

Loki was so distracted by the unexpected presence of his Brother and the easy conversation flowing between them that he didn’t notice that neither his Mother nor Father were there. It was only as Thor was regaling Loki with yet another tale of one of the warriors Thor oversaw the training of that he took note.

“Where is Mother?” the question cut Thor off midsentence and the Thunderer was left with his mouth hanging open.

“Mother?” he repeated, and Loki’s brows twitched together.

“Yes, Leif said I would be having breakfast with her.”

“Leif? Ah yes, that’s your new Valet, how is he doing?” the question had Loki’s eyebrows rising, and a shiver of suspicion went down his spine.

“He’s doing alright, a little nervous but that’s normal.”

“You should have picked one of the boys from the middle-class families. Isn’t he related to the cook?” Loki bristled and sniffed.

“He was the closest to me in age, all the others were years older.”

“Perhaps that would have been better,” Thor mumbled, a glint of worry in his eyes. “They would have been able to look after you.”

“Thor, I don’t need looking after,” Loki started but Thor shook his head.

“I disagree Brother. You are still but a child.”

“I’m nearing my millennium.”

“Not for a few more centuries.”

“That’s nothing to Asgardian’s.”

“Still -”

Loki frowned as Thor continued the pointless argument, clenching his jaw a little as he realised the tactic. “Thor, you’re distracting me. Where is Mother, is something going on?”

Thor paled and Loki new instantly he was right. Standing he started to make his way out, only to find himself grabbed by the shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“To find out what you’re hiding from me,” Loki snapped, wrenching his shoulder free. Thor sputtered, coming around the table to stop him.

“You can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Father said -”

“I don’t care what Father said,” Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want to know -” a sharp tap came to the back of his head, causing Loki to stumble as he took the blow.

“You don’t care for what I said? My son, you are truly getting to that rebellious age.” Loki spun, shocked to see his Mother and Father both stood within the breakfast room. Odin’s face was like thunder, though Frigga appeared more amused than angry. 

Loki started to stutter, when faced with his Father’s fury. “F…Father, I didn’t see you there.”

“Evidently,” Odin grunted, though as he glared down at his younger son his lips twitched upwards slightly. “Perhaps you should keep your wits focused on your surroundings than arguing with your Brother?”

“I -”

“Oh Odin, don’t tease him,” Frigga said, sweeping forward and clutching Loki to her in a brief hug. “What boy doesn’t argue with his Father. I seem to remember Thor and you having arguments that used to shake the roof of the Palace.”

“That’s not true, Mother,” Thor protested, and Loki couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh no?” Frigga raised an eyebrow, even as she led Loki back to the table and the cooling porridge he had left behind. “I seem to remember quiet a few tantrums back a few hundred years ago. Thank the Norns you did not own Mjolnir; we would have been flooded out of house and home.”

“Mother!”

Loki giggled, and even Odin chuckled as he took his seat, Frigga beside him. Breakfast quickly resumed, and Loki didn’t even notice that he had been so easily derailed from his first train of thought. Not that it was difficult, his whole family was together, something that with everything that had happened the year before, Loki was beyond grateful for.

After the incident the Royal Family had had many a serious discussion. Of course, the first had been about Loki’s heritage. Frigga, Odin and Thor had all reassured Loki that he was part of their family, no matter where he was born. Frigga had been angry that Thor had exchanged blood with Loki with out telling her. She had wanted to capture the occasion with her Seidr, much like a Midgardian recording, so they were forced to do so again, under her and Odin’s watchful eye.

They had also spoken of the issues that had arisen within the family. Thor had admitted that he did not believe he was ready for the Throne of Asgard. That had disappointed Odin, but he could not disagree with the Crown Prince’s arguments, instead they came to a compromise. Thor would have to attend to more duties, such as Council meetings, and dealing with small petitions in Odin’s stead. He would also take over some of the training for the younger warriors. Thor was more enthusiastic at the last one but was determined to try and step up to the other tasks, as was his duty as Crown Prince.

It was Frigga that had requested that they spend more time together as a family. Loki was grateful that it was she that had brought this up. He was aware that she knew how Loki felt about the separation between his Father and Brother, that he did not feel close to them, or that his Father did not care for him the same way he did for Thor. Odin and Thor had easily agreed, but it had been much harder to put into practise.

With his extra duties Thor was busier, having less free time and so less to spend with Loki. Odin had his usual tasks, he was the King after all, and with the aftermath of Erling and Amora’s coup still to deal with, he had a lot of damage control ahead. Frigga though had been determined, making sure that the family always ate meals together, and using her numerous contacts within the Palace to ensure they all got to spend time together. Even if it was simply sitting in the garden, watching Thor and Loki play in that rough and tumble kind of way, like when Loki had been a youngling.

Loki had been thrilled; he enjoyed the new arrangements. It made him feel more comfortable, accepted, loved. It reaffirmed his place within his family, even if he was still dealing with his heritage.

“Careful dear,” Frigga admonished, picking up a napkin to wipe at Loki’s face. “You don’t want to get porridge down your front. Perhaps you should have a bib.”

“I’m fine Mother,” Loki pushed her hand away, while Thor roared with laughter.

“Leave the boy alone, Frigga,” Odin said, though Loki could tell he was amused. “Every boy is going to get dirt on them.”

“Oh, and you were such a filth covered youth, were you?” Frigga raised a brow and Odin looked away.

“Well, maybe not a lot of dirt.”

Frigga smirked, and breakfast continued. Loki could have stayed like this for the rest of the day, but soon enough Odin had to leave for a meeting, and Frigga had her own duties to begin. After a brief hug and kiss to his parents, Loki was left alone with Thor.

“Now they’re gone are you going to tell me why they were late?” Loki shot at Thor, hoping to catch him off guard. 

Thor growled, standing from his chair to tower over Loki, forcing the Young Prince to look up. In the face of the literal mountain that was his Brother, Loki couldn’t help but feel pathetic beside him. He could only hope he would get so tall.

“Loki, Mother and Father had been doing nothing of import. And even if they were, it has nothing to do with you. Beside don’t you have your tutors to attend to this morning?” Loki scowled at the superior look Thor sent his way. He couldn’t argue with Thor’s words, it was true that Loki didn’t really have the right to question his Mother and Father. He was only the Younger Prince, not the King and he did have his tutors to go.

Thor, seeing Loki deflate smiled and ruffled his hair. “Do not worry so much Brother, you will have wrinkles before you are even of age.”

“With you as a Brother that is a given,” Loki muttered, which only made Thor laugh.

They left the breakfast room together, Thor insisting that he escort Loki to his lessons. Loki thought that it was to be sure that Loki didn’t disappear to find their Mother and Father. He was pretty sure he would have gone to his lessons, though he would have skipped out early.

As they traversed the halls Thor began to speak of his time on Midgard. It was a topic they had spoken of before, at great length. Loki had been fascinated by how the place had changed, especially compared to what he had been taught by his tutors. And Thor seemed happy to share his experience, however that changed when he spoke of the Midgardian woman Jane.

“Oh Loki, you would like her, she is so clever, intelligent, truly I believe that she will be able to create her own Bifrost.”

Loki snorted, “I have little faith in that happening Brother.”

“Why so?”

“The Bifrost is made of Seidr, at least in part,” Loki explained, trying to keep a condescending edge out of his tone. “The Midgardian’s have no such power; it would be impossible for them to construct a Bifrost.”

Thor pouted, his eyes turning far away and sad. Loki left him to it, he could not understand why Thor was so upset about being apart from this Midgardian, it was not as though he would be able to be anything of import to her. After all, he was an Asgardian and she was of Midgard, he would outlive her my many centuries. It just wouldn’t work. 

Soon enough Thor dropped him off at the library, it was the private Royal Library, used only for members of the Royal Family. Loki loved it; it was one of his favourite rooms within the whole Palace. Walls that loomed high, crammed with books that contained more knowledge than most would be able to accumulate in a lifetime. If Loki could have had his way, he would practically live there.

“Have a good morning Brother,” Thor said, easily stepping close to give Loki a hug. Loki reciprocated, the pair of them were much more open with their affection for one another. The incident last year had really hammered home that anything could happen, and they may lose each other. And Loki didn’t want his Brother to pass on to Valhalla not knowing that Loki loved him.

“You to Brother,” Loki said before easing back. Thor gave a final wave before departing and Loki opened the door that led into the Library.

“Ah, Prince Loki, glad you could finally join me this morning.” An ageing male Asgardian was sat at one of the few tables that were in the Royal Library, stooped with white hair that even stained his beard, along with flowing green and black robes that fell to the floor around his chair.

“Sorry Master Davyn,” Loki bowed a little in apology. The old Master grunted, but Loki could see the twinkle of a smile beneath his bread.

“Well, it is no more than I expected. Perhaps now however you could take a seat and we can begin with the equations we began yesterday?”

***

“How are you sleeping?”

“Better.”

“No nightmares?”

“No,” Loki lied easily, even as Eir gave him a stern look. He was sat in her private office in the Healing Hall, the door heavily warded to give them their privacy. Loki wished he didn’t have to keep coming to these sessions, but his Mother insisted, and he wasn’t about to go against her.

He had gotten through the rest of his time with his tutors with little to no fuss. Loki was a good student and he made sure to study, he excelled in most of his lessons and the tutors were more content to work with him than have him start to rebel. That would result in nothing good.

Loki had hoped that as his last lesson came to an end, he would be able to sneak away, possibly to find out what Thor had been intent on hiding from him earlier. However, that plan was cut short as Leif was already waiting, ready to escort him to the old Healer.

“I see,” Eir said, lacing her hands beneath her chin to stare at him. “Then how about your Shapeshifting have you tried to alter your form at all.”

Loki shrugged, “I tried.”

“That means you haven’t.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“My Prince I have known you your entire life, even a little God of Lies such as you would not be able to sneak one passed me.”

Loki scoffed as Eir smirked in victory. “Though I do not know why you are so reluctant to shift. It should be natural.”

“It doesn’t feel natural,” Loki muttered. “It’s monstrous.”

“Prince Loki, what have we said about speaking of yourself or the Jotnar like that?”

Sighing Loki ran an agitated hand through his hair. “I know, they’re not what they are painted to be by the warriors. I’ve read the books Mother gathered.”

And Frigga had gathered many. Upon trying to help Loki come to terms with his heritage Frigga had at first turned to the Royal Library, but at discovering the lack of unbiased accounts the Queen had had to turn to other avenues to get her son the less prejudiced perspective he needed.

After some hesitation Loki had found the reading quiet fascinating. Frost Giants, or Jotnar as they should be called, were quiet a complex species. Ice beings, but with enough warmth in their blood that it stopped them from freezing on the frozen Realm they called home. They were able to command the ice elements and were famous for their music, art and sculpture before the Thousand Year War. They were the key traders of precious gems and minerals that grew in the great caves that made up the surface of Jotunheim’s landscape, making them once a rich and prosperous Realm. Though, in all of his reading, Loki had yet to come across any mention of Jotnar appearing as small as him. All the accounts he read merely described the giants he had seen when he had had the pleasure of being on their Realm. Loki had to wonder why he was born so different.

Eir continued with her lecture while Loki was content to nod his head and hope she didn’t notice his distraction. He was pleased when a faint knock sounded on her door and she was forced to remove the wards to allow Leif entry.

“P…Pardon me, H…Healer, b…but the P…Prince needs to pre…prepare for the afternoons Co…Cohort.”

Eir clicked her tongue, darting an annoyed look Loki’s way, who had to swiftly conceal his grin. “Very well, I shall see you in a week hence, Prince Loki.”

“Yes, Healer,” Loki jumped up from his chair, hurriedly ushering Leif out so he could escort him back to his chambers to change for the Cohort.

It was a simple switch, the soft clothes were exchanged for leathers, trousers and a vest, plus the shoes for the heavier boots. Twisting, Loki checked himself over in the mirror that Leif had pushed in front of him.

“It’s good,” he said, surprised as for once Leif had managed not to forget anything. Leif grinned, but he quickly schooled his expression when Loki looked at him.

“Very g…good, my Prince.”

Loki felt his own lips twitch, it sounded so scripted that he wondered who had beat it into Leif’s head that he had to say that. Hopping down from the podium, Loki led the way out of his chambers, Leif a silent shadow behind.

The way to the training yard was quiet, most having attended to their duties and we either eating or having a relaxing afternoon now that most of the tasks were done. Loki enjoyed this time, less people to stare at him, or try and speak to him if they were a noble. Both had increased since last years incident.

As they rounded the last bend, Loki stopped before the large hard packed dirt that made up the training yard. He could already see a couple of the other boys milling around. Some were chatting, laughing at something or other, while others already had axes, swords or various other weapons and were practising on the strategically placed wooden dummies. 

“Erm … my Prince?” Loki turned to his Valet, who was shooting nervous glances at the gathered boys in the yard. “W…what would y…you have me do w…while the Co…Cohort is p…p…pa -”

“I won’t need you here during practise,” Loki interrupted the stammering, knowing that if he didn’t the simple sentence could take well over five minuets to be said. “You can either stay and watch or if you have other duties you can attend to them.”

“I…I can watch?” Loki shot Leif an odd look and nodded.

“Of course.”

“Thank you, my P…Prince,” Leif seemed almost ready to bounce with excitement. Loki didn’t know what he was so pleased about. Nothing interesting happened during the Cohort, only bashing weapons against dummies and occasionally each other. What was fascinating about that?

Loki nodded, then squaring his shoulders and tilting his chin high he walked into the training yard. Immediately he was noticed, the boys stopping to stare at his approach. Most awed, but a few were glaring with undisguised resentment. Loki tried not to let them bother him, the boys in the Cohort had always been a little standoffish with Loki, though he had no clue as to way. Their ranks were from noble families, those that frequented the Palace on a regular basis. But Loki had never had the same charm that Thor did.

Instead of making his way to the main knot of boys, Loki headed to the weapons rack. He frowned when he saw there were no knives. They were not really considered a weapon for a man among the Master’s, who viewed it more of a woman’s weapon, thanks to it being small and easy to hide. Loki thought that it was a smart choice, who knew when you were going to lose your sword in battle. Frigga had proven that decisively when she had disarmed him easily when they sparred occasionally in their Seidr lessons.

Sighing, Loki reached for the short sword, it was the best alternative. Turning to make his way to one of the dummies, he was not surprised when his shoulder was roughly bumped, sending him stumbling back into one of the racks.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there, Princess.”

Loki, once he righted himself, sighed in frustration as he looked to the other boy.

“Just go away Sven,” the tired words were all Loki wanted to say on the matter. Sven had been giving him a hard time ever since his Grandfather had been removed from the Council of Nine. Loki didn’t know why the other boy was so upset about it; it hadn’t changed his House’s standing at all within the Palace. And it wasn’t as though Loki had told his Father to restructure his whole Court. The All-Father had had no choice in the matter really. With the coup attempted by Erling, Odin had to be sure there was no sympathisers within his closest ranks, and in order to remove them discreetly, he had overhauled the whole court. Rangvald had simply been an unfortunate casualty.

“What? Am I not good enough for you to speak to now?”

“No, I -”

“You’re a piece of work, Princess. Just because your Father is the King doesn’t mean you should ignore us more common folk.”

That earned a smattering of agreement from some of the other boys, mostly Sven’s cronies. Loki scowled, his eyes turning an acid green colour. “I didn’t know your family had fallen on such hard times. Tell me, will your Father be asking for another extension on his taxes, or will that be spent in the brothels too?”

Sven growled, clenching his meaty fists together, looking all to willing to start swinging them. Sven was a larger, though younger boy than Loki, with dirty blond hair that was cut in a similar style to Thor, which Loki had to force himself not to roll his eyes at when he first saw it. Stormy grey eyes, that seemed to be always narrowed in disgust, was set into a round tanned face which looked out of proportion with his squat yet muscled body. Loki watched as the other boy barred his teeth, stepping closer.

“What did you say?”

“Are you deaf as well as blind?” Loki easily retorted, though when a hand snapped out to grab at his vest, he thought that it might have been wiser to keep his mouth shut.

“You think you can say what you want to me? Just because you’re a Prince? Your nothing!”

“My Prince!”

Loki had to hold in a yelp as something yanked on Sven’s shoulder, jolting Loki along with it. After he had regained his balance, he was shocked to see Leif, one trembling hand still on Sven’s arm from where he had tried to pull him off Loki.

“Who do you think you’re touching?!” Sven roared, releasing Loki to turn his fury on his Valet. Leif was shaking, shrinking in on himself as Sven towered over him.

“I…I’m s…sorry m…m…my Lord,” Leif stuttered, eyes averted. “B…but the Prince -” the rest of Leif’s apology was swallowed up by the cry that came from his lips, curtesy of Sven punching him in the face.

“Peasants have no right to be touching a noble!” Sven growled, as Leif fell heavily to the floor. “No matter what I’m doing, keep your hands to yourself, filth.”

“I…I -” the punch was followed by a kick, making Leif gasp as the air was forced out of him. Loki watched, along with the other noble children as Sven took out his anger. Kicking and punching the poor boy, blood starting to pour from his nose and lip.

Loki shivered as Leif yelped, and an anger he hadn’t felt before welled up in his stomach. It wasn’t right, Leif getting beaten by Sven. He had done nothing wrong, nothing apart from stand up for his Prince.

In response to his growing anger, Loki felt his Seidr respond. It prickled beneath his skin and Loki had no objections to letting it lash out. Luckily nothing too destructive was unleashed, instead one of his most honed skills came to life. Spiders began to crawl from Leif’s clothes, racing across his skin and onto Sven as he kicked at the Valet once again. The boy responded like most did, with a shriek and a quick halting of his assault on Leif.

“Get them off! Get them off!” hands came and slapped down on the fake spiders, doing nothing to dispel the illusion. The other boys that had been watching the beating in silence started to laugh, now that the threat of Sven turning his attention on them had been lifted, they were content to be amused at his humiliation. Loki didn’t bother to witness the chaos, instead making his way over to the downed Leif.

“Are you alright?” he asked, hands outstretched, but he was swiftly batted away.

“F…Fine, my Prince,” Leif said, though he groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Are you sure?” Loki raised a dubious eyebrow, Leif was breathing heavily, his nose was busted, and his lip was split. From the look of things, he would be sporting a black eye and from the way he was holding his chest maybe even cracked ribs.

“O…Of c…course,” the smile Leif sent his way was painful and Loki always knew a liar when he saw one.

Ignoring the blatant way in which his Valet was trying to dismiss the whole thing, Loki placed a hand under his arm, taking most of Leif’s weight to lift him to his feet.

“You need to go to the Healing Hall,” Loki muttered, to which Leif gaped at him wide eyed.

“I can’t!”

“Of course you can, you’re injured, you need to be seen -”

“My Prince, I…if I m…may? I would l…l…like to stay.”

It was Loki’s turn to gape at his servant. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t need healing, m…my Prince. I…I’ll be just f…fine.”

Loki opened his mouth to angrily protest, but he didn’t get the chance.

“What in the name of the Norns is going on here?!” the booming voice cut through the laughter and snide remarks that the boys were still throwing at Sven. Though it didn’t stop the shrieks of the aforementioned noble as he continued to smack at the illusion spiders in terror.

Loki swallowed, nervously turning to see Master Harold stalking his way across the training yard. He easily grabbed a hold of Sven, who shot watery eyes at the Master. “Pull yourself together boy, ‘tis nothing but air!” With a swipe of his hand, Master Harold sent his fingers right through a spider, managing to calm Sven as he watched with narrowed eyes. But Master Harold was no longer focused on the boy. Instead his eyes had found Loki, who tried to look innocent.

“Prince Loki.”

“Master Harold,” he bowed his head a little, like most of the other boys of the Cohort were doing. It was only respectful to not look your Master in the eye, of course, most Masters didn’t stick to such rules, giving permission within the first few moments of being in a students company. But Master Harold was a stickler for old tradition and had no problem clouting a boy around the head if he dared to look at him funny.

“Would you like to dispel this little trick, or do I have to make you?” Shivering, Loki said nothing, but cancelled the Seidr. Instantly the spiders disappeared, and Sven let out a sigh of relief.

“Very good, Prince Loki.” Harold tossed Sven aside, sending him a withering glare. “Get yourself to your feet boy, you have no right to snivel.” Sven scrambled up, retreating with his head bowed low.

“Of course, Master Harold. It won’t happen again.”

“Aye, you’re right. Get your pathetic hide out of here.” Sven blinked and for a moment looked as though he was going to stare the Master right in the face.

“I’m sorry -”

“I don’t want your excuses,” Harold snapped. “Get out. Come back when you can look passed tricks and conduct yourself with a warrior’s pride.”

Sven gaped, while the other boys shuffled nervously. Eventually he swallowed, lowering his head into a deep bow. “Yes, Master Harold.” Without turning his back, Sven retreated from the yard. Only when he was by the door did he turn and flee into the corridors of the Palace. Loki watched him go, a feeling of smug satisfaction filling his breast, though it quickly disappeared when Harold turned his attention on him and Leif.

“Is this waste yours?” Harold nodded to Leif, who winced under the Master’s hard scrutiny. Loki frowned, offended for the slight to his Valet. He puffed his chest, straightening his spine so he fell into the familiar pose of a Prince.

“He is my Valet, Master Harold,” he announced.

“Then you can deal with its mess. Get it off the training yard, you’re dismissed for the day.” With that Harold turned, barking at the other boys as though Loki was no longer there. The Prince, while irritated that the Master had disregarded him so easily, wasn’t about to turn down the gift he had been given. Turning to Leif, he reached out a hand to aid the servant.

“Come on,” he muttered. Leif startled at the touch, jerking himself free from Loki’s gentle grip. Loki stared at him, trying to morph his features into what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It didn’t seem to help Leif though, as the Valet lowered his eyes and started to limp slowly, making sure that he was a step behind the Prince as they left the training yard.

Once out in the corridors of the Palace, Loki sighed. “We need to get you to the Healing Hall.”

“Oh n…no, my Prince,” Leif exclaimed, shaking his head. “I don’t n…need -”

“You’re limping,” Loki interjected, eyes narrowed as he took in Leif’s state. “Probably have some broken ribs by the look of you.”

“I…it’s not th…that bad,” Leif protested, but Loki had had enough. Snake like he snatched up Leif’s wrist, dragging him down the corridor. “My Prince!”

“Be quiet, Leif,” Loki ordered, thankful when the servant fell silent. “Honestly, how do you expect to do your duties with those injuries?” he didn’t expect an answer to his rhetorical question, so he was surprised when a muttered reply came from behind him.

“Ma’s g…gonna kill me.”

Loki frowned, but didn’t push his luck in asking what Leif meant, instead he continued to drag his Valet through the Palace. The sight of the two of them caused a few raised eyebrows. The other servants sent Leif scathing looks, no doubt ashamed that one of their own was being pulled through the Palace by the one who they are supposed to serve. Loki ignored them all, keeping his head high and gaze hard, warding off any that might try to question him.

Soon enough, the pair found themselves outside of the Healing Hall. It was a familiar place to Loki, so he had no trouble walking right in, loudly announcing for all to hear.

“Eir, are you here?” No answer came and Loki scowled. “Where is that woman when you need her?”

“I s…shouldn’t be h…h…here, my Prince.” Blowing out a frustrated breath, Loki turned back to his Valet. Leif was glancing around the Healing Hall, eyes flicking to land on the cushioned beds, chairs and fine gold and marble walls.

“Leif, I’ve told you. You’re injured and you need healing.”

“Of course, m…my Prince,” Leif awkwardly tried to bow, but with his hurt ribs it turned into a grimace. “Though perhaps the c…common Healers would h…have been b…better? I am a s…servant a…after all.”

The words made Loki’s scowl deepen, what was Leif talking about, he thought. Of course, he knew that the common folk had their own healers, it was only natural after all, they didn’t live in the Palace. But Leif was his Valet, Loki’s personal and only servant. Surely, he had been to the Healing Halls, to receive Eir’s good, but not so friendly care?

“Leif, you don’t -” the rest of Loki’s words however were cut short, thanks to an ear-splitting scream that came from behind the pair. Startled, both Prince and Valet turned as one, Leif trying valiantly to step in front of Loki, but the Prince would have none of it. Loki automatically reached for his Seidr, adrenaline pumping through him as he turned to face the source of the noise.

However, before he could unleash a spell, he was confronted by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Golden hair fell down her back, which was done in a tight braid. Bangs framed a heart shaped face, with some strands falling into a cornflower-blue eyes. She was tall, taller than him, lean and slender with skin the colour of ivory. Loki’s Seidr washed away in his slack jawed admiration of her. He was so in awe that he didn’t even realise that she had picked up a silver chamber pot and had thrown it at his head. Not until it cracked him right on the skull. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I'm back with Chapter two, hope you all enjoyed the first one and are willing to come with me on this journey. Now I feel like a bit of an idiot as I thought I was being all mysterious at the end of the last chapter with my mystery girl. But that shows what I know as I was rumbled by everyone who commented, so well done you all got her identity correct and the reason she is not in tags was that I didn't want to give it away before she was introduced. Not that that really matter since you all got it anyway ;) 
> 
> WARNING! PLEAESE READ THIS! I also want to put a little warning here about some violence against a child in this chapter. It's nothing too bad but it is a parent hitting a child, if that is something you are not ok with, please skip over it. There will be an explanation at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Just to let you all know I will be updating this story every two weeks, if I manage to keep to my schedule and life doesn't get in the way. I have a few chapters ready but I want to keep ahead for you so I can update regularly. 
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who bookmarks, leaves kudos and comments, please comment, I love hearing your ideas and what you think of the story. 
> 
> Well that's enough from me lets get to the point!
> 
> Here's chapter two!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the Avengers or any other of the many Marvel properties

** 2 **

Loki was seeing stars. They winked and twinkled as his vision went from blurred to black. His head throbbed, sending shooting pain through his temple when he tried to lift it. The muted sound of voices was over his head, he blinked again, one hand coming up to touch his head. What had happened?

“Prince Loki!” Leif’s shout had Loki wincing. He hissed, which turned into a growl when a hand touched his head.

“Oh, be quiet, it’s not that bad.”

“You h…hit him with a ch…chamber pot!”

“That’s what you get for just waltzing in here! How was I supposed to know you weren’t a threat?!”

“J…just do something f…for him.”

“Wha -?” Loki’s voice was slurred, he still couldn’t focus too well. Suddenly a wash of warmth went over his body, starting from his head and trickling down to his toes. It was a familiar sensation; one Loki had experienced many times before from Eir when she had used her healing Seidr. The throbbing in his head dulled, ebbing until it had gone. His vision cleared, bringing the ceiling of the Healing Hall into focus. He groaned, shaking his head. At that the warmth of the Seidr disappeared and he heard the rustle of robes.

“There, that should do it.”

Loki rubbed his head, slowly sitting up as he tried to re-orientate himself. “My P…Prince?” He turned to see Leif, peering at him with concern, even with his eye blackening and his lip still sluggishly bleeding. “Are y…you al…alright?”

“You’re really asking me that?” Loki asked, but quickly nodded his head when Leif looked as though he was about to start another rambling apology. “I’m fine Leif, it just took me by surprise.” Taking his gaze from his Valet he searched the room until his eyes landed on the blonde-haired beauty that had taken him down. “Just wasn’t expecting to have to avoid flying chamber pots. Does Eir know of your bedside manner?”

The girl bristled, tilting her chin as she glared down at Loki. “I didn’t know who you were,” she said with a prideful air. “You could have been ruffians.”

“Oh, ruffians who can just walk around the Royal Palace of Asgard as they please?” Loki sneered as he pushed himself shakily to his feet. “This isn’t the Commoners Halls.” 

The girl shifted, everting her eyes a little, but she didn’t apologise. Loki didn’t know whether to be delighted by that or infuriated. “Who are you anyway?” he asked, now no longer distracted by her beauty, his green eyes took her in again. “Does Eir know she’s got a maniac in her Healing Hall?”

She huffed, throwing back her shoulders to look down her nose at the Prince, “I think I should be the one asking that question. Who are you to just walk into the Healing Hall, without announcing yourself?”

Loki was about to launch into another argument with her, saying that he had announced himself, he’d called for Eir after all, but Leif beat him to it.

“M…mind who you a…are speaking t…to,” he scolded, coming to stand at Loki’s right, just a little in front of him. Loki watched him from the corner of his eye. He was still slightly hunched over, and he really needed to be looked at soon, Loki wondered how he was even still standing after the beating he received. “This is L…Loki O…Odinson Prince of A…Asgard.”

The girl’s eyes widened ever so slightly; Loki had to hide his own smirk as realisation rolled over her face. Though to his surprise she didn’t lower her eyes or bow, instead she seemed to gather herself, tilting her chin defiantly. “Oh, I thought you would be taller.”

Leif gaped, jaw going slack as he stared at the girl. Loki was also taken aback by the response, that wasn’t want she was supposed to do.

“Is t…that all you can s…say?” Leif gasped, and the girl shrugged.

“Was I supposed to bow or something.”

Leif looked ready to defend his honour, so Loki took the opportunity to redirect the situation to the first purpose for them being here.

“Your lack of respect or not,” he said. “We have a patient here that needs healing.” With a light push, Loki moved Leif before the girl, where he quickly tried to back track.

“My Prince, I…I told y…you I’m fine.”

“Well that’s a lie,” the girl grunted, stalking to the Valet to take him in with a critical eye. “Bruises, scrapes, possibly a broken rib,” she muttered, then snaked her hand out and gripped Leif by the wrist, yanking him behind her before dumping him onto a bed. “What in the Norn’s happened to you?”

Loki, who had been following the two, opened his mouth to answer, but Leif swiftly interjected before he could. “F…fell down the P…Palace s…steps.” The girl, who had been working on getting Leif’s jacket off, paused and gave him a searching look. “I…I’m rather c…clumsy.” She raised an eyebrow, obviously disbelieving of Leif’s story. Loki didn’t pretend to understand why his Valet would lie about what happened but reasoned that possibly it was because he didn’t want to look pathetic in front of a pretty girl. So, as was only right as another young man, he backed him up.

“It’s true,” he said, shrugging when the girl scowled at him. “Trips over his own feet more times than I care to count.” The girl’s bright blue eyes switched between the two of them, but with neither backing down she turned back to Leif. Finally, she freed him from his jacket and with a precise hand movement, cut the tunic that covered his frame with a quick slash of Seidr.

“Hey!” Leif protested, but the girl batted away his hands that tried to grip the cloth.

“It needs to come off,” was all she said, pulling the now destroyed tunic away.

“B…but that was m…my only o…one,” Leif mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it,” Loki said as Leif turned to look at him. “I’ll replace it.”

“My P…Prince, you shouldn’t h…have to -”

“I won’t have my Valet looking as though he belongs mucking out the stables,” Loki intoned. “You’ll be dressed as befits your station as my servant, understood?”

Loki hoped that he hadn’t come across to harsh. He’d found that if he wanted to do something for Leif, he had to make it an order, overwise the boy would argue and protest that Loki didn’t need to waste his time on seeing to his needs. Leif was staring at him in awe, but he nodded his head when Loki continued to wait for an answer.

“Are you done making yourself look good?” Loki turned his attention back to the girl, who had moved behind Leif, hands pressed into his back and the familiar feel of healing Seidr emitting from her palms.

Ignoring her barbed question, Loki said, “you never did tell us who you are.” The girl sighed, not even looking up from her work.

“Sigyn, Healers Apprentice.”

Loki frowned, he had never heard of this Sigyn and he was pretty sure he was familiar with all the Healers that worked under Eir.

“Eir’s your Master?”

“Of course.”

“Y…you must be p…pretty good,” Leif mumbled and for the first time since meeting her Sigyn smiled. Loki couldn’t help but be shocked that one simple lip movement could change a whole face. Before her beauty was cold, distant, but when she smiled, it was like the sun had risen on a cold morning, chasing away the frost and warming you from your toes to your fingertips.

“Thank you,” she said. Loki shook himself from his daze, not willing to allow himself to be distracted by this dangerous girl.

“What kind of Healers Apprentice throws chamber pots at people,” he grouched.

“You have been treated by Eir, haven’t you?” Loki glanced at Sigyn, who was smirking at him. He shivered as numerous occasions came to mind, Eir chasing him with a broom, threatening to break his legs so he would stay in bed. To another of her using rope to tie him in place while she did her work.

“Actually, you’re probably a lethal combination.”

Sigyn laughed and even Leif chuckled, Loki found that he enjoyed the moment. From what he could gather from her appearance, Sigyn was of a similar age to himself and Leif. It was rare for him to be in the company of his peers, well peers that weren’t nobles at any rate. Most of the children he had the displeasure to spend time with were too busy trying to get into his good graces, or if they were Sven, knock him clean onto his rear. But this almost light atmosphere, he had to wonder if this was what Thor had with the Warrior’s Three.

“There, all done,” Sigyn proclaimed, stepping back from Leif, brushing her bangs off her forehead where sweat had begun to gather. “You should have some soreness, but the rib that was broken healed cleanly. I’d try not to push yourself to much though, it could undo all of my hard work.”

Loki ignored the pointed look that she sent his way, instead coming around the other side of the bed to inspect the work. Leif glanced at him, but didn’t move from his position, letting his Prince do what he wanted. Loki sent him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, it wasn’t that he didn’t think Leif was healed, he had eyes, but he just wanted to be sure. Placing his own hand on the Valet’s back he reached out with his own Seidr, immediately he was engulfed with the energy that made up Leif. It was calmer and less chaotic than his own, nor could he sense any Seidr. But what did surprise him was the strength that was hidden below the surface. Concentrating, Loki checked for wounds. Sigyn had been right, a rib had been broken, but the Seidr had healed it well, there would be no lasting damage. The stomach had also taken a beating, swelling and bruising had been soothed and while soreness would be present for a few days, there would be no other side effects.

Satisfied, he stepped back and nodded to Leif, who had been watching nervously.

“T…thank you,” he said to Sigyn, who was scowling at Loki, no doubt knowing that he had just checked over her work.

“It’s no problem,” she waved a hand and the blood that had dried on Leif’s face vanished, then she turned and stared at him directly in the eye. “Just make sure he lets you take a break from your duties,” she jerked a thumb at Loki, who gaped.

“I wouldn’t ever -”

“My Prince w…wouldn’t -”

“Fine, fine,” Sigyn turned away, bustling over to where a basin sat on a table, no doubt to wash her hands. Loki watched her a moment longer, before turning his attention back to Leif. The Valet was rolling his shoulders, testing the range of movement he had now that he’d been healed. It was better than it had been, but Loki had to agree with Sigyn, he would have to be careful with some of Leif’s tasks for the next couple of days.

“Better?” he asked, startling the other boy out of his inspection.

“Y…yes, Prince Loki,” he snapped to attention, even attempting to stand, but his legs weren’t up to that just yet, and Loki had to quickly grip his elbow to keep him steady.

“Careful,” Loki tried to reassure him, “don’t -”

“I…I’m so s…sorry, my Prince,” Leif cried, almost jumping away from Loki, to lean against the bed. The Prince stared at his Valet, unsure as to whether to push with trying to help him. But with the way Leif looked as though he had been stabbed, Loki thought it best to drop the whole matter. Throwing his shoulders back he placed his best Princeling expression onto his face.

“Go and clean up,” he nodded towards the back of the Healing Hall, where he knew hot water was stored for that very purpose. “I don’t want you looking a mess when we return to the Palace proper.”

“O…of c…course, Prince Loki,” Leif bowed, but the wince that accompanied it informed Loki of how much pain Leif was still in. He critically watched him walk out, wondering how long he would be able to keep his Valet from the more physically demanding tasks. The boy would probably burst into tears by the morning if Loki denied him.

“You’ll be sure to see he doesn’t push himself,” Loki turned to Sigyn, who was watching him from the other side of the room. “I don’t want him back here because you needed your underwear washed.”

Loki sneered, “the last time I looked, this was still Eir’s infirmary.” Sigyn blushed and Loki took that as a small victory.

“That doesn’t change what I said.”

“I know not to let him strain himself,” Loki agreed, lifting an eyebrow to look condescendingly at the girl. “I’m not that heartless.”

“Most nobles think the same,” Sigyn shot back and Loki finally lost his temper with her. His Seidr flared with his indignation, he was barely fast enough to stop it from lashing out, but he had no doubt that Sigyn, a Seidr user herself saw it, especially with the way she gasped and took a step back as he approached her.

“Now listen here, Sigyn,” Loki snarled, he knew his Mother would be furious that he had dared to speak in such a way to a Lady, but he was just so annoyed with Sigyn’s insinuations, plus she had thrown a chamber pot at his head. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I don’t know why you have such a problem with me, because as far as I’m aware we have never met. But I’ll have you know that I do not abuse my servants. It is not something that is permitted within the House of Odin and I don’t like your accusations to the contrary.” He took a deep breath, eyeing the Apprentice, who had not spoke through out his whole verbal barrage. “We respect our servants.”

“Respect?” Sigyn finally spoke and Loki was surprised that she wasn’t cowed, but then again, the girl seemed to take pleasure in vexing Loki. “Is that why the top candidate to replace Alviss was brushed aside for the political choice of the Nobles?”

Loki blinked, eyes widening as he stared at her. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t try and play dumb,” Sigyn poked a finger in his chest. “Renee has worked for the Palace and within the House of Odin for more years than you have been alive. She was the next in seniority to Alviss, yet she was passed over by a no name that had some connection to a Noble so that their family could advance their name. How is that respect?”

Sigyn stood there, hands now on her hips as she glared at him, but Loki wasn’t paying much attention to the annoying Apprentice. No, instead his head was ringing with the news she had just delivered to him.

Alviss was being replaced. Of course, he knew it would have to happen at some point, there needed to be a Steward of the House of Odin, but the All-Father had been putting it off. The whole family knew why that was. Alviss, all though a servant, was close to Odin. He had served him longer than either Thor or Loki had been living. From what Loki had discovered after his … after his fall, Alviss had been a fierce warrior, that had even been on campaign with Odin’s Father Burri as a young man. Loki had found it hard to reconcile that image with the kind elderly Asgardian that he had known, it had just seemed so impossible, contrary to all the stories.

However, Loki had had a vague idea on who would have taken Alviss’s place. Sigyn was right, Renee had been the top of the list. As the Housekeeper, she worked closely with Alviss, though her duties were more towards the maids, cooks and cleaners, while Alviss oversaw all the servants and had duties that concerned wages, budgets and the procuring of nesseccary materials for the servants to do their jobs. Renee would have been able to jump into Alviss’s role relatively easily, plus it helped that she was well liked by the Palace staff and was a strict believer in discipline. Loki could well remember earning himself a harsh scolding for ruining a guest bedroom with a mild Seidr accident, all while his Mother watched on with amusement.

But now Loki was floored, for one Alviss had been replaced and not by an existing member of their own staff, but a stranger? It felt wrong to the Young Prince.

“Erm…are you -?” before Sigyn could finishing her enquiry a loud booming voice came from the corridor.

“Brother! Brother are you here?!”

“Thor?” Loki finally managed to say something, even if his mind was having trouble keeping up with its own analytical processing. It wasn’t long until the familiar figure of Thor appeared in the entry way to the Healing Hall, face twisted into a concerned expression.

“Loki!” Thor called, barrelling over to the smaller Prince to take him by the shoulders. “I heard you had been sent to the Healing Hall, is all well?”

Loki said nothing, just stared up at Thor, mind still working, piecing things together.

“Has Eir seen to you, it was nothing serious?” Thor continued to ask his questions, while Loki kept up his silence. A light clearing of a throat caught Thor’s attention.

“Prince Loki was not harmed, Prince Thor,” Sigyn bowed her head, making sure not to look Thor in the eye. Loki would have taken offense that she seemed to show more respect to Thor than she did to him, but he had no time to consider it. “It was his Valet, Leif that was injured.”

“Leif?” Thor frowned; confusion evident. “Then the Commoners Halls would have -”

“Brother, why didn’t you tell me Alviss was being replaced?”

Thor gaped, voice choking up as he stared down at his Little Brother. Loki watched him; green eyes narrowed as Thor took the moment to gather himself.

“I don’t know what you’re speaking of Brother.” Loki shook his head, Thor was an easy book to read, especially when it came to lying. There was always a slight pause before he spoke, as though he was thinking carefully about what he had to say. But that wasn’t the biggest tell. No, it was the way that he would look away from Loki, so he didn’t have to say the lie to his face.

“Thor, that’s a lie,” Loki’s voice was quiet, calm, in complete contrast to the angry sting of betrayal that he felt inside.

“Loki, truly I do not know what you -”

“Is that why Mother and Father were late this morning? They were implementing Alviss’s replacement? Someone that wasn’t even a current member of the Palace staff?”

Thor bit his lip, he glanced at Sigyn who was watching the two Brother’s in curiosity. “Leave us,” he ordered. Sigyn bristled, but bowed her head, disappearing from the Healing Hall swiftly. Once alone, Thor turned his full attention onto his Brother.

“They didn’t want to upset you,” he finally admitted with a sigh. Loki scoffed.

“Upset me? Why would it upset me?”

“Well … you and Alviss …”

“What about me and Alviss?”

“Loki, we all know you looked up to him,” Thor said, a bit of shame in his voice, as once upon a time that had been his place alone. “He acted as your Valet, was close to you before he … before he passed.”

“You mean before he died for me?” Loki shot back, and Thor shook his head, blonde hair wafting in all directions.

“This is why they didn’t want to tell you. Mother thought you would overreact.”

“Overreact?” Loki hissed, ripping himself from Thor’s grip to glare at him. “How is this an overreaction? I’m angry because you all didn’t see fit to keep me in the loop, like we promised that we would. What happened to no more secrets?”

Thor winced, but squared his shoulders and met Loki’s furious gaze. “We didn’t do this to betray you. We were going to discuss it.”

“Before or after you brought a stranger into the House of Odin?”

“Scilla has been recommended by various Noble families,” Thor said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone. “She has served in the Palace for numerous Mistress’s and we’ve spoken to them all. Father would not just bring anyone into our Household.”

“He shouldn’t have brought anyone in at all,” Loki growled, then he spun on his heel and stalked to the entrance.

“Where are you going?” Thor called after him.

“To speak to Father,” Loki called without looking back. He should have expected the heavy hand on his shoulder as Thor pulled him back.

“Loki, you can’t, court is in session. Father will have you punished if you intrude.” Loki scoffed, but Thor didn’t relent. “There is nothing you can do about this anyway, it’s done.”

“Well it shouldn’t have been done,” Loki wrenched himself free and he was sure he only managed to escape Thor’s clutches because his Brother allowed it. “If Father was going to have anyone take Alviss’s place, it should have been Renee.”

Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “Loki, I doubt you would have been happy with that either.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t think we haven’t noticed?” he asked much to Loki’s confusion. “You never speak of Alviss, you don’t talk about his death, or even your past memories of him.”

“What’s your point?”

“Loki, you can’t pretend that Alviss isn’t dead,” Loki recoiled at the blunt accusation. “You refuse to let Alviss’s position be filled as it would be a real sign that he’s no longer here. That he’s gone. But Loki,” Thor reached out, but the Young Prince shied away. “You have to let him go.”

Loki didn’t know what to say, he was struck dumb. For one his Brother was trying to be insightful, it was a change that had come to his Brother in the year since his time on Midgard. Loki wasn’t sure if he was fond of it, as it made keeping things from his Brother harder. But this insight, Loki didn’t know whether to laugh, or run away. One part of Loki fiercely rejected Thor’s words. He had mourned Alviss, just like everyone else. Just because he didn’t speak of him overmuch didn’t mean that he was clinging to him. No of course not. He just thought that he should have been included with the decision on who should replace Alviss. He would be living with them after all, he needed to know if they were trustworthy. Plus, with the coup of last year, it was understandable that he would be nervous around new people.

But then there was another part of Loki, one that he pushed down and forgot about during the day but came back bold and clear when he closed his eyes and slept. One that haunted him in his dreams and mocked him. It whispered in his ear, telling him his deepest darkest fear. That Alviss was gone because of him, that it was his fault, and everyone knew it. It pointed out the glaring accusing eyes and made his paranoia skyrocket. It was the part of him that didn’t want to let go of Alviss but didn’t allow him to remember anything but the bone crushing guilt he felt towards his death.

“Loki?” Thor’s concerned voice brought the Young Prince from his thoughts. Just in time to avoid Thor’s hand that reached out to him again.

“You’re talking nonsense Thor,” Loki snapped, tilting his chin to hide his fears behind anger. “I’m angry because you all decided to lie to me, again.”

“Brother, that’s not -”

“I don’t care Thor!” Loki yelled, the rage growing as did the guilt. “You should have told me about this. Instead I had to find out from a stranger. Does everyone know but me?” Thor looked away and Loki had all the answers he needed. “That’s what I thought.” He spun away and back towards the entrance.

“Loki, stop!”

“Prince Loki?”

Ignoring the curious call of his Valet and Thor’s yell, Loki easily cast his spell of invisibility on himself, then darted down the corridor and away from the Healing Hall.

He could hear the thundering of Thor behind him, but Loki knew he would be able to reach his destination before him. He had always been a faster runner than his Elder Brother. The mix of emotions that swirled inside of him coursed adrenaline through his system. He was uncaring when he accidently knocked into servants, who frowned at the lack of presence that had almost sent them flying. Loki didn’t care however, he needed to speak to his Father, and he needed to do it now.

“Loki!”

Picking up his pace, Loki dashed through the Palace until eventually he reached the familiar doors of the Throne Room. They were shut, with several guards standing outside of them, Loki knew that they would not let him enter. Odin was absolute in his orders that the court must not be disturbed. Loki remembered a time when himself and Thor had burst in accidently when he had been younger. His Father’s wrath had been frightening, barely raising his voice but the amount of cool rage was enough to ensure that he impressed upon his sons not to come into meetings they were not invited to. That fear still held in place for Loki to this day, but at that moment it was easy to ignore.

“Loki come back!” the loud shout of Thor was quick to get the guards attention. Loki cursed his Brother, as instantly the guards that had not been caught up with Thor’s approach were glancing around, brows furrowed in confusion. Cancelling his invisibility spell, Loki appeared before the guards.

“Move out of the way,” Loki commanded, not giving the guards any time to respond before he raised his hand, channelling Seidr into his palm. With a breath out he pushed, sending a sharp wave of Seidr at the door where it screeched on its hinges as it was blown wide open.

“Prince Loki!” one of the uniformed Asgardians cried out in surprise. Loki ignored them, darting forward, but thanks to his delay in opening the doors Thor had had enough time to catch up. A hand clamped down of Loki’s shoulder stopping him just as he walked into the Throne Room.

“Brother, this is ridiculous, stop this right now!”

“Get off of me, Thor!” Loki shouted back, turning his rage and hurt onto his Brother.

“No! You’re not thinking clearly, Father will -”

“What is going on here?”

Both Princes fell silent at the boldly stated words. Loki turned from his Brother to look up the Throne Room. The Council of Nine and several other Nobles were stood before Hildskjalf, the Golden Throne of Asgard. They gathered at the bottom of the steps that led up to the Throne, a Throne occupied by Odin, All-Father, King of Asgard.

Loki couldn’t help but flinch as his Father slammed Gungnir onto the floor, the sound vibrating around the large room, before standing to his feet. The All-Father eyed his two sons with his one remaining eye, an eyebrow twitched upwards as the rest of the Council and Nobles turned to observe them.

“Who dares to disturb this meeting?” One of the Councillors demanded, pushing their way through the crowd to see the source of the noise. Loki didn’t recognise the Asgardian, he was old, but not close to the All-Father’s age, with salt and pepper hair and a large bushy beard which tickled his chin. His leathers squeaked as he peered at the Princes, disgust clear on his face. “Prince Thor, what is the meaning of this?”

“My apologies, Councillor Vidar,” Thor said, inclining his head slightly, though not too much as to be differential, it would not do for the Crown Prince to be cowed by a Councillor. “My Brother and I were -”

“Father, I must speak with you,” Loki spoke, ignoring the sharp shake of his arm from Thor. The Councillor, Vidar, turned his searching gaze from Thor to Loki, eyes hard as steel took in the Young Prince a sneer forming on his lips.

“Now is not the time to speak to the All-Father, boy,” he said. “Can’t you see that he is busy with duties of state?” Loki ignored the pointed slight, instead squaring his shoulders and glaring at the Councillor.

“I have no care for the matters of state the Council think are important to the All-Father. As most of the time it appears the Council are of less use than a Courtesan at a tavern.” Vidar bristled, so did some of the other Councillors, though Loki could hear a few snickers from the Nobles. “I must speak to the All-Father.” Vidar’s face had turned a startling shade of red, almost verging on purple as his fury grew. He took a threatening step closer, hand dropping to his side where a sword lay against his hip.

“How dare -!”

“You seem so sure of yourself, my son,” the voice of the All-Father cut Vidar’s outburst short. Loki looked passed him to see that the All-Father was still stood upon Hildskjalf, though his one eye was fixed on Loki. “Come.”

Loki didn’t need to think twice about it, though he really should have done. He wrenched himself free from Thor, who could only watch helplessly as the situation began to spiral out of his control. He walked up to the Throne, the Nobles and Councillor’s parting before him, as he ascended the stairs to meet his Father. He thought that the air seemed to shift, becoming thick, but he was just to angry, hurt and guilt ridden to notice. He stared unflinchingly up into his Father’s face, who stared impassively back. The silence stretched, and Loki began to feel uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, Loki spoke.

“Father, why didn’t you -” the sharp slap that came to his cheek was harsh, but it wasn’t enough to hurt him. Asgardians were made of stern stuff and the All-Father had not swung hard enough to hurt him, but it did shock him into silence. The hit was open handed, so the sound was loud, echoing around the Throne Room, so all could hear and see what had happened. Loki’s head had snapped to one side, the force of the blow making his pale cheek tint pink. He lifted a hand to cradle it, shock and surprise startling him more than pain from the slap itself.

“Loki!” Thor shouted, stepping closer. “Father, why would you -”

“You dare to demand my time and attention,” Odin spoke softly, ignoring the call of Thor from the floor. “You think that you can command your King?”

It was with those words that the anger that had been fuelling Loki vanished and with it came cold stark clarity. He had miscalculated, coming into the Throne Room, demanding to speak to the All-Father before the Council, especially in these times of unease. He should have waited, spoken to him within the privacy of the Royal quarters, where he could have approached his Father as just that, his Father. But he had come before his King, and the All-Father had no choice but to put his son back in his place.

Loki lowered his eyes, not able to hold the impassive gaze that bore down on him. “I apologise, my King,” Loki said, hoping his tone came across contrite. “I merely wanted -”

“What you want is irrelevant,” Odin cut him off, making Loki flinch. “There are more important things that come before your wants and needs, or do you believe that the needs of Asgard are lesser than your own?”

Loki shook his head, “Of course not, All-Father.”

“I am having trouble believing this,” Loki tensed, waiting for what was to come from his fury driven mistake.

“Father, please forgive him,” Loki couldn’t help but snap his green gaze up to Thor. The elder Prince had finally managed to come before the Hlidskjalf, prostrating himself on a bended knee before it and the All-Father. “My Brother has had a shock, I delivered news he was not ready to hear.”

Odin shot Thor a look, which Thor tried to subtly return. Loki saw the wrinkles around his Father’s eyes crease, and he wondered if Thor had been successful with his silent communication.

“What news could distress the Young Prince that he felt the need to barge into a Council meeting?” One of the Councillors asked.

“That’s -”

“An excellent question,” Vidar spoke before Thor could respond, coming to stand just behind the Prince, sharp eyes staring at the scene with a satisfied smugness. “What did Prince Loki wish to discuss with the All-Father?”

Loki swallowed, unsure whether to speak or not. The twittering that had started among the Councillor’s made him even more uneasy.

“That is business for my Father and Brother to discuss,” Thor tried to defuse the situation, but the elder Prince was not a practised hand at it. In truth the actions Loki had took rang truer to Thor’s personality than Loki’s. For a brief moment Loki found humour in the situation he had gotten himself into. Who would have thought that their usual positions would be reversed?

“If he did not wish for the Council to be privy to his words with the All-Father, he should not have disrupted the meeting,” Vidar pointed out, making Thor wilt. Vidar grinned, turning back to Hlidskjalf in triumph. “Prince Loki?”

Loki scowled, but did not open his mouth, though that all changed when Odin placed a hand on shoulder, gaining his attention.

“Loki?”

Swallowing, Loki had no choice but to answer. “I wanted to know why you thought it was right to replace Alviss with an outsider.”

Silence followed his admittance, Loki made sure not to look at the Councillor’s, instead keeping a steady gaze on the All-Father. He felt the hand on his shoulder flinch and Loki saw a softness come into his Father’s eyes, though it was for but a moment as laughter came from the floor of the Throne Room.

“Is this some kind of jest?” Vidar asked, though it sounded more general than a direct question to Loki himself. “The Young Prince came into our meeting, demanded the All-Father’s presence for a domestic issue?”

A flush crept up Loki’s neck, threatening to spill onto his cheeks. Speaking the words aloud the Young Prince was able to see that he had maybe taken things a little to far.

“Now, now, Vidar, Prince Loki is but a child,” another of the Councillor’s spoke. “What seems trivial to an adult is of the greatest import to a child.”

Loki clenched his teeth, he knew that the Councillor had more than likely meant nothing by the comment, but it didn’t make the words sting any less. Loki was not a child, not anymore.

“Of course,” Vidar bowed his head in agreement, but Loki could tell that he was finding the whole thing amusing. “Prince Loki is young still, with much to learn. I cannot find fault in him for making a mistake any child would make.”

A hiss managed to escape Loki’s lips, but with Odin still holding onto his shoulder, he made sure it was not too loud.

“He should be punished,” a call came from a Councillor which elicited some to agree.

“Aye!”

“Coming in here and demanding the All-Father’s time. It is unseemly.”

“The Prince should be taught to respect his elders.”

“This cannot be allowed to continue.”

“Please, Councillors,” Thor tried to intervene, but even Loki knew it was far to late for that. He had allowed his anger and locked feelings of guilt for Alviss’s fall to lead him right into this situation. There was no one to blame but himself.

He felt his Father shift in front of him, and he swiftly returned his attention to the King. Odin had not said a word, seeming to digest what Loki had said and taking the time to think before he answered.

Finally, Odin sighed, “Loki, I -” what Odin would have said would forever remain a mystery, as right at that moment, the doors to the Throne Room were once again forced open. The Council turned as one, Odin, Thor and Loki along with them to see the imposing figure stood in the doorway, the guards futilely trying to halt him.

“Heimdall?” Thor asked, shock and surprise colouring his tone.

“What is the meaning of this?” Vidar yelled, face turning a dark purple colour with rage. “Can anyone just interrupt -”

“Heimdall,” Odin’s calm voice cooled Vidar’s rant as all eyes turned to the King of Asgard. “Gatekeeper, what brings you here?”

Heimdall, ignoring the accusing eyes of the Council, stalked across the distance to Hlidskjalf. Once at the steps he bent low on one knee, head bowed as he spoke.

“My King, I bring grave news. I have Seen the Sorceress, the Lady Amora.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the warning I mentioned. It's simply to explain my reasoning for Odin's slap to Loki. It is not done in the form of child abuse, but instead it is to show the difference in society with Asgard. In my opinion Asgard is based on the old Norse communities and respect for elders and authority figures would have been huge. Children would have been disciplined harshly for speaking back to the their parents especially if one was a leader or in this case King. 
> 
> Plus their space Vikings! They may walk, talk and act a little human but they're not, they're made of much sterner stuff. They teach their kids to fight at the human age of eleven. So a slap isn't got to do anything to them. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant, hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> D.S x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So it's that time again and here I am with Chapter three. Hope you're all enjoying it so far and that it's not being too slow paced for you. I understand if everyone wants me to get to when the Avengers are sure to appear, but we have to have some build up first. That will make it more worth your while. ;)
> 
> Anyway thanks as always to everyone who read, commented and left kudos. Please continue to do all three, but especially comment, I will always try and answer, especially if you have any questions or suggestions. 
> 
> Well that's enough here, lets get to the good stuff!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the Avengers or any of the other Marvel properties.

** 3 **

The silence that followed Heimdall’s announcement was heavy. The Council stood stunned, along with the Royal family. Loki felt his heart constrict and his breath came out painfully, as he gaped at Heimdall.

“What do you mean Heimdall?” Thor asked, being the first to recover from the shock. “Amora cannot possibly be Seen. She fell.”

“Aye, that she did, Prince Thor,” Heimdall said, not raising his head from his knelt position. “But that does not change the fact that I saw her.”

Loki swallowed; it was not within the Gatekeeper’s nature to lie. Heimdall was the one to sound the alarm should danger come to Asgard, a duty that he took very seriously.eim

“This is preposterous,” one of the Councillor’s called, as the tight knit group started to wither like a hornet’s nest. “The Lady Amora fell her to death from the Bridge, along with the traitor Erling and Alviss.”

Loki winced at the mention of the old Steward, a flash of his face entered his mind, smiling just before he fell with Amora’s knife sticking out of his back.

“Be that as it may Councillor,” Heimdall spoke softly. “I do not lie when I say that I have Seen her.”

The Council looked ready to burst into hisses, but Odin beat them to the punch.

“Where did you see her?” the King of Asgard asked. Heimdall, lifted his head, fixing his King with his piercing golden gaze.

“Midgard, my King.”

It was Thor’s turn to choke in his shock. Loki however frowned in puzzlement, why would Amora go there of all places?

“Midgard?” it was Vidar who had spoken this time. “What would the witch want with that primitive Realm?”

“And how do we even know if she is truly there?” another added. “It is not the first time the Gatekeeper has been fooled.”

Loki swore he saw a twitch in Heimdall’s cheek, but otherwise he did not move. Odin however was frowning. The hand that had been on Loki’s shoulder was removed, leaving the Young Prince to stand beside Hlidskjalf as Odin stepped towards the edge of the dais that would lead him down to the floor of the Throne Room.

“Heimdall, do you have proof of these claims?”

The obsidian Asgardian did not speak, instead he stood, tall and proud. Cupping his hands, he brought them before his face, covering his eyes, mouth and nose. Loki watched, fascinated, when after a moments pause, he felt a rush of Seidr. It happened at the same time as Heimdall breathed into his palms, catching his own breath in his hands. Sealing them closed, Heimdall waited, lips swiftly speaking words Loki could not make out. Then all of a sudden, he tossed his hands high into the air, releasing a shower of gold from his palms. It twisted and turned, colour sparking to form a picture that hovered in the air above the Royal family, the Council of Nine and Nobles.

The scene that appeared before them was completely unfamiliar. The walls were whitewashed, stark and clinical looking, there were no windows, and one door. But Loki found that the whole room was packed with strange looking machines. Wires were attached to most of them, all which led to something that was just beyond their sight. Various Midgardians were running around, all wearing similar garb, white coats which trailed along behind them as they rushed to their numerous jobs.

Suddenly, the only door hissed open, revealing a man dressed in black. Loki had to hold in a gasp when he took in the sight of the Midgardian. His skin was similar to that of Heimdall’s, with short hair that was cut close to his head. The long coat that adorned his shoulders fanned out behind him as he stalked across the distance, his boots echoing against the floor as he made his purposeful way across the room. But it wasn’t that which had Loki staring opened mouthed at the Midgardian. It was the black eye patch which covered his right eye. It was such a familiar look, one that Loki only associated with his Father, that it was almost ridiculous to see it on a Midgardian.

“Talk to me Doctor.”

The scene before them suddenly shifted, pushing backwards so they could see more of the room, revealing a large metal pedestal, that had serval wires stretched across the ceiling to the machines that were set up throughout the room.

“By the Norns,” one of the Councillor’s muttered, which was quickly added to by the others. Loki saw the All-Father rear back, his one remaining eye widening as he looked at the glowing object that sat upon the pedestal.

“The Tesseract?” he whispered. Thor glanced at his Father; blue eyes full of horrified shock but wisely did not question the man yet. Loki had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from uttering a word. Instead he fixed his eyes on the glowing blue cube that the Midgardian was staring at. He had heard of the Tesseract. Of course, he had, it was an object of great power, one that was sort after by many a would be conquer, willing to use its power to whatever ends they desired. From what Loki could remember from his many lessons, the Tesseract was one of the so-called Infinity Stones. Objects that when brought together, had the power to reshape the Universe. Loki remembered the face of his tutor when she had told him of them, filled with wonder, awe and spine-chilling fear.

Luckily, before anyone else could speak the scene before them was moving on. Movement came from behind the Tesseract and suddenly a familiar face emerged.

“Selvig?” Thor gasped, as he narrowed his eyes at one of the Midgardians that had helped him when he was banished. Loki, glanced at his elder Brother, noticing the pinched worry that had taken over his features. The expression surprised him, had his Brother truly grown so close to those Midgardians? He was barely with them a few days. Then again, the way his Brother spoke of the Lady Jane, Loki would think he had spent a lifetime with her.

“Director,” Selvig said, approaching the man, who tensed when the Tesseract suddenly flared, causing the machines to beep loudly. “The Tesseract is misbehaving.”

“Is that supposed to be funny,” the man, the Director scowled, but Selvig merely shrugged his shoulders.

“No, it’s not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she’s … misbehaving.”

The Director peered at the Tesseract, which was dormant, but Loki could tell that some form of energy had to be coming from the object. The tense actions of the Midgardian’s in the room, the way they eyed it as though it was set to explode any moment. They knew they were playing with fire. “How soon until you pull the plug?”

“She’s an energy source,” Selvig explained, which earned a few surprised mutters from the gathered Council and Nobles. Most likely shocked that a Midgardian could understand even a fraction of what the Tesseract could do. “If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level …” he trails off not needing to tell the Director what was blatantly obvious.

“We’ve prepared for this, Doctor,” the Director said, face a grim mask of determination. “Harnessing energy from space.”

“We don’t have the harness,” Selvig argued. “Our calculations are far from complete. Now she’s throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful,” he quickly added when the Director’s eyes narrowed. “Low levels of gamma radiation.”

“That can be harmful,” the Director glanced around, looking up towards the ceiling for some reason. “Where’s Barton?”

Loki twitched at the name, mind sparking in recognition.

“The Hawk?” Selvig frowned. “Up in his nest, as usual.”

The Director turned from the Doctor, tapping something at his ear, muttering quietly. Loki couldn’t stop his own eyes from roving the room now, searching for the familiar sight of the Midgardian who had saved his life in the desert. Unfortunately, he could see nothing, and his attention was drawn back to the main purpose of the scene when a voice called.

“Doctor, it’s spiking again!”

Selvig spun, dashing back over to the Tesseract, which had started to pulse with energy. He fiddled with some of the wires, before abandoning them with a curse. He moved to the side, heading to one of the machines, tapping away at something and leaning in close to a screen.

Suddenly a great blast of energy erupted from the Tesseract. Loki saw the blue sparks which flew from it, probably one of the few who could. Most Asgardians and certainly Midgardians would not have the skill to see the Seidr leaking from the Tesseract, twisting and colliding, slamming into the walls of the concrete structure of the building housing it, making it shake. The Midgardians shrieked, some running to dive for cover, fear etched onto their faces. Surprisingly, Selvig and the Director stayed in place, the man in black watching the Tesseract with an assessing eye, while Selvig worked furiously to try and stem the power of the Infinity Stone. Another figure dropped down from the ceiling to stand beside the Director. Loki didn’t have time to appreciate that it was Barton, his bow held in his hand, an arrow already in place.

The Tesseract rumbled again, spouting blue rings that flared out around it. It built until the colour turned into a familiar blinding white.

“A Bifrost,” Odin whispered, whether in fear or awe, Loki didn’t know, but he could sense unease coming from the King of Asgard.

The light brightened, encompassing the blue of the Tesseract energy. It consolidated into a point, until suddenly, with another blast of energy a vortex appeared, spitting out a figure, who landed on the ground, one knee bent and breathing heavily.

Loki could only gape wide eyed as the Bifrost like vortex that the Tesseract had conjured disappeared just as quickly as it had come, though that didn’t stop the Tesseract. It pulsed once more, releasing a cloud of smoke which buzzed with energy. It rose up towards the ceiling, where it was trapped, swirling like an angry storm, but Loki could feel the energy within it start to build. Some of the machines that monitored the Tesseract sparked and smoked as they over loaded, adding to the impending destruction of the room. However, all of that was insignificant compared to who had appeared within it.

Golden blonde hair fell down over her face, though Loki swore he could see a smile stretching her lips. The leathers she wore though not of Asgardian make, were that style. A mixture of black trousers with green boots and a long tunic which was cut low to reveal a chest most men would find hard to resist. Delicate fingers were curled around a short staff, with two blades, one short and one long, curling around a glowing blue stone set at the end. Loki didn’t know why, but he recoiled as he saw it. A shiver went down his spine and he drew his Seidr up around himself like a shield. The intruder shifted, before pushing themselves up to stand before the Midgardian’s, staff held firmly at her side, face revealed for all to see.

“By the Norns,” Thor gasped, which was joined by various others. Odin stiffened, but it was Loki that felt as though he was drowning. That face, he would never be able to forget that face, it haunted his nightmares often enough, taking away one of the few people that had meant something to him. Overwhelming rage welled up in his chest. It had laid dormant for so long, squashed down with the knowledge that the one it wanted to make suffer was dead, but now that was not so true. 

“Ma’am,” the Director boldly stepped forward, no fear showing on his face. “Please put down the spear!”

The Lady Amora, co-conspirator of the traitor Erling looked at the Midgardians, tilting her head to the side in a thoughtful gesture. She then glanced at the spear in her hand, as though seeing it for the first time by the widening of her eyes. But it swiftly vanished as hungry glee took over. In a well-practised move, she twisted so that the spear was pointed at the Director and Barton, sending off a blast of blue Seidr at the pair.

Loki flinched, but he needn’t have worried as Barton reacted instantly. He threw himself at the Director, tackling him out of the way of the blast, which connected with the wall behind them, shattering it. After that all hell broke loose. More black coated Midgardians appeared from the shadows, aiming small black devices at Amora, which they were swift to use. Loki watched in fascination as metal projectiles spat from the devices at a speed Loki never thought Midgardians would be able to accomplish. They aimed the barrage at Amora, who looked more annoyed than anything else. She jumped into the air, the fire of the weapons following her, though in the blink of an eye she vanished. The Midgardians confusion lasted for a second before a sharp cry came from one of them. All the watching Asgardian’s could do was stare as Amora gutted one of the Midgardians with ease, then blasted at the others, sending them flying like trash into walls, broken and dead.

It was as the chaos died down that Loki noticed that Barton had been caught in one of the blasts. The Director who he had initially protected had disappeared, leaving him alone. He reached for his weapon, but by the time he had it raised and ready, Amora was already before him, a searching expression on her face.

“You have heart,” she said, smiling beautifully at Barton, who had no time to react as she placed the tip of her spear at the centre of his chest. Loki felt the Seidr before it became visible. It rushed from the Spear and into Barton with ease, the Midgardian having no defence against such an attack. The trapped Midgardians eyes glowed a bright blue, before the tension in the mortal slipped away and he stood submissively before Amora.

The Seidr user smirked, directing her attention to a few of the other Midgardians who lay defeated at her feet. Loki wondered just what she was doing, he had never seen Seidr such as that.

It was as she was finishing up with another Midgardian that the Witch spoke again. “Please don’t. I still need that.”

Heimdall’s projection zoomed out, showing that the Director had made his way over to the Tesseract, taking it off its stand and placing it within a case. The Midgardian stiffened, but he didn’t relinquish his hold on the case, turning to face Amora.

“This doesn’t have to get any messier,” he said which only made Amora giggle.

“Of course, it does,” she tittered, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. “I’ve come to far for anything else.” She pulled herself to her full height, looking down her nose at the Midgardian that dared to stand before her. “I am Amora of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

That had a few of the Council whispering, debating on her words and arguing about how dare the Witch proclaim she was of their Realm. Loki though was transfixed, not able to take his eyes away from the scene.

“Asgard?” it was Selvig who spoke, coming out from behind one of the machines. “Asgard as in the home of Thor?”

That gained Amora’s attention, her bright blue eyes riveted on Selvig, who swallowed under her hard stare.

“We have no quarrel with your people,” the Director tried to interject diplomatically, but Amora shook her head.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.”

“You planning on stepping on us?”

Amora smiled, it was still beautiful, but Loki could see the insanity that hid behind it. “I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.”

“Free from what?”

“Freedom,” Amora answered simply, looking at the Director as though he had all the intelligence of a rock. “Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart,” she suddenly turned back to Selvig who had been edging around behind her. She placed the spear right on his heart, pumping Seidr into the Midgardian so that his eyes turned the same colour as Barton’s.

“Selvig!” Thor called from the floor, shattering the spell that had fallen over the watching crowd. Loki grimaced as his Brother clenched his fists, glaring at the projection, unable to do a thing.

“You will know peace,” Amora finished, removing the spear, leaving Selvig standing there, staring at her with blank eyes.

“Yeah, you say peace,” the Director said, eyeing Amora warily. “I kind of think you mean the other thing.”

“Ma’am.” Barton’s clipped tone came from behind Amora as he walked to stand by her side, bow in hand. “Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow,” Amora frowned though she didn’t seem overly concerned, so Barton continued. “Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

“Like the Pharaohs of old,” the Director, Fury muttered, though no one was particularly listening.

“He’s right,” Selvig joined the Witch and archer. “The portal is collapsing in on itself. You’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.”

Amora sighed, then tossed her hair back with a flourish. “Well then …” she started, then glanced to Barton who didn’t hesitate. He whipped around his bow, shooting at Fury who fell to the ground having taken the shot to the shoulder. The case he had been holding span out of his grip. Barton grabbed it and left the lab, followed by Amora, Selvig and serval other Midgardians the Witch had placed under her control.

Heimdall’s image wavered, then died, leaving nothing behind but silence as the Asgardians processed what they had just seen.

“Did the Midgardians survive?” Thor asked, to which Heimdall answered.

“Their facility was destroyed, which cost a number of lives, along with the ones Amora took. But the Director and members of his inner circle were able to get to safety.”

“Where did the Witch go?” a Councillor demanded.

“I saw her, and her compatriots leave the building, but it was soon after that that my sight was blocked. I can no longer see Amora.”

That got the Council buzzing.

“You cannot see her?” Vidar asked.

“Aye,” Heimdall nodded his head solemnly.

“But that’s impossible!”

“Nothing is impossible,” Heimdall replied calmly. “It is only improbable, and I have had my sight fooled before.”

Loki winced, deliberately not looking at Heimdall. Luckily before more questions could be asked Odin slammed Gungnir to the ground, calling for silence.

“Amora has taken the Tesseract then?” he directed the question to his Gatekeeper who nodded.

“Aye. Though what she plans to do with it, I know not.”

“I think that would be obvious,” Thor growled. “She plans to destroy Midgard.” The Councillors murmured to one another, while Thor pulled himself to his full height, turning to face Odin head on. “We cannot allow that.”

The All-Father sighed, shaking his head. “It is not a matter of allowing, Thor,” he spoke reasonably. “Or have you forgotten the destruction of the Bifrost?”

Thor’s cheeks tinted a little, and even Loki had to shake himself. How could they have forgotten that the Bifrost was still in need of repair? After the incident last year, when Amora had broken the Rainbow Bridge, the Bifrost had practically been nullified. Of course, Odin had drafted in the best Seidr uses in the Nine Realms to begin on fixing the problem. The only issue with that was trying to understand what the problem was. So, Asgard had been cut off from the rest of the Nine since, something which had not sat well with the Nobles.

“Regardless of the Bifrost,” Vidar said, sauntering closer to Hlidskjalf. “Why should we involve ourselves with this? Amora is attacking Midgard, should they not have the right to deal with her themselves?”

Loki blinked, surprised at the number of others that were nodding along with Vidar’s words. Thor looked ready to beat the Councillor, even Heimdall appeared annoyed, but it was the crash of Gungnir that displayed the ire of the All-Father.

“Midgard will not be abandoned,” Odin’s voice boomed around the room, making all within it wince. “Beside the matter that I, Odin, King of Asgard and All-Father have sworn to protect the Nine Realms, Amora is an Asgardian, who has committed crimes against her own Realm. She will be brought back to face our justice.”

The Young Prince, who was still stood just behind his Father, could not help but admire the man in that moment. The way he commanded the room, took control and the power that flowed from him. It made Loki wonder if he would ever grow to be such when he reached adulthood.

“Of course, my King,” one of the Councillor’s spoke, bending on their knee, which was swiftly followed by the others, heads bowed. “She will face Asgardian justice, as is our right.”

Odin seemed satisfied, but Thor appeared more irritated, fingers twitching towards Mjolnir, but knowing it could do little good. 

“It appears now we will have to change our plans,” Loki flinched when his Father’s remaining eye fell on him, but the expression that followed it was more tired than wrathful. “Loki, return to the Royal quarters, this is not the place for you.”

“But Father -” Loki started, but stopped when Odin’s face hardened. Knowing that this was going to be his one and only reprieve from his mistake earlier, Loki knew he had to take it while he could. “Yes, my King.”

Bowing low, Loki backed off the dais which held Hlidskjalf. It was only when he was off the steps that he gave one final bow and turned his back. Thor gave him a shy smile; one he did not return. Even with everything that had happened he still hadn’t forgiven his Brother for lying to him. Vidar however seemed murderous. He sneered as the Young Prince walked by, probably annoyed he had not gotten his comeuppance. Loki smirked, making a note to direct some mischief the Councillor’s way, before he exited the Throne Room.

***

It didn’t take him long to return to the Royal quarters, the hallways of the Palace were quiet at this time in the late afternoon, most settling down to meals and other various tasks before the evening drew in. Loki thought about going to the dining room, but dismissed it, not wanting to run into his Mother. He instead made his way to his own chambers, hoping maybe the quiet would be able to bring a sense of focus back to himself. His mind was still having trouble processing all that had happened. First with the Cohort, then Sigyn, Alviss’s replacement, Odin’s wrath, then the revelation that Amora still lived. It was all a little too much for the Young Prince to take in at once.

As he rounded the corner that led to the hallway which house his chambers, Loki heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a shout.

“Prince Loki!”

“Leif?” Loki asked in surprise. His Valet had been sat beside his chamber doors, knees draw up to his chest, head tucked into them. At the sight of the Young Prince, he had leapt to his feet, dashing across the distance to stand panting before him, face screwed up with worry.

“M…y Prince, are you a…alright? Are y…you well? Prince T…Thor t…told me not to f…follow the tw…two of you, but I was con…concerned, so I came back h…here and you d…didn’t come to the chamber, b…but I didn’t k…know where you w…were, so I waited but -”

“Leif, calm yourself,” Loki held up a hand to stop the boy, who instantly clamped his mouth shut, halting the hurriedly stuttered words.

“I…I’m sorry my P…Prince,” Leif bowed his head and Loki let out a sigh.

“It is fine,” he said, brushing passed the Valet and to his chamber doors. “I have no need of you now, you may go.”

“B…but Prince Loki, w…what about d…dinner?” Leif protested, hovering behind the Royal as he pushed open the door. “The Queen -”

“I am feeling rather ill,” Loki cut him off before anymore could be said. “I’m sure the Queen will understand.”

“But -”

“I will see you on the morrow, Leif,” that was all Loki had to say before he entered his chambers, slamming the door closed.

Once enveloped in the familiar rooms, Loki leaned back against the door, listening intently. He was sure he could hear Leif hovering outside, unsure of what to do. The Prince was thankful that a moment later, the unmistakable sound of footfalls headed away from his door. Closing his eyes, Loki allowed some of the tightly coiled tension that he had been carrying slip free, his shoulders sagged, and his head began to pound. It had been quite a trying day.

Pushing himself from his door, Loki waved a hand, igniting the torches that lined his room with ease, it was as he passed a mirror that he was forced to stop to admire the shining bruise that decorated his cheek.

It was nowhere near the worst injury he had ever received, having been in the Cohort for a while now, his body was littered with various cuts and bruises, plus all his years of running about the Palace. But it was probably the most humiliating. His Father had hit him. Not something he hadn’t been subjected to before, Odin was a strict parent, and Loki was aware that being a Prince came with its own set of expectations and rules about behaviour. However, this was one of the only times Odin had ever punished Loki in public. Now the Young Prince was not stupid, he should have kept in mind just what the consequences would be if he spoke out of turn, but he just couldn’t help himself. Odin had replaced Alviss.

The thought of Alviss brought what Heimdall had shown them to the forefront of his mind. The image of Amora, alive and seemingly well, smirking at them as she played with the Midgardians. It made something dark and sinister well up in Loki, something which fed his Seidr and made it want to break its bonds and cause chaos. It frightened the Young Prince and he willed it away, but it was difficult. Amora was alive, while Alviss …

Turning from the mirror, Loki threw himself onto his bed fully clothed, uncaring that dirt covered his pristine sheets. He lay like that, willing the angry tears away, even as some fell down his cheeks. It’s not fair, Loki thought as he sniffed. It wasn’t fair that Amora somehow had lived, while Alviss had to fall. Loki had always been eager to hear the tales his Brother told, all of them ending in some great victory. He had never thought that life would be the opposite.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, lost in his thoughts as he was. It was only when a small knock came upon his door that he thought to lift his head, only to see the sky had darkened, making the shadows cast by the torches flicker in the corners of the room.

The knock came again, and Loki sighed. “Leif, I told you I would see you on the morrow,” he called. He was surprised though when the door was pushed open, to reveal the ever-radiant form of his Mother.

“Does that statement also include me?” she asked, smiling at him from the doorway.

Loki stared at her, then huffed, turning back to bury his face in a pillow.

“Oh Loki,” he heard his Mother mutter. He didn’t move though, hoping that she may possibly just walk away. But Frigga was anything if not persistent. The door was quietly shut, then light footfalls made their way to the bed, where after a brief moment, a weight settled near Loki’s head. He shuffled away as fingers touched his locks. “You are angry at me.”

It was a statement, and Loki felt slightly pleased that his Mother wasn’t feigning ignorance. Frigga sighed, “I know how you must feel.” Loki snorted but Frigga was undeterred. “We spoke about keeping secrets, that we would be honest with each other as a family, but my Loki,” this time when the fingers touched his hair, Loki didn’t pull away. “We only wanted what was best for you.”

“Lying isn’t what’s best for me,” Loki mumbled, still not looking at his Mother, even as she petted his hair. “We found that out last time.”

“Indeed,” Frigga agreed. “But Loki, surly you can see that this is different.”

That made the rage in Loki flare, he sat bolt upright, glaring at the serene face of his Mother. “Lying is lying, not matter what the reason. It’s all bad.”

“Now my son,” Frigga spoke gently, not backing down in the face of his anger. “We both know that’s not true.”

“It -”

“Telling a lie to hurt someone, to deliberately cause them pain, that is wrong, of course it is,” Frigga said, making sure to capture Loki’s eyes with hers. “Also, keeping something a secret that may be best told is also wrong, though not bad. However, lies that are told to help ease the suffering of another, to keep silent until you believe they are ready to hear it. I do not believe that to be wrong.”

Loki opened his mouth, though it was swiftly shut as no words emerged. Frigga eased herself closer, taking one of his hands. “You were going through so much suffering after Alviss’s de … fall. You still are.” Loki looked away, ashamed, but Frigga merely squeezed his hand in reassurance. “But your Father needed a new Steward, as did the House of Odin, you knew this was coming.”

Loki shivered, not able argue with his Mother’s words. It was true, he did know it was coming, but it still didn’t make it any easier to swallow.

“You didn’t have to choose someone from outside the Household.”

“Possibly,” Frigga inclined her head. “But answer me honestly Loki, would you have been able to accept it, even if we had chosen someone from within the Household?”

The Young Prince bit his lip. He wanted to say yes, of course he would have accepted it, but he knew and so did his Mother, that it was a lie. Frigga didn’t need him to admit to it though, only smiled and patted his hand.

“Then maybe, you can understand, why your Father and I wanted to wait until we told you about the change.”

“I don’t have to like it.”

“I’m not asking you to like it son, I’m asking if you understand.”

Loki wanted to scowl, to argue, but he knew he couldn’t, his logical mind already coming to the conclusion which was obvious. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not angry.”

“I understand,” Frigga smiled, and Loki had a hard time not reciprocating. “But that is not all I want to speak to you of.”

Loki winced, “Father told you.”

“Of course he did,” Frigga said. “Your Father can keep nothing from me.”

Loki did smile at that, and Frigga took the opportunity to come closer, lifting a hand to cup his bruised cheek. “I had some stern words for him when he told me of this.”

“I understand why he had to,” Loki admitted. “I spoke out against him in front of the Council and Nobles.”

“Be that as it may,” a familiar wash of Seidr came from his Mother’s hand, healing the bruise after a moment. “He could have handled this differently.” Loki didn’t bother to argue with that, instead taking the opportunity to turn the conversation to different waters.

“You know of it then?” he asked, to which his Mother raised an eyebrow.

“You mean Amora?” Loki nodded. “Your Father and Thor told me of it after they left the Councillors.”

“Have they come to an agreement?”

“Now Loki, you know the Council better than that,” Frigga smirked, one which Loki copied.

“They spent the whole time arguing, didn’t they?”

“Most old men find it hard to agree about anything,” Frigga snorted, making Loki giggle. “Your Father had to call order and said he would announce his decision on the morrow.”

“So late? But what about Midgard?”

Frigga sent him an amused look, though it was tainted with a little sadness. “Just like your Brother, both of you seem to care for that Realm.”

“They don’t deserve to be destroyed by Amora.”

“I agree, Loki,” Frigga squeezed his hand to silence him. “No Realm deserves her wrath, but your Father must be careful on how he responds.”

“Why?”

“Midgard is a Realm that has been left alone for a long time. For your Father to decide to interfere, it will mean breaking his own laws.”

“But Amora is an Asgardian,” Loki argued. “Surely that gives us enough reason.”

“The other Realms may not see it that way, there is also how Midgard itself will respond.”

“Midgard?”

“It is their Realm she has attacked,” Frigga explained. “They may want to deal with her themselves.”

“But that’s impossible,” Loki exclaimed. “Amora is a Seidr user, the Midgardians have no way of combatting her capabilities.”

“And that is what I told your Father at dinner, the meal you refused attend.” Loki winced as his Mother stared at him. “I don’t blame you for wanting to take time away Loki, but you really should not run from your problems.”

“Yes, Mother,” Loki muttered. Frigga smiled at him, then pulled him towards her, so that she could hug him to her chest.

“Next time you want to argue with your Father about the Household, please either come to me, or wait until dinner. We will be able to bully him into submission without the Council sticking their noses in.” Loki laughed at that, succumbing to his Mother’s hug, allowing it to ease the anger and rage that had festered in his heart.

Frigga leaned back, pushing Loki away so she could look at him fully. “It’s late now, my son, too late for dinner. Though I think you should at least get into your night clothes.”

“Yes Mother,” Loki said, waiting until Frigga got up before following. He wasn’t surprised that his Mother stayed and chatted while he undressed. They talked of nothing of import, but Loki loved it. He’d always enjoyed spending quiet time with his Mother, she always knew just the ways to calm him, to get him back into the right mind set. Which was something Loki had needed since the incident. The rage and guilt, things he had yet to share with his Mother, had been spilling out more and more into his everyday life. Whether it was an effect from his nightmares, he didn’t know. But he was sure his Mother was aware that he was still struggling to cope with everything that had changed in his life in the year since the coup.

When Loki was finally undressed and back into bed, Loki was surprised when Frigga went through the old ritual of tucking him in. It was something she had not done for several years and Loki had not realised how much he had missed it. She made sure the covers came up to his chin, tucking them around his body gently, so that he was snug within. Then gently she brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss to his brow.

“Sweet dreams, my little Loki,” she whispered to him.

“Sweet dreams, Mother,” Loki mumbled back, sleep starting to creep up. Frigga smiled, starting to stand, but Loki shifted uneasily. “Could you stay, until I fall asleep?” Frigga remained frozen for a moment, making Loki unsure if he should have asked such a thing, but then that smile returned and she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Of course darling,” she said, and Loki smiled. Perhaps he would finally have a night away from bad dreams. His Mother was here to protect him.

***

Loki slept soundly, not waking even when his Mother left the room later in the night. So, it surprised him when the light of dawn woke him as Leif opened the curtains.

“Wha-what?” Loki mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, to try and rid himself of the spots obscuring his vision.

“P…Prince Loki,” the Young Prince found Leif, stood awkwardly beside the bed. “Good m…morning.”

“It’s morning?” Loki asked, to which Leif nodded an affirmative. “I actually slept?” the words were muttered mostly to himself, but Leif still caught them.

“My Prince?”

“It’s nothing,” Loki waved a hand before pushing the covers away to get out of bed. Leif was quick to respond, grabbing his night gown to slip it over Loki’s arms when the Prince held them out.

“The Q…Queen insists that y…you come t…to breakfast this morning,” Leif told him as Loki padded across the chamber to the washroom.

“I thought as much.”

“You still h…have your l…lessons in the morning, f…followed by the Cohort.”

“I’m surprised they weren’t cancelled,” Loki said, sending a sharp eye at Leif, who quailed under the scrutiny. “Very well. I will dress.”

Leif bowed, and Loki headed into the washroom. He took his time with his usual morning routine, Loki knew that it was only delaying the inevitable, but he felt that the added time gave him the opportunity to settle himself. Once done he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the dressing room. Leif was already there, clothes set out. Loki barely gave them a look over before he stood on the podium, allowing his Valet to dress him. With hair still a little damp, Loki dismissed Leif before heading to the breakfast room. The boy didn’t look pleased, but did as his Prince bid, retreating in the opposite direction. Loki watched him a moment, then headed off to breakfast.

It was with slow steps that he made his way through the Royal quarters, several maids were already hard at work, cleaning linens and other rooms that barely got used since the Royal family was only made up of four. Eventually he arrived at the breakfast room. He paused before the entrance, unsure as to what waited for him inside. Maybe he should just avoid the whole thing altogether, it was not as though he was that afraid of what his Mother would do if he disobeyed her.

“Loki?” Loki jumped, spinning to face to his horror, Odin, who had crept up behind him, a frown on his face.

“F…Father!” Loki squeaked. He hadn’t been sure if Odin would be at breakfast, what with everything that had happened the day before. But there he was, looking at Loki with a mixture of confused concern. “I -”

“Are you well, my son,” Odin took a step closer, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You seem pale.”

“I…I…” Loki didn’t know what to say, he felt awkward. He hadn’t seen his Father since their confrontation the day before. Was he angry at him? Would he be punished again? He didn’t know if he wanted the answer to those questions.

Odin looked into his son’s quickly panicking face and sighed. Squeezing his shoulder, he said, “I am not angry with you, Loki.”

Loki stiffened, “I didn’t -”

“You don’t need to say anything, son,” Odin cut him off. “Don’t forget I raised you, I know the look.”

Loki blushed; he didn’t know that his Father could read him so well. But he couldn’t help but be nervous. Odin had in a way already punished him, the slap before the Council could be considered enough. But Loki couldn’t be sure of that. Odin bent a little, so that his face was on the same level as the Young Prince.

“There is no need to worry, it is over now, done with.”

“But I interrupted your Council,” Loki said, unsure as to why he was pushing the issue. “They won’t be happy with just -”

“The Council has no say in how I punish my sons,” Odin spoke softly. “And I think I already made my anger clear,” he reached out and cupped Loki’s cheek. “You Mother healed it well.”

Loki nodded, but bit his lip as he glanced at his Father’s remaining eye, before lowering his head. “I’m sorry, Father.”

Odin chuckled, ruffling the black locks gently. “All was already forgiven my son. Though next time you feel the need to scold me, wait until we are in the privacy of the Royal quarters.”

“Aye, Father,” Loki swiftly agreed and with a lighter heart, he took his Father’s offered hand and walked into the breakfast room 

“Ah, two of my boys have decided to join me,” the light tone wafted towards Loki and Odin as they stepped inside. Loki was not surprised to see Frigga, already seated at the table, watching the two of them with a sly smile. “Odin, Loki, good morning.”

“Morning, Mother,” Loki chirped, releasing Odin’s hand to skip up to his Mother, planting a kiss on her cheek. Frigga ran a hand through his hair, straightening the locks that Odin had messed up.

“Morning, my little Loki.”

“Mother,” Loki whined at the nickname, but Frigga only laughed, along with Odin who had already taken his seat at head of the table. Huffing, the Young Prince crossed to his own chair, noticing for the first time that the one beside it was empty. “Where’s Thor? Is he coming to breakfast?”

“Your Brother has many things to see to this day,” Odin said as he spooned porridge into his mouth.

“Such as what?”

Frigga and Odin shared a look, Frigga’s eyes narrowing as Odin shook his head. Sighing under the furious gaze of his wife Odin turned to Loki.

“As you know, Amora has been confirmed as being alive on Midgard.”

Loki tensed, but nodded.

“The Council could not come to a decision last evening, but even though they could not agree, I feel we must do something. Asgard is the protector of the Nine Realms and Amora is one of our own. We cannot allow her to threaten innocent Realms.”

Odin paused, and Loki watched him. He placed his spoon down, taking his time before he answered.

“I have decided that I will send Thor to Midgard.”

Loki blanched, unable to hold it in. “B…but that’s not possible, the Bifrost -”

“The Bifrost may be broken, but there are other ways to travel the Realms,” Frigga cut in, sending a knowing look Loki’s way. The Young Prince winced, knowing that Frigga had no doubt seen his notes on how to Skywalk. It was impossible to keep secrets from his Mother.

“But Thor has no Seidr,” Loki argued. “Even to use an object you need to be able to at least have an understanding of how Seidr works. Thor couldn’t cast a spell if he had a thousand years to practise. How will he be able to travel?”

Frigga frowned at Loki’s description, but didn’t argue with him. It was true, Thor had no talent for Seidr, it was well known. So how was he going to travel without a Bifrost?

“Your Brother will not use a Seidr enhanced item,” Odin said, lips twitching upwards slightly, holding back a smile. “I will use my own Seidr to gather Dark Energy.”

“Dark Energy?” Loki asked curiously, he had never come across the term so far in his Seidr studies. “What’s that?”

“Not something you need to know about right now,” Frigga snapped, sending a glare Odin’s way. The King of Asgard slumped, quickly agreeing with his wife.

“Aye, Loki, all you need to know is that I will use this Dark Energy to blast Thor through the Pathways between Realms. It will only be a one-way trip; he will need the Tesseract to return. But it has been decided.”

Odin sat up straighter in his chair, one eye locking with Loki’s green orbs. “Thor will be sent to Midgard to stop Amora. It is only with her defeat that he will be able to return home.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So here we are at Chapter Four, thank you all for coming back and reading! If your here for the first time, welcome and thank you for taking a look at this story I hope your enjoying it. 
> 
> As always I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarked and commented. Please keep them all coming and if you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to comment and I will respond to you, I love to hear what you all think!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's pretty long but I think its well worth the word count because of where it gets us to. 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 4 **

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair, Loki unsure how to take the news that Thor was going to fight Amora on Midgard. Both of his parents had assured him that it was not a big deal, more like a small outing than the retrieval of a known traitor to the crown. However, Loki was not fooled. Amora would not allow herself to be taken easily, plus she had her Seidr, Thor would struggle to combat that with just his brute strength and Mjolnir. Of course, Loki knew that his Brother had matured, especially since his banishment, but that did not mean that he would not underestimate Amora, simply because she used Seidr and not a sword or axe.

Then there were the Midgardians to take into consideration. No matter how his Father phrased it, Loki was sure that the people of Midgard would not take kindly to a Prince from another Realm coming to their home, even if it was to end a fight that had been started by an Asgardian. From what Loki had observed when Thor was last on Midgard, the mortals had become fiercely independent, with ways and rules of their own. They would not appreciate Asgard sticking their nose into what could be considered their business.

But Loki didn’t say any of these things to his parents, merely nodded and smiled when his Mother told him not to worry. He was thankful when it was time to head for his lessons, but he had trouble concentrating on them.

The Masters didn’t comment, but Loki knew that he was not acting like his usual self. But his mind was in too much of a muddle to be able to care about it. His thoughts were fixated on Amora and the impending battle that she would have with Thor. He worried, of course he did. Thor was his big Brother and he would have no back up. Odin had explained that he would only be able to send Thor alone, as gathering Dark Energy was difficult and was even a risk to the caster. The idea of Dark Energy tickled Loki’s interest for a brief moment. His Father had practically forbidden him for asking questions about it, which just made it all the more fascinating to the Young Prince. However, it was quickly eclipsed by Amora and more importantly the feeling of anger.

Why did it have to be Thor that got to fight her? As far as Loki was concerned, Amora had done nothing to his Brother when she had helped Erling with his coup. In fact, she had been doing it all for Thor, at least in her mind. Loki had been raised an Asgardian, and to an Asgardian they believed in many basic principles. One of them being, an eye for an eye. Amora had tried to kill Loki, had set out to throw him off the Rainbow Bridge with her. So why was it that Loki wasn’t allowed to go and face her and have his revenge?

Oh, he knew the main reason, he was still a child, on Midgard and even on Asgard. But he was old enough to start his warrior training, training that would, more than likely lead to killing someone one day. Loki wasn’t a fool. Asgard was the protector of the Nine Realms, they were first into battle and the last to leave it. It may be a time of peace now, but Loki had no doubt that war would come again, it was inevitable.

So, why couldn’t he be the one to face Amora? Didn’t he deserve his own revenge? And what about Alviss? The man had no family, having never married, dedicating himself to the House of Odin. He had no one to demand that they be given satisfaction for his unlawful death.

A tap to his head forced him from his thoughts, he turned to see his tutor, scowling at him from across the table.

“Master?” Loki asked, to which they snorted.

“It is good that you have finally decided to answer me, Young Prince,” Loki blushed even as his tutor continued to scold him. “If you are quiet finished staring into space, could you tell me the names of the leading Generals in Bor’s campaign against the Dark Elves?”

***

Loki was swift to escape his tutors when the sun reached high in the sky. During this time, he was supposed to eat and change into his leathers ready for the Cohort, but the Young Prince found himself wandering the Palace. Hoping that maybe spending some time with his thoughts would allow him to sort through the mess they had become. He’d sent Leif away earlier, not wanting his Valet to be stuck hanging around when he was in this frame of mind. It was not fair to the boy, and Loki wasn’t one to inflict his ire onto others.

He made his way to the less open areas of the Palace, away from the servants, maids and other Nobles. He found himself surprisingly passing by the open door of the Palace kitchens. Loki had rarely been inside, his Mother saying it was not a place for someone of his station.

Of course, the idea of forbidden fruit had called to Loki, and his penchant for mischief, so he had snuck into the kitchen in the dead of night. He’d marvelled at the various pots and pans that were hanging from the ceiling. Along with the roaring fire, that even though the kitchen was deserted still had embers in the bottom, ready to be relit come the morning. It was as he had been admiring the crackling flames that he had been caught. Unknown to Loki, someone always remained in the kitchen, even when the rest of the staff had long since left. The young cook had awoken to see a shadow before the fireplace and on instinct, had grabbed a pan and smacked it at the figures head. Loki had gone down like a sack of grain, completely unconscious.

With the uproar that had followed, Loki was glad that he had been knocked out. The young cook had been mortified and had started screaming. The screaming had alerted the guards, who had awoken the closest Palace staff, who had then rushed to Odin and Frigga’s bed chamber to rouse them. By the time Loki had come around, he’d been surrounded by various worried faces, all of whom had cowered under the wrath of a furious Eir, who had a hard time keeping them out of the Healing Hall.

Loki couldn’t stop a smile from lifting the corners of his mouth at the memory. He may have ended up with a concussion, and a harsh scolding from Frigga, but it had been a great adventure.

As he passed by, the sounds of the kitchen came out to greet him, plus the enticing smells of succulent meat and other foods. But it was not that which made Loki slow his pace, then stop to hang back beside the cracked door. No, for accompanying the usual sounds and smells of the kitchen, came the voice of his Valet.

“Y…you take that b…back!”

“What are you going to do? Stutter me to death?”

Loki frowned, unable to stop his curiosity, he pushed the door slightly wider, so he could peer into the kitchen. The stoves were already roaring, with fire filling their caverns to heat the numerous pots and pans hanging over the top, one even had a whole boar spitted, turning slowly over the flames. Several kitchen staff were cutting, cleaning and slicing at tables that were scattered about the space, but it was the one near the centre that had Loki’s attention. A group of young men were sat around it, munching on bread and water, most likely Palace servants on a break from their duties. But it was one in particular that made Loki scowl, he was tall, with a thin frame, but he loomed over Leif, who was glaring up at his fellow servant.

“D…don’t talk a…about Prince Loki t…that way!” Leif declared, somehow managing to sound serious, even through all the stuttering. The taller servant sneered, looking down his nose at Leif.

“I only state what is true,” he scoffed. “Prince Loki is a weak, pathetic -” the rest of the words were lost as Leif growled, launching himself at the other, toppling them both to the hard flag stones. Loki gaped as he watched his Valet roll around on the floor, punching and kicking at the other with all the ferocity of a wild cat. 

“Fool,” he muttered in shocked concern. The boy had only just received a beating the day before. Now he was risking his limbs in a fight he had started; Loki was astounded by the sheer lunacy.

The others who had been eating were quick to get to their feet, surrounding the boys to chant.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!”

The Young Prince stared as Leif tried to strike at the other, only to end up with an elbow to the face. The fight quickly turned in the other boy’s favour, as he followed up with a punch to the gut, causing Leif to gasp. Loki hissed, pushing at the door to intercede, his Valet had been abused enough, but at that moment a large booming voice echoed over the cry of the boys.

“What in all of the Nine is going on here?!”

The effect was instantaneous, the crowing boys swiftly scattered, making a beeline for the various exits that lined the kitchen. However, Leif and his opponent either didn’t hear of didn’t heed the shout, as they continued to wrestle. That was all stopped though when a large, rounded woman stalked over to them, grabbing each by the scruff of the neck and hauling them to their feet.

“What do the pair of you think you’re doing in my kitchen?!” the roar was deafening, though it earned a few chuckles from some of the working kitchen staff. But with a glare from the woman, they quickly returned to work. Leif looked like a deer caught in a predator’s claws, while the taller boy grunted, wiping a trickle of blood from his nose.

“He started it,” he muttered, but it just earned him a harsh shake.

“I don’t care who started it Jari,” the woman scolded, not relenting in her grip. “The pair of you know better than to make such a scene in my kitchen.”

“Sorry Ma,” Loki was surprised to hear both mutter. He didn’t know Leif had a brother, of course he was aware that his Mother was the head of the kitchen staff, but he had never mentioned a brother.

“I don’t want to hear your apologies,” she huffed, dumping the two of them back on the floor, where they scrambled to get up on their feet.

“Ah, by easy on them Vigdis,” one of the kitchen workers called. “Boys will be boys after all.”

Vigdis looked ready to flay the man alive, but with a sniff from Leif her attention was back on the two before her. “Well, what started this display?”

Jari snorted, glancing away, so Leif spoke up. “He w…was talking falsely o…of P…Prince Loki.”

Loki was surprised by the amount of anger in his Valet’s tone. Of course, he had expected Leif to defend him, he was his servant after all. But that was more in the context of a professional relationship. He had never imaged Leif would fight for his name in his personal time as well.

Vigdis sighed, turning exasperated eyes to Jari. “Son.”

“I didn’t say anything false,” Jari protested, sending his brother an annoyed look. “Everyone knows it was Prince Loki’s fault that Alviss fell. All the other staff -” Jari didn’t get to speak another word however, as Vigdis smacked him upside the head with an almighty crack.

“I’ll have none of those words being said in my kitchen,” she bellowed.

“But Ma -”

“But nothing,” Vigdis hissed and Loki couldn’t help but back away at her anger along with her two sons. “What happened to Alviss was not the fault of the Young Prince. Alviss died how he would have wished it, protecting a member of the Royal family.”

“But Alviss -”

“And Alviss would not appreciate any of the rumour mongers making a mockery of his sacrifice,” Vigdis almost seemed to be announcing it to the kitchen. A few glanced away, unable to hold her fierce glare. Loki marked the few who did, it would come in useful for later.

Jari bit his lip, looking ready to argue again, but Vigdis had moved on to Leif. “Be that as it may, that does not give you the right to engage in fights, Leif.”

The smaller boy hung his head but mumbled quietly. “I a…am Prince Loki’s V…Valet, it’s my d…duty t…to defend him from t…these sorts of words.”

“That may be true,” Vigdis placed her hands on her hips as she stared him down. “But there is a difference between defending the Young Prince and making a situation spin out of control.”

“It wasn’t -” Leif started to protest, but Vigdis cut him short.

“It wasn’t out of control?” Vigdis finished for him with a frown. “Leif, letting your temper control your actions is doing nothing for Prince Loki but making the situation worse.” 

Leif kept silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his Mother. Jari then huffed.

“Is that all he’s going to get?” he complained, earning himself a growl from his brother. “He hit me first you know.”

“A hit you more than likely deserved,” Vigdis said. “How many times do I have to tell you to watch your words, Jari, especially when in my kitchen?”

Jari scowled but clenched his fists to stop a more than likely angry response. “Fine Ma, I can’t speak my words in your kitchen, then I will speak them elsewhere.” With that he stalked out, pushing a teetering stack of pots over in his wake so they landed with a clang on the stones. Leif flinched, but Vigdis merely sighed as he disappeared out of sight.

“That boy,” she muttered, but Loki didn’t hear the rest. Backing up and making a break away from the kitchen, deeper into the Palace. He hadn’t meant to linger so long, spying was not something that Loki wished to be known for, but he just couldn’t help himself. Leif defending him the way he did, from his own brother at that. It was more than Loki had ever expected from his Valet when he had set him on. And Loki had no doubt what kind of words Leif had felt the need to defend him from. It was no secret to him what some of the staff thought of him, that he was in some way responsible for what had happened to Alviss, be it because the old Steward had felt the need to die for him, or because of it. Some truly felt as though Loki was to blame for what had happened. And at times, especially after a night terror that would haunt him unto the morning, Loki was hard pressed not to believe it to. But seeing Leif, so angry and willing to fight for him, it made a part of Loki wonder if that was what it was like to have friends.

***

The Young Prince had not been able to avoid the Cohort, much as he would have preferred to head to his room and practice Seidr. Master Harold had set them to individual training, though that was after a fierce mock free for all battle, to which Loki had had the unfortunate experience of being ganged up on by Sven and his cronies. He hadn’t even lasted until the last ten, forced to retire with the numbers against him. However, Sven seemed content with beating him into the ground as he had left him alone since.

Loki weighed the wooden spear in his hand, his grip was getting better along the shaft, and his fingers no longer bled if he practiced with it too long. Ever since he had trained with Tyr, Loki had kept working on his technique and it had soon become a favoured weapon for the Young Prince. It wasn’t as heavy as the numerous swords and axes that his fellows preferred, but that was to Loki’s advantage. He had always been fast, quick on his feet and agile. The spear allowed him to keep that aspect of himself but added to his reach. Loki had contemplated that it would make casting Seidr easier, especially if he could keep his distance, as Seidr was not good within close quarters, risking injury to the caster. But with the spear, he would be able to create distance, just enough for him to avoid any serious damage. Of course, he had yet to cast any Seidr while in the Cohort. Master Harold frowned upon it most profusely and had punished Loki severely when he had caught him doing it during his fist few moons.

Pushing those thoughts away, Loki easily got into stance, placing the spear at his hip, thrusting forward at one of the wooden dummies that had been set up for the boys to use, striking it cleanly in the throat.

“A great aim, though your opponent would have to be on the smaller side for you to have such a shot.”

Spinning, Loki couldn’t help but grin at the one who had addressed him. “Fandral!”

The blonde warrior smiled, saluting airily as he came up to the Prince. “You seem so happy to see me, Prince Loki, should I be worried that your Brother will be coming after me for breaking your heart?”

“Shut it.” Loki hissed, smacking at the warrior’s arm, which did little to make the grin stretching his lips vanish.

“My, what a fierce thing you’ve become.”

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked, unable to stop his own smile. “I thought you were still on patrol with the Northern flank?” 

That made Fandral waver, the smile slipping as he tugged on his leather vest and amour. The appointment with the Northern flank was still new to the Asgardian and Loki felt a small twinge of pity for him. The Warriors Three and Sif had all be reassigned after the incident the year before. Hogan as a leading Captain for their forces in Vanaheim, his homeland. Volstagg to the Home Guard, much to the large man’s annoyance, though Loki was sure his wife felt quite the opposite. Fandral went to the Northern flank, a branch of the army that dealt with the patrols of Asgard, excelling in horseback riding. And finally, Sif to the Boarder Guard. Thor had been disappointed, though he had understood. The group had gone against the express instructions of their King, even if their intentions were the best, they interfered with the All-Father’s punishment of his son. Then there was Sif.

Loki winced at the thought of the warrior woman. Even after all that had happened, when they had returned to Asgard, she had not been able to let go of her hate for him. The All-Father had also not taken the threat to end his younger son’s life well. Loki was sure that Thor had done some fast pleading, which had saved Sif from a sterner punishment, but it hadn’t been enough to keep his band together. Loki couldn’t say that he was unhappy to see them go, Thor needed to learn to grow and possibly, with the Warrior’s and Sif out of the picture, he would manage to do so.

Fandral ran a hand through his hair. “We just got back from another patrol; the General is reporting to the All-Father.”

“Anything interesting?”

“You know I wouldn’t be able to tell you if there was.”

“But I’m the Prince, Fandral. You’re supposed to do as I say,” Loki pouted, which earned him a chuckle from the other. Once the two had calmed, Fandral straightened, furtively glancing at the other practising boys and Master Harold before leaning in close.

“Is it true?” he uttered softly.

“Is what true?”

“That … that Amora lives.”

Loki stiffened, clutching at the spear so his knuckles turned white. Casting his own gaze around, checking that no one was eavesdropping, he nodded. Fandral blew out a breath, shoulders seeming to sag.

“By the Norns, how could she have -”

“No one knows,” Loki answered. “She appeared on Midgard and started to lay siege to some of the mortals there.”

“Midgard?” Fandral wrinkled his nose. “Why would she go there of all places?” Loki shrugged.

“It’s unclear, but the All-Father will not allow her to wander as she wills.” Fandral’s eyes sharpened and he nodded.

“Ah, I take it Thor is going?”

“Yes.”

“How though, the Bifrost -”

“The All-Father has many secrets,” Loki said, not willing to divulge that Odin intended to send Thor to Midgard with Dark energy. Fandral may be a trusted friend of the Crown Prince, and Loki’s favourite among his Brothers companions, but the Young Prince wasn’t willing to share things that were better kept out of the ale houses and the many beds Fandral occupied.

Fandral watched Loki for a moment, then sighed. “I’m sure he does. At least Thor will be sent, and this mess will be dealt with quickly.”

“You think Thor will be able to do such a thing?” Loki wondered, to which Fandral tilted his head in confusion.

“You don’t think so? Thor is the mightiest of our warriors.”

“I’m not disagreeing with that,” Loki said, biting at his bottom lip. “But Amora is a powerful Seidr user and … well …” he trailed off, turning his head away.

“Prince Loki?” Fandral asked and Loki squared himself, staring the other warrior right in the eye.

“I feel as though someone should go who wants revenge for Alviss.” The words were spoken louder than he had intended, which unfortunately caused many of the boys and Master Harold to turn in their direction.

“What is happening over here?” the Master bellowed, stalking his way across to the Young Prince and Fandral. “This is not the place to be talking, Master Fandral.”

Fandral smiled sheepishly, but did not back down from Harold, instead he inclined his head in a small bow. “Apologies Master Harold.” He turned back to Loki, who eyed the Master with a measure of annoyed distaste. “It appears as though I must leave you now, Young Prince.”

“Of course, Fandral,” Loki said with a strained smile. “Be sure to call in on Thor. I’m sure he will enjoy your company.” Fandral nodded, stepping close to grasp Loki by the shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It was as he was doing that however, that he breathed softly into Loki’s ear.

“Alviss should be avenged Young Prince, you must have faith that it will be delivered.” Loki held in a gasp, as Fandral pulled back with his usual beaming smile. He bowed once more to Loki, then Master Harold before retreating out of the training yard. Loki watched him go with a mixture of regret and confusion. Fandral agreed with what he said, but what should he do about it? Was there anything he could do?

“Prince Loki,” Master Harold barked, forcing Loki from his thoughts. “The Cohort is not yet over for the day.”

Loki jumped back to attention, hastily gripping his spear as the Master looked ready to clout him about the head.

“Aye, Master,” Loki scurried back to his training dummy, whacking at it with little skill. His mind too preoccupied with his racing thoughts. Alviss should be avenged, Fandral agreed, Loki agreed, heck even most of the servants, staff and Asgardians agreed. But the problem was no one had stepped forward. Not even Thor, who was being sent to deal with Amora and if Loki was being honest, he doubted Thor would be able to do it. Seidr had always been a weakness that Thor had yet to overcome, mostly from his lack of understanding of how it worked. And Amora would no doubt use that to her advantage. So, what did that mean Loki should do? 

The end of the Cohort came slower that Loki would have liked. The Young Prince took his time putting away his things, so he was the last to leave the yard. He had no doubt that Leif was waiting for him back at his chambers. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face his Valet just yet, so he ambled through the corridors, taking his time.

His mind was still buzzing, twisting and turning all that he knew, but not able to come to any solid conclusions. He had thought about talking with Thor, laying out his concerns and his want for revenge for Alviss, but he doubted that his Brother would be willing to hear him. With preparing to go to Midgard, Thor would have little time to entertain his younger brother and Loki was unwilling to disturb him. That left his parents, but Odin would already be gathering Dark Energy to send Thor to Midgard, with Frigga more than likely watching over the casting in case it became dangerous. So, what was Loki to do?

He made it back to the Royal quarters, nodding to the guards on the door, he walked inside, only to be met with the booming laugh of Thor. Puzzled, Loki followed the sound, all the way to his elder Brother’s own chambers, which had the door wide open, revealing the inside.

Thor’s chambers were much the same size as Loki’s, though they were completely different. Whereas the Young Prince had stuffed his chamber full of books, papers and as many spelled objects as he could find, Thor’s was decorated with more weapons than the walls could hold. They spilled out on to the floor, tossed in corners and laid on tables, discarded when the Crown Prince was done with them. The curtains were thrown wide, light streaming into the chamber, revealing the forms of Fandral, Volstagg and Thor.

“Really, my friend,” Thor clapped Fandral on the shoulder, who was scowling at him. “You worry over much.”

“Better I worry too much than not worry at all,” Fandral retorted, slipping away from Thor’s hold. “Honestly Thor, don’t you understand exactly what you are taking on?”

Thor’s smile slipped, but it was Volstagg who answered. “Of course, he does, Fandral,” the voluminous man said. “He’s going to bring Amora back to face Asgardian justice.”

“It’s not just that,” Fandral shook his head, as he pierced Thor with a hard look. “Amora may not be a warrior but she is powerful in her own right. You shouldn’t underestimate her Thor.”

Thor sighed, hand scratching thoughtfully at his bread. “I know that Fandral, I haven’t forgotten the chaos she caused.”

“Aye, and neither has anyone else.”

“I will return with her so she may face the people’s wrath,” Thor vowed, which earn him a grunt of agreement from Volstagg.

“Of course, you will Thor, a simple Seidr user could never overcome your strength.”

“That may be true,” Thor inclined his head. “But Seidr is a tricky thing, it will take more than just brawn to overcome.”

For a moment Loki felt a spark of pride in his Brother. Thor had at one time derided Seidr, called it foolish and a waste of time. And even though it was in the context of beating Amora, Loki was pleased that his Brother was now acknowledging that Seidr should at least be taken with some serious thought.

“I am glad that you are giving this thought,” Fandral said. “You carry not only the people’s expectations, but the Young Prince’s.”

“Loki?” Thor asked in confusion. “What has he to do with this?”

“Thor, you do remember that it was Prince Loki that Amora almost killed,” Fandral reminded the blonde. “If it wasn’t for Alviss’s sacrifice, you would not have your Brother here with you.”

Loki saw the colour drain from his Brother’s face, eyes glazing over as his mind took him somewhere else. “I…I have not forgotten.”

“Then you must know, if the Young Prince was not still but a child, that it would be his right to seek revenge upon Amora. It is his right for her slight to him.”

Loki stifled a growl of discontent. It was true, if he had been an adult, or even nearing his majority, he would have been permitted, even expected to take on the task of dealing with Amora. But because he was still a child, he was shoved to the wayside.

“Aye, I know,” Thor muttered, eyes downcast. “I know that if he could, Loki would probably go off and claim revenge anyway if we let him.”

“Prince Loki wishes to fight Amora?” Volstagg asked in surprise. Thor merely shrugged.

“He does not say, so I cannot be sure. But he grieves heavily for Alviss, he feels the weight of his sacrifice more than he should.”

“Nonsense,” Volstagg protested. “The Young Prince must know none of what happened was his fault.”

“I wish it was so my friend. But Loki’s mind has ever been something that only he or Mother can truly understand. I worry.”

Volstagg grunted clasping Thor’s shoulder, “Fear not Thor, I will watch the Young Prince in your absence. I will see to it he does nothing foolish.”

“Thank you, my friend. Truly I simply want this whole mess over with. Perhaps then he will begin to heal.”

Loki didn’t stay to hear more, retreating away from Thor’s chamber and down towards his own. Hearing Thor’s words, listening to him confess such things to Fandral and Volstagg, Loki felt the ever-familiar feeling of rage well up in him. How dare Thor just want to put the whole thing behind him? Does he not understand just what Amora had done? What she had taken?

_Of course, he does not_, a sinister thought answered, one that had grown in Loki since the coup the year before. _How can he understand when he was merely a pawn in their plans? He can never feel the same way you do; he is the shining Crown Prince of Asgard, and you are nothing but the Jotun runt that the King brought home. _

Loki winced, trying to squash the thoughts down, but it was hard to block them out, especially when he couldn’t help but agree with it. It was true, that he was nothing when compared to his Brother. They weren’t even the same species, so how could they come to understand one another. Thor could never comprehend Loki’s thirst for revenge against Amora. It was impossible.

_And he thinks he can do what is yours by right_, the voice whispered, fanning the flames. Loki clenched his fists. Loki had a right to hunt down Amora. As one of the most injured parties still walking the Nine Realms, he had a duty to seek revenge.

_Then do so, no one has a right to stop you._

Gritting his teeth, Loki reached his room, ignoring Leif who tried to speak to him, walking passed the confused Valet, to slam the door in his face as he tried to follow. Once in the darkness of his chambers, Loki crossed to his desk snatching up one of his many papers to study it thoroughly.

If he was going to seek what was rightfully his, he was going to need a way to Midgard. And he had the perfect way to do that. He only needed to figure out how to trigger it.

***

A Midgardian saying once said, desperation breeds innovation and Loki had to agree with the statement. He had delved himself deeply into his studies, flipping through book after book, paper after paper, all in search of some way to successfully Skywalk once again. His Mother had come to him, forcing him from his room to eat with the family. Loki had barely paid attention, even as Thor had explained that he would not be able to see Loki for the next small while, as Odin had nearly gathered enough Dark Energy to send him to Midgard. Loki had nodded, though a part of him felt relieved. If Father had nearly completed his preparations, that meant Mother would be with him, and less people would be asking after Loki. He had retreated to his room once again, not even bothering to change into his night clothes, simply sitting at his desk once again, mind already ticking over ideas.

It was with some reluctance that the Young Prince had to concede that, more than likely, he would not be able to come up with a new way to Skywalk. He had found many references to hidden pathways, separate from the Bifrost that could lead to other Realms. But Loki had no idea where one was on Asgard and he did not have the time to search. So that meant one thing.

Sighing, Loki rubbed at his eyes. The light of the torches on his walls were soft, as though trying to lull him to sleep, but Loki ignored it. Standing to stretch out his back, Loki set his mind to the next stage of his plan. The last time he had gone to Midgard he had been unprepared. With no weapons, little Seidr and not even in his own clothes. This time, Loki was on a mission and he would be equipped to carry it out.

Moving to his changing chamber, Loki set on his clothes, pulling free his leathers and pieces of his ceremonial armour. Stripping out of his clothes, Loki kept his soft undergarments on, then slipped the leather over them. It was tight but would be tough to pierce through with a blade. Once the jerkin was in place Loki moved on to the armour. He had not worn any of the pieces since Thor’s coronation, so they looked just as new as they had done that day. With a flick of his hand Loki levitated the armour so that it floated before him. With a furrowed brow, Loki contemplated. It would be a waste of time to take it all, plus it would only weigh him down, so that meant the basics. With another wave the vambraces disconnected themselves, along with the leg guards. He thought for a moment about taking the chest plate, however the bulky piece would hamper his movement, making swift strikes difficult.

“I’ll have to risk it,” Loki muttered, banishing the rest of the amour back to his wardrobe as he pulled on the rest.

Once it was all in place, Loki headed back to his room. Taking a look around Loki snatched up a few odds and ends. Crystals that had some of his Seidr stored in them, a couple of knives and a sword from his wall. Glancing at his growing collection, Loki frowned, he had no healing stones in his room.

He cursed in annoyance; he would have to see about procuring some before he began his grand plan. Taking in the rest of his equipment he shook his head, he wouldn’t be able to carry them all on his person, nor did he want to take a bag. Grinning a little, Loki took a breath and with a complex wave of his hand cast a brand-new spell he had been working on. The air beside Loki’s hand shimmered, creating a slight distortion, like a heat haze. Loki’s grin grew wider and with glee he tossed the crystals, knives and sword at the air, where they disappeared from sight.

“It worked,” Loki said, as he watched the shimmering distortion flicker. With all his research into Skywalking Loki had come across many texts about dimensions, places that existed between the Realms. Loki had been intrigued and on one particularly boring day, had found a way to create his own small pocket dimension. It didn’t do anything spectacular and was actually a waste of Seidr to summon. But Loki had to admit, it was useful to store things in.

Satisfied, Loki picked up his final piece of equipment, a wooden spear. It was much longer than the one he used in the Cohort, built for a man in mind. With intricate designs etched into the wood. It had sat on his wall for many a year, and now Loki finally had a use for it. Weighing it in his hand, Loki tossed it into the pocket dimension, then banished the spell.

With all that he could do in his own chamber complete, Loki crossed to the door, easing it open to take a look down the hallway. It was dark, and no one was around. Loki though wasn’t willing to take a chance. Casting his most favoured spell, invisibility washed over the Young Prince. Stepping out of his room, he quietly shut the door then scarpered down the hallway.

Making sure to keep out of the way of the guards and the few Palace servants that were still working, Loki headed for the Healing Hall. He would be able to swipe some healing stones from there and he doubted Eir would still be hanging around.

Picking up the pace, Loki made it with no incident. The familiar chamber was dark, too dark for Loki to be able to find what he wanted. Once inside, Loki closed the door and cancelled his invisibility spell. Summoning light to his hand Loki crossed towards the back of the room, where several large glass cabinets sat. Pulling out draws and opening cupboards Loki routed around.

“Where in the Nine does she keep them?” Loki muttered to himself after minuets of fruitless searching. Slamming a draw shut a little forcefully, Loki stood, hands on his hips. “Maybe her office?” he wondered. He glanced to his left; he’d had the displeasure of being in that office several times in the last year. He’d never taken the time look around though so Loki had no clue whether Eir would keep healing stones in there. Paperwork on the other hand was left to rot.

“Worth a look,” Loki conceded, crossing to the door, only to find it locked. Loki stretched out with his Seidr, checking to see if it was blocked with a spell, when he came up empty, Loki waved a hand, so the lock clicked, and the door creaked open.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Startled, Loki spun, thrusting out his hand that held the light, only for him to growl. “You! What are you doing here?!”

“I think I’m he one who should be asking that question,” Sigyn huffed, blonde hair done up in a braid and light green robes covering her frame, so a pair of boots were poking out of the bottom. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Loki. “What are you doing breaking into Lady Eir’s office?”

Loki swallowed, banishing the nervous stuttering that wanted to overcome him. He pulled himself straight to look down his nose at her. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Oh really?” Sigyn raised an eyebrow. “Then I’m sure you won’t mind if I call Lady Eir.”

“No, don’t!” Loki panicked and Sigyn smirked victoriously.

“Start talking.”

Loki slumped; the damn girl was smarter than the average Asgardian. He would have been impressed if it wasn’t so inconvenient. “I’m looking for Healing Stones.”

“Healing Stones?” Sigyn wrinkled her nose as she stepped closer, raking her blue eyes up and down Loki’s form. “You look fine to me.”

“Yes, for now.”

“What do you mean?”

Loki bit his lip; he wouldn’t be able to get rid of Sigyn unless he told her something. “I’m going on trip; I want them just in case I get injured. Healing Stones are safer than healing yourself.”

Sigyn stared at him, face calculating. “That’s true, but what trip could you be going on in the middle of the night. Does the All-Father know about this?”

“Look, I don’t have time for this,” Loki snapped, stalking the rest of the distance between himself and Sigyn, taking hold of her arm. The girl flinched but didn’t back down. “Are you going to tell me where the stones are or not?”

“You’re not exactly giving me a reason to,” Sigyn pointed out sardonically. Loki wanted to cry in frustration.

“Ah!” he ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up further. “I need to get to Midgard sometime tonight. Just tell me where the stones are.” At the widening of Sigyn’s eyes, Loki belatedly realised what he had said. “Oh Norns.”

“Midgard?” the Healers Apprentice gasped. “Why in the Nine would you want to go to Midgard?”

“That’s not your business,” Loki tried to back track, but it was far too late.

“I beg to differ,” Sigyn wrenched her arm free from Loki’s grip, squaring her shoulders. “If you want Healing Stones from the Hall, then you better tell me what this is all about.”

Loki sighed, anger and frustration, mostly at himself churned in his stomach. He looked at Sigyn, the girl was unmovable, and the Young Prince had no doubt that she would alert the first guard she saw if she wasn’t satisfied with Loki’s story. Taking a deep breath, Loki launched into an explanation.

It took several minutes, but by the end, Sigyn’s eyes were wide with a mixture of horror and hot rage. “Amora’s alive?”

“Aye,” Loki nodded in determination. “She’s attacked Midgard, for what purpose I don’t know. The All-Father is going to send Thor, but I …” he trailed off, but Sigyn pressed him.

“You what?”

“I worry for him,” he said, not willing to admit the complete reason. “He has trouble fighting against Seidr and with a user the calibre of Amora.” Loki shook his head. “I fear he would be defeated.”

Sigyn stared at him, cocking her head to one side. “And you think what? That you’ll be able to do any better?”

“I at least understand Seidr,” Loki pointed out. “Thor won’t take me with him, the All-Father and All-Mother wouldn’t allow it. But if I was already there Thor would not be able to send me back, not with the Bifrost broken.” Sigyn said nothing, seeming to take in Loki’s words. “Please, just give me the stones.”

The Apprentice clucked her tongue, rolling her eyes before shaking her head. “Fine, fine.” Abruptly, she turned and stalked off back into Healing Hall. Loki wondered for a moment if she had gone to get Eir. Panic started to develop but before it could overcome him, Sigyn reappeared, a satchel over one shoulder, which she adjusted as she rearranged her robe. “Well, let’s get going then.”

“Excuse me?” Loki gaped as Sigyn stood tall before him.

“Let’s get going to Midgard. From what you told me, we’ll only have a couple of hours before someone notices that you’re missing, we will need to be away from here before that happens.”

“You’re not coming!” Loki hissed.

“I beg to differ,” Sigyn argued, a prideful look entering her eyes. “If you think I’m going to just hand over Healing Stones to you, you have another thing coming.”

“I know how to use them.”

“I don’t care,” Sigyn snapped. “It’s a healer’s duty to make sure that all equipment is used correctly.”

“I can’t take you to Midgard.”

“If you want Healing Stones you’ll have to.”

Loki was shaking, whether with rage or despair he didn’t know. He eyed the satchel, he could take it from her and bolt, he’d probably be able to overpower her. But then he had no doubt that Sigyn would tell someone, making his whole plan come apart at the seams. Lowering his head in defeat, Loki spoke through gritted teeth. “Fine.”

“Great, lets get moving then.” Sigyn practically skipped passed him to head to the door of the Healing Hall. Loki stood there for a moment, before his logical self-caught up with him.

“Hey, wait for me!” 

Loki barely managed to stop Sigyn before she walked out of the Healing Hall. Yanking her back by her elbow he hissed in her face. “Don’t just walk out there, do you want to get caught?”

Sigyn growled but shook her head. Loki glowered right back but was content that she was going to listen to him. Taking a breath, he cast his invisibility spell, sending out a tendril of his Seidr so that it covered Sigyn to. The Healers Apprentice gasped, but Loki paid no heed to it, taking her by the wrist he stealthily stepped out into the corridor. Looking left and right and seeing no one, Loki headed out.

“Where are we going?” Sigyn whispered as he led her further into the Palace. “You said you needed to get to Midgard, but the Bifrost -”

“I have a plan,” was all Loki said, otherwise ignoring the girl. He heard Sigyn huff however she didn’t pull her hand away.

Picking up the pace, Loki made sure not to make too much noise as they passed several guards who were on their rounds and avoided the few servants that scurried about in the torch lit corridors. Eventually they made it to their destination.

“The Throne Room?” Sigyn muttered in confusion. Loki didn’t answer, pushing open the doors as quietly as he was able, just enough for the two children to hurry through the gap. “Oh my,” Sigyn gasped, as the door closed shut behind them and Loki waved his hand to light the torches. “I’ve never been in here before.”

“Don’t touch anything,” Loki said, dismissing the invisibility spell and stalking into the centre of the large room. “We can’t afford for you to break anything.”

Sigyn snorted but followed after the Young Prince. Loki took in the room, eyeing the space with a critical eye. “It should be big enough.”

“Are you going to explain now?” Sigyn asked in annoyance. Sighing, Loki reached out with his Seidr to summon his pocket dimension.

“The Bifrost is broken, at least for now,” he explained, reaching into the shimmering air to pull out one of the Seidr crystals he had stashed there. Sigyn gaped at the display and Loki couldn’t help but feel a little smug. “The All-Father intends to send Thor to Midgard through different means, meaning I can’t copy it.”

“Then how are we going to get there?”

Loki smirked, tapping at the crystal. “During the … incident last year, I manage to travel between Realms, without the use of a Bifrost. I Skywalked.” At that Sigyn choked, eyes bulging as she stared.

“S…Skywalked?” she shrieked, to which Loki shushed her. “Tha…that’s not possible, not without an aid.

“Well it appears that’s not strictly true,” Loki watched amused as Sigyn shook her head, sending her blonde braid flying.

“I can’t believe this, I just can’t. No one has ever been able to Skywalk just on their own power.”

“I know, but somehow I did. I was able to get to Midgard and I intend to do the same this time.”

“You’ve seriously managed to figure out how to Skywalk with your own Seidr?” Sigyn asked in disbelief. Loki wilted a little.

“N…not exactly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sigyn demanded. “If you can’t do it -”

“I never said I couldn’t do it,” Loki argued. “I may not have figured out a way to do it consciously, but unconsciously, that’s a whole other matter.”

“That -”

“Look, we’re running out of time,” Loki cut her off, bending to place the crystal in the centre of the room. Once he was happy it was secure, he stepped back. “That should be enough.”

“What are you going to do?” Loki kept silent, walking over to Sigyn to usher her over to the other side of the room. Once he was satisfied with the amount of space between them and the crystal, he turned to her.

“Stand behind me, but make sure we’re touching, we need to be sure we go at the same time.” Sigyn stared at him and Loki couldn’t help but swallow a little in nervousness. Those blue eyes were so intense, as though they could look right into Loki’s mind. Gently, fingers took a hold of Loki’s, Sigyn shuffled until she was stood behind Loki’s shoulder, his hand clutched in hers. A warm flush went through the Young Prince, and he clenched his fist around Sigyn’s small hand. It felt so warm, soft. He wondered if the reason it felt so hot was because he was Jotun, no one’s hand had ever felt so hot in his palm before.

“Are you going to get on with this or what?” the warm feeling was swiftly beat down, and he glared at the Healers Apprentice. Not willing to give her the satisfaction of a response. He turned his attention back to the crystal, sat innocently on the floor. Closing his eyes, Loki steeled himself, then cast his Seidr at it. The crystal, which housed a good portion of his own stored Seidr glowed, the Seidr reacted, amplifying the simple spell which Loki wished to cast.

Loki felt Sigyn tense behind him, breath stuttering as an image suddenly appeared in the middle of the Throne Room.

“There you are!” Amora cried triumphantly. The witch smirked as she stared at Loki and Sigyn from her place from beside the crystal.

“What the -?” the startled voice of Sigyn came from behind him.

“Don’t move,” Loki said, gripping her hand tightly. “It’s alright, it’s just an illusion.”

“That’s an illusion?” Sigyn asked in fear, as Seidr bolts were sent flying in their direction. Loki couldn’t fault her for wanting to run, he did to, but that was the whole point. If he wanted to Skywalk, then he was going to have to try it the only way he knew how. But recreating the first incident in which it occurred. Loki felt the bolts of Seidr sail at him, almost burning his skin. The Seidr crystal was making the simple illusion he had cast appear and feel much more real. He winced as one finally hit him in the chest. The image of Amora, grinned as she came closer.

“I must admit, your invisibility spell is good,” her eyes narrowed, and she sniffed the air. Loki swallowed, the illusion doing its job well. Familiar feelings of helplessness, rage and fear started to overwhelm him, causing his Seidr to start to bubble. “But I can still smell your Seidr.”

Sigyn shivered, clutching Loki’s hand tighter. Loki swallowed but kept his gaze fixed on Amora.

“I have to admit, if you were allowed to grow you could be one of the most powerful Seidr uses in the Nine Realms.”

Loki’s heart was speeding up, the image was taken right from his nightmares, the situation that he had played out over and over again, waking him in a cold sweat. It was torture, but he had to do it. Just like when he touched the Casket of Ancient Winters to discover if he was Jotun, he had to do this, he had to. Amora came closer, that smile never leaving her face as she summoned her Seidr, the bolt charged to kill. 

“Goodbye, Prince Loki.” The Amora image flicked her hand, sending her Seidr, right at them. Loki’s panic, which had been steadily raising suddenly overwhelmed him. He needed to get away, he needed to run. He was going to die. His Seidr flared and Loki was forced to close his eyes as Sigyn let out a distressed cry. Power leaked from him, starting to wrap around the two children to comply with the wish of its master. 

“Prince Loki!”

Loki never had the time to open his eyes, but he did feel the weight that slammed into him, sending both himself and Sigyn sprawling, which then landed on top of him. Opening his eyes, Loki gasped as he looked up at whoever had knocked him over.

“Leif?!” His Valet was wide eyed, frightened, but it was already to late. Loki’s Seidr pulsed and withered, already prepared. With a final flare the three children disappeared from the floor of the Throne Room, causing the image of Amora to vanish and the crystal to shatter into a thousand pieces. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So I'm back and with the next chapter! Hope your all enjoying where this is going so far and are ready for the next installment. 
> 
> I've had a few comments from readers who have a bit of a problem with Sigyn. Now I totally understand where you're coming from, she does come across a bit strong and arrogant. But if I made her nice as pie from the start I'd have no room to grow her as a character and that is my aim here for all of my three leads in this story. So if you can please stick with me and hopefully you will like where I go with this :)
> 
> Thank you as always for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! Please continue to ask your questions, I will always try to respond and give you answers, though I might be a little cagey if they are spoilery ;) but don't be shy.
> 
> Now lets get to the good stuff!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 5 **

The landing was hard, Loki having the wind knocked out of him by the full weight of Leif landing on top of him. Sigyn was thankfully spared from being squashed beneath the pair of them by neatly stepping aside at the last moment.

Loki gasped, the noise being enough to alert Leif to their situation.

“My Prince!” he exclaimed, scrambling from Loki’s prone from, which unfortunately resulted in kneeing said Prince in the stomach, eliciting another groan. “I…I’m s…s…so sor -”

“He’s alright Leif, don’t worry,” Sigyn slid forward to sooth the worried Valet. “You just knocked the wind out of him. He’ll be fine in -”

“That’s not all he’s done,” Loki said, finally coming to his feet to glare at the two. “Leif, do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“I… I was saving y…you. A…Amora -”

“She wasn’t real! She was never real and now you’ve been dragged along with us!”

“W…what do you mean?” Leif stuttered, finally taking a moment to look around himself. Loki could only watch and wait as the confusion turned to shock, then awe and finally settled on panic as his Valet took in the stark white landscape with its flittering colours that made up Yggdrasil and the Pathways between worlds. “M…my P…Prince! W…w…w…”

“Yggdrasil,” Loki said with a shake of his head, pitching his voice low in an effort to calm his servant. “Be careful where you step,” he turned to shoot a look at Sigyn, who frowned. “It would be best if you didn’t stray too far from my path.”

“Your path?”

Loki nodded to their feet. Sure, enough there was a Pathway beneath them, a glowing vibrant green that appeared to stretch from Loki’s own to encompass the two. Leif jumped, backing up slightly and Loki felt the familiar tug of draining Seidr.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” he snapped.

“I…I’m sorry!”

“Don’t pick on him, he wouldn’t have understood what you meant,” Sigyn snipped, gently taking a hold of Leif’s arm to guide him closer to Loki. The Prince would have been annoyed at her tone, but the feeling of his Seidr settling was enough to have him forgive her for now.

“Fine, but Leif, please try and not wander too far, I don’t know what would happen to you if you stepped from my path.”

The Valet nodded, nervously wringing his hands as he said, “o…of course m…my Prince. B…but if you d…don’t mind my a…asking, what a…are w…we doing here?”

Loki paused, staring at Leif in such a way that the Valet squirmed. He had not intended for Leif to be with him, well he hadn’t intended for Sigyn to be there either, but she knew what she was getting into before they were in Yggdrasil, she had at least had the option to back out. The same could not be said for Leif. How would he react? Would he try to stop Loki? It would be near impossible but that sometimes never stopped somebody. Should Loki lie?

“Prince Loki,” Sigyn’s pointed nudge forced Loki’s decision and he spilled his plan to his Valet. It was probably for the best, plus the Healers Apprentice wouldn’t have kept her mouth shut any way. 

Leif remained silent throughout the whole thing, his eyes widening at certain parts and he gasped when Loki explained why he had conjured the memory of Amora. “M…my Prince, you c…could have h ...hurt yourself,” the Valet admonished. “Why w…would you …”

“It was the only other time I had travelled to Yggdrasil,” Loki said. “I’ve had no luck in researching another method and time was of the essence. I couldn’t afford to delay any longer.”

“B…but go…going to Midgard t…to face A…Amora, My P…Prince it is ma…madness!”

Loki snorted, “I am within my rights. If I was a man no one would question it.”

“But -”

“Look, I didn’t intend for you to be here, neither of you,” he shot a pointed look at Sigyn who smirked. “However, Leif you can’t go back. For one I wouldn’t let you as I couldn’t afford you blowing the whistle on me, and two I don’t know how. I’ve only ever travelled to Midgard through the Pathways and that is where I intend to go. So you have a choice, come with me, or stay in Yggdrasil and hope nothing happens.”

“You can’t do that,” Sigyn protested. “He could die out here.”

“Then he better think his options through carefully,” Loki answered with a sneer. It earned him a fierce scowl, but Loki stood firm. He did not enjoy putting Leif into this position, he wouldn’t have if things were not so difficult. But it had to be done and Loki knew that as a Prince he was going to have to make hard choices one day. He’d just not anticipated it being now.

Leif, contrary to what Loki thought, didn’t panic. He didn’t shout, scream or run away. He merely stood there, a look on his face that seemed more affronted than worried.

“Prince L…Loki,” he said. “I c…cannot believe y…you would th…think such a t…t…thing of me!”

Loki blinked, surprised that even with the stuttering, Leif was managing to sound almost scolding.

“I could n…never dream of l…leaving you,” Leif continued, arms moving to cross over his chest in clear defiance. “I…if you are g…going to Mi…Midgard to stop Amora, t…then I am too!”

The two boys stared at each other; the Prince thrown by the abrupt declaration while his Valet continued to glare. Their contest though was broken by the sweet giggles of Sigyn, whose laughter grew when both turned to gape at her.

“Boys are just so dramatic,” she managed to get out, making both frown.

“Oi, there’s no need to be rude about it,” Loki said.

“L…Lady Sigyn, b…boys always have to d…declare their f…feelings clearly. I…it’s hard to d…do so a…any other way. W…well that’s what M…mother says.”

“Like I said,” she snorted with a superior air. “Dramatic.”

Leif sputtered a further protest, but Loki ignored the two. Finally, free of any distractions the Young Prince was able to take stock around him. Yggdrasil had not changed since he had last visited. The same endless nothing that appeared to lead nowhere and somewhere at the same time. The vivid flashes of colour that flicker about, creating patterns and twisted pictures that Loki could have easily stared at for an eternity. He wondered if the Norn would make a reappearance, he could have used any wisdom they would have felt inclined to share, but time was not on Loki’s side and he was unwilling to wait around to see if his luck would change.

“Which way should we go?” the question brought Loki from his thoughts. Turning he saw Sigyn surveying Yggdrasil, unsuccessfully keeping the awe off her face. Leif had no such reserve, content to stare openly, gasping when the lights flickered just a touch too brightly.

Loki shrugged, “the last time I came here, the Norn explained how I could direct Yggdrasil with my Seidr.”

“Direct Yggdrasil?”

“You’ve met a Norn?!” Sigyn exclaimed, blue eyes bulging as she gaped. Loki waved a dismissive hand.

“They were only a minor one, it’s not as though they were one of the Three Sisters.”

“Don’t trivialise the Norns,” Sigyn admonished, but Loki ignored her.

“The path appeared beneath my feet and I simply followed it, however,” he turned to Leif and Sigyn with a thoughtful frown. “I don’t know if you two will be able to follow me.”

“I have some skill in Seidr,” Sigyn said with a huff. “If you showed me, I could possibly create my own path.”

“Um … I …”

“The drain is pretty steep,” Loki said. “How deep is your well?”

Sigyn paused, unsure how to answer, Loki glanced at Leif who was muttering quietly to himself. “I d…don’t think I … I have a…any Se…Seidr.”

“You think it could take it all?” Sigyn asked.

“I had barely enough last time,” Loki said.

“Perhaps it would be better to combine our Seidr then,” Sigyn mused. “If you had enough to transport only yourself last time, then mine could be used to anchor Leif and myself to you.”

“It’s the only option we’ve got.”

“Erm … my P…Prince, m…my Lady, what are we doing?”

Sigyn smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Leif’s shoulder, “don’t worry. Prince Loki is going to create his path through Yggdrasil. To make sure we can follow him, I’m going to link my Seidr with his so that the whole thing won’t collapse under our weight.”

Leif stared bug eyed and Loki wasn’t sure he completely understood. “All you have to worry about it following,” he explained, tone soft and trying not to sound too condescending.

Leif nodded and Loki reached out a hand to Sigyn. The Healers Apprentice sniffed, but took it, closing her eyes in preparation. Loki quickly followed suit, reaching for his Seidr which as always adhered to his command. It took a little longer to connect with Sigyn’s Seidr, it was strange, being so close to another’s, as the only Seidr Loki had ever tried to connect to was Frigga’s and even then, he had struggled. Sigyn’s Seidr was light, warm, like a breeze on a summer’s day. So unlike Loki’s own Seidr, which his Mother had likened to a fresh frost covered field, the smell of winter.

Concentrating, Loki pushed through his Seidr’s natural aversion, until the two opposite Seidr’s clicked together. Sigyn’s hand flinched in his grip, but she didn’t let go, instead locking her own Seidr around Loki’s, ensuring that they could work together. As Loki anchored himself, he studied Sigyn’s Seidr. There was nowhere near as deep a well as Loki himself had, which could cause an issue if they lingered in Yggdrasil. 

Opening his eyes, Loki glanced at Sigyn, she nodded. Checking behind he tilted his head at Leif, who while still appearing as though he could faint at any moment, swallowed and gave his Prince a decisive nod.

“Let’s go.”

Loki took a step forward, their destination clear in his mind. The path beneath his feet followed him, opening ahead, leading the way to Midgard and with luck, Amora.

***

They travelled slowly; Loki not willing to pick up the pace too much. Sigyn kept in contact with him, funnelling her Seidr into Loki’s giving him the extra boost he needed so that all of them could travel along the path. Yggdrasil drained his Seidr with little care, sucking it away much faster than when he was last there. Loki could only attribute that to the passengers he carried, he only hoped he would be able to hold out until they reached Midgard.

“How much further?” Sigyn asked. The Healers Apprentice was also starting to struggle, sweat was dripping from her forehead, staining her blonde locks a darker colour.

“Hopefully not much.”

“W…we could s…stop for a while,” Leif suggested, but Loki shook his head.

“I’m not sure if we’d be able to continue if we stopped, better to just keep going.”

“Does an…anything else l…linger here?” Loki frowned, surprised by the question.

“Within Yggdrasil?” Leif nodded. “I doubt it, the branches are not known for supporting life.”

“What about the Norn you saw?” Sigyn said.

“The Norns live at the roots of Yggdrasil,” Loki countered. “Besides you can’t exactly call the Norns life, more like spirits.”

“S…so nothing l…lives here?”

“I’m pretty sure, Leif.”

“Then w…what’s that?” A shaking finger came over Loki’s shoulder, pointing off into the white mass that was Yggdrasil. Loki’s followed, eyes narrowing as he came upon a dark speck some distance away.

“What is that?” Sigyn voiced for them all, pausing in her steps along the Pathway.

“Don’t stop,” Loki admonished, but it didn’t keep his own pace from faltering as he stared curiously. “It’s probably nothing.”

“But th…there’s been no other b…black colours t…that I’ve seen,” Leif said, and Loki had to agree with him. From his last visit to this one, black had not been seen throughout the colours that spun around Yggdrasil.

“Perhaps it’s another doorway,” Sigyn venture. “To Hellheim or Muspelheim.”

“Then w…why is i…it getting closer?”

Loki frowned, peering at the tiny speck that was indeed getting closer.

“Could there be anyone else walking the Pathways?” Sigyn asked.

“Unless they have an artefact that would be impossible,” Loki said, who stared in open awe at the black dot that grew steadily bigger.

“M…maybe it is the A…Allfather?” Leif stuttered in clear fear. “Oh, he w…will be so an…angry.”

“Leif don’t be dumb, the Allfather wouldn’t -”

“It’s stopped.”

Loki stopped his rant to glance at Sigyn who was frowning in clear confusion. She was right, the black speck which had turned into more of an indistinct smudge had stopped. Loki gulped, unsure why he got the feeling something was watching him. As all three children held their breath, the shape flickered, then with a sudden burst of speed headed right for them.

“What the -?”

“It’s coming!”

“Don’t panic, it’s -” however the rest of Loki’s orders were shut off as a shape materialised before them, bearing down on the three with a regal air.

“In all the Nine,” Sigyn muttered near breathless and Loki had to agree with her awe. Truly what was before them was a sight to behold.

“It’s a s…stag,” Leif pointed out, blunt and to the point but in clear confusion. “W…why is th…there a stag here?”

“It’s not just a stag,” Sigyn snapped, though she lowered her voice as the great being before them twitched. “He is one of the four Great Stags of Yggdrasil. Dáinn, Dvalinn, Duneyrr and Duraþrór.”

The stag reared its head at the second name and Loki had to gasp at the amount of understanding that was present within the creature’s dark soulful eyes. Though no life such as what consisted on the Nine Realms could live in Yggdrasill, sprits and deities where a whole other story.

He’d been told tales of the four Stags of Yggdrasil and the description was clearly inaccurate. Most accounts believed the beings to be of similar countenance to the red stags of Midgard, and they were, in colour at least. The red coat mistaken for black at the distance Leif had first spied the creature at, but from there things radically altered. Dvalinn, as Loki was sure that was this Stag’s name, would have dwarfed any Midgardian red stag it came across, along with a few other creatures which lived on the many branches of Yggdrasil. Nostrils flared at the end of a long snout, followed by a huffed whinny which revealed flat, but large teeth.

Loki was sure that if pressed Dvalinn would have no problem using them to break a bone. The same could be said from the cloven hooves, which stomped along their own path which glowed a bright gold, swallowing Loki’s smaller Pathway with its brilliance. But it wasn’t any of that which had the three children swallowing in nervous fear. Two hulking horns sprouted from the top of the stag’s head, curling up until they reached sharp points, which would no doubt be able to spear a full-grown Asgardian.

Dvalinn blinked at them, before lowering his giant head and sniffed above the three travellers.

“Wh…what’s it d…doing?”

“Shh,” Sigyn hissed, though Loki had to agree with Leif’s question.

Dvalinn didn’t seem to mind the voices, instead fixing them with eyes that understood more than Loki would have thought possible. The head came down further and with a gentleness that should be impossible of a creature so large, nuzzled its snout at Loki’s chest.

The action was enough to have Loki stumbling, the helping hands of Leif and Sigyn barely keeping him on his feet.

“C…careful my P…Prince,” Leif stuttered.

“I’m fine,” Loki waved them away. “It was hardly -”

However, the rest of Loki’s dismissal was cut short as the great being once again nuzzled its snout against his chest, knocking him backwards.

“What the -?” Loki groused as he stumbled, luckily not falling. “What are you trying to do?”

“My Prince,” Loki ignored Leif’s fretting along with Sigyn’s disapproving scowl, levelling his own angered gaze to Dvalinn.

The Great Stag did not seem offended, though it snorted loudly, stamping one of its hoofs as though in irritation before once again nudging its head at the children, forcing all three to step back.

“W…what’s it d…doing?” Leif whispered; fear clearly audible.

“I think it’s trying to tell us something.” Loki shot a look at Sigyn, who sniffed at his disbelief. “He is a spirit of Yggdrasil; you can’t tell me you believe him to be unintelligent?”

Before Loki could offer any kind of retort, Dvalinn tensed, head whipping up so he stood poised before the children.

“Hey,” Loki said softly, stepping forward with caution. “What’s wrong?”

He received no reply, only Dvalinn twisting his head back to look in the direction from which he had appeared. Instinctively Loki followed his gaze, only to gasp as at the sight of another black shape swiftly gaining on them.

“What -?”

Dvalinn suddenly reared, hooves almost striking Loki in the temple, if it wasn’t for the quick hands of Leif, he would have ended up brained.

“P…Prince Loki!” Leif cried, though his concern fell on deaf ears.

“Whoa, calm down,” Loki tried to reason with Dvalinn as it turned abruptly in a circle, hooves pounding angrily on his golden Pathway.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sigyn asked in equal parts concern and fear.

“I don’t know,” Loki said, gingerly taking a step closer, though it was swiftly aborted as the Great Stag reared once again, before charging off towards where the dark shape was coming closer.

“What is he doing?” Sigyn questioned.

“I don’t know.”

“M…maybe we sh…should go?”

“We can’t just walk away,” Sigyn said indignantly. “He is a great protector spirit of Yggdrasil do you know how many people would kill for the chance -”

The last of Sigyn’s lecture was cut off as just as Dvalinn would have collided with the dark mass, that had steadily built into an indistinct smudge, something bright and purple hued exploded from the shape heading right for them.

“Duck!” Loki ordered as was thankful when the two followed the command. The blast luckily sailed right over their heads to disappear into the further reaches of Yggdrasil.

“What was that?”

“I…I don’t -”

“Look!”

Both boys followed Sigyn’s pointed finger. Riding from the black smudge were smaller shapes, flitting through the colour flecked whiteness that was Yggdrasil. As Loki peered closer, he could vaguely make out the shape of a cruiser of some kind, similar to the smaller ships that Asgardian’s used to navigate the sea and sky of Asgard.

“What is that?” he mused, though he didn’t have time to dwell on it as another blast came to them, narrowly passing them by on the left.

“They’re shooting at us!” Sigyn screeched, hands coming up to cover her head. Leif trembled, caught between fear and confusion as he stared at the dark mass as it grew larger, swallowing up Dvalinn whose snorts and cries were followed by the unmistakable sound of gun fire. 

“Run!” Loki commanded, grabbing a hold of Sigyn’s hand to channel his Seidr, forming his green Pathway beneath his feet. Leif thankfully followed, keeping within in Loki’s hastily constructed Pathway.

They fled, blasts dogging their footsteps as the great cloud grew closer. Loki tried his best to ignore the instinct to look back, keeping his concentration on his Seidr and hopefully finding the gateway that would lead them to Midgard.

A grunt followed by a huff of someone falling had Sigyn pulling up short, which in turn halted Loki.

“Come on, we don’t have time -!”

“Leif!”

Loki cursed as he saw that it was his Valet that had fallen. Sprawled on the rapidly diminishing remains of Loki’s green Pathway.

“By the Norns!” Loki hissed, releasing Sigyn to run over to Leif. The Healer’s Apprentice protested, but Loki was sure that his Pathway would hold if he was quick, after all it shared her Seidr. The same could not be said for Leif.

Diving down, Loki gripped Leif’s arm, with a harsh yank he tried desperately to pull him to his feet.

“Come on! Get up!”

“M…my ankle.”

The dawning horror of that statement leaped up and almost crushed Loki’s heart. Glancing down he saw that indeed his Valet’s ankle was badly twisted, probably from trying to stop his fall, only now it impeded him from running.

Slinging one arm over his shoulders, Loki started moving forward, but their pace was slow and hindered by the ever-continuing bombardment of shots by whatever chased them.

“Come on, Leif,” Loki encouraged as he moved back along his disappearing path. “Sigyn will be able to heal you. But you must run now.”

“P…Prince L…Loki, I c…can’t,” a hiss of pain crept passed Leif’s lips, though it was swallowed up by the noise of the gaining black mass of creatures behind them. “Y…You must l…leave me.”

Loki snorted, “No.”

“Y…You must!”

“I’m not leaving you!” Loki snapped, glaring down at the frightened yet determined face of his Valet. “I’m your Prince and what I say you do. Now get up and -!”

“Look out!”

Sigyn’s warning came a fraction of a second too late. Something black loomed over head, shooting down at the two struggling boys.

Instinctively Loki ducked, covering Leif with his body. The blasts fell short, skittering around them so they disappeared into the vastness of Yggdrasil. Something roared and the blasts stopped, though Loki didn’t move.

“Come on,” Loki urged when he dared not stay still any longer. Gripping Leif painfully he heaved for all he was worth.

“They’re coming back!”

Sigyn’s shout had Loki looking up, this time the shape was lower, allowing Loki to see what was bearing down on them. The ship was smaller than Loki had ever seen on Asgard, big enough to seat two people, which is what this vessel currently possessed. One in the front to navigate the long antenna like controls, while another stood behind, raining down blasts intent this time to make the killing shots. Though it wasn’t the blaster fire that had Loki gasping, that honour fell to the creatures that manned the ship itself.

Taller than most Asgardian’s and skin a sickly grey colour, mostly naked apart from a bronze headpiece and loincloth which Loki assumed covered more private areas. A face snarled at the two boys that Loki thought appeared more like an insect than a man, revealing long teeth that Loki had no doubt could easily tear through flesh. Loki had never seen such creatures before, in all his reading about the Nine Realms, he had never heard of beings as such as what was before him. 

Leif gasped as the ship cruised overhead. More blasts came, but this time Loki was not so fortunate. It was a glancing blow, burning his arm more than penetrating it, and his armour took most of the damage, but it couldn’t stop the hiss of pain escaping his lips.

“Prince Loki!” Leif exclaimed, but Loki was done. Throwing out an arm with a yell, he directed his Seidr to come to his aid. Following his unconscious thoughts, a green Seidr bolt materialled from the end of his fingers, careening into the air to crash head long into the ship which didn’t expect such an attack.

Upon impact the ship shuddered, then exploded in a shower of metal and fire. Loki ducked low once again, pulling Leif close so they were huddled on the Pathway. When the immediate aftermath had passed Loki set off again, finally making it to Sigyn who was swift to grab one of Leif’s hands to pull the arm over her shoulder.

“We need to go!” Loki said, rushing as much as he was able to with Leif’s added weight.

“What are they?” Sigyn whispered as they stubbled hurriedly as the mass of creatures followed in their wake.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ve never heard of such spirits in Yggdrasil.”

“I don’t think they’re from Yggdrasil.”

“What?”

Whatever else Loki could have said was swallowed up by the heavy fire of more blasts in their direction. Loki gritted his teeth, now that he was not touching Sigyn, he didn’t have the boost of her Seidr. The drain had started full force once more, dragging at him, wanting him to slow down to recover. But he couldn’t afford to do that, they needed to get out of Yggdrasil as soon as possible.

“Where is it?!” he mumbled, bending low as another shot came too close. The Pathway beneath his feet shivered, then suddenly to shot further ahead of them towards a shimmering haze that hung in the white space of Yggdrasil. Loki’s heart leapt.

“There!”

“Where?”

“Just keep following the path,” was all Loki could say. Taking a firm grip of Leif, he picked up the pace. Leif let out a pained whimper. “Just hold on a bit longer.”

Leif bit his lip but nodded. Satisfied, Loki and Sigyn pushed faster, racing for the end of the Pathway and their only hope of escape. The shimmering grew bigger, Loki could just make out a swirl of colours, browns, greens and black. Blaster shots came from behind, peppering around the children as they ran.

“Are we sure this is right?” Sigyn cried as they neared impact.

“Just keep going!”

“Do we go through or -?”

“Go!”

They hit the haze; Loki felt something warm wash over him before it was quickly replaced by a biting breeze. The drain of Yggdrasil vanished, Loki gasped, and his knees locked up causing him to fall, dragging Leif and Sigyn down with him.

“P…Prince Loki!”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Loki battered away the hands that sort him, pushing himself up with more effort than he would have liked. Twisting he looked behind him. The shimmer of the Pathway from Yggdrasil was still there, hovering innocently. A bright purple flash erupted, making all three travellers cringe and shuffle away. Once it dissipated Loki could barely make out the swarm which had chased them. They buzzed around the portal, reigning down fire which harmlessly splashed against then portal. It stayed that way for a few extra seconds before the shimmering began to shrink until it had disappeared. 

The three sat in silence, their ragged breaths the only thing to fill it. It was a few minutes before Sigyn gulped.

“What just happened?”

“I…I don’t know,” was all the answer Loki could offer, the shock and adrenaline leaving his system not helping, along with the severe drain of his Seidr. A pained whimper had both coming from their shock. Loki shuffled around to see Leif, rolled on to his back, gripping at his ankle.

“Leif,” Loki started towards him, but Sigyn beat him to it.

“Keep still, you’ve most likely twisted it,” she admonished, tutting as she settled the Valet, hands digging into her bag to pull out a healing stone. It was swiftly placed over the damaged limb, lighting up so Sigyn could use the stored energy for healing.

Loki struggled to sit up, his body aching as his Seidr tried to gather itself. From his position he took in his surroundings. It was almost the exact opposite of where he had landed last time he had come to Midgard. It appeared they had arrived in some sort of forest, the trees surrounded them on all sides creating a small clearing which now housed all three children. The heat and desert of the last time replaced with trees, grass and a cold wind which tugged at Loki’s raven locks.

Apart from Leif’s whimpering all was quiet, which Loki found deeply unsettling after the drama of their flight through Yggdrasil. He frowned as he glanced at where the portal had disappeared, what were those creatures? Some spirit of Yggdrasil? But Loki thought they appeared much more corporal, but if that was so how did living beings come to be trapped between the branches?

“There, all done,” the Young Prince turned to see Sigyn helping Leif to sit up, who was flexing his ankle carefully. “It’ll be tender for a few hours, luckily it was only a sprain and not a break.”

Leif winced, but managed a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Sigyn nodded, coming to her feet and wiping down her robes, tossing her blonde braid over her shoulder as she glanced about. “So this is Midgard?”

“Aye,” Loki said, crossing to help Leif to his feet, steadying him as he placed weight on his healed ankle. “Though it is not the same as when I was last here.”

“W…What do y…you mean?” Leif stammered.

“Well there’s no desert.”

“Midgard is a desert?” Sigyn asked and Loki shrugged.

“Some parts of it are.”

“What a strange Realm.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Loki ran a hand through is hair in agitation. “We need to figure out where we are?”

“You don’t know?” Sigyn looked incredulous as Loki sighed.

“The Pathway only led to Midgard,” Loki explained. “The last time I did it, it took me to the closest area to Thor.”

“B…but wh…what about t…this time?” Leif asked.

“Well you know Amora -”

“Why would Amora be in a forest?” Sigyn question and Loki grumbled.

“I don’t know, maybe she’s close by.” Closing his eyes, Loki reached out to his Seidr, he manged to grapple with it to start a search, but the drain was enough to have him staggering against a tree as what little Seidr he had left refused to respond.

“Prince Loki!” Leif exclaimed, hands already there to help.

“I’m fine,” Loki tried to wave him off, but his vision swam.

“What did you just do?” Sigyn asked, stomping over to grip his chin in strong fingers. Twisting his face this way and that as she looked him over.

“Not enough Seidr,” Loki said when she finally released him. “I was trying to sense Amora.”

“Well that’s just stupid,” Sigyn huffed which had Leif stuttering in his Prince’s defence. “It is, you said that Yggdrasil would feed off your Seidr. Why in all of Helheim would you try to use it so soon after coming out.”

“We can’t just hang around here,” Loki said. “In case you’ve forgotten my absence will most likely have been noticed by now and Amora won’t hang around for us to catch her up. We need to -”

“I know I know,” Sigyn dismissed him, lifting her robes to sit down crossed legged on the grass. The two boys glanced at each other in confusion before Leif muttered.

“My L…Lady, wh…what are you d…doing?”

“The Prince isn’t the only one with Seidr,” Sigyn said as she closed her eyes, palms resting on her knees. “Though with the way he carries on you’d think he was the next coming of Mimir.”

“Hey, I don’t -”

“Shh, I’m trying to concentrate.”

Loki would have growled in frustration, but he could already feel the swirls of Seidr picking up around Sigyn. Taking Leif’s shoulder, he moved them a little further away, too close and their own natural Seidr could throw off Sigyn’s search. Most skilled Seidr users had no problem with working around others, but Loki didn’t know Sigyn’s level and he wasn’t willing to risk anything going wrong. Not when it involved Amora.

“W…what’s she doing?” he heard Leif whisper.

“Searching for Amora’s Seidr signature.”

“Seidr ha…has a s…signature?”

“Of course,” Loki said. “Just like every swordsman has a style, the flavour of each Seidr users Seidr is different. And with enough practise and skill you can track that signature to find them.”

Leif stared opened mouth while Loki continued to watch Sigyn. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she stretched her Seidr out in her search.

“W…will she f…feel it?”

Loki blinked at the question. “Can who feel what?”

“Lady A…Amora,” Leif said. “Wi…will she be a…able to feel L…Lady Sigyn ser…searching for her?”

Loki frowned, “I don’t think so. I’ve never heard of anyone being able -”

A gasp cut the last of Loki’s words. Both boys looked to Sigyn, whose whole body had hunched over, chest heaving as she clutched it tightly, eyes wide in shock.

“L…Lady Sigyn!” Leif cried as he and Loki dashed to the girl.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. Crystal blue eyes bulged and Sigyn whipped around to stare at the Young Prince, mouth open but no sound coming forth. “Sigyn?”

“I…I wasn’t expecting her to be so hot. It was like her Seidr was burning me.” She blinked and Loki saw fear wash over her features. “She’s twisted up inside. So much hate, so much sadness. How is she even still alive?”

“Who w…was, Lady S…Sigyn?”

“Amora,” Loki growled, grip tightening causing Sigyn to wince. “You found her?” She nodded and Loki leaned closer. “Where?”

“Prince Loki, L…Lady Sigyn needs -”

“Germany,” Sigyn whispered, hands coming up to wrap around her waist in a hug. “Stuttgart, Germany.” 

***

Even after the revelation of where Amora was, the three travellers were a long way off from being able to confront her. They had walked through the dense forest, Sigyn navigating due to Loki’s Seidr still recovering from the drain of Yggdrasil. The sky, barely visible through the trees, darkened steadily until they were walking in blackness. Loki was able to conjure a handful of light to see, but it was a strain and he was thankful when they finally stumbled upon civilization. 

The Young Prince had hoped they would be able to find a quiet place to stop for the night, so they could rest and evaluate what their next steps would be. Unfortunately, their appearance at the local tavern caused quite a stir.

“How did you end up all the way in the Black Forest?” a Midgardian woman asked, who after ushering the surprised patrons from the tavern had introduced herself as Petra, the owner of the tavern. She covered Sigyn with a blanket, while shoving a bowl of soup into her hands. She had already given the same treatment to Leif and Loki, barking orders at her frazzled looking husband, Walter, who was stoking a large fireplace where the flames roared high.

“W…we -”

“We were lost,” Loki swiftly cut in thankful for the AllSpeak that allowed him to understand what the Midgardian was saying. He took a careful sip of the hot soup. It didn’t taste too foul, though it was rather bland for Loki’s taste, he had always preferred his food on the spicier side. “We were camping in the forest and we lost our parents.”

The woman tutted as Loki shot Leif and Sigyn significant looks.

“Your parents are still out there?” Walter asked as he straightened, eyeing the fire critically before turning to the children.

Loki shrugged, “we assumed they had gone back to our camp. But we were so turned around we’re probably far from there by now.”

“You’ve been out there all alone?” Petra questioned, though she didn’t wait for a confirmation. “Walter, we should call the police.”

“There’s nothing they can do about it tonight, Petra,” Walter sighed, rubbing at the thick beard that covered his jaw. “I’ll call them in the morning, the children will be safe here tonight.”

Loki watched as the couple fell to bickering, it would not be helpful to them if they were detained by the Midgardians. They had Amora’s location but that didn’t mean she was going to stay their long. After all three had been forced to finish their food, Petra had escorted them upstairs, placing Loki and Leif in one room and Sigyn in another.

She had not waited around, simply provided them with fresh clothes before bidding them a goodnight and assurances not to worry about their parents.

At her retreat Loki had been quick to stop Leif from saying a word. Holding up his hand as he paced to the door, listening carefully. He heard her given the same words to Sigyn before closing the door and the thump of footsteps on the stairs confirmed the cost was clear. Gesturing to Leif, Loki opened the door and slipped out, padding across the distance to Sigyn’s room he knocked quietly before pushing the door open.

“Hurry up and shut the door,” Sigyn hissed from her seat on the bed. As Leif crossed the threshold Loki was quick to do as asked, throwing up a silencing spell for good measure. The pull on his Seidr was worse than what it should have been, such a simple spell would normally have not even touched his Seidr reserves, but thankfully he could hold the casting.

“That should work for now.”

“Wh…what if she c…checks on us?” Leif asked.

“I think we have time before that,” Loki said, taking in Sigyn’s room. It was the same as the one Loki and Leif had been given. One double bed, a chest of draws, wardrobe and a large fireplace which had some sort of black stone hanging above it. Apart from the strange black object it reminded Loki almost of home, with the wood and stone settings and gold and brown colourings, Loki could believe he was in a guest room in one of Asgards many taverns.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Sigyn asked. “We’re still nowhere near Amora.”

“You can tell?”

Sigyn shivered as she nodded. “I’ve been keeping track of her Seidr, it hasn’t moved.”

“Then we still have time,” Loki said, pulling something small and thin from his pocket.

“What i…is that?”

“A map I believe,” Loki answered Leif’s question while unfolding the map on the bed beside Sigyn.

“Where did you get that?” the Healer’s Apprentice frowned, and Loki smirked.

“There was a stack in front of the tavern, I simply took one.”

“You stole it?!”

“There were plenty there.”

“You can’t abuse hospitality -”

“I…I think we a…are here.”

The Prince and Apprentice broke off their argument to stare at Leif, who was peering at the map in curious concentration.

“Where?” Loki asked, coming up beside his Valet.

“Here,” Leif placed a finger on the map, over a series of letters that rearranged themselves into the runic language that Loki and most Asgardians were taught at birth.

“Wolfach?” he asked, sounding at the word which was difficult to roll off his tongue. “How do you know that’s where we are?”

“T…the elevations,” Leif stuttered, tapping the tip of his finger against the barely visible numbers which were dotted about the map. “I r…recognised them f…from when we came i…into t…town.”

“You could tell the elevations of the area just by looking at them?” Loki gaped as his Valet flushed.

“A…aye.”

Loki was impressed, even he with all his tutors help couldn’t tell the elevations of terrain just by looking at them. It was a skill that most army generals would be envious of. Tyr most certainly would be grilling Leif to show him on how he did it. “Have you had any battle training?”

Leif quickly shook his head. “N…no my Prince n…nothing above t…the standard c…classes.”

“You would have surely been scouted for a skill such as this,” Loki said, gesturing to the map even as Leif continued to flush under the praise. “You must have -”

“I was c…considered u…unsuitable for b…battle training P…Prince Loki,” the Young Prince was surprised when Leif stutteringly cut him off, his Valet had never done so on any other occasion. Though from the way Leif averted his eyes refusing to even look at Loki, firmly fixing them on the map, the Trickster couldn’t help but think there was more to that statement.

“But-” 

“Here’s St…Stuttgart,” Leif moved his finger up until it rested on another word. Loki reluctantly turned his attention back to the matter at hand, though he frowned as he examined the distance.

“That’s a long way.”

“Indeed,” Sigyn agreed, her own blue eyes flicking from Leif to the map in suspicion. “It would take more than a day of walking.”

“P…perhaps we c…could find h…horses,” Leif suggested.

“I didn’t see any horses the last time I visited Midgard,” Loki said as he thought furiously. “Thor mentioned the Midgardians no longer use animals to get around.”

“They can’t simply walk everywhere,” Sigyn scoffed with Leif nodding at her side. “And I doubt they have any Long ships.”

“I believe Thor said they used cars.”

“W…what’s a car?” Leif asked, fingers twitching nervously.

“A sort of metal beast.”

“How can such a thing exist?” Sigyn gasped as Leif whimpered in fear.

Loki shrugged, “Thor says they build them, though their power source is something to do with ‘fossil fuels’.”

“How can fossils fuel anything?”

“Look I don’t know,” Loki said, exasperated. “But I think if we find one of these cars, we’ll be able to get to Stuttgart quicker.”

“Do you even know how to pilot on of these cars?” Sigyn asked with a sceptical sneer.

“How hard can it be,” Loki smirked, while Sigyn rolled her eyes.

The three continued to plan. Once satisfied Loki and Leif retreated to their room to get some much-needed sleep, before rousing themselves before dawn to make their move. Loki had found it simple to sneak into Petra and Walter’s room. The two Midgardians were deep in their slumber, so Loki was swiftly able to cast his spell. A simple memory alteration. It would not work on most of the beings in the Nine Realms, the natural Seidr most carried within them making the spell last barely an hour. But Midgardians didn’t have Seidr, it was rather strange for Loki not to feel the usual pulsing energies that permitted from most beings. It wasn’t much of a change, Loki simply added a memory that their parents had arrived at the tavern, frantic and overjoyed to find their missing children, before whisking them away, Petra and Walter content that all was well.

Satisfied, Loki left, finding Sigyn and Leif waiting in the corridor. The three slipped downstairs, out of the tavern, unlocking the door with a wave of a hand. Once out on the street they set about the next stage of their plan.

They had seen several cars on the street when they came into town, so taking one, with a little help from Seidr would be no problem.

The beast they settled on was a small thing, a bright red colour that was parked awkwardly in a pen beside the tavern. Loki nodded to Sigyn, who with her Seidr opened the side panels to allow the three children to crawl inside.

Loki crept into the front, a wheel with pedals beneath greeted him. He sat in the seat, pressing his feet to the pedals, but he could barely push them all the way down.

“W…what do we d…do now?” Leif whispered.

“How do you turn it on?”

“Give me a moment,” Loki hissed. He studied the wheel, it was nothing like the tillers that were used to steer the Long ships of Asgard, those were heavy and could be difficult to pull into position. Whereas when Loki gripped the wheel it moved fairly easily. Stretching with his Seidr Loki allowed it to work its way through the contraption. He still had a hard time believing that the thing was not alive, especially when after several moments a roar came from beneath them.

“W…what is that!?” Leif screeched with Sigyn appearing just as disturbed.

“What ever powers this,” Loki said, his Seidr moving the stick which sat to his right and pushing down the pedals so that the car started to move. One of the perks of Seidr was that it was able to integrate itself with most things without any knowledge from the caster. Loki had bonded with Asta, his horse this way, it allowed them to work more closely with each other, creating a bond so that Loki could protect and guide his mount in battle with greater efficiency.

Twisting the wheel Loki moved the car out of the pen and onto the black streets that Loki assumed was what the cars travelled on. “Which way?”

“Left, i…it will take u…us out of town,” Leif answered, the map open before him as he traced their route.

Loki let his mind slip into his Seidr, allowing it to direct him as it needed, piloting the car with no conscious thought from its wielder. Sigyn kept a close eye on him as they drove, monitoring his Seidr levels in case he tanked. But Loki wasn’t worried, his Seidr had never let him down, and as they passed through Wolfach and out into open territory, Loki was positive that it would see him all the way to face Amora. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> So here we are, the next chapter. Hope you're all sticking with me and are enjoying where this is going.
> 
> This is quiet an important chapter with a lot of stakes in where the rest of the story will go. It's especially crucial for Loki, Sigyn and Leif and may help with some of their tumulus relationships. So fingers crossed that I've done this justice. 
> 
> On a side note I just wanted to mention the floods that have been happening in the North of England, as that is where I call home. There's thousands of people right now who have been evacuated from their homes and hundreds who have had their homes trashed due to the flooding. My family and I have been fortunate to avoid anything like that, but some families now have to try and find another place to live, or fix up their homes, right before Christmas. So I just want to send a little love and hope you all can do the same so they know they haven't been abandoned. 
> 
> Sorry to end on such a sombre note, so on with the chapter!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 6 **

The drive was quiet, all three concentrating on their jobs to see them safely to Stuttgart. The dark of pre-morning gave away to the bright dawn, illuminating the track they trundled down. It was unlike anything on Asgard, a dark black colour and smooth under the rolling wheels of the car. Not at all like the horse tracks that Loki was used to traversing with his faithful steed Asta.

“Be careful, you don’t want to get too close,” Sigyn hissed as another car passed by their transport.

“It’ll be fine.”

“I…I wish there w…wasn’t so many o…of t…them,” Leif stuttered as he scrunched down in the back seat, eyeing the windows warily.

Loki shook his head and looked back to the track, his Seidr was doing most of the job, but it wouldn’t be responsible of him to appear undiligent. When they had begun their journey, the track had been deserted. The long black stretch had left Wolfach behind, along with any other villages, seemingly isolated with trees or empty wilderness. Loki had to wonder why a track which was obviously meant for travel did not go through any villages, though with the way parts of it trailed off onto other smaller black tracks, he had to believe they met them at some point.

But now that the sun was high more cars had joined, surging passed the children at speeds that had Loki in slight awe at the Midgardians prowess. They had come far since the last time any of the Nine Realms had had much to do with them. Thankfully Sigyn had been able to cast a small illusion, obscuring the windows from any curious Midgardians so that they wouldn’t see three children driving one of the metal beasts. As from what Loki could see, it appeared they were mainly piloted by adults.

“How far are we away?” Sigyn asked and Leif shook the map.

“N…not far.”

“Can you still sense Amora?” Loki queried, shooting the Healers Apprentice a look. Sigyn furrowed her brow, closing her eyes briefly to concentrate.

“A little, we’re heading in the right direction.”

“Anything else?”

Sigyn shrugged, “that’s all I’m getting, perhaps I’ll be able to sense more once we’re in the right location.”

Loki nodded, directing his Seidr back into the car so that it accelerated. His hands gripped the wheel tightly, the anticipation of meeting Amora, actually confronting her made his gut twist. Whether it was with fear or anger he wasn’t sure, but he knew in his heart that their meeting was inevitable, he would make it so.

***

Their eventual arrival into Stuttgart was quiet, with little fanfare, so unlike if Loki was to appear in any village or town on Asgard. He manoeuvred the car through the streets of the city, it was a beautiful place, with intricate buildings that appeared older and grander than the ones Loki had seen on his last ill-fated visit to Midgard.

With some helpful directions from Leif, Loki was able to park the car in some form of paddock, that contained more of the metal beasts. Sigyn was grateful to get out, even Loki was thankful to finally stand, it was only Leif that appeared fearful, glancing around with the map clutched tightly in his hand.

“What are we going to do with that?” Sigyn nodded to the car and Loki shrugged.

“Leave it there, someone will take it away at some point.”

“Y…you think t…the owner will c…come for it?” Leif asked. Loki didn’t answer, turning back to Sigyn.

“Can you sense her?”

Sigyn closed her eyes and breathed. Now that Loki wasn’t directing his Seidr into the car he could feel her Seidr reaching out, searching for the spark of Amora’s own.

“I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean?”

Sigyn opened her eyes, brows drawn together in a frown. “There’s traces of her Seidr, that much I’m sure, but I can’t be certain if that is because she was here, is close by or just masking her presence.”

“Can you feel anything further out?”

Sigyn shook her head, “no.”

“Then we’ll assume she’s here.” Loki turned and started to walk off.

“M…my Prince where a…are you going?!” Leif called.

“We should look around,” Loki explained as his two companions caught up with him. “Sigyn may be able to sense Amora better if we move through the town.”

“B…but …”

“Relax Leif,” Loki gave his Valet a reassuring smile. “It’s only Midgard, how bad can it be.”

***

“There’s so many of them.”

“Keep close.”

“I n…never knew there w…were so m…many Mid…Midgardians’,” Leif shuffled close to Loki’s side as he tried his best to avoid the swarm of Midgardians that rushed past them.

They had been wandering around Stuttgart most of the day, Sigyn unsuccessfully tracing Amora’s Seidr, which only sent them in circles. It had frustrated Loki, who had unfortunately taken his ire out on Sigyn, who had not taken it lying down, sending the Young Prince scathing remarks along with stopping as much as possible.

With the sky darkened over head as evening set in the three Asgardians had arrived at what appeared to be a central area, with plenty of Midgardian’s scurrying around, disappearing into the buildings which Loki believed were taverns of some kind. There was also a large stone building behind, bright lights illuminating the inside, along with large banners which were draped over the entrance promoting some event that Loki had little interest in. Through with the amount of well-dressed Midgardian’s that he had seen heading into its depths it must be an event of some importance.

They weaved their way through the crowd, making it to a bench which Sigyn quickly sat down upon. “This is getting us nowhere,” she grouched, rubbing at her boot covered feet. Loki didn’t bother to comment, sending an unimpressed look at several Midgardians who were eyeing the three in curious confusion.

“W…why are t…they staring so m…much?” Leif asked uneasily, from his perch beside Sigyn.

“They think we look strange.”

“W…why?”

“Possibly because of how we’re dressed,” Loki mumbled which had Sigyn’s cheek twitching in irritation.

“Midgardians,” she huffed. “They have no sense of style.” She glared at a group of young women who as they passed by wrecked their eyes condescendingly over Sigyn’s Healers robe. Loki couldn’t help but compare the Apprentices attire to the Midgardians. Scantily dressed, showing ample bosoms that the Young Prince had no doubt was intentional. All in bright colours along with painted faces that he guessed was supposed to be an improvement on their actual features. Loki thought Sigyn looked much nicer.

“W...what are we s...supposed to do now?” Leif asked.

“We keep looking for Amora.”

“Prince Loki, we’ve been searching for her all day,” Sigyn moaned as she pulled her long blonde braid over her shoulder, retying some of the loose strands. “I can’t get a permanent lock on her Seidr, she might not even still be here.”

“We can’t just give up.”

“Then what would you have us do, ask the Midgardians?” Sigyn sneered.

“They might be better help than you,” Loki grumbled which had Sigyn glaring.

“Keep that up and I won’t help you at all.”

“If I recall I didn’t ask for your help in the first place. Or did you just forget your blackmail in order to tag along?”

Loki felt a thrill of victory at Sigyn’s flushed cheeks.

“Please, c...can we not f...fight,” Leif quietly tried to intercede as their argument was attracting a few unwanted stares.

“I should have just called the guards,” Sigyn hissed like an angry feline. “So, they could take you back to your room like the spoiled noble you are.”

Loki bristled at the dig, allowing his tongue loose with little thought. “At least I have some worth.”

Leif gasped and Sigyn’s eyes widened before the flush that had suffused her cheeks spread to her neck and chest.

“How -” the rest of her scolding reprimand was cut off as the Healers Apprentice suddenly gasped, hunching over on the bench to let out a startled yelp.

“L…Lady Sigyn!” Leif exclaimed, reaching over to hold her shoulders. Loki stared, fingers twitching as he restrained from doing the same thing.

“Oi, are you alright? What -?”

“She’s here,” the startled whisper had both boys falling silent. Loki frowned.

“Who are-?”

“Is everything alright over here?” the concerned voice had Loki turning to face an older Midgardian, strange cloths looking neat and tidy as he neared them.

“We’re fine sir,” Loki plastered on a smile, hoping to allay any suspicions that may have flared up. “She’s just-” A hand grabbed his wrist and Loki was pulled so he was back facing Sigyn, a wild look in her eyes. “Sigyn, what -?”

“Amora. Amora’s here Loki.”

Dealing with the nosy Midgardian was promptly forgotten as the Young Prince switched his entire focus to Sigyn.

“Are you sure?” he said to which she hastily nodded. Reaching out he gripped her shoulders, clutching them painfully tight. “Where?”

Twisting, she jerked her chin behind her, right at the large building with the banners out front. Loki didn’t need more information; he shoved the Apprentice aside and started to sprint away.

“P…Prince Loki!”

“Wait!”

“Children! What’s wrong?!”

The well-meaning Midgardian was ignored by all as the three hurried their way to the building. Loki scaled the small number of stairs that led up to the door in a single bound, pushing several more Midgardians out of the way as he raced for the door.

“Oi, hold it there.”

A large hand fell on Loki’s shoulder, jerking him to a surprising stop. Glancing up the Young Prince had to freeze a scowl that wanted to break across his face at the burly mortal that glared down at him.

“Move,” Loki demanded, which only had the Midgardian tightening his hold.

“Only authorised personal are allowed into the Museum right now. Do you have invitations to the Gala?” The Midgardian’s raised eyebrow was enough to signal his doubt in that regard.

“I need to go in there.”

“That’s a no then,” the Midgardian sneered, grip tightening to manoeuvre Loki away from the entrance of the Museum, where a few curious Midgardians were watching with looks of mild disgust. “You should be on your way lad, before I’m forced to throw you from the premises.”

Loki clenched his fists, digging his nails hard into his palms, hoping the pain would be enough to calm his escalating thoughts of just knocking the annoying Midgardian aside.

“Look, my Father is in there right now,” Loki put on an innocent expression, widening his eyes and forcing tears to creep at the edges. “I lost him in the crowds just before he went in, he has my ticket, please can I just go and meet him.”

The Midgardian guard stopped, brows drawing together thoughtfully as he considered what Loki said. The Young Prince felt a spark of triumph, but it was swiftly extinguished as the Midgardian sneered.

“Nice try kid.” And with a rough shove, Loki was pushed down the stairs. Tripping over his own feet, Loki thankfully did not end up flat on his face. Twisting he glared up at the smirking Midgardian, on instinct he flexed a hand, intent on summoning one of his knives to his fingers. Only they were quickly grabbed, as Sigyn and Leif finally caught up to him, both crowding around him to block the green shimmer of his Seidr from view.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sigyn hissed as Leif fussed over the Prince, checking him for injuries and asking after his wellbeing.

“He’s getting in my way,” Loki said through clenched teeth which earned him a scoff.

“And gutting him is going to get him out of the way?” she muttered, small fingers gripping tightly onto his wrist as she dragged him further away from the Museum. “You have to calm down.”

Loki took a deep breath, as much as it pained him, she was right. He was letting his rage at Amora control his actions. He would never have normally gone in all guns blazing like that. He was known for his wit and cunning, much to his tutors’ despair, right now he was behaving more like his Brother.

“You’re right,” he whispered, which had both Leif and Sigyn gaping at him in surprise. “We can’t just charge in there, but there has to be another way.”

“A…a window may…maybe?” Leif suggested.

Loki shook his head, “security is tight, they’ll probably all be covered. And since someone doesn’t want me to gut any Midgardians,” he sent a scornful look at Sigyn, who huffed. “We’ll have to think of another way in.”

“A distraction?” Sigyn offered. “You or I could create something with our Seidr. Focus the mortal’s attention elsewhere.”

Loki pondered this, it wasn’t a half bad idea, and with himself and Sigyn having Seidr on their side it was doable. “Aye, but what can we -”

The rest of the plan was lost as a series of screams erupted from inside the Museum. All three children turned to stare in shock at the doors, which were being smashed open by frightened mortals as they barrelled away from the building.

“What is happening?” Sigyn asked while Leif stuttered in worry. Loki frowned, but wasn’t willing to not take advantage of a gift.

“Or we could just use that. Come on.”

He didn’t wait for a confirmation from his companions, heading back to the Museum to dash up the steps, no annoying Midgardian guard in sight. It was difficult to weave through the masses that were in a hurry to exit but being small had its advantages and Loki was able to slip through the legs of the Midgardians to arrive in the front foyer of the Museum.

It was a beautiful place, made of marble and metal that Loki would have appreciated if he was not in such a hurry. There were a few screaming stragglers that didn’t even stop to wonder why three children were running in the opposite direction. It was as Loki headed for the stairs that he felt a familiar feeling creep up his spine. Like nails dragging along his back, sending shivers of revulsion through his body and Seidr. Pulling up short, Loki heard Sigyn curse as she almost crashed into him.

“Why did you -?”

“She’s close,” Loki muttered.

Sigyn snapped her mouth shut, furrowing her brow. Loki felt her reach out with her own Seidr, only to snap it back and clench her hands around her arms in a hug, as though it would be enough to protect her from the onslaught of corrupt Seidr.

“What are we going to do?” she whispered.

Loki squared his shoulders, waving his hand to summon his pocket dimension. With ease he called his spear to his hand, it appearing as though from mid-air. He heard Leif gasp and even Sigyn gaped at the complex display of Seidr.

“I’m going to confront her,” Loki said, gripping the spear in his hands.

“Here?” Sigyn asked. “But there are Midgardians -”

“Most of them have fled,” Loki glanced around, checking that his statement held true. “And if they are smart, they won’t interfere.”

“I…I do n…not like the i…idea of you c…confronting Lady A…Amora alone P…prince Loki,” Leif stuttered, though he bravely took a step closer. “I in…insist that you a…allow me to h…help.”

Loki snorted, “you can’t fight, take Sigyn and hide.”

“Excuse me, but who said I was hiding anywhere,” the Apprentice spoke, glaring at Loki with venom.

“You’ll both just get in the way.”

“And you can’t take on Amora by yourself,” Sigyn stated. “She’s a powerful Seidr wielder, with years more experience and power. Are you really that arrogant that you believe you can take her on alone?”

“Look just -”

“Well, well, well, I never expected to see you again, Young Prince Loki. Did you miss me that terribly?”

The three children turned back to the stairs only to see the object of their search stood poised at the top. Amora grinned down at the three of them, her floor length blue gown sweeping the floor as she began to descend her beautiful features lit up in the eerie glow of the staff she held in her hand.

Loki tensed, gripping his spear and placing it in a ready position. “Amora,” he snarled which earned him a titter.

“Oh, I see you’ve missed me.”

“I’m here to bestow Asgardian justice upon you,” Loki declared, stepping closer much to the discontent of Sigyn and Leif.

“Asgardian justice?” Amora purred, head tilting to the side. “I am beyond such things as that now.

“You will answer for your crimes, you can either surrender, or I will kill you where you stand.”

Loki didn’t know what to expect, a denial or maybe ranting, but certainly not the laugh that came from the Witch’s mouth.

“Oh, my dear little Prince, you’re in over your head.” She glanced around an eyebrow raised. “Where’s your brother as I’m sure you’ll need him to back up your threats.”

Loki felt rage and humiliation well in his stomach. It caused all rational thought to leave his mind, his natural cunning and wit to flee, allowing his body to take over as he gripped his spear and rushed the Seidr wielder with a wild cry.

“Wait!”

“Prince Loki!”

Loki vaguely heard the shouts of his companions; he was so fixed on Amora whose face still retained a smug expression. He mounted the stairs, ready to meet her and thrust his blade right into her chest, but Amora was done playing games. She raised her staff, allowing the blue gem in the tip to glow before sending a concentrated blast of powerful Seidr right at Loki.

His momentum didn’t give the Young Prince time to dodge, he had committed to his attack and it was that which allowed Amora’s blast to hit him in the shoulder. It was akin to running into a brick wall, only this one knock Loki clear off his feet, back down the stairs to go skidding beyond Leif and Sigyn to crash into the wall. The impact squeezed the air out of his lungs, causing him to gasp. Pain welled at the top on his back, forcing his fingers to fall from the grip of his spear as he placed them out in front of himself to catch his fall.

“Prince Loki!”

The sound of feet filled Loki’s ears, he heard the distant sound of yelling, then the feel of rushing Seidr. It wasn’t until hands grabbed him under his arms that he was able to drag his fuzzy mind back into focus.

Blinking he was aware of Leif dragging him from his place of collapse to behind one of the various pieces of furniture that had fallen about the room as the Midgardians had fled. Reaching out he barely got his fingers to catch his spear, so it was dragged in his wake, Leif grunted at the extra weight but was able to haul both of them behind a table.

“Are you a…alright?” the Valet squatted down before Loki, hands fussing with his head.

“I’m fine,” Loki slurred, though as he shifted to sit up his back twinged. The sound of something shattering was enough to have the Young Prince ignoring his pain though. He brushed Leif’s hands away as he looked about desperately.

“Sigyn!” he cried. “Where’s Sigyn?!”

“Lady S…Sigyn is -”

A sharp scream had Loki shoving Leif aside so he could scramble to look over the table that was serving as their shelter. There was the Healers Apprentice, still out in the open facing Amora with her hands glowing a faint light blue with her Seidr, though one was clutching at her shoulder, where it appeared, she had received a hit.

“Not bad little sorceress,” Amora said, still on the stairs, not having bothered to even initiate a physical attack. “Though it seems you are more of a Healer than a fighter.”

Electric blue eyes smirked at Sigyn’s shoulder, which was rapidly healing under her ministrations. Sigyn huffed, seeming unimpressed with the Witch’s praise.

“Medicines make the best poisons.”

Amora laughed, tossing her golden head back, “very true. Though medicine is nothing in the face of true raw fire power when it comes to killing.”

The attack was swift, the staff a blur as she aimed and shot. Slowed by her injury Sigyn wasn’t quick enough to dodge and was caught on her calf, sending her sprawling with a cry.

“It will be such a shame to kill such promising talent,” Amora shook her head. “But it seems you’ve taken up with the Young Prince and that is something which is unforgivable.”

The staff was risen again, Loki narrowed his eyes and shot out his own hand.

“Prince Loki?”

“Quiet Leif,” Loki hissed as he wrapped his own Seidr around Sigyn, managing to yank her back and away from where Amora had shot, causing the Seidr to crack against the ground, exploding stone and material in a small crater.

Sigyn sailed through the air towards the table, Loki having used a little too much Seidr in his desperate attempt at a rescue. Luckily Leif was quick to react, sliding out from behind their cover to catch the Apprentice, before scurrying her to safety.

“A…are you w…well?” he asked the stunned girl.

Sigyn said nothing, her mind most likely still trying to process what had happened. Loki took the opportunity to look at her leg. It was smoking where the Seidr had singed her robes, blood oozing out. Swiftly he placed his own hands above the wound, his Seidr following his command to heal it as best he could. Sigyn looked at him, blues eyes wide and wet.

“Thank you.”

“I -”

“So, you didn’t die from that last attack then, Prince Loki,” the mocking call of Amora had all three children clamming up. “Then again I should have expected it, Jotun are so much more durable than Asgardians.”

Loki stiffened, Leif and Sigyn glanced at him in confusion, but he said nothing.

“It appears as though you’ve picked up some little friends, my how things change. I’ll make a deal with you Prince Loki, surrender and I will allow your friends to leave unharmed.”

Loki scoffed, mumbling under his breath, “liar.”

Amora descended the stairs so that she stood perched on the bottom most one, twirling her staff lazily as she waited for a response. “You don’t want to take me up on my offer? I’d consider it, I’ve seen things you could only possibly imagine. Learned arts that would make your heart race. You know what I was capable of before I fell, that is nothing compared to the sweet torture I will inflict onto your companions should you not take up my deal.” 

Loki bit his lip; she had a point. There was no reason for him to drag Leif and Sigyn further into the fight. It wasn’t theirs in the first place, this was all Loki’s idea, his plan, his mission, his revenge and justice. If he failed, he didn’t need to drag Sigyn and Leif down with him.

A ruffle and the sound of something moving at speed was all the warning Loki got as a hand slapped him in the face. He jerked back, his Seidr slipping, though Sigyn’s wound had already healed. He blinked to glare at the girl herself who was scowling fiercely.

“What was -?”

“Don’t even think about it,” she cut him clean off with a hiss of her own. “We are not leaving you to fight Amora alone.”

“You can’t hope to win against her.”

“And you do?” Sigyn muttered and Loki felt his insides churn angrily.

“This is my mission.”

“One that you’ll fail at without our help.”

“I didn’t ask -”

“You don’t have to, it’s clear you need all the help you can get,” Sigyn snorted that peeved Loki something fierce.

“Lady Sigyn is r…right my P…Prince,” Leif stuttered. “We cannot a...allow you to fight a...alone” 

Loki wanted to argue, wanted to scream at them to run, that this had nothing to do with them. He would take his revenge, not just for Amora’s slight against him, but for Alviss’s death. However, another side, the less stubborn and more calculating side had to agree with Sigyn. Taking on Amora was not something at he could do alone, at least not alone and win. The Witch’s Seidr and experience would hinder Loki in a fight and having possible back up would be useful.

Shifting he lifted a hand, which had Sigyn opening her mouth ready to start another argument.

“Wait,” Loki whispered, turning to peer over their table to watch as Amora continued to stalk around the room, searching. With a flick of his wrist he caused three illusions to appear on the other side of the room. One of Sigyn, one of Leif and finally one of himself. They ran from behind the cover of one of the chairs, making much needed noise.

“There you are,” Amora sung in glee, aiming her staff to blast Seidr at the illusions, who ducked behind a desk to move further away from their real counterparts’ position.

“That should distract her for a moment, but we won’t have much time.”

“Time t…to do what?”

Loki smirked, reaching out with his hand, he summoned his pocket dimension along with the sword and Seidr crystals he had stashed there.

“Here,” he tossed the sword to Leif, who fumbled with it until he held the hilt. “You know how to use that, right?”

The Valet appeared startled, glancing at the blade in trepidation, before turning back to Loki, a determined glint in his eye.

“Aye my P…prince,” he said. Switching to Sigyn Loki handed over the crystals carefully.

“Do you know any offensive spells?” he asked to which Sigyn shuddered.

“Very little, I’m trained more in healing and shielding.”

“You’ll have to be our back up then,” Loki said. “Stick to the rear and cover us with shields and fire any offensive spells you know. Those crystals contain some of my Seidr, they should help with amplifying and strengthening your own.”

Sigyn pursed her lips, glancing at the crystals before stashing them away into her satchel with a nod of her head. Another blast and a screech came from where Amora had followed the clones. Loki jerked his head at his two companions and they quickly split. Sigyn stayed where she was, while Leif and Loki moved to different cover in opposite directions, forming a triangle where they would launch their ambush.

“Oh Loki,” Amora’s voice came hissing back towards them. It was swiftly followed by the Witch herself, her long dress slithering on the rubble strewn ground as she weaved back towards the staircase. “I see your little tricks have improved. Though they are still weak in comparison to my skill.”

Loki had to bite his tongue from snapping a retort, he couldn’t afford to give away his position. Gripping on to his spear he glanced to where Sigyn and Leif were hidden. He locked eyes with both and carefully shook his head, the only sign he could give them to tell them to wait.

“Have you disappeared little trickster?” Amora asked. “Ran away? And I thought you’d come here to dispense Asgardian justice.” She stood at the centre of the room, staff twirling in her hand as she looked around, blue eyes flashing. “Though that you thought you could do such a thing was laughable. You may think highly of yourself Prince Loki, but never forget what you really are. Do your little friends know? Have you told them what truly lurks beneath the surface of your -”

“Now!”

Loki’s shout had Amora startled, silencing her monologue, but it wasn’t that which sent her stumbling, not that was the bolt of Seidr sent by Sigyn, right at the Witch’s hand which held the staff. The crack and scream of pain were enough to have Loki and Leif moving. Both boys broke cover, converging on their target with weapons drawn.

Loki watched critically as Amora’s staff fell from her hand so the Witch could cradle the limb to her chest. Leif was fast approaching from behind, unseen due to the distraction from Sigyn. Loki picked up his pace, drew back his spear, ready to thrust the weapon right through Amora’s gut. Suddenly the Witch’s blonde head snapped up, blue eyes glowing with feral rage. Swinging her arms in a wide arch she summoned her Seidr, sending it out in a wave to take out both of her attackers.

The Young Prince had no defence, his whole focus being on the physical attack he couldn’t raise his Seidr to block the wave that took both himself and Leif off their feet. Sigyn was thankfully still safe behind her cover, though Loki was sure he heard the crunch of Leif hitting the ground somewhere, but his observation was quickly eclipsed by his own peril.

It was like hitting a wall, the blue Seidr slamming into Loki, propelling him away from Amora, across the room and out of the front glass doors and into the street. He landed heavily on the cool concrete, glass scattering around him like ice shards, raining down to clink off his light amour. Loki had landed face down, which stung with a few cuts that were rapidly starting to heal. His spear was still clutched tightly in his hand, though it scraped sharply against the ground as he pushed himself up.

“Damn Witch,” he muttered, placing a hand to his head where he felt a little blood. He was surprised that anything had even managed to cut him, Asgardian skin was tough, though it was true Loki still had some growing to do and didn’t have near as hard a skin as his elder Brother.

“Did you see that?”

“A child? What is a child doing here?”

“Someone should call the police.”

Shaking his head Loki finally got to his feet, but it was as he did, he realised that he was surrounded by the curious gaze of many mortals. It appeared that the mortals which had fled the Museum had not run far enough, instead standing around the courtyard outside the building.

An elderly Midgardian took a cautious step closer, reaching out with aged hands as though to help the young Asgardian.

“Are you alright son?” he asked, wizened face creased with concern.

“I -”

Another blast come from within the Museum, shattering the front windows, along with the remnants of the doors Loki had come crashing through. The mortals screamed and started as one to run in the opposite direction. Loki quickly took hold of the startled mortal, turning him so he could push at his back.

“Go, run!” Loki urged.

“What -?”

The sound of clicking heels came to the Young Princes ears, he spun to see Amora. Long Midgardian gown melting away, transforming into her armour. The black and green leather clung to her frame, though Loki noticed that a bronze chest plat had been added, along with a short cape which ended at her waist. Amora twirled her staff grinning as she watched the chaos unfolding before her.

The screech of something caused all to turn to see several vehicles making their way to the courtyard, sirens blaring along with lights flashing. Amora didn’t hesitate, striking out with her staff to send a blast of Seidr right at the approaching cars. Loki winced as they exploded, lighting up and causing the fleeing Midgardians to halt, watching in horror as the mortals inside were killed in an instant.

Amora smiled, turning back to the frightened crowd before tilting her head.

“Kneel before me.”

Her words were ignored as the mortals turned to flee. Loki stood against the tide, though he was buffeted, sending him stumbling.

Amora sighed, then suddenly another image of her appeared on the other side of the courtyard, stopping the running Midgardians in their tracks. It wasn’t the only one, and Loki could only watch in growing concern as clone after clone appeared, surrounding the mortals, trapping them like rats.

“I said. KNEEL!” Amora bellowed. Loki felt hands grip his shoulders, glancing behind he noticed that the old Midgardian was still there, though his face was pale a dark look had entered his eyes.

Slowly, with great reluctance the mortals did as ordered, bending on their knees before the smirking Asgardian, who presided over them like a Queen. Not wanting to draw attention, Loki took hold of the old Midgardian.

“Get down,” he muttered, easing the mortal to the ground, though he was careful to take most of his weight. He took the moment to glance behind the victorious Amora, with bated breath he waited only to sigh with relief as he spotted two shadows sneaking out from behind the Witch and out of sight. Sigyn and Leif were alright. Loki had hoped that the two had not tried to do anything stupid when he’d been thrown and by the looks of it, they had been able to keep their heads.

Dismissing his companions for now, Loki refocused on his own peril. Luckily, he was small enough that even standing he didn’t tower over the Midgardians, allowing him to blend into the crowd.

“Is this not simpler?” Amora said, voice soft and light, though it carried over the silent crowd. “Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation.” Loki felt the old Midgardian tense beside him, shooting a look Loki was surprised at the amount of anger that was present on his face. He frowned, why was the mortal not cowed? Amora had already demonstrated that she was far more powerful than any Midgardian. Why then was he not cowering in fear? “The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a scramble for power, for identity,” Amora continued. “You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

Suddenly the old Midgardian who had been kneeling beside Loki pushed up, using Loki’s shoulder as an aid.

“Not to people like you,” he announced, standing as tall as he was able as Amora fixed her blue eyes on him.

“There are no people like me.”

“There are always people like you.”

Amora stood in silence a moment before throwing her blonde head back to laugh. “Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.”

Loki didn’t need to wait to know what was coming, Amora was not known for her tolerance of defiance to her will. Taking a deep breath Loki sprung up, summoning his own Seidr to make a shield, though it was a useless gesture as at the same time someone sailed in between the blast which Amora had casually thrown and the old Midgardian, blocking it so that it was sent right back at Amora who was blasted off her feet.

Loki stood there, shock coursing through his veins. What had just happened? How had Amora’s Seidr been blocked? Who was that Midgardian?

And Loki was sure he was a Midgardian, he didn’t appear like any of the over races of the Nine Realms and Loki couldn’t sense any Seidr coming from him. He was dressed in red, white and blue, Loki assumed it was an armour of some sort though he had to cringe at the bright colours. It would stand out far too much on the battlefield and the head gear was not something he had seen any of the warriors of Asgard sporting, far to flat and the letter did nothing to distinguish itself.

Though the armour caused Loki to wrinkle his nose in distaste the round shield the Midgardian held had his interest. It thrummed where Amora’s Seidr bolt had hit it, though it appeared not a scratch had been made on the material. Unbidden Loki reached out with his Seidr, feeling at the weapon. There was not an answering call, though Loki felt that its metal was not of Midgardian origin, which begged the question of just how a Midgardian had come to own such a weapon.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”

The Midgardian sounded so confident and Loki wanted to scoff, but he couldn’t afford to waste an opportunity. Easing the frightened elderly Midgardian to the ground Loki slipped in between the shell-shocked crowd, placing his trusty invisibility spell over himself, making his way closer to the large space between Amora and the brave Midgardian, which was rapidly getting bigger.

Amora was quick to push herself back to her feet, a wave of her hand fixing her disarrayed hair, sneering at the Midgardian warrior.

“The Solider. A man out of time.”

“I’m not the one who’s out of time.”

A sound came from above, the wind picked up so that Loki’s raven locks whipped around his face. Along with the Midgardians Loki looked up to see a great flying creature drop from out of the clouds. It was large, larger than anything Loki had seen, a great whining noise came from it and lights flashed illuminating its black skin. Loki gaped as it came closer, but it was as it did so that the Young Prince took note of the Midgardians hidden within. Was this creature like the great metal beasts Thor had called cars?

“Amora,” a female voice came from the flying machine, echoing over the crowd which was significantly smaller. Loki noticed black clad individuals ushering the mortals away from where he assumed a fight was going to break out.

And how right they were as Amora didn’t even bother to respond. Quick as a snake she banished her staff sending a Seidr bolt right at the flying machine. Thankful it moved just in time to avoid a collision, though it appeared to be a distraction as the Midgardian warrior took his chance to throw his shield like a disk right at Amora.

But Amora was not just a Seidr wielder, she was also a warrior of Asgard, and they were not known for their battle prowess for nothing. She ducked, bending her back so the shield sailed over her. The Midgardian had taken his chance to get closer, but Amora was ready. Loki had to admit he was impressed with the Midgardian, he lasted longer than most of his kind would, managing to even get a hit in to Amora’s chest. But the Witch danced around him, using her superior strength to take down the mortal man so that he was flat on his back, Amora’s staff at his throat.

“Kneel,” Amora demanded, but it earned her a barked laugh.

“Not today,” suddenly the Midgardian spun, using his own legs to knock Amora’s out from under her. Amora was able to save herself, but it gave the Midgardian a chance to get up, charging right back at her.

Loki watched the fight continue, annoyance starting to spike. The Midgardians had interrupted his fight. They were inserting themselves into Asgardian business and ruining his chance at revenge. Granted they were ignorant of his presence, but did they truly believe they could take down Amora.

Something brushed against his ear, he swatted at it, snorting as Amora punched the Midgardian in the chest making him stumble.

“Oi, don’t brush me off.”

The voice startled Loki and he looked around wildly, finding no one.

“Sigyn?” he whispered which earned him a scoff.

“I’m not there, idiot. I’m sending my voice to you through my Seidr.”

Loki blinked than had to stop himself from smacking at his head for his ignorance. That was the brush he felt against his ear, Sigyn’s Seidr trying to interact with him. “You know a thought projection spell?”

“Comes in handy with unresponsive patients, and Princes it seems.”

“Where are you? Is Leif with you?”

“He is and we’re fine by the way,” Sigyn said. “Amora didn’t bother with us after she sent you flying, we snuck out after she left.”

“I saw,” Loki nodded, wincing as Amora tried to cut the Midgardian, catching his arm which ripped the armour.

“Who are these Midgardians?” Sigyn asked.

“I don’t know, but we are going to have to work around them, we need to capture Amora and get her away from them.”

Sigyn was silent a moment before answering. “Leif and I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“Prince Loki we’re outnumbered,” Sigyn tried to reason. “We couldn’t take down Amora when she was on her own. And though it looks as though the Midgardian is not her ally, we can’t trust that he will fall on our side if we try to attack again.”

Loki had to agree with Sigyn, he didn’t know the Midgardians, nor did he trust them. Besides he was annoyed that they had interfered in the first place.

“We can’t let them have Amora though,” Loki tried to reason.

“Loki -”

Sigyn’s admonishment was cut off though as noise suddenly blasted through the air. Loki winced, hands coming to cover his ears.

“What is that?” he heard Sigyn howl. Loki didn’t answer as something descended from above. As the shadow passed over head a blast came, it struck Amora, sending her off her feet and skidding a few feet away. Loki gaped at the display of power, unaware that Midgardians could produce such blasts. Though he didn’t have time to ponder long as the flying shadow quickly came back. It was smaller than the black flying machine from earlier, able to land right beside the red, white and blue Midgardian warrior.

Loki could only gape as he took in the sight of a walking armour. It was coloured bright red and gold, Thor’s colours, but that was where the similarity ended. Loki assumed it was made to look like a Midgardian, but the face was blank, simple slits that made up the eyes and mouth looked dispassionate on the metal plate they were etched into. The whirr of gears had Loki marvelling at how such an intricate thing had been made, but it was the bright glow that came from the armours chest that had the Young Prince captivated.

It didn’t feel like Seidr, at least not traditional Seidr, but Loki could feel something powerful emitting from it.

A whine came from the armour and the blank face plat was lifted revealing a living Midgardian inside. Loki had to stop himself from gasping, how had the Midgardian gotten inside the armour?

“Your move Blondie,” the second Midgardian said to Amora, who was getting back to her feet. She glanced between both mortals, blue eyes calculating. Loki braced himself, ready for the fight to restart. Only the Witch raised her hands, staff held loosely as her armour melted away.

“Alright, you win. I give up.”

Loki wasn’t the only one shocked, the two Midgardians even seemed surprised while Sigyn cursed up a storm in his ear.

“What does she think she’s doing?” the Healers Apprentice asked as Loki watched in horror as the Midgardians started to advance on the surrendered Amora.

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to let the Midgardians beat us.”

“Prince Loki?”

But Loki ignored her, banishing his spear in order to summon one of his knives. The action forced him to drop his invisibility spell, but Loki was confident that he would be able to act before anyone could possibly stop him. Flipping the knife Loki aimed and with practised ease threw the weapon right at the Witch. It sailed, end over end right at his target, he would take Amora’s head one way or another.

Though it appeared as though his lapse in releasing his invisibility spell was enough of a warning for Amora. Her duck to the side had the Midgardians yelling but it was the sharp hiss the Witch emitted as Loki’s dagger embedded in her hand which held the staff, causing it to fall to the floor with a clang, that had everyone stilling.

Loki cursed, drawing another dagger, rushing forward swiftly. Amora took a knee, clutching her bleeding hand before laughing, even as the two Midgardians yelled at her to stand up.

“Well played Young Prince,” she muttered, rolling to the side as Loki dived between the two shell shocked Midgardians in a vein attempted to stab the Witch in the face. Loki tucked a and rolled, abandoning yet another dagger which was impaled in the ground, his hands instead finding Amora’s staff, twisting it so it was in front of his body even as he crouched down low.

“I will make you pay Amora,” Loki snarled which became feral as Amora laughed in his face.

“Oh, little Prince, this is way over your head.”

Lunging, Loki swung the Witch’s staff, only for it to clang off the Midgardian warriors shield as he stepped between the two Asgardians.

“Whoa, calm down son,” the Midgardian said. Loki sneered, jumping back, trying to get distance between himself and the interfering Midgardians. The red, white and blue warrior stood in front of Amora, the red and gold armour stomping to come up next to him.

“No one said anything about a second one,” the red armour muttered.

“That’s because there wasn’t.”

“Figured the super spies would have better intel than this,” the man inside the armour huffed then lifted a metal encrusted hand to his head. “Natashile we have a situation.”

“Hand me the staff son.” Loki watched the Midgardian warrior shift his shield to the side, effecting a smile onto his face as he reached out his hand. Loki scoffed even as Sigyn continued to twitter in his ear.

“Don’t interfere mortal,” he glowered, clutching the staff tighter. For some reason now that he was holding it, he found it difficult to even think about letting the thing go. Loki would normally have found this strange and would be investigating it with his Seidr, but he didn’t have the time for such things. His revenge was being thwarted.

“Ok, ok,” the warrior said, lifting both his palms up. “No one’s going to hurt you, but I really need you to give up the staff. I don’t think you truly understand what’s going on here, but it could be very dangerous.”

Loki did sneer in contempt at that, “I don’t need a Midgardian to tell me that it’s dangerous. I think you’ll find that I have much more understanding of what is happening here than you could possibly comprehend.”

The warrior blinked, whether from confusion or just plain stupidity Loki didn’t know, but the laugh from the red and gold armour had both turning to look as it came back beside the warrior.

“Man, you talk like an old English textbook, will Shakespeare be making an appearance next?”

“Stark,” the warrior hissed but it appeared the armour, also known as Stark, had had enough. Lifting his, as Loki was sure it was male even with the lack of visible genitalia, hands something bright white glowed at the centre of the palms threateningly.

“Look I don’t want to hurt you kid,” and from the way he sounded, tired and resigned, Loki was inclined to believe him. “But we need the glow stick of death, so hand it over nice and slow and I don’t have to do something that will have Capsical blowing a gasket.”

Loki did not fully understand all that came out of the armoured mortal, but he was not about to follow a command he did comprehend. “No!” he shouted, lifting the staff to charge at the two. He wasn’t worried about retaliation, these mortals couldn’t hurt him, he was from Asgard after –

The blast from the armours hand impacted right in the centre of Loki’s chest. It drilled into him like a punch from one of the training instructors when they were intent on teaching the Cohort exactly what damage could be inflicted if they got to confident and underestimated the Masters. It took Loki clean off his feet, sending him skidding backwards until he finally stopped, staff still clutched in his hand as he stared up at the sky, breathing coming out in panting gasps.

“Stark!” he heard the warrior bellow.

“He’s not dead.”

“He’s a child!”

“An alien child who nearly took our heads off a minuet ago. I’m sure he can take a repulser blast.”

Loki heard someone mutter under their breath before feet started to come over in his direction. His chest hurt, his arms too, along with his back where he had scrapped along the ground. It would heal swiftly, his Seidr already setting to work cleaning up the damage, but it wouldn’t be soon enough, not with the Midgardians coming. He tried to stand up, but his vision blurred a little and he had to take a moment. The red armour was stronger than it looked. Shaking his head, he looked up to see both Midgardians heading over, just behind he saw a gaggle of black suited individuals surrounding Amora. The Witch paid them no heed though, content to watch the scene play out before her with a smirk. Loki scowled and tried to get up again, but the sting in his ribs had him hissing.

“Hey, careful, you don’t want to move around so much after a shot like that,” the shield warrior said, hand outstretched, though Loki snarled at it.

“I think he’s gone feral.”

“Shut up Stark, you shouldn’t have shot him in the first place.”

Stark shrugged, striding forward to loom over Loki. “It worked didn’t it. Call some of the lacky’s over here, they’ll probably want to take him into -”

“Loki get down!”

The shout in his ear was all Loki got as warning when Leif suddenly appeared from the right, sword in hand as he dove at Stark. The red armour jumped back in surprise as Loki ducked and rolled away, though it wasn’t enough to save Stark from the Leif’s sharp blade, which scrapped along the metal of the armour, slicing through it like a knife through lard.

“Shit!” the Midgardian howled, as Leif twisted his footing, completing his attack.

“S…Sorry!” the Valet cried, though he didn’t stop to see if the Midgardian heard him. Rushing to Loki to gather the Prince swiftly to his feet. “Come on my Prince!”

“Leif, what are you -?” as Loki tried to get answers, he was distracted by the sound of peppered shots coming from behind them. He turned to see the black clad Midgardians surging forward, all with a small weapon held in their hands which was shooting pieces of metal that pinged off Loki’s armour.

“Stop! Don’t shoot! They’re just kids!” Loki heard the shield warrior cry, but he was dutifully ignored. Leif pushed Loki’s head down as they continued to retreat.

“L…Lady Sigyn!” he called, and Loki felt a wash of Seidr come over him. He felt his own in there, along with Sigyn’s.

“Where did they go?!”

“They just disappeared.”

“All units start a search; we need to find the OA4’s along with the staff. It is critical the staff is found.”

The rest of the orders were lost to Loki and Leif, both boys running as fast as they were able, Amora’s staff still clutched securely in Loki’s hands as they disappeared into the dark night of the Midgardian city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Welcome back to the next chapter. I must say that I've had some issues with this one so hopefully I've been able to iron them out to give you something decent.
> 
> Truly this chapter has been a pain, it was getting up to 15,000 words long so I had to cut it in half. Don't get me wrong I like long chapters but they can get hard to read if they are getting up into the higher numbers. Fingers crossed I've picked a good place to stop.
> 
> I also need to place a warning here as there is some heavy content in this chapter, so …
> 
> WARNING! REFERENCES TO NON CONSENSUAL SEX WITH A MINOR!
> 
> Nothing is graphically written as I don't believe in going into detail about these things. Plus I don't think its nesseccary to get the point I'm trying to make across. Hopefully I've been able to write this part of the story with some tact and sensitivity and it will widen the world I am trying to build with the characters. But I just felt the need to warn people as some can find that stuff difficult to read no matter how mild.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading and all the kudos and comments. Please continue to do them all and feel free to ask questions I will respond when I can. 
> 
> Now lets get on with the show!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 7 **

Sigyn was quick to join the boys when they were far enough away from the scene of their failed attack against Amora. Even then they retreated further, heading out of the city and into the wilds they had used the car to drive through. The darkness of the night had helped in their escape, along with the invisibility spell Sigyn had cast. Once surrounded by the comforting safety of trees Leif had let go of Loki, allowing the Prince to lean back against the trunk of a tree sliding to sit on his rump.

The Healers Apprentice was swift to turn on him, coming to kneel at his side, hands already glowing with healing Seidr.

“So, that went well,” she mumbled as Loki huffed a sarcastic laugh.

“It was a disaster,” he said, shaking his head as Leif crept closer, sword clutched close. “The Midgardians have Amora.”

“That can’t be helped,” Sigyn bit her lip as she moved her hands from Loki’s chest to his shoulders. “Our first attack didn’t exactly work.”

“I…it could have g…gone better,” Leif acknowledged.

Loki growled; frustration evident as he glared angrily at nothing. “We should have stayed.”

“And what would that have accomplished?” Sigyn huffed as she continued healing him. “You would have been caught, those Midgardians had you trapped, and it was only due to Leif and I that we managed to get away from them.”

“I would have been fine.”

“Damn noble pride, you can never admit when your wrong can you?” Loki snapped at the sneering tone. His temper, after many days of dealing with Sigyn’s snide comments finally fraying and he dropped Amora’s staff that he had still been clutching in his had to turn his full ire on to the Apprentice.

Smacking her hands away, Loki ignored the gasp that came from the Apprentice’s lips as he snarled at her. “You shouldn’t even have been here in the first place. You barged yourself into business you had no part of, practically blackmailed me in to coming and then you have the audacity to question everything I do? Who do you think you are?!”

In his rage Loki let his grip on his Seidr free, it twirled around the Young Prince like an angry storm cloud, feeding on his emotions, gaining power by the second.

“I should never have allowed you to come,” Loki rocked to his feet, so he towered over the Apprentice. “I should have taken my chances and risked you screaming. Or better yet gagged and left you. This is no place for you, you’re a liability and a pain in my -!”

“Prince Loki!” The hand on his shoulder wasn’t enough to have the Prince calm down from his towering anger, instead it redirected it to Leif, whose face was pinched and pale.

“Leif don’t get me started -”

“I’m s…sorry my Prince, b…but you r…really need to c…calm down. I believe y…your scaring Lady Sigyn.”

Loki blinked, frowning. “What?”

Leif, eyes wide pointed a shaking hand over Loki’s shoulder. The Prince turned, expecting to see a furious Healer’s Apprentice, ready to do battle with him with words and wit that he couldn’t help but find slightly intriguing even as they vexed him. But instead he found a crumpled girl, curled on the grass with her hands over her head as though to block out the world.

Loki stared, stunned, his frustrated anger ebbing at the sight of the broken form of the girl that had given him so much trouble. After a moment of silence, he stepped closer.

“Oi, are you -?”

“Please don’t hurt me.” The whispered sob was enough to have both boys gasp. It was nothing like the usual scathing tone Sigyn used when dressing them down, nor the kind one when she was administering healing. It was frightened, broken and frail something Loki would have never thought possible from the Apprentice.

Sharing a baffled look with Leif, Loki steeled himself an took another step, but it seemed that was the last straw as Sigyn suddenly whirled up, face a mask of terror, panic and clearly not seeing the two boys before her if Loki was right with the glazed look in her eyes. “Please go away!”

Seidr exploded from the Apprentice. Thankfully Loki was quick enough to erect a barrier so he and Leif weren’t sent flying, but he was shocked at the response, Sigyn must be truly scared for her Seidr to start to respond. When the winds calmed and Loki felt safe to drop the barrier, both boys were met with the sight of the Healer, hands curled around her knees as she rocked with her head tucked in close.

“W…what’s wrong w…with her?” Leif whispered. Loki didn’t answer, instead taking a deep breath.

“Keep back for a moment,” he said before summoning some of his Seidr. He was not the best at the Healing arts, but his Mother would have been remiss in his education if he at least wasn’t taught the basics. Eir had been a hard taskmaster, but he was thankful for her drills as he finally was able to recognise the signs of a panic attack. They were not spoken of by the warriors, or common people, most preferring to live with the illusion that all Asgardians craved was war. But it was foolish to think you could send living beings into battle and they would come out unscathed.

Allowing his Seidr to take on a calming air as Eir had instructed, Loki took his time in approaching Sigyn, being careful not to startle her as that would only make things worse. Once he was close enough he kept his voice low and measured.

“Sigyn, can you hear me?”

His question was met with more furious rocking.

“I’m going to touch you now, I want you to focus on the contact, try to use it to come out of the nightmare.”

With great deliberateness Loki knelt beside the Apprentice, placing his pam flat on Sigyn’s back. The contact caused a gasp from the girl and Loki felt Seidr surge under his fingertips in readiness for an attack. He swiftly started a stroking motion, as well as directing his own calming Seidr to envelope the panicking girl, soothing the terrified reaction.

“That’s it,” Loki encouraged as the Seidr flowed away and Sigyn’s breath caught. “It’s alright, your safe.”

Loki looked to Leif, who was havering uncertainly. “Can she borrow your coat?”

Leif frantically nodded, stripping over his outer over coat, slowing coming closer to drape it over Sigyn’s shoulders. The Apprentice sobbed, hands moving from her knees to grip the coat tighter around herself. Loki let Leif hover there while he continued to sooth the girl with Seidr and words, it was one of the few ways to bring people out of panic attacks. Spells and enchantments did nothing for an illness of the mind.

They sat there for some time, until Sigyn’s breathing finally evened out and she lifted her head, eyes red rimmed.

“I’m fine now,” she whispered, and Loki pulled his Seidr back to give her space. The Young Prince and his Valet watched as Sigyn pulled at her hair, arranging it back into place with shaking hands.

“Are y…you well now, L…Lady Sigyn?” Leif asked quietly. Sigyn took a shuddering breath before fixing on a smile.

“Of course, don’t worry about -”

“Don’t say that,” Loki interrupted, though he was sure to keep his tone low. “You just had a panic attack, and not a mild one.” He fixed his green eyes on wide blue ones. “Did set you off?”

“I -” Sigyn tried to speak, but the words lodged. After a moment she started again, voice horse and rough. “My family used to service nobles; we were nothing important. Mother was a maid along with my older sister. Both of them worked hard to gather the funds to get me the chance to Apprentice. Apprenticeships are not cheap and its not just raw talent that earns you one.”

Loki frowned a little at that. It was true that Apprenticeships were hard to come by for the common people. They were not stopped from applying, but there was a payment needed if one was accepted and most common family did not have the funds to spare for such a venture.

“I thought they were just working, they saved from their wages. I was stupid, so stupid. I should have known you can’t earn that much from a simply maid salary.”

Sigyn clutched at the coat, eyes starting to swim with tears. “Mother started coming back to the chambers late at night. I didn’t think anything of it, until my sister started coming home late too. I thought they were overworking, that they would tire themselves out. So one night I went to find them and I saw …. I saw them, in the Master bedchamber with …”

A hand came up to cover her mouth. Leif stiffened and a hand went to his sword. Loki’s fists clenched and he had to will his Seidr from flaring.

“I didn’t mean to make a sound, but I just couldn’t help it. I was so shocked, scared, they had been screaming but a spell on the door kept the rest of the household in ignorance, but when I touched it I could hear them and they could hear me.”

She shivered and closed her eyes. “The Master just smiled at me, asked me to come and like an idiot I did. There were more of them in there, nobles, watching, watching it all happen and laughing. I asked what was going on, he told they were working. I said they were maids and he simply said they wanted to earn the extra money that they needed it for me.”

Tears started to pool from Sigyn’s closed lids, falling down her cheeks. “I told them to stop, but he said they needed the money for me, that it was for my Apprenticeship. I told him I would get the money and he should leave them alone. The Master went quiet, then came and stood before me … he was … he didn’t have … I didn’t know where else to look but at his face, but I wished I could have as he was smirking at me. He told me he knew a way I could earn money and he would leave my Mother and Sister alone. I … I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t have told him no, no matter what I wanted, if I needed money or not. He’s a noble, I’m not. So I … so I said I’d do anything.”

The cry had both boys paling. Loki took a breath of his own before asking gently. “Sigyn, did he touch -”

“No! No not him,” Sigyn shook her head viciously. “His son was only a few years older than I. He said I would be great practise for when he takes a wife.”

Loki felt rage boil is stomach, along with revulsion and the need to be sick. Sigyn sobbed once then pulled herself into a dignified pose. “We only did it twice, that was all I needed to do to get the money they promised. But he would shout at me, when we … when we did things. Call me names, pull my hair, stand over me. I just, you just -”

She trailed off but Loki didn’t need any more though, shame curling in his chest. He couldn’t believe that a noble, one possibly granted lands and a title by his family, as well as the responsibility of caring for the people had Asgard had … had done such a thing. The more analytical of Loki’s mind whispered that it made Sigyn’s behaviour towards himself make more sense. If he had gone through such an ordeal, he would probably hate nobles too and Loki was the highest of nobility. That being said, being of the nobility Loki was not going to let the matter go unpunished, he would have this noble and all his friends suffer, he would vow to that. But he also had to include himself in that regard. Shuffling he took to one knee, his back twinging as he bowed his own head in supplication.

“My deepest and sincerest apologies to you, Lady Sigyn,” he said. “I should never have behaved in such a way to cause you distress like that. Please ask anything of me and I will do as you wish, even take my own life.”

“Prince Loki!” Leif gasped but Loki did not move. This was the right thing to do. Sure, the girl irked him and was hardly respectful of his position, but after hearing what he had, he could not blame her. He condescension was justified, and though Loki was an innocent party he wasn’t exactly not guilty of projecting his own fears and hate onto others who did not deserve it. Besides he was a Prince, he had standards of behaviour he had to adhere to, and he had crossed the line.

There was an intake of breath and Loki closed his eyes in preparation.

“Lift your head, it looks strange for you to bow to me.”

Loki paused, but did as asked. Sigyn was watching him, face pale with blue eyes bright as she studied him with awed thoughtfulness.

“You really would do it wouldn’t you? Whatever I asked, even if it was your life, you would do it?”

Loki bowed again. “My behaviour was incorrigible, no matter how provoked some may say it could have been. Plus, I am a Prince, it is my sworn duty to protect Asgard and you are Asgardian, and therefore mine to protect.”

Sigyn gasped and even Leif seemed startled. After a moment more of silence, Sigyn spoke.

“Your apology is enough, please don’t bow to me anymore, Prince Loki.”

Loki lifted his head, opening his mouth to argue, but clicked it shut at the sight of the soft genuine smile that graced Sigyn’s face. 

“I’ve caused quiet a commotion,” Sigyn continued before Loki could protest, pulling Leif’s coat from around her and handing it back to the Valet. “We shouldn’t be wasting time on things such as this when the Midgardians could be coming. Prince Loki, please allow me to continue looking at your back.”

Loki was startled by the polite demand, but the small smile that still graced Sigyn’s lips had his own twitching in response. It may not have been pretty by maybe the two of them could finally understand one another. Nodding, Loki slumped as Sigyn crawled closer and began her healing once more.

They stayed in silence as Loki felt the aches in his back start to recede. Leif watched the area carefully in case the scene from earlier had attracted any notice. It was as Loki’s mind wandered that he felt a tug on his Seidr. Surprised he reached out, only to have Amora’s staff come to his hand as thought summoned. Shocked a little by the display Loki took the time to finally studied the thing. Up close he could make out the smooth design. There were no markings, or inscriptions, just the glowing blue stone in the tip of the blade which seemed to flare as Loki stared at it. But as it did however, he felt something brush his mind, it slithered across his Seidr like a cunning snake, trying to coil around his own, claiming it, owning it.

Loki yelped, dropping the staff as though it burned him, scrambling back away from it.

“Oi, be careful, your wounds haven’t -”

“Don’t touch it!” Loki shouted as Leif went to pick up the staff. The Valet jumped, startled as he took a hasty step back in shocked fear.

“M…my Prince?”

“That’s Amora’s staff,” Loki explained, brushing off Sigyn’s hands. His wounds had been healed enough; the pain had lessoned and his own Seidr would take care of the rest in no time.

“You took her staff?” Sigyn asked in surprise.

“Unintentionally,” Loki said which didn’t stop Sigyn from raising an eyebrow at him. “I felt something coming from it just now. A power.”

“Seidr?” Loki shook his head.

“No, I’m not sure, but it tried to wrap around my Seidr, as though it was trying to take it.”

Sigyn gasped thought Leif frowned.

“What d…does that m…mean?”

“Seidr is an energy,” Sigyn said before Loki could open his mouth. “It’s inside everyone and everything, and in doing so can have a personality in conjunction to whoever or whatever it originates from.” Sigyn shivered. “That staff was wielded by Amora, so it is possible that the Seidr within it retains some of her personality and if so, it can act of its own will.”

“And it tried to take my Seidr,” Loki finished as Leif stared wide eyed. “Or corrupt it to some degree. That could explain the mind control she exhibited over the Midgardians in Heimdall’s report.”

“M…Mind control!” Leif exclaimed while Loki waved him off.

“I thought it was strange when I picked it up,” he glanced at the staff mistrustfully. “Almost as if I didn’t want to let go of it.”

“At least we’re aware of the consequences of holding it now,” Sigyn said, ripping off part of her robe to drape it over the staff before swiftly wrapping it up. “It’s better if we avoid skin contact.”

“W…what are going t…to do n…now?” Leif stuttered, which had both Sigyn and Loki sharing a look of concern.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve lost the Midgardians,” Loki stated to which Sigyn agreed.

“We have, I can’t sense them.”

“It would probably be best if we tried to avoid any further confrontations with them.”

“It didn’t help that you attacked Amora in front of them,” Sigyn huffed which had Loki scowling.

“They got in the way.”

“D…do you think t…the Mid…Midgardians will hurt us?” Leif asked.

Loki snorted, “I doubt they could do us much damage.”

“Tell that to the red armour,” Sigyn nodded at Loki’s chest. “It may not have broken any bones, but the bruising was substantial. Another hit could have caused a fracture.”

Loki bit his lip, that was worrying. It was true that the power of the red armour, Stark, was concerning, it had taken him clean off his feet and could have caused some damage if he’d been hit again.

“All the more reason to keep away, though that will be difficult since the Midgardians have Amora.”

Leif and Sigyn drooped, both unsure of how to continue. Loki ran a hand over his face, his mind working furiously in what to do.

Think of it like a training exercise, he thought, what would the Master be saying? What’s the next logical step in this campaign?

“I…I wish we kn…knew more about M…Midgard?” Leif moaned as he fingered his sword worriedly. “For a pr…primitive Realm i…it’s kind of s…scary.”

“It is rather different than I was led to believe,” Sigyn muttered as she shuffled closer to Leif to offer a comforting smile. “But let’s not -”

“Leif!” Loki suddenly exclaimed, leaping to his feet to embrace the startled Valet in a tight hug that Sigyn squawked in protest over. “You’re a genius!”

“M…my P…P…Prince?” Leif squeaked a red blush rushing to his cheeks which Loki ignored as he continued to grin widely. Finally, he let go, much to Leif’s relief as it appeared as though the poor Valet was about to hyperventilate.

“I’ve got a plan,” Loki announced.

“Does it include terrifying servants to death,” Sigyn snipped as she checked on Leif who tried to wave her of.

Loki smirked, heading over to pick up the covered staff before banishing it to his pocket dimension. When he felt no interference with his Seidr he turned back to his companions. “We need to head back into town.”

***

They didn’t wait for the sun to raise, after a few hours of rest they trekked to the nearest Midgardian dwelling on the outskirts of the city. It was a simple thing to cast a sleep spell, rendering all inside in a deep slumber so the three children could sneak in undetected. Which was a good thing as once inside things quickly descended into confusion.

“Are you sure this is right?” Sigyn asked as the three, sat on the long sofa in what Loki assumed was the main room of the dwelling, crowded around a slim rectangular metal and glass stone which Loki had taken from the bedroom of the young Midgardian girl whose sleeping quarters were a ghastly shade of bright pink.

“Thor told me about them,” Loki said as he fiddled with the stone, running his hands down the sides until he felt the slight indent which he pressed in, allowing the screen to finally light up. “He said the Midgardians call them tablets.”

“T…tablets?” Leif asked, sounding more frightened then curious.

“How is that a tablet?” Sigyn gestured at the object which now had a brightly coloured surface that was asking for a password. “I thought the Midgardians had surpassed the time they carved things into stone?”

“Perhaps it’s a play on words,” Loki shrugged, allowing his Seidr access to the device, bypassing the password controls to gain what Loki wanted. The screen changed, bringing up a picture of a posing male Midgardian, Loki couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose, what was with Midgardians and admiring themselves? Loki swiftly let his Seidr take control, bringing up another screen with a box saying search along with a keyboard.

“They s…still use th…those?” Leif wrinkled his nose as Sigyn snickered.

“Don’t forget they’re primitive,” Loki said as he tapped at the keyboard. “We’ll have to use it to search for the information we need.”

“And what is that?”

“Who those Midgardians were for one,” Loki grunted as he finished typing out the name he desired. AllSpeak was fine for the spoken language but the written was much more difficult to decipher. “We need all the information we can get if we’re going to get Amora.”

Leif and Sigyn stiffened but nodded in agreement. Loki eyed the word in the search box critically, it looked right so hopefully it would come up with something. Tapping the search button Loki let out a bark of victory as a familiar picture came up.

“That’s him!”

Sigyn frowned as she leaned closer. “Tony Stark, or Iron Man as he’s known when in the armour. He’s a Midgardian.”

“Obviously.”

Sigyn scowled at Loki’s comment before fixing her eyes back on the tablet. “He owns a company called Stark Industries, who used to deal in arms.”

“A…Arms?” Leif asked.

“Weapons,” Loki answered, frown marring his brow. “It means they make weapons, but what’s a weapons dealer doing fighting Amora.”

“I think this might explain it,” Sigyn said. “Two years ago, Stark was kidnapped and was held by terrorists.”

“What’s a t…terrorist?”

Sigyn shrugged turning to Loki who glared, “why would I know?”

“You said Prince Thor has been to Midgard before, didn’t he tell you about everything he saw.”

“He never mentioned anything called a terrorist.”

“I…It sounds t…terrifying,” Leif shuddered. Loki sighed, reaching out to place a hand on his Valet’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I doubt there will be any around here. Besides they’re mortal, they wouldn’t be able to damage an Asgardian.”

Leif sent a grateful smile at the Young Prince, causing Sigyn to roll her eyes, but she didn’t contradict Loki’s statement instead turning back to the tablet. “Stark escaped but he was injured. Metal shrapnel got buried in his chest, close to his heart, its only due to the technology he created while in captivity that he still lives.”

Loki hummed, thinking back to the red and gold armour which Stark wore and the glowing device at the centre of his chest. “No wonder it felt strange, how could a mortal have created such a thing?”

“Well whatever it is there’s not much information available on it.”

“It’s not that important,” Loki waved away the issue for now, to which Sigyn agreed, continuing her account.

“It was after his escape that he announced his company would stop making weapons. From reading between the lines though there must have been a dispute of some sort as a man called Stain was revealed as a traitor to the company and his country.”

“How?” Loki demanded.

“It seems he was selling the weapons to enemies of his homeland,” Sigyn said. “He turned against Stark when he returned, and he was also the one who arranged for the kidnapping.”

Loki growled, fists clenching, traitors left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Iron Man made his first appearance in that time,” Sigyn went on. “There was great speculation as to what it was, but Stark revealed it was himself in the armour not long after the dispute was resolved. He’s been considered a hero ever since.”

“H…Hero?” Leif sounded amazed.

“The Midgardians are easily impressed it seems,” Loki scoffed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure, there was another incident with Iron Man about a year later,” Sigyn explained. “The information is vague, but the main report shows that Iron Man saved several people at a Stark expo that was attacked by a man called Vanko, who was using technology from another weapons designer named Hammer. An agency named Shield seems to have been responsible for the lack of information.”

“Shield!” Loki exclaimed tugging the tablet to himself to peer at it. Sigyn had opened many articles in her search for information on Stark and at the top of the current one was a familiar name. Shield or S.H.I.E.L.D the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directive. There wasn’t much information apart from the name and that it was a secretive organisation that had only recently come out of the shadows. But even then, it was difficult to say if they were real or simply a branch of one of the many militaries of Midgard. Even clicking off it to put the name in the search engine only came up with limited results. Mostly conspiracy theories by teenage Midgardians whose reports were unreliable and at times farfetched.

“What’s the interest?” Sigyn asked when Loki cursed.

“Stark and the warrior mentioned them,” Loki said. “I assume they are working together.”

“T…that would be b…bad,” Leif agreed. “They would o…out number us gr…greatly if they h…had such a … an organisation.”

Loki sighed, “with such little information, we don’t know what kind of security we will be up against.”

“I know one thing we’ll be up against,” Sigyn interjected, the tablet held in her hand which she thrust out for the two boys to see.

“Shield warrior,” Loki hissed, surprised at seeing the man in the black and white image that lit up the tablet.

“He’s Captain America, or Steve Rogers.”

“W…why do Mi…Midgardians have s…so many names?” Leif groaned.

“He was a super solider, who fought in World War Two.”

“World War Two?”

“It was a Midgardian war,” Sigyn said, having pulled the tablet back towards her, tapping at it with her fingers as she read the information. “Many countries were fighting against one particular group called Nazi’s.”

“Are t…they terrorists?”

“It doesn’t matter who they are,” Loki dismissed the question. “When was this, Thor didn’t mention anything about a war going on during his visit to Midgard and that was only one of their years ago.”

“That’s because it wasn’t happening last year, World War Two ended sixty-seven Midgardian years ago.”

Leif gasped and even Loki couldn’t help but gape in shock. “B…but that’s impossible, that would make that Captain America far older, even dead by mortal standards.”

“He was reported to have died in battle,” Sigyn frowned at the tablet. “But he matches the description of the Midgardian you saw.”

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Loki muttered.

“It does raise some questions and worries,” Sigyn agreed, placing the tablet aside to give her whole attention to the Young Prince. “If this organisation is so secret, are we going to be able to find Amora before they either do something to her or she escapes.”

“Y…You think she c…can?”

“Of course she can,” Loki snorted. “The Midgardians would be fools to believe they could hold a Seidr user for any length of time. Plus, there was the way she surrendered.”

“It was rather sudden,” Sigyn nodded.

“She has an agender,” Loki muttered, biting his lip as his mind worked furiously. “She surrendered for a reason.”

“But w…what?”

None of the three could come up with an answer, but it was not the crux of their problem. The main issue they had was finding the Witch.

“Could you track her with her Seidr again?” Loki asked Sigyn who shook her head.

“Now that she’s aware we’re here she’s masked her presence.”

Cursing Loki slumped back on the cushions, defeated. “We can’t track Amora with her Seidr, we can’t use information from the Midgardians, by the time we do anything Thor might have come down and sent us all back to Asgard.”

“Would t…that be such a b…bad thing?”

Loki sent a withering glare Leif’s way, who quailed under the onslaught, though Loki couldn’t help but think that maybe he had a point. The thirst for his revenge had waned since his defeat by Amora and the interference of the Midgardians. Nothing had gone according to Loki’s plan, by now he’d thought he would be returning to Asgard, victorious against the Witch having dealt Asgardian justice. But instead they were in a Midgardian dwelling, a strange tablet that didn’t really give them the answers they needed and with no idea how they could get home, or how they could even begin to find Amora again.

“We might not need Amora’s Seidr to track her.”

Loki turned his head from where he had leaned it against the cushions, eyebrow twitching as Sigyn twirled a piece of her blonde hair in thought. “What are you talking about, you just said -”

“I said I couldn’t track Amora’s Seidr, but you don’t need to track Seidr in order to find someone.”

“That’s not -”

“Most of the criminals of Asgard don’t use Seidr,” Sigyn continued, a gleam of excitement in her eyes. “They have hardly a drop of it in their veins, yet they can still be tracked. How do you think they do that?”

Realisation hit Loki in the chest, he lurched forward, hands snapping out to pull Sigyn in a strong hug. “Of course, of course you don’t need Seidr. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Get off me!”

“P…Prince Loki!”

Loki released the Apprentice, unknowing of the blush that painted her cheeks. He leapt to his feet, summoning his pocket dimension and extracting Amora’s staff.

“What a…are you d…doing?!” Leif yelped, as Loki began to undo the wrapping around the blade, stumbling to his own feet, yet hesitating in stopping Loki from freeing the top part if the staff so the blue glow of the gem in the blade lit up the room. “I th…thought that thing w…was dangerous?!”

“And it is,” Loki said, a smirk on his lips. “If I allowed it, I have no doubt that it would suck the Seidr right out of me, but that’s not going to happen.”

“How?”

“Because I’m not going to interact with its Seidr at all,” Loki explained. “I just need the staff.” Leif still appeared puzzled, so Loki went on. “Amora wielded the staff, so with the right spell I can use it to find her location.”

“Locator spells are run of the mill,” Sigyn added. “Used by most Seidr uses to find … well anything really. Lost keys, clothes but most importantly people.”

“The spell locks onto the physical essence of the owner.”

“Physical e…essence?”

“Skin, blood,” Loki shrugged. “We leave small pieces of our skin behind on nearly everything we touch, it’s impossible not to.” Loki shook the staff, one end still covered in the ripped robe which protected Loki from the staffs malicious Seidr. “I can use my own Seidr fixing the locator spell onto the small samples Amora left behind to track her. She probably never thought she would be separated from her weapon so didn’t plan accordingly.”

Leif still appeared confused, but Loki didn’t need his understanding to get things into motion.

They decided it was best to leave the Midgardian dwelling before casting the spell, mainly because the sun was starting to raise and the three didn’t want to be caught by any neighbours that may be lurking. The sleeping spell was dismissed and as the three Asgardians headed for the woods the Midgardians arose, completely unaware of their nightly visitors.

Though they barely got into the woods when Loki’s impatience got the best of him. Sitting crossed legged on the grass, Loki was careful to not let the staff touch his bare skin. Even though he wouldn’t be interacting with the Seidr of the staff, that didn’t mean he wanted to expose himself more than he had to.

“You’ll monitor the spell,” Loki said to Sigyn, who huffed in annoyance.

“Don’t tell me how to spot.”

“W…what should I d…do?” Leif asked nervously.

“Watch the perimeter, we don’t want any Midgardians stumbling across us.” Leif nodded seriously, the sword that it seemed he had become rather attached to, was pulled from his belt where he had stowed it after their flight from the Midgardian dwelling. He stalked a little further away, checking between the trees, though keeping one eye on the Prince and Sigyn, who had come to stand at Loki’s shoulder, Seidr flaring as she readied herself to monitor the spell work, along with the staff just in case.

Satisfied, Loki fixed his attention on the staff. Even holding it with a covering Loki could feel the Seidr. It shifted and pulled, enticing Loki to ignore his logical sense and use it to get what he wanted. Shaking his head, Loki placed the staff length ways across his lap, closing his eyes he reached out to his Seidr, before muttering the words that would direct it how he wished.

“Vitútr staðr ór Amora.”

His Seidr swelled at the command, fixing around the staff in search of the small samples of physical matter it could find to begin the location spell. Normally Loki wouldn’t need the use of words to direct his Seidr, but he wasn’t willing to take any chances and a spoken as well as mental direction allowed for less room for error.

A flare in his Seidr and Loki felt it latch on to something. He gritted his teeth as his Seidr suddenly flew from him, his vision shifting as the locator spell kicked in, allowing the caster to see where the object of their search dwelled. Blur soon condensed into an image, one that Loki couldn’t help but curse at.

“W…what is it?” Leif asked, concerned.

“I don’t know, the spell is working fine,” Sigyn said, leaning closer though being sure not to touch Loki. “Oi, what’s happening, I can’t feel anything from the staff.”

“Those damn Midgardians,” Loki muttered, as he took in the image the locator spell embedded into his mind, along with co-ordinates that were less than useful due to the location itself. “Why can’t they just keep their feet on the ground.”

“My P…Prince?”

“I have her,” Loki dismissed the spell, re-wrapping the staff before stowing it in his pocket dimension once again. “But the Midgardian seem to enjoy flying, they have her in some sort of machine that is in the air.”

Leif and Sigyn gaped and Loki allowed himself to enjoy the reactions.

“H…how?”

“I didn’t know Midgardians could fly.”

“Things change, but it makes our mission a little more difficult.”

“Indeed,” Sigyn mused. “None of us can fly, and the idea that the machine in which they are housing Amora will descend is low. We could maybe trick it into landing.”

“I have a better plan,” Loki stepped forward and deftly took Sigyn’s hand, pulling her so that they were chest to chest.

“W…What do you think you’re doing?” Sigyn spluttered indignantly. “Unhand me!”

“Leif, come here,” Loki ordered, and Leif was quick to follow. “Hold on.”

Once Leif had gripped his shoulder, Loki summoned his Seidr again. This was a trick he’d been working on with his Mother, he’d had minor success with it, managing to make it to the locations his Mother set up, but he was nervous without her guidance.

_“Seidr is a living energy my son, if asked it will do what it can for you.”_

“Please don’t let us appear in mid-air,” Loki begged before wrapping his Seidr around himself, Sigyn and Leif, pushing the image and co-ordinates from the locator spell into the working so that with a puff of green smoke all three vanished from the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So its that time of the week again and so a new chapter is here. We're getting right into the plot with this one, so if anyone has been waiting for some Avengers action, well I hope this will keep you satisfied until the next chapter. 
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who is reading, leaving kudos and commenting, you know how much I enjoy hearing from you and what you think of this story. 
> 
> Anyway lets not beat about the bush and lets get to the most important part. The Story!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 8 **

They did appear in mid-air, though it wasn’t for long as they hit the ground with a clang just seconds after appearing. Loki toppled as Sigyn’s weight came down on him, Leif successfully managing to step back in time to avoid being crushed.

“P…Prince Loki! Lady S…Sigyn! A…are you al…alright!?” the Valet called having to shouted

“Fine,” Loki pushed the girl off him, who continued to splutter in indignation as he robes tangled around her legs, her bag askew. Wind whipped Loki’s hair into a frenzy as he stood back to his feet. They were on some sort of platform, out in the open air on the flying machine Loki had seen thanks to the locator spell. Surrounded by clouds Loki had to wonder just how far off the ground they were. Loki of course was not shocked at being so high up, Asgard had long since mastered the skies with their long ships, but Loki had to admit he was surprised by how far the Midgardians had come. A whining hum came from behind and at Loki’s glance back his eyes widened as he caught sight of a circular indent with blades spinning furiously within it.

“Where are we?!” Sigyn called over the noise, having finally corralled her clothes, though her long blonde braid was streaming out behind her. “Is this really where Amora is?!”

“The spell said … get down!” Loki quickly grabbed Leif, pushing him down so they could crawl along the metal platform until they were hidden behind a large structure that Loki assumed was a weapon with the turret and large gun sat on top. Sigyn had thankfully followed, so all three children were out of sight as a pair of black attired Midgardians trooped passed.

“Looks like we’re in the right place,” Loki muttered as he eyed the Midgardians over the rim of their hiding place. “Those look like the Midgardians who came to take away Amora.”

“I doubt she’s somewhere out here though,” Sigyn pointed out. Loki had to agree, if Amora was anywhere, she would be inside this flying beast, though how they got there was a mystery Loki would have to solve.

“W…what should we d...do?” Leif asked.

“Follow them,” Loki nodded to the still retreating Midgardians. “They must have a way inside. Here.” Taking Leif’s hand along with Sigyn’s Loki cast his favourite spell, so invisibility washed over the three of them hiding them from sight. “We don’t know all the capabilities of everyone here,” Loki went on, addressing his companions like he had seen Thor do with the trainees when they were about to go on an exercise. “They could have things that we’ve never seen, so try and avoid fighting the Midgardians if you can.”

“A…and if not?” Leif stuttered and Loki had to stop a shiver of unease rippling down his own spine. Instead he squared his shoulders and spoke like the Prince he was.

“Then we do what we have to do.” Leif shuddered, but nodded, griping his sword tightly. Sigyn stiffened, clutching her bag which Loki knew contained the Seidr crystals he had given her. He refrained from asking for them back, Loki knew that his ambient Seidr was greater than that of the Healers Apprentice and was confident that he would be able to rely on it, while Sigyn would need the extra power his crystal would give her. After all she was a healer with little knowledge of combat Seidr.

As Leif fiddled with his sword, Loki took the opportunity to slide over to the fussing Apprentice. Taking care he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, though it still illicated a startled jump. “Will you be well?”

Sigyn smiled shakily, nodding her head. “I will be fine.”

Loki hesitated, glancing at Leif who was peering out to track the Midgardians unaware of the conversation behind him. “I know you might not want to speak of it,” Loki said quietly. “But that noble, what was his -”

“Prince Loki, please there is no need to bring that up again.” Loki shivered at the dead tone that came from the usually sharp Apprentice’s mouth. “It is in the past.”

“But he must be punished,” Loki hissed fervently. “He should not be able to get away doing that. It doesn’t matter if he is a noble or a commoner. No one has the right to do that to another.”

Sigyn stared at the Young Prince, blue eyes wide as the wind tugged at her blonde tresses. After a moment a small smile twitched at her lips and her eyes regained a spark.

“I thank you, but there is no need. That noble has been punished in the greatest possible way.”

“How, did you -?”

“Lady Eir is very tougher in her background checks when she takes in new Apprentices. She makes sure to know all about those she wishes to take under her wing.”

The significant look Sigyn shot was not lost on Loki and he reflectively swallowed nervously. The Head Healer was known for her stern no nonsense nature, but she was also kind and cared a great deal. Loki had been on the receiving end of both and he was positive that the knowledge of Sigyn’s past, along with the scandal that would no doubt plague the young girl for the rest of her life if Eir dragged this out into the open, would have pushed the Healer to take matters into her own deadly hands. After all Eir was Asgardian and they were not exactly known for their peaceful methods of revenge. Though Loki couldn’t help but wish he still could get an name, if would not be fitting for such monsters to still be held in high regard, even in death.

“P…Prince Loki, we s…should move s…soon.”

Leif’s call gained both the Prince’s and Apprentices attention. Taking one last look at his two companions to be sure they were all prepared, Loki took the lead, stepping out into the open to follow the Midgardians. Even with the invisibility spell Loki still felt uneasy as they trailed the Midgardians, it was never easy to step out into the open, even if you knew you couldn’t possibly be seen by any other eyes. It was also rather blustery, the wind that circled the flying machine tugging at Loki, Leif and Sigyn, slowing their pace and making it difficult to catch up to their targets.

The pair of Midgardians appeared to be walking in a straight line, not that there was anywhere else to really go. The platform they had landed on was long and straight, with four of the blade engines, which Loki assumed were used to keep the whole machine in flight. More structures were dotted along the strip, all weapons from what Loki could make out, along with a larger one looming ahead that the strip headed right towards. Signalling for Sigyn and Leif to catch up, Loki picked up his own pace, so he was only a few steps behind the Midgardians. They went under the overhang, thankfully blocking the wind, and allowing the three stalkers to keep close to their targets.

Under the overhang Loki saw several other Midgardians, all dressed in that now familiar black attire. Most were rushing about doing things that Loki had no clue or want to understand, creating a hive of activity and noise, which did not help the three invisible children as it made navigating without being hit difficult. However, much to Loki’s relief and interest a set of large bay doors were at the back of the crush, leading the way inside the flying machine.

“Come on,” Loki hissed, abandoning their escorts to head into the depths of the Midgardians machine. Inside was much larger than Loki would have thought, once again made of metal, but with other machines, much smaller than the one that housed them, sat inside of it. Again, Midgardians scurried about, fussing with equipment or talking in short, sharp tones. A ring of metal had Loki looking up, grinning when he spotted some stairs.

The three made their way over, though were forced to duck and dive to avoid any collisions with Midgardians. The invisibility spell may be good for getting around unseen, but it became a problem in large crowds or busy places, but they couldn’t afford to lose their only means of reaching Amora undetected.

Taking the stairs, the three crept along, pushing back against the wall when Midgardians came passed, slowing their progress considerably.

“W…where do you think s…she will b…be?” Leif whispered as they were forced to a stop once again.

Loki sent him an annoyed look but had to grit his teeth. “The spell didn’t really show me, but this place can’t be that big.”

“Perhaps we could find a map,” Sigyn mumbled as she carefully watched as more Midgardians came up the stairs.

Loki snorted, “where would we find -?”

“Amora has to have back up troops somewhere, she can’t seriously expect to take over the entire earth with an astrophysicist, a Legolas wannabe and a handful of grunts. No offence.”

The three Asgardians perked up at the voice that came down the stairs, not hesitating they made a dash for the top, where upon reaching it they appeared into a large room filled with Midgardians. It was round in shape, with a large window looking out onto the strip they had walked down. There was a bit of empty space before the windows, which led to many terminals that were sat around the back which led to a much larger one. Two levels sat above it filled with even more screens which all had a Midgardian sat at them, typing away furiously. All of this would have been awe inspiring if it wasn’t for the situation and Loki had to stop himself from gasping as he caught sight of some familiar faces.

“He looks a lot like his picture,” Sigyn muttered to which Loki sent a glare her way and Leif was forced to hold in a snicker. Jerking his head Loki led the group closer to where a large congregation appeared to be arguing around a table.

The red and gold armour, or Stark was smirking at a one-eyed dark-skinned man, who Loki recognised from Heimdall’s vision, Fury he thought his name was. Captain America, or Steve Rogers was also there, though he appeared more offended than Fury at Stark’s words. Along with them was another familiar face, Coulson, one of the Midgardians from when Loki came to Midgard to warn Thor a year ago. He was stood a little away from the others, dark suit making him blend in with the masses of other Midgardians, though he watched everything with a calculated air. Though there were two faces Loki didn’t recognise, one was a woman with bright red hair. She was dressed completely in black, an all in one suit covering her lithe form. Her stance was the most interesting of the group, light but strong as though she was ready to spring into action at any moment. The second was a man and he appeared rather boring. With salt and pepper hair and a lined face that Loki thought seemed tired or stressed. Dressed in clothes that hung off him, giving the impression that he had lost weight. But something about him bothered Loki’s Seidr, so much so that it sent him little warning flares as the children approached.

“Stark,” Rogers began to admonish but Fury was quick to step in.

“We can’t know what kind of back up she has, but we do have certain facts which point to them not being on earth right now.”

“She must be building some kind of portal,” the unfamiliar man said. “That’s what she needs Erik Selvig for.”

“Selvig?” Stark asked with a raised eyebrow. “He’s the astrophysicist, right Banner?”

The man, Banner nodded, but it was the red-haired woman who answered. “Amora has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.”

Loki watched her face and for a fraction he swore he saw pain flash over the stoic façade. Fury wandered over, placing a hand on her shoulder before moving off away from the group and out of sight.

“I want to know why Amora let us take her,” Rogers said, hands crossed over his chest. “She’s not leading any backup here.”

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Amora,” Banner dismissed. “That woman’s brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on her.”

Loki had to grip Leif’s arm to stop the snort that issued from his lips from becoming a laugh, though he had a hard time stopping a smile from tugging at his own lips, even Sigyn had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Iridium though,” Banner went on with a thoughtful frown. “What did they need the Iridium for?”

“It’s a stabilizing agent,” Stark said, stalking over to Coulson, who watched him with a mixture of wariness and fond exasperation. Loki took the opportunity to move the three of them to the other side of the table, so they were closer to the doors that led further into the flying machine. “Means the portal won’t collapse, like it did at Shield. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Amora wants.” He moved passed Coulson, peering curiously at the working Midgardians, continuously moving around the space as though he couldn’t keep still. Though Loki narrowed his eyes as he paused by a large desk before moving on swiftly. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component she stills needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.”

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Coulson asked to which Stark smirked.

“Last night,” his cocky grin had Loki wanting to smile along with him, even though he was annoying Loki had to admit it was fun watching the Midgardian rub his fellows up the wrong way. The Young Prince could always appreciate a bit of mischief. “The packet, Selvig’s notes, the Extraction Theory papers.” He glanced around at the others, Banner being the only one seeming to follow what Stark was saying. “Am I the only one who did the reading?”

“Does Amora need any particular kind of power source,” Rogers cut through Stark’s fun which got him a glower.

“She’s got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier,” Banner rattled off which had Stark bounding over to him like an exited wolf pup.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect.”

“Well,” Banner said thoughtfully. “If he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Iron Fusion at any reactor on the planet.”

Stark stood looking at Banner for a moment before he laughed, a face splitting grin taking over his whole image. The three Asgardians watched unseen, full of curiosity in seeing the Midgardians interact.

“Finally, someone who speaks English.”

“Is that what happened?” Rogers muttered, sharing a confused look with the red head who shrugged.

“It’s good to meet you, Dr Banner,” Stark said while pumping the other Midgardians hand. “Your work on the anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

Loki quirked a brow, while Sigyn gasped and Leif just furrowed his brow in incomprehension.

“Thanks,” Banner offered with an unsure tilt of his head. 

“Dr Banner is only here to track the cube,” Fury’s booming voice announced his return, coming to stand at the centre of the group, like a commander. “I was hoping you might join him.” He directed this to Stark who huffed.

“Maybe we should start with finding that stick of hers,” Rogers muttered, brow pinched with worry. “Have you found any leads about it yet.”

Loki tensed, along with Sigyn and Leif. The three listened intently as Fury was silent a moment before answering.

“We’ve not been able to track its location.”

“What about the kid who took it?” Stark asked, which had Loki bristling. He wasn’t a kid; he was more than likely a hundred times this mortals age.

“We managed to get a look at his face,” the red-haired woman replied, moving over to one of the monitors which one of the sitting Midgardians flicked at and suddenly a picture of Loki appeared. He was crouched low, the staff clutched in his hand which allowed the blue glow of the gem to light up his face. “Our recognition software isn’t coming up with anything though.”

Stark snorted, “amateurs.”

“What was he even doing there anyway,” Rogers mumbled thoughtfully. “He was fixated on Amora.”

“Shield will find the staff,” Fury said, taking control. “Romanoff is leading the investigation.”

“So, the super spy has to find a kid?” Stark laughed which didn’t even get a twitch from Romanoff. “Bit of a demotion.”

“From the footage there is also another one with him, we’ll be treating them as hostiles for the time being.”

“You’re not shooting kids,” Rogers growled, and Fury shook his head.

“I’ll do what I have to, to protect the Earth.”

With that he walked off, quickly followed by Romanoff leaving the men behind. Loki hesitated a moment before muttering to Leif and Sigyn.

“Come on.”

“Shouldn’t we stay there,” Sigyn whispered. “There might be clues to where Amora -”

“That guy’s in charge,” Loki nodded to where Fury and Romanoff continued to stalk ahead. “He won’t leave Amora out of his sight for long.”

Sigyn looked ready to argue, but Leif nodded in agreement, so they set off in pursuit.

They followed at a distance, heading further into the flying machine, going down a level. Passing through several corridors Loki wondered if they were going to head right to Amora when Fury pulled up short, Romanoff right behind him.

“What do you think?” he asked not looking at her.

“They’ll barely last a day. Stark and Rogers are already riling each other up.”

“It’s not Stark or Rogers that I’m worried about.”

“If you thought he would be a loose cannon why did you ask me to bring him in?” Romanoff asked neutrally.

Fury sighed, hand coming up to adjust his eye patch. “Dr Banner is a brilliant man, we could use his mind to track the cube, but if the shit hits the fan, we’ll need more fire power than a soldier and a tin can.”

“You think it will come to that?” Romanoff leaned against the wall, facing her superior with a cool expression.

“I hope not, but you’ve seen Coulson’s report.”

“You mean the one about the Alien Prince calling himself Thor.”

Loki stiffened and would have said something if it wasn’t for a warning hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Leif shaking his head with a frown, even Sigyn appeared concerned as they continued to listen to the two spy’s private conversation.

“Exactly, you know what Coulson said about his fire power. That metal thing, the Destroyer nearly wiped out the whole of Puente Antiguo and the being known as Thor could control lightning and fly. What do we have that can match that?”

“Apart from on out of control Hulk?” Romanoff quipped to which she got a glare. “I don’t know, Fury. It’s a risk, like you said the Hulk is a loose cannon, we could always use the Tesseract weapons.”

That had Loki gasping, which earnt him an elbow to the stomach, but he just couldn’t help it. Weapons, the Midgardians had built weapons with the Tesseract. Didn’t they realise how dangerous that was, what peril they were placing their world in? The Tesseract was not something that should be played with.

“We don’t know if they’ll be useful,” Fury admitted, and Loki had to agree. The Tesseract may be powerful but even that might not be enough to stop some of the other races of Yggdrasil, especially when only combined with Midgardian technology. “Besides I have a feeling Rogers won’t be pleased if he catches wind that we have those kinds of weapons.”

“Hydra?”

“Hydra,” Fury repeated. “But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, you have work to do.”

“My demotion?” Romanoff smirked. “How are we really getting on with finding those kids?”

“We couldn’t track them,” Fury grunted. “They disappeared from our scopes as soon as they entered the forest around Stuttgart. We’ve had no pings on any surveillance.”

“You don’t seem worried.”

“If Rogers’s report was right, the feisty one was after Amora. Whether they’re a threat to us or not I’m sure they’ll come for our guest one way or another. We’ll just have to be ready.”

Romanoff nodded and the two continued down the corridor until they came upon a door that signalled a dead end. Fury stopped before turning to Romanoff.

“Good luck.”

“If I need luck I’m losing my touch.”

Fury grunted before pressing something on the wall revealing another door which he stepped through. The three children didn’t get a chance to consider following him as the door shut, leaving them no choice but to stick with Romanoff or head elsewhere. Fortunately, Romanoff continued until she hit another door at the end of the corridor. She fiddled with a small pad at the side before it opened silently so she could step through. Loki, Leif and Sigyn were quick to follow her, only to pull back and plaster themselves against the wall.

In a glass cage suspended in a dark windowless room with a balcony that ran right up to the glass was Amora. Dressed still in her battle gear she looked resplendent, not a hair out of place as she paced her prison, blonde tresses fanning out behind her as she twirled back and forth. Loki clenched his fists at the sight of her, his rage returning as he longed to extract his revenge. He didn’t move though, what with the Midgardian in the room and the glare from Sigyn and the anxious gaze of Leif enough to keep him in place to watch proceedings until he could make a move.

Amora didn’t seem to notice Romanoff straight away, continuing to pace as the Midgardian made her way closer to the glass prison. Suddenly she stopped.

“I only know one person who can sneak up on another in such a way, and I don’t get any amusement from knowing that he still lives.” Amora turned, smirking at Romanoff who continued unhurried up to the glass.

“But you’d figured I’d come.”

“After,” Amora conceded. “After whatever tortures Fury can concoct. You would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.”

Leif looked dazzled and even Sigyn stunned, Loki had to admit if that was the plan it was a clever strategy. Romanoff didn’t appear effected though, taking Amora’s sneer in stride.

“I want to know what you’ve done with Agent Barton.”

The Witch tittered, rearing back to look down her nose at the spy. “I’d say I’ve expanded his mind.”

“And once you’ve won,” Romanoff forged ahead. “Once your Queen of the mountain. What happens to his mind?”

Amora didn’t answer right away, tilting her head before stepping closer to the glass to stare at Romanoff with interest. “Is this love, Agent Romanoff?”

“Love is for children,” Romanoff was quick to answer, but Loki was sure he saw a finger twitch.

Amora laughed, a soft thing that sounded more depreciating than malicious. She stepped up to the glass so that her face was almost touching it. She whispered, “tell me.”

Romanoff hesitated, biting her lip before answering carefully. “Before I worked for Shield, I uh … well I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set.” That got a raised eyebrow from Loki, his natural curiosity wishing the Midgardian would elaborate a little. From the satisfied look on Amora’s face she didn’t need more information, so Romanoff moved on. “I didn’t care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shield’s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.”

Loki shared a surprised look with Leif and Sigyn. It was not something that would be considered on Asgard, then again the All-Father had a hand in all decisions and in most extreme cases such as ordering a death sentence it was the King that issued the order and the king alone.

“And what will you do if I vow to spare him?” Amora asked. Romanoff crossed her arms over her chest jerking her chin in defiance.

“Not let you out.”

“Ah, no,” Amora giggled. “But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man.”

Romanoff shrugged, “regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I’m Russian …or was.”

Leif mouthed “Russian?” in confusion, which earned him a clueless shake of the head from Sigyn. Loki didn’t bother to respond, not that he knew the answer, the Midgardians and their many Countries was too confusing for him to focus on. No Loki was far more puzzled by Romanoff’s words. It seemed a little contradictory, what with the way she seemed to truly respect Fury, and why would she work for an organisation such a Shield, which in itself was a regime if she didn’t care for them.

Amora smirked, tapping the glass playfully before asking, “what is it you want?”

“It’s not really that complicated. I’ve got red in my ledger; I’d like to wipe it out.”

“Can you?” Amora said, voice soft and coxing as she continued to fix her bright blue eyes on the Midgardian. “Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov’s daughter?” Romanoff visibly flinched for the first time and Amora grinned a little. “Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything?”

Loki had to wonder why exactly Amora would be interested in information such as this? It wasn’t strategic, not in the grand scheme from Loki could understand. Why would Amora care about knowing of one of the many Midgardians that littered the planet she wanted to conquer.

“Your ledger is dripping,” Amora went on, blue eyes flashing, and Loki thought he saw rage welling up. “It’s gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest of sentimentality. This is a child’s prayer. PATHETIC!”

The shout had all four watches startled, though thankfully none of the children let out a peep, giving away their spying.

“You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers,” Amora ranted. “You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!”

Suddenly Amora slammed a fist against the glass, making it rattle. Romanoff flinched, but Loki had to wonder how the glass was able to hold up under the onslaught. Amora was Asgardian, so their bodies were much more durable. So why hadn’t the glass broken?

“I won’t touch Barton,” Amora hissed, vicious pleasure dancing across her face as she took in the shaken Romanoff. “No until I make him kill you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear. And when he’ll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I’ll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim!”

Leif blushed a deep red at the insult, even Sigyn was disgusted. Loki wrinkled his nose, but he pushed aside his distaste as he fixed on the words Amora had used in her tirade. He wasn’t sure but it almost felt as she wasn’t talking about Romanoff anymore.

As for the spy herself, her crossed arms had locked tight around her chest, almost hugging herself, she’d turned so she wouldn’t have to face Amora’s rage. “You’re a monster,” she muttered which only got Amora laughing.

“No, you brought the monster.”

The change happened instantaneously; the arms dropped as did the shaking. Romanoff spun to fix a calculating eye on Amora, all fear and terror gone.

“So, Banner … that’s your play.”

Amora’s grin slipped as she stared at the Midgardian. “What?” But her question was ignored as Romanoff reached up to touch her ear, already walking away.

“Amora means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I’m on my way.”

As Romanoff reached the door, programming it to open, passing by the three children where they watched unseen. She turned back to Amora, a smirk of her own playing around her lips. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

And with that she left. The door closing behind her, leaving a frozen Amora and three startled youngsters.

It didn’t last though, after only a few moments after Romanoff’s departure Amora giggled, face splitting into a wide grin that flashed teeth. “Fool, she muttered, before spinning in a circle so her back was to the glass. “I hope you enjoyed the show. Why don’t you come out so we can have a real conversation, not you just listening in to my performance, your Highness.”

Loki stilled, surprise washing over his face. He didn’t need to think about it too long though. After nodding to Sigyn and Leif so the two could ready their crystals and sword respectfully, Loki dropped the invisibility spell, summoning one of his knives to his hand as he stared at the glass cage which housed Amora.

“How long did you know we were there?”

“Not long,” Amora admitted, peeking over her shoulder to smile at the three of them. “I must commend you on your spell work, it seems you have started to master masking your Seidr. Then again you are a master of disguise.”

The pointed jab was enough to have Loki snarling, knife held tight as he started to lunge towards the glass. Unfortunately, hands grabbed him, pulling him back.

“No!”

“Prince L…Loki you mustn’t.”

“Your friends are right Young Prince. You really must calm down, you wouldn’t want to do anything stupid, again.”

Loki wanted to kill her, he wanted to hit her until that smug look was off her face and all that was left was a bloody mess, nothing remaining to sneer at him and flaunt his faults in his face. But the restraining hands of his companions helped to calm him. He swallowed, taking a breath to centre himself, relaxing his limbs, though Sigyn and Leif didn’t let go.

“I don’t want your games Amora. You know why we’re here.”

“Yes, you told me,” Amora said, sauntering back towards the glass. “And like I said before, you’re in over your head. You should have just let Thor come down so the grownups could handle it.”

“This has nothing to do with Thor, I’m within my rights to hunt you down, not just for me but for Alviss.”

Amora blinked at him, then threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, Young Prince, what pretty lies you tell yourself.”

“I’m not lying!” Loki shouted, shaking himself free of Sigyn and Leif to stalk closer to the cage. “You’ll pay for Alviss’s death, he should have been the one to survive not you.”

“What makes you think he didn’t?”

Loki froze, stunned, mouth hanging open unable to form a response.

“What do you mean?” it was Sigyn who asked, coming to stand on the Prince’s left.

“Both of us fell together,” Amora said, ignoring Sigyn completely. “Both alive as we continued to fall into nothingness. It felt like an eternity.” The Witch’s voice was quiet, melancholy. “When we finally landed, I don’t know how the old fool was still alive, my blade had pierced his back, he should have been dead.”

Loki’s heart thumped faster; his fists clenched so the hilt of his dagger dug into his flesh. “A…Alviss is alive?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking hopefully. Amora studied him a moment longer before grinning.

“Only long enough for me to finish the job.”

Loki reared back, face paling. “What?”

“As he struggled to regain himself, I slit his throat. From ear to ear.” She mimicked the gesture with a long-nailed finger, glee etched into every motion. “I left his rotting corpse behind for the scavengers, his soul unsure if he would find peace in Valhalla.”

Loki gulped, Sigyn shivered but surprisingly it was Leif who pointed his sword and declared. “You lie!”

“Why would I lie child? I was there? Besides did you truly believe that the old Steward could have survived and not tried to return to Asgard after all this time.” She bared her teeth with a hiss. “Hopeful fools, you make it so easy to -”

The rest of Amora’s words were silenced as Loki stepped forward, dagger coming down to strike the glass with a resounding crack. The glass splintered, but it didn’t break, much to Loki’s rage. Green eyes were almost feral as they found startled bright blue, Seidr whipping around the small form as he tried his best to rain it in.

“I said I didn’t want your games, Amora,” Loki growled, pulling the point of his knife free to twirl it in his grip before striking the glass again. “I’ll kill you. I swear I will.”

“Then you may have to be quick about it, as my escort is about to arrive.”

The anger that had been coursing through Loki bated. He blinked, his mind clearing enough to fix on what Amora said.

“What do you -”

Suddenly the whole of the room lurched to one side, it was followed by an explosion, along with the wail of sirens and flashing lights filled the room.

Loki stumbled away from the glass, reaching out to grab a shrieking Sigyn, while Leif gripped the rail that surrounded the balcony they stood on.

“W…what was t…that?” the Valet asked.

“The room moved. How can the room move?” Sigyn muttered. Loki passed her on to Leif, before turning to a smirking Amora.

“What have you done?”

“Me?” Amora said in mock shock. “Why what could I possibly do? I’m trapped right here.”

“You -!”

Shouts and cries started to fill the air. Loki turned to the door, startled, it sounded like pandemonium out there. Abandoning Amora in the cage, Loki crossed to the door, opening it to look outside. There was no Midgardians about, but their screams and wails of distress were louder, echoing from outside to filter down the corridors. The ground tilted once again, making Loki’s stomach do flips, before it righted itself.

“What is going on?” Loki muttered.

“My P…Prince, what s…should we do?” Loki turned to Leif, who along with Sigyn had come to stand with him.

“Something must have happened to the flying beast,” Loki said.

“Then we should get out of here,” Sigyn started but Loki cut her off.

“No! We need to finish what we started. You two go scout the area.”

“I w…won’t leave y…you Prince Loki!” Leif demanded, Sigyn nodding in agreement.

“He’s right we shouldn’t split up.”

“I’m not giving you a choice,” Loki drew himself up regally. “This is an order. Go and scout the area, then return to me here. Now!”

Sigyn and Leif shared a look, neither appearing happy, but unable to counter the order. Loki was the Second Prince of Asgard, and they were merely citizens. What he said was second only to that of other members of the royal family.

“Aye my P…Prince,” Leif bowed before heading out the door, sword aloft. Sigyn said nothing, but she ducked her head in a small measure of appearing respectful before following the Valet. Once they were further up the corridor Loki turned back to Amora who hadn’t bothered to move from her place inside the cage.

“You sent them away on purpose,” she said. “Afraid they’ll get hurt? Or just what I might tell them about their precious Prince.”

“Shut up, Amora,” Loki mumbled. Flipping his knife in his hand he moved in front of the door to the cage, casting out with his Seidr to disable the lock. Amora watched him, amusement and surprise clear as the door opened.

“You’re going to take me head on? We both know how well that went last time.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. Twirling the dagger one more time before vanishing it. “But I think I have an advantage this time.”

“Oh really?” the Witch mocked. “What’s to stop me from simply teleporting out of here?”

“The same reason you didn’t vanish the moment your attack began,” Loki said, summoning his pocket dimension, extracting Amora’s staff from its depths. The effect was instant, the Witch’s eyes widened, and they flashed with longing.

“I knew you would keep it.”

“Where did you get it?” Loki asked. “It’s filled with malicious Seidr.”

“Malicious? Oh no, no, no your Highness, it is something so much more than that.”

“Well I’m counting on it.” Loki dropped into a stance, placing the staff across his body. Amora had positioned herself in the doorway, smirk on her lips as she waited.

“Make your move then.”

And Loki did, lunging towards the Witch who braced for the attack. Only as Loki swung his hit contacted nothing. The Staff went right through Amora’s head, so it went wild, along with the rest of his body, diving through Amora as though she wasn’t there. The gasp of surprise that escaped him caught as before he even hit the floor, something grabbed the top of the staff, wrenching it from his grasp, spinning him so he landed flat on his back in the glass cage.

Scrambling furiously to his feet, Loki wasn’t fast enough to get out before the door to the glass prison shut in his face, the grinning visage of Amora spinning the staff on the other side.

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” she laughed. “Did you really think I would wait for you to attack me?”

“When did you -?”

“I’ve been out of the cage since my escort arrived,” Amora tucked a blonde strand behind her ear as she surveyed the Young Prince with mild distain. “If you had been concentrating you would have realised that I’d teleported along with the illusion I put in my place. Though I do have to thank you, your invisibility spell is rather inspirational.”

Loki bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid. He’d fallen for the easiest trick in the book. He knew Amora was a Seidr wielder, he knew how powerful she was. Why would she have waited for him attack her? She wasn’t Thor.

“So now what?” Loki demanded. Amora smiled, stalking along the balcony just outside the glass prison until she was far to the left. Loki noticed a collection of buttons and dials on a panel attached to the rail. Amora trailed a finger along them gently.

“The Midgardians think us immortal. Should we test that?”

Loki gulped as he eyed the buttons dubiously, what did they do? What would Amora do to him? He tried to teleport out of the cage, but his Seidr simply swirled before dissipating. Loki cursed, he needed to concentrate, but his mind was too focused on Amora.

“Amora don’t -”

A blast from behind cracked against the wall, right above Amora’s head. The Witch spun, along with Loki to look at the door, only to find Coulson stood there, a large gun in his hands.

“Move away, please?” he asked rather politely. Amora hesitated before stepping away from the controls. Coulson came closer, eyes flicking from Amora to Loki in the cage. “I thought I recognised you. Loki, right?”

Loki didn’t say a word but nodded. He was surprised the Midgardian remembered him, then again Midgardians seemed to be surprising him quiet a lot lately. Coulson didn’t linger on the Young Prince though, his attention taken up by the threat of Amora.

“You like this?” he gestured to the gun. “We started working on the prototype after the Destroyer was sent. Even I don’t know what it does. Want to find out?”

Amora, like Loki remained silent, instead just tilted her head and smiled. Loki felt the Seidr before anything else, it shifted around the room to consolidate behind Coulson.

“Coulson behind -!” Loki’s warning was too late though as the real Amora appeared behind the Shield agent, thrusting her staff right into his chest, impaling him right through the heart.

“NO!”

His shout was ignored, blood spluttered from Coulson’s mouth as he dropped the gun, the fight going from his limbs. Amora kept him there for a moment before spinning him around to throw the Midgardian from the end of her staff so he slammed into the wall. Loki yelped as it fell, a dead weight as blood spilled onto the floor forming a puddle.

“Terribly sorry about that, but I have places to be.”

“You’ll pay for that Amora.”

“Oh, Prince Loki, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut.”

Amora sauntered back up to the control panel, Loki watching her warily. “If you’re going to kill me just do it.”

“Well you see I would, but I’d rather not waste my time. But I’m sure this will be enough.”

“What are you -?” Amora didn’t wait for Loki to finish before pressing one of the buttons. A whine came from beneath Loki’s feet and air blasted up, buffeting his hair. The floor below the cage had opened, revealing the drop down to Midgard in all its glory. Loki glanced fearfully below him before turning frightened eyes back to Amora who smiled.

“Goodbye Prince Loki.”

She pressed another button and Loki barely heard the clamps release that held the cage in place before he was falling. Out of the flying beast and into the open sky, heading right down towards Midgard with nothing to break his fall. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So welcome back and sorry for the delay, I should have got this out last week, but Christmas got in the way. But I'm back and I was determined to get this one out before we head into the next decade. 
> 
> Hopefully you will like this chapter, it's a little change of pace and I have my fingers crossed I've done justice to some of our favourite characters. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, kudos and all the comments. I can't say it another how much I appreciate them. 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful new year and that 2020 will be a great one for you all!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 9 **

“We s…shouldn’t have left h…him.”

“It was an order; we can’t disobey an order from a Prince of Asgard.”

“B…but-”

Sigyn sighed, as her and Leif continued up the corridor and towards where the noise of battle was coming from. She didn’t want to admit it, but she also didn’t want to leave Prince Loki behind. He may be an irritating, spoiled Princeling, but after all they had been through, after what he had said she had grown rather fond of him.

Though the Healers Apprentice had to wonder why she had even thought it was a good idea to come on this half-cocked adventure in the first place. At first, she hadn’t taken the Prince seriously, believing that he was talking nonsense all that time ago in the Healing Hall. But even when they had made it to Yggdrasil, Leif accidently tagging along, she hadn’t protested or even seriously considered turning back.

“There’s s…some stairs.”

Snapping out of her musing, Sigyn turned her attention ahead, gripping the Seidr crystal tight in her hand as Leif eased himself towards a set of stairs that went up, connecting with other walkways, disappearing higher into the flying beast.

“Don’t head up too far,” Sigyn said as Leif raised his sword. “The Prince just wants us to scout what’s happening, a quick look and then we’ll head back.”

Leif nodded, pressing close to the wall, Sigyn just behind. Together they carefully moved to the stairs. Leif took a breath then quickly jogged halfway up the first flight before stopping, shoulders tense in anticipation.

A beat of silence.

“There’s n…no one h…here.”

“Really?” Sigyn asked, furrowing her brow in confusion as she pushed forward to look around Leif. The Valet was right, the stairs and walkways above were empty, though the sounds of battle could still be heard, but the wail of sirens had ceased. “But that -”

Suddenly a shattering crash came from above, it rattled the stairs and had both children clinging tightly to the rail as the stairs dipped dangerously beneath them.

“What was that?!” Sigyn heard Leif shout, but she didn’t get time to answer as another great crash came from above, forcing both to look up, only to feel their insides clench in terror. Sigyn gasped as something large fell through the stairs and walkways, destroying them as it descended, accompanied by an inhuman roar.

She didn’t think, her body moving before her mind could catch up and talk her out of the action. Funnelling Seidr from the crystal she snapped her hand up towards Leif, blasting him with the concentrated Seidr to send him tumbling back towards the landing they had come up from. She was just in time, as whatever was crashing down from above hit the stairs, she was perched on, ripping them from their supports to send them falling out from beneath her feet.

“Lady Sigyn!” was the last the Apprentice heard from the Valet as she started to fall. Pieces of metal debris went with her, clanging together to create a cacophony of noise. Sigyn tried to right herself, even as she continued to fall. Her chest was tight as her heart thumped dangerously as panic started to well. Luckily, she didn’t need to think too clearly for her Seidr to save her life. The crystal that she still held flared, channelling with her own Seidr to envelope the Apprentice in a protection shield just before she hit the ground. It was still a hard landing, the breath was knocked out of her as and the metal floor dented to create a circular crater at her landing, but Sigyn was saved from worse injury. The metal debris fell around her, cracking against the Seidr shield only to bounce off, leaving her unharmed. Sigyn curled into herself as a rather large piece struck at the centre of the shield, causing the Seidr to waver slightly, fortunately it held.

All fell quiet, the distant sound of shouts and shots echoing in the dark space Sigyn had fallen into. Her Seidr shield flickered one final time before it dissolved, shattering the crystal in her fingers as the last of the stored Seidr was wrenched from it.

Groaning Sigyn pushed herself up, the shards falling with a tinkle from her robes.

“Where am I?” she muttered, glancing around, eyes narrowed as though it would help her see through the gloom. Shadowy square shapes surrounded her, though most are broken under the deluge of debris that had fallen. Splinters of light shined down through the gaping hole above where she had fell through. Sigyn left out a relieved breath, dusting off her hand. “Thank the Norns for Seidr crystals,” she mumbled, making a mental note not to mention this to the Princeling, he wouldn’t let her forget that it was his Seidr that had more than likely saved her life. Though she had to admit he must have quite the reserve to place such a large amount of his power in a crystal. Lady Eir had taught her how dangerous storing Seidr could be and that it was not recommended to have more than one Seidr crystal. Prince Loki had given her three, two already having been used. Sighing, Sigyn got to her feet, wincing as her joints ached, the shield may have saved her from serious harm, but her body felt bruised and battered. Looking up at the hole above her head she called, “Leif?”

She didn’t expect a reply, the Valet had been pushed clear and was more than likely panicking somewhere above, but Sigyn couldn’t help but ask anyway. Though you could imagine her shock when she heard something move in the dark beside her. Tensing, Sigyn spun to peer into the shadows, the filtered light from the hole didn’t reach that far, so Sigyn could see nothing but blackness.

“Whose there?” she asked, which only elicited a groan and something large being shifted aside. “Come out, I won’t hurt you. Something crashed from above and I …”

Sigyn’s words trailed off as whatever was moving around in the dark slowly stumbled forward. Sigyn had to crane her neck back to take in the whole creature, it towered above her, large muscled body bigger than even the strongest Asgardian, Sigyn could only liken it to the stories of Jotnar, giants that could dwarf any other being in the Nine Realms. Only this giant was green instead of blue, little clothing covering its form apart from a pair of ripped trousers that hid genitalia. Eyes that while human in look and appearance held nothing but rage, all directed at her.

The Green Giant squared its shoulders and roared, Sigyn flinched, unable to hide the fear that welled up in her chest. Fortunately, it did not damper her primal instincts and she turned on her heel and ran.

She didn’t need to look behind her to know that the creature was following, the bellowing and roaring along with the crash and clang of things being shoved out of the way, was enough to alert her to the danger she was in.

She dashed down corridors; her eyes having adjusted to the gloom, darting this way and that in a vain hope to lose her pursuer. A set of heavy doors appeared before her, in panic she summoned her Seidr, accessing the limited range of household spells she knew, she threw them open. Light stung her eyes as she emerged in the space that herself, Loki and Leif had sneaked through all that time ago. Some of the strange metal machines that had been sat inside were gone, but Sigyn didn’t focus on that, turning she cast her Seidr back at the doors, closing them along with forcing the lock closed. She didn’t know if it would do much good, but if it could buy her time.

“Put your hands up!”

The shout from behind her had the Apprentice whirling, snapping one shaky palm up while the over dug into her bag for another Seidr crystal only to find shattered shards where it should have been. She held in the need to curse, it must have broken in her fall, that left her with only her own power and as much as she hated admitting it, he well of Seidr did pale in comparison to the Princes. She shivered as the circle of black clad Midgardians surrounded her, those strange devices which Loki had called guns aimed out in front of them, all pointed at her.

“Step away from the door, Miss,” one Midgardian demanded.

“No, you don’t understand, there’s -”

A loud bang echoed behind her, along with another and another. It didn’t last long however until the locked door caved, and the Green Giant pushed their way inside. The effect on the Midgardians was instant, they turned their weapons from Sigyn, giving her the opportunity to dive out of the way, hiding behind a stack of wooden boxes, while they sprayed the Green Giant with small metal projectiles. It did all of nothing to the creature, only made it more enraged. With another animalistic roar it charged the Midgardians, scattering them like birds before a cat. With a swing of its mighty fist several of the Midgardians were sent flying, to land with sickening cracks to the floor, deathly still.

Sigyn watched in wide eyed terror at the carnage, the Green Giant moved to one of the flying machines, gripping it in its large fists, muscles straining at it started to wrench it from its place.

It didn’t last long as more Midgardians descended on the creature, shooting at it from all sides. The Green Giant bellowed again, abandoning the flying machine to beat at the Midgardians. The black clad mortals fled, retreating out into the open air, the Giant following. When it emerged however one of the flying machines dropped out of the sky and started shooting along with the mortals on the ground. Sigyn watched as the Green Giant roared, swatting at the projectiles, angrily. Sigyn couldn’t help but feel sadness, even with all the rage and anger, she could feel the fear that emanated from the creature. Its Seidr chaotic and uncontrolled, but it didn’t feel like a mindless creature at all.

With awe she could only stare as the Green Giant started to run, right at the flying machine where with a single bound it landed on the top of it, tackling it out of sight as it started to fall. Not willing to watch more, Sigyn retreated to the doors, disappearing back inside. She had to find Leif and Loki.

Though that was easier said than done. It was a mess inside, with the Midgardians having fled to engage in battle. Sigyn was careful to make sure none of the lingering Midgardians saw her, she didn’t know that handy invisibility spell Prince Loki had access to. Eventually she made it to some stairs. She was quick to descend, hoping she would be able to find her way to where Amora was being held. Leif would have more than likely headed back to the Prince; she could only hope nothing had happened.

She sprinted along gangways and downstairs, not knowing if she was going the right way. As she was making her way down to another landing she paused as she heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting. Hesitating for a moment she bit her lip before easing closer. With care she peered around the bottom of the stairs only to see two Midgardians fighting each other hand to hand. She recognised one, the red-haired woman they had followed to Amora’s prison. She was fighting a man that Sigyn didn’t know but appeared to be holding him off well.

Sigyn was not a warrior, but you couldn’t live on Asgard and not be exposed to the culture and she had to admit the style of fighting the Midgardians used intrigued her. It was so unlike the brutish tactics most Asgardian warriors favoured, appearing more dancer like, like a Seidr wielder casting an offensive spell. In a way it reminded her of the Young Prince, graceful, yet deadly in calculated strikes.

Suddenly the male Midgardian produced a knife and started to slash at the red head, Romanoff, Sigyn was sure her name was. Romanoff dodged the attack, grabbing his arm to twist it. The male withered, but didn’t cry out in pain, instead he tossed the knife from his trapped arm to his free one, slashing at Romanoff once again. The woman was forced to release him in order to avoid the second attack. Gripping the appendage, they both went down with the force of the attack, Romanoff on her back with the male poised above her, keeping them locked in a struggle of strength. Sigyn panicked as the knife started to come down towards Romanoff, stepping out of her hiding place.

“Hey!” she called, causing both Midgardians to turn and stare at her. The male Midgardian frowned, the knife wavering, but that was all Romanoff needed. She bit his wrist drawing a trickle of blood. This time the male couldn’t help but hiss as he let go of the knife. Romanoff didn’t give him time to recover, lifting her legs to wrap them around his neck, she squeezed them tight, choking him. She flipped them on to their sides so that the male hit a metal pipe railing with a harsh clang. The male Midgardian groaned as Romanoff released him, standing to her feet to look at him. He blinked up at her, face twisted in confusion, but she didn’t hesitate in pulling back a fist and hitting him square in the head, knocking him clean out.

The silence which fell was heavy, Sigyn twisted her hands then slowly started to come closer. Romanoff startled at the movement, hands going to her belt which still housed various weapons.

“Please,” Sigyn stopped raising her hands in surrender. “I mean you no harm, I simply thought it would be prudent to check his injuries.”

Romanoff didn’t move, staring at Sigyn for an uncomfortable length of time. Though finally she nodded, taking a step back giving the signal for Sigyn to approach, though she didn’t move her hands from her belt.

“Thank you,” Sigyn let out a relieved breath, coming to kneel at the mortal’s side. Some bruising was starting to show, along with a lump from where he had been knocked on the head. Lifting her hands, she relaxed as the familiar healing Seidr came at her command.

“What is that?” Romanoff demanded. “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking his injuries and healing what I can, though my Seidr isn’t as strong as it usually is.” Sigyn’s brow furrowed as she spoke. “His mind is a bit of mess, I can feel trace energies of Seidr, though they seem to have stabilised. The knock you gave to his head will heal easily, apart from a few scratches his unharmed.”

“That’s good, very good,” Sigyn suddenly stiffened as she felt something cold nuzzle the back of her neck, she didn’t need to look to know it was some form of weapon. “But now you need to tell me who you are and what you’re doing on a Shield Helicarrier.”

***

“Lady Sigyn!” Leif shouted as the Healer’s Apprentice fell along with the stairs and various other pieces of metal debris. “Oh N…Norns, oh Norns,” the Valet continued to panic, peering over the now large hole where the stairs used to be. “Lady Sigyn!” he called again, only to hear the distant sounds of fighting and the clang of falling metal for his trouble.

The Valet didn’t know when things had gone so wrong. Actually, that was a lie, it had all gone wrong since he had accidently gotten himself involved in the messy business of Prince Loki. Not that he blamed the Young Prince. Of course not, Prince Loki was a kind and generous master and treated Leif with more respect that he thought he deserved. Not many nobles would put up with his stutter, as his Brother was so fond of reminding him. No, he only wished that his stuttering cowardice hadn’t stopped him from standing up to his Prince a little more. They never should have allowed him to send them away, look at what had happened.

Scrambling away from the hole, Leif clutched his sword. He would head back to the Prince, he had to tell him about what happened to Sigyn. Suddenly he pulled up short.

“But what if L…Lady Sigyn’s h…hurt,” Leif muttered to himself. “S…she could be dy…dying!” the last thought caused a rapid change in plan. Instead of running back down towards where Loki remained with Amora, Leif frantically took one of the corridors that intersected his own, searching for another set of stairs that would hopefully lead him downwards.

He couldn’t leave Sigyn down there if she was hurt. Prince Loki would never forgive him if he did. Sure, the two snarled and barred their teeth at each other, but Leif was positive that underneath it all there was a grudging respect and even admiration between the two Seidr wielders.

Unfortunately, Leif didn’t have Seidr and so couldn’t rely on it to guide his way. Instead he had to trust his instincts which it seemed were leading him nowhere. Though as he moved through corridors, he couldn’t help but notice the disarray they were in, as though a blast had taken place within them, leaving a mess behind. The dark didn’t help either, Leif wished there were some widows in the flying beast, as it was difficult to get a feel of where he was surrounded by the gloom. As he reached another fork in the corridor he cursed.

“I only w…want to find some s…stairs,” he muttered in frustration. He eyed the two corridors, both looked identical so that did nothing to guide Leif. There were no Midgardians around either, Leif assumed they had fled the area when whatever had caused the flying machine to lurch in such a way struck. Even though he didn’t want to be seen, it might have been better if some still lingered, he could have followed them or even, he swallowed nervously, threatened them for some answers.

A sharp blast suddenly came from the right. Leif jumped, startled, what was that? He took a step closer. There was no one down there that he could see, but along with the initial shot, there were several others along with the cries and shouts of a fight. Leif glanced at the left corridor, he had no other indicators and if people were in the area then there must be some access to other floors. Clutching his sword tightly Leif marched forward, keeping close to the wall in case anyone appeared.

The sounds grew louder, and Leif slowed his pace, a wind also buffeted at his hair. The Valet frowned at the breeze, did this lead outside? The corridor turned slightly, and Leif paused to peer around the end. The corridor ended not too far ahead, though the badly damaged exit was swarmed by the black clad bodies of several Midgardians. Leif could see some were on the floor, unmoving, while overs where pointing those, what did Prince Loki say they were called? Guns that was it. They were firing those guns at something that was out of Leif’s sight range.

Leif watched as the fight continued, shots raining from both sides as the wind continued to howl. Peering beyond the fight Leif was shocked to see part of the flying beast had been destroyed, leaving a gaping hole where part of the machine had probably been at some point. Leif had to wonder what could have caused such devastation, as far as he was aware Midgardians didn’t have the capacity to cause such destruction, they were simple creatures. Supposedly.

Finally, only one black clad Midgardian was left, back to the wall as they edged forward, shots blasting off into the unknown.

Suddenly the floor beneath Leif’s feet lurched. The Valet yelped as he stumbled, but he was able to grab a hold of the wall to keep himself steady, though the same could not be said of the black clad Midgardian. They were thrown off their feet, along with their opponent, who Leif was surprised to see was the shield warrior from Stuttgart.

The warrior was the most unfortunate though, as the floor continued to tilt dangerously, he lost his footing and slid clean off the broken edge of the flying beast. Leif gasped, though his horror was delayed as the warrior grabbed a hold of a long wire which stopped him from flying right out into the sky. However, the black clad Midgardian had gotten back to their feet and were advancing on the now fallen warrior.

Leif narrowed his eyes as the Midgardian raised their gun, ready and prepared to take out the warrior while he was struggling. Leif may be a simple Valet, but he was a citizen of Asgard, and Asgardians believed in honour, even between enemies. Of course, they were willing to fight dirty, especially in war. But they were honourable to their opponents and would try to avoid striking a blow while their enemy was already on their knees.

Determination surging through him Leif ran forward, sword out as he rammed at the black clad Midgardian, knocking them off their feet and to the floor, the shot from their gun going wild away from the warrior and Leif. The Midgardian didn’t stay down for long though, but Leif was ready, shifting into a shaky stance, one that all boys were taught in their school days, but never got the chance to advance upon due to their station, Leif set his face grimly as he eyed the Midgardian.

“S…surrender or I…I’ll -” Leif wasn’t given the opportunity to finish his sentence as the Midgardian raised their gun and shot at the Valet. Leif squeaked and ducked aside, though he didn’t stay still for long as he charged at the Midgardian, the small metal projectiles missing the Asgardian so that he could come under his guard, sword coming up to slash at the Midgardians chest. The strike, much to Leif’s surprise was true, the sword Prince Loki had gifted him with slicing through the layers of the Midgardians clothing and right to the flesh beneath. Unknown to Leif such an act should have been far more difficult, due to the protective armour covering the Midgardian, but Asgardian swords were made of materials that far out striped that of Midgard.

The black clad Midgardian gasped before falling to the floor. Leif stared wide eyed as his opponent fell before him. He stood there, shock keeping him in place as his mind caught up to his body.

“I…I did it,” he whispered, the adrenaline surge from the small brief battle thrumming through him. “I d…defeated him.”

“Yeah that’s great kid, but right now I think you’re in some serious trouble.”

Leif snapped his head up, letting out a fearful yelp at the red and gold armour of the Midgardian Stark hovered before him, one burning palm up and pointed at him, while the shield warrior had struggled to his own feet. One moving from a red lever to be held out to Leif, palm up.

“Just hand over the sword son, we don’t want to hurt you.”

Leif bit his lip, eyeing both of the Midgardian’s in trepidation. Finally, he took the hilt of his sword and threw it towards the shield warrior.

“Thank you,” the Midgardian smiled as he picked up, while Stark spoke out loud though obviously not directed at either Leif or the shield warrior.

“Fury, the engines back up and running, though we’ve found an uninvited guest.”

***

Fury eyed the two children sat before him in the conference room warily along with the rest of the rag tag team he had assembled. Even Barton, who had come around miraculously not under the control Amora had placed him under, though he still seemed a little unsure on his feet, what with Romanoff hovering close to him. Banner was missing having run off in the form of the Hulk, then there was Coulson. Fury pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, fixing his focus on the two irritants that were making his day that much more of a headache.

“So, let me get this straight, you’re from Asgard?”

“Yes,” the girl, Sigyn answered stiffly.

“And you came here with someone called Prince Loki to defeat Amora and take her back?”

“P…Prince Loki wished t…to seek his just r…revenge,” the quiet stuttering boy, Leif said. Fury raised his only visible eyebrow.

“And you thought you could do this? A group of kids?”

“We may look like children to you,” Sigyn huffed in indignation. “But we far out strip you in age.”

“Age pales in comparison to experience,” Romanoff countered, which had Sigyn blushing. “I take it that by Asgardian standards you are all considered children?”

Neither of the two intruders answered, only shared a look between themselves before turning back to Fury.

“Has there b…been any sign o…of Prince L…Loki?” Leif asked nervously. Fury sighed before turning to Stark who was already working with his AI, Jarvis on various holograms which kept his full attention.

“Stark?”

“Yeah, yeah keep your hair on Patches,” Fury gritted his teeth at the inventor before Stark let out a victorious cry. “Ah, there we are, I knew it had to be on the system somewhere, you spies and your cameras.”

Fury didn’t bother to respond as Stark enlarged his hologram so everyone in the room could see it. He subtly watched the two Asgardians, who didn’t appear shocked at the technology. He had to wonder if they were even impressed, what with being alien space Vikings from what he could understand from their story.

The image of the glass prison which held Amora came to life before them all. Unfortunately, there was no sound, as the camera was a discrete hidden one, so Fury was forced to read lips. It started with Romanoff’s interrogation before shifting to when she left. He watched the crazy blonde bint in the cage as she said something, only for three children to appear out of nowhere.

“Ok, pause,” Stark exclaimed, the image stilling at his command. “How the heck did you do that?” He pointed an accusing finger at Leif, who sputtered under the hard, intense glare.

“I…I -”

“It was Prince Loki’s invisibility spell,” Sigyn explained in the poor boy’s stead. “Quite impressive for such a simple use of Seidr, I think he must have tweaked it, since it works even better than described in the texts.”

Stark opened his mouth, only for no sound to issue forth, leaving him gaping like a fish. Steve took a step closer, bending so that he was on eye level with the girl.

“What do you mean Seidr?” he asked kindly. Fury had to roll his eyes, trust Captain America to favour the gentle approach, then again, their intruders or in his opinion would be invaders were children, not that it made any difference to the leader of Shield.

“Seidr is Seidr,” Sigyn shrugged, looking at Steve as though he was stupid. “We use it to power our spells.”

“Spells,” Stark cried, hand covering his arch reactor as though he’d been punched in the chest. “You mean like magic?”

Sigyn wrinkled her nose, “that’s what the uneducated call it, but Seidr is much more than mere magic.”

Stark gaped and even Romanoff raised an eyebrow, Barton twitched but kept silent, more than likely not wanting to steer the conversation into uncomfortable waters. Fury could see Steve gearing up for another irrelevant question and so commanded Stark to continue with the footage.

“Fine, fine,” the inventor grumbled, and they all continued to watch as the three children came closer to Amora’s glass cage.

“The one whose speaking, that’s Prince Loki, right?” Romanoff asked, pointing at the child they didn’t currently have in custody.

Leif nodded, “a…aye, that’s our Prince.”

Fury took the time to look at the kid. He was small, smaller than the two they had, with a mane of black hair and a pale, delicate looking complexion. It didn’t surprise him that the child was some form of royalty, the way he carried himself was full of confidence, with a sure stride and shoulders thrown back. Fury knew that when he came face to face with this kid, he would be trouble.

“Barton,” Fury barked, gaining the archers attention. He nodded at the hologram, waiting barely a moment before Barton’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Shit, that’s the kid.”

“What kid?” Steve asked.

“The kid from the desert, you know when Co…Coulson and I went to New Mexico.” He directed the last part to Romanoff, who nodded.

“Can someone please fill the rest of us in before I have to hack something?” Stark demanded, having paused the footage once again as the conversation diverged.

“It’s not relevant …”

“I think it is Director Fury,” Steve cut in and Fury had to stop from rubbing his temples.

“Last year there was a disturbance in the New Mexico desert. I sent Coulson and Barton to check it out. Though the reports were not what I had been expecting.”

“In short, an older Viking space god showed up, calling himself Thor,” Barton finished.

“Thor?” Stark frowned. “Weird name.”

“He would be T…Thor, God of Thunder a…and Crown P…Prince to the Throne of A…Asgard.”

All the adults turned to the children, Sigyn twiddling her fingers in impatience, while Leif shifted nervously under the scrutiny.

“You know him?” Barton asked, which caused Sigyn to huff.

“How could we not, we are citizens of Asgard, and he is our Crown Prince. Not only that but Leif is Prince Loki’s Valet, personal servant,” she added to Stark’s confused look. “He is more exposed to the Royal family than I, even though I am apprenticed with the Royal’s primary Healer.”

“Do you know what he was doing on Earth?” Steve asked.

“Only what the official statement from the Royal family issued. Thor was banished, due to dangerous actions he took. During that time there was a coup on the House of Odin, which was ultimately stopped, though we all know that Amora was a part of that plan.”

Stark looked intrigued and even Steve appeared interested and slightly horrified by the story. Fury quickly interceded.

“As fascinating as this is, it doesn’t effect what’s going on now. Keep going.”

Stark restarted the footage. The scene moved on; all three children too close to the glass for anyone’s liking. The sudden violence shock them all when the Prince lifted his weapon and struck the prison, causing the glass the splinter, but not shatter.

“Ok, what got emo Prince annoyed?” Stark asked.

“A…Amora was taunting h…him,” Leif said, voice cool as he glared at the scene.

“Taunting him?”

“She s…spoke of A…Alviss.”

“Whose Alviss?” Rogers asked the question they were all wondering about.

“He was the Steward of the House of Odin,” Sigyn explained. “He died protecting Prince Loki during the coup.”

Stark winced and even Fury couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy. Survivors guilt had a way of eating a person up.

The next few moments were familiar. The whole room shifted, Fury had no doubt it was from when Barton, under the control of Amora had attacked the Helicarrier. He watched as the children scrambled, the two he had disappearing off down the corridor and out of sight, leaving only the Prince behind.

It was chilling to see the small boy approach the cage, knife flipping. Fury had to hold in a curse as the door opened and the two aliens faced off.

“Idiot,” he heard Sigyn mutter, while Leif bit at his lip, fidgeting nervously.

“He thinks he can take her head on?” Stark said in surprise.

“I…it’s his r…right,” Leif answered, though it only got him an eye roll.

“Rightfully stupid,” the inventor mumbled.

Fury ignored him, his own remaining eye now rivetted to the footage as the kid made his knife disappear, replacing it with a very familiar staff.

“Where did that come from?” Stark exclaimed. “And don’t even start with the seeder thing again, I’m not in the mood for magic.” Sigyn snapped her mouth shut, though Fury heard her grumble.

“It’s Seidr.”

They watched the Prince lunge at Amora, ending up falling right through her. His shocked expression matched those of the Midgardians, though Sigyn and Leif winced as the door shut and the Prince was trapped inside.

“When did she get out?” Stark asked incredulously, fiddling with the holograms to rewind some of the footage. “I swear she was in there the whole time.”

“Amora is a Seidr wielder,” Sigyn muttered and Fury couldn’t help but notice a tint of concern colouring her tone as she continued to watch the scene. “It is not difficult for her to teleport herself out of the prison and put an illusion in her place.”

Stark gaped and even Rogers sucked in a breath, Barton shivered while Fury and Romanoff shared a look. If that intel was correct than they were right in thinking that Amora surrendered with the sole purpose of infiltrating the Helicarrier. Fury already had people working through their systems, checking and double checking for any breach.

The two missing aliens spoke for a few moments, Amora obviously enjoying her position of power over the Prince, however Fury had to hold his own reaction to the appearance of Coulson and his swift and precise demise at the hands of the blonde. The crack and a fist meeting metal shook the spectators out of their stupor. Fury sent a hard glare at Barton, who was trembling, Romanoff’s fingers, which were digging into his shoulder, the only thing stopping him from reaching for his bow.

“Damn Agent, why’s he always got to try and save the day?” Fury ignored Stark’s mumbling, keeping his attention on the footage, though it was quickly shaken as Amora approached the control panel, pressing a button which released the bay doors beneath the prison.

“W…what’s she d…doing?” Leif asked.

“That doesn’t look good,” Stark agreed.

“Fury,” Roger started. “What -?”

All their questions were answered as Amora hit another button, releasing the glass prison so it was sent tumbling out of the bay doors and into the open sky. The young Asgardian Prince still trapped inside.

“No!” Leif shouted, lurching to his feet. “This c…cannot be.” He turned to Stark, pointing a shaking finger. “Your illusion i…is false!”

“Hey, I didn’t make up that video,” Stark grunted, though he had the decency not to goad the kid. “I’m sorry.”

“But -”

“Leif, you know the Midgardians do not lie,” Sigyn spoke softly, having got to her own feet to place a consoling hand on Leif’s back. The boy trembled, hands forming fists at his side as he lowered his head.

“B…but Prince Loki …”

“We’re sorry about your friend,” Rogers said, and Fury shook his head, turning away so he wouldn’t have to watch the tears that were bound to form.

“Thank you,” Sigyn bowed slightly. “We can only hope that he will be able to join up with us again soon.”

Rogers blinked and even Romanoff and Barton turned to stare at the girl. Fury froze while Stark reacted with a raised eyebrow.

“Join up with you?” Stark asked. “You did just watch that footage, right?”

“Of course,” Sigyn said. “You didn’t believe he was dead, did you?”

“But he -” he turned eyes to Leif, who’s fists were still clenched tight at his sides as he worried his lip.

“Leif tends to be over dramatic,” Sigyn waved away the point. “Prince Loki would not die from such a fall. For one he is Asgardian, we may look like you, but our biology is completely different to that of a Midgardian. Plus, he has his Seidr.”

Fury watched as Sigyn decided to say no more on the subject, directing her attention back to Leif, leading him to sit back down, whispering quietly in his ear.

“Your saying he’s survived that fall?” Barton asked.

“Of course, so like I said, it would be best that we moved on. The Prince, when he discovers he cannot contact us, will assume we have been captured.”

“Contact you? How could he do that?”

Sigyn glanced at Romanoff appraisingly before deciding to answer. “With Seidr.”

“Not that again,” Stark groaned.

“Just because you don’t believe it does not mean it does not exist,” Sigyn snapped, which had the inventor scoffing. “And yes, he would try to contact us with Seidr. However, my own power is rather … low, if he tried to contact me, I would not be able to reply.”

“Y…you were able t…to b…before,” Leif said.

“I had the Prince’s crystals then,” Sigyn pointed out, much to the confusion of everyone else. “They added to my power, which was how I was able to speak with the Prince through Seidr.”

“So, he can’t contact you, then what will he do?” Romanoff inquired.

Sigyn bit her lip, pausing to think before committing to her answer, though she was beaten to the punch by Leif.

“He w…will go after A…Amora. He w…won’t stop until h…he d…defeats her.”

“Well, he must have a better tracking system than us,” Stark huffed, turning back to his holograms, swiping at them rapidly. “I can’t find hide nor hair of the bimbo.”

“Amora needs a power source,” Rogers said thoughtfully. “If we could put together a list -”

“That would take too long,” Romanoff disagreed, turning to Barton. “You have anything?”

The archer grunted, clearly uncomfortable. “I don’t remember much; she never spoke to me about things like that. That’s what she had Selvig for.”

“But why are we even still alive?” Stark said. “Think about it, she was right here, in our home base and she didn’t take the opportunity to kill us all. Heck even the kids were here, a Prince of Asgard and she didn’t take the chance to take us all out?”

Fury frowned, it was annoying, but Stark had a point. Amora didn’t need to allow them to capture her and doing so just to release the Hulk and gain access to Shield files, which she could have done easily through the agents under her control. It didn’t make sense.

“Amora is a showman,” Sigyn suddenly spoke, gaining everyone’s attention. “It’s in her nature to want a large crowd to watch as she performs. She always suffered from vanity; it was well known to be her greatest vice amongst other Seidr wielders.”

“So, she didn’t kill us so we could be her audience?” Barton said, shocked. “That’s not very smart.”

Sigyn shrugged, “I never said she was.”

“Amora’s a full tilt diva,” Stark rambled on, fingers flicking fast over his holograms. “She wants flowers, she wants parades. She wants a monument built in the skies with her name plastered …” he trailed off, eyes going wide and fingers stilling before he clenched them tight, face morphing into one of indignant rage. “Sonofabitch!”

“What Stark?”

“The tower, my tower, my god damn tower!”

“What t…tower does he s…speak of?” Leif whispered in mild concern for the frantic inventor who continued to rant.

“That blonde she-devil is going to use my tower as the power source,” Stark said, turning to the watching group. “It’s the only building in the world with an arch reactor, so has enough juice for what she wants. Plus, its slap bang in the middle of New York.”

He quickly brought up a map, enlarging it before gesturing to the two Asgardian children. “Think 8.384 million people will be a big enough of an audience for her?”

Sigyn peered at the hologram, turning to Leif, who was staring at it in fascination. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Then we need to head there,” Rogers said, shoulders thrown back as he took command. “Can the Helicarrier make it that far safely?”

He turned to Fury, who shrugged. “We enough juice, though it will be difficult to make it on time after we drop the casualties and kids -”

“We a…are not g…going anywhere,” Fury was surprised at the confidence, even with the stutter.

“Indeed, we will not be leaving,” Sigyn added. “In fact, we will be heading with you into battle.”

There was a moment of silence before pandemonium broke loose.

“No!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?”

“Damn kids.”

“The craziness must be an Asgardian thing.”

“We can’t allow you to come with us,” Rogers said, coming to stand before the children, who didn’t so much as flinch. “It’s far too dangerous.”

“We are aware of the danger,” Sigyn answered.

“Your kids, you’re not aware of anything that doesn’t look shiny,” Stark grunted. “Why would you want to go anyway?”

“Prince Loki.”

Fury frowned at the simple answer. “Prince Loki?”

“We will s…stand by our P…Prince’s side,” Leif stated, face set in determination.

“He’s right,” Sigyn agreed. “As much as he irritates me, we are the Prince’s companions, here with him on this quest. It would not be right to abandon him on the battlefield.”

The statements caused another round of arguments. All four adults trying to reason with the children, who remained steadfast in their decision. Finally, Fury had enough.

“You’re not going,” he growled, placing enough anger and violence behind the command that would have even a seasoned agent think twice.

“Y…you cannot s…stop us,” Leif rebuffed, completely ignoring the threat. “We are c…citizens of Asgard. M…Midgard has n…no rights to d…demand we do anything.”

“Besides, we could easily just sneak away from any place you decide to leave us and follow behind,” Sigyn added, crossing her arms, adding her own glare. “We will go and stand by Prince Loki, one way or another.”

Fury felt his temple throb, he had better, more important things he should be doing than arguing with alien children. With an aggravated sigh he surrendered. “Fine.”

The remaining adults balked, though Romanoff’s and Barton’s were less noticeable. Fury could feel the condemning eyes of Rogers as he turned his back on the whole situation. “You can come with us to New York, but don’t expect special treatment. You go out on that battlefield; you better be able to defend yourself.”

The children nodded and Fury was set to walk away, only to stop as Stark squawked, “you can’t be serious.”

Fury paused, turning his one remaining eye to the inventor. “I’m always serious.” And with that he walked away.

Once out of the conference room, leaving the hubbub and headache behind, Fury allowed his tension to overpower him, laying one hand against the wall to gather himself. He hoped he hadn’t made the wrong call, but what could he do? He couldn’t stop the kids even if he wanted to. They were right that he had no real power to detain them, nor could they physically, not with the powers they had displayed. It was better for them to keep them close, even if it meant putting them in danger.

With another sigh he set his shoulders back into the commanding presence of the leader of Shield. As he walked down the corridor, making his way to the main control room of the Helicarrier, he frowned at the sound of thunder rolling in the distance.

“Great, rain, just what we need right now,” he grumbled, before swiftly moving to begin the preparations that would hopefully save the earth from invasion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Sorry this is a lot later than I wanted to get this chapter out, but I've been really busy and so I've not had the time to post this. But here it is! 
> 
> Thank you as always for the kudos and comments, I love hearing what you think and if your liking it. Let me know if something isn't working, if you do you give me the chance to re-evaluate it. So bring on any questions!
> 
> So lets not delay and get to the chapter all ready! Loki's back after all!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 10 **

Loki fell end over end as the glass prison continued its decent through the sky to inevitably land on the hard earth of Midgard which was rapidly getting closer. The Young Prince crashed into the sides, the glass splintering under the weight as he was thrown about. His face smashed into the glass, causing his nose to sting, only to be ripped away a second later.

“_Fukka_!” Loki yelped, which wasn’t helped when his back crashed once again into the glass. “Get it together.”

Channelling a little Seidr into his hands before he could be twisted from his recent crash site, he stuck his hand to the glass, allowing the Seidr to stick in place, stopping him from being tossed about. However, now he was in one place he had no choice but to roll with the glass prison, which was not slowing.

“Got to stop this thing,” Loki hissed, Seidr once more reached out to try and slow the decent, but Loki may be a Seidr wielder, but even an experienced practitioner had trouble wrestling with natural forces. And besides he had nowhere near enough power to stop something from falling. With his efforts in vain Loki focused on halting the spinning, though once accomplished he wished he hadn’t.

With widening eyes Loki stared in fear at the blue expanse of water that was rapidly raising up to meet him. With a growing terror he realised that if he impacted with it as this speed he wouldn’t know if he would survive it or not.

Panicking, Loki tried to teleport, but his panic was overriding his mind, causing the deep focus and concentration he needed for the spell to be beyond him.

“Calm down, calm down,” he muttered, but his words sounded more like sobs as his Seidr failed him again and again. The water grew closer and closer, making it more and more obvious that Loki couldn’t escape. Tears pricked at his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he choked out, “I don’t want to die.”

“_Loki._”

Loki twitched at the voice, so familiar and comforting.

“Mother?!”

“_Loki!_” the voice answered him again, though it sounded frantic, desperate and so, so sad. Loki’s vision darkened, only for a familiar image to come to his eyes. He was in his family’s quarters; the curtains were drawn, and it was late in the evening. His Father and Thor were sat in chairs before the fire, a hnefatafl board between as they played quietly. Loki could easily make out the frown lines that marred Thor’s brow, while his Father smirked, all to content in his victory. A hand stroking through his hair brought his eyes from the scene, looking up into the smiling face of his Mother as they sat on the small couch together, Loki’s head in her lap as she continued to play with his raven locks.

“_Tired, my little trickster?”_

Loki opened his mouth to answer, only for a crack of broken glass to shatter the image, sending his mind careening back into the present and his fall through the sky and to certain doom. 

“Mother!” Loki called out, but the image didn’t return, however a renewed feeling of determination did. He couldn’t allow himself to die, he wanted to see his Mother, Father and Brother again. He wouldn’t allow Amora to defeat him.

Without thinking, he reached out a hand, concentrating on pulling, something, anything, every last bit of Seidr out of himself. If it meant it saved his life, allowing him to see family again, he would do anything.

The water got closer, Loki grit his teeth and closed his eyes. “Come on!”

A lurch in his gut came before a feeling of freezing cold washed over him, on its heels was something being shot from his hands. Startled, Loki opened his eyes only to see a continuous blast of ice was issuing from his palm. Having smashed through the glass of the prison to hit the water below, freezing it on impact. The body of ice grew bigger as Loki felt his back being pushed into the glass painfully, though it was easily ignored due to the fact his decent was slowing.

The ice on the water spread, Loki felt his Seidr protest, but he shoved it aside, adding as much strength as he could to the primal release of his power. The prison was still falling, but it had slowed considerably, Loki braced himself and the prison finally collided with the glittering ice he had created, though it was far gentler that it should have been.

Loki released the Seidr, gasping as the cold spread across his skin. He curled into himself as the glass shattered from the impact. Thankfully the structure held, so nothing but glass shards fell across Loki’s tired and prone body. He didn’t know how long he lay there, his exhaustion making it impossible to move straight away. Eventually he felt life return to his limbs, allowing him to sit himself up painfully.

The light of the sun above made the ice glint, blinding him momentarily, he lifted a hand to try and block it, taking in the shadows of the glass prison which was scattered around him like a broken toy. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes back into focus. Finally, his vision cleared though rather than fixing on the ice and destroyed prison around him, his gaze focused on his own hand. His breath stilled and he felt his heart clench painfully as he could only stare wide eyed as his own limb. As instead of the usual pale appendage it was now an azure blue, with scar like markings marring the otherwise flawless surface.

In horror Loki pushed himself so that he was crawling along the ice, he slipped and skidded but eventually he found the edge so that he could look over into the water below. He was surprised by how far the water was, the ice thick which was probably why the impact from the glass prison hadn’t broken it in two. But he was close enough that he could see his shimmering reflection.

Who looked back was a stranger with his face, the shape of the eyes was familiar, as well as the jaw and brow, along with his raven hair which was a mess atop his head, but everything else was alien. The blue skin appeared brighter in the sun, though it made his dark hair even more pitch black due to the contrast. The lines that had been on his hand were also on his face, though now that he was actively looking, he could see the patterns they formed, swirls and spirals that Loki assumed must mean something, though it was lost on him. Though the one thing that shook him more than any other was his eyes. The shocking bright green that he was known for was gone, replaced by a red without even a pupil in the centre.

Loki reared back in disgust, that couldn’t be him. In no possibly way could he be that … that monster. He lifted his hands to cover his face, only to freeze as he finally realised that his whole body had reverted to that of a Jotun.

“Turn back,” Loki muttered as he stared at his hands, which refused to obey him. “Turn back! Turn back!” He tried to summon his Seidr, but it was still too weak due to the ice conjuring, so his body remained stubbornly blue. “Just change back.” His plea remained unanswered and Loki was stuck sobbing on the ice.

“Monster, I’m a monster,” he whispered, fingers coming up to grip his hair tightly. This was what he truly looked like. This was the freak that lurked under his skin.

“_Prince Loki, what have we said about speaking of yourself or the Jotnar like that?_”

The voice was not his Mother this time, but it was still familiar and from a not so distant memory. The Healing Halls came to mind, him sat petulantly across from Eir, who was giving him her usual look of aggravated annoyance. The session came back to mind vividly, Eir in her usual brusque manner telling him that he shouldn’t care that he was Jotnar. Drilling him on the books his Mother had provided about the culture and traditions of the frozen realm. That memory morphed into another, an older one, not long after the coup that had nearly taken his family.

He was sat in his Mother’s garden, showing off his Seidr to his parents who were smiling indulgently. Thor was also there, all four members of the family enjoying their hard-scheduled time together

“Look Mother,” Loki cried joyfully as he proffered his conjured flower to her, which she took gently, bringing it to her nose to smell.

“That’s wonderful Loki,” she said with a smile. “Conjuring life is a feat many Seidr wielders struggle with.”

Loki beamed at his Mother’s praise, even as she handed the flower back to him. “But have you tried composition transformation.”

“No,” Loki tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “What’s that?”

“Frigga don’t push the boy,” Odin said, though his admonishment was more teasing than stern.

“You don’t think he can do it?” Frigga asked, but before Odin could voice a word Loki cut in.

“I can do it. What is it?”

Frigga smiled indulgently, clasping the hand which held the flower. “It’s when you change the elements which make up an object. For example, the flower would still be a flower, but it would be made from stone, or gems instead of living tissue.”

Loki frowned, mind turning over the explanation. “I think I see,” he said, shaking his Mother’s grip from his hand, lifting his over to cover the flower and closing his eyes. The tingle of Seidr was instant, he felt it swell from his gut to come to his command. Though the transformation was not as instantaneous as he thought it would be. As his Seidr hit the flower he found it resistant to the change, he growled as he pushed more Seidr at it, sweat starting to form on his brow.

“Come on, change!”

“Don’t push it Loki,” Frigga spoke softly. “Raw strength is not what’s required here, but subtle intuition.”

Loki didn’t really understand his Mother’s words, but he pulled back his force, trying to coax the flower to change. He pictured gems, bright and glistening, it would look beautiful if his Mother turned it into a broach. Though the flower was being stubborn and it a fit of frustration he shot his Seidr at it. The sudden cold jolt made him yelp, causing both his parents to look at him in worry.

“Loki are you well?” his Father asked, while his Mother reached out her hands to steady him.

“Brother, what is going on?” Thor had come striding over, taking in the scene with his curious blue eyes. “What’s that you have in your hand?”

Loki glanced down at his hands, feeling the weight of the flower had changed. He grinned, elation filling him.

“I did it! I think I did it?”

He lifted his hand, revealing the flower, which had indeed changed, only for his victorious smile to faulter as he stared at it. Instead of the gemstone flower he had wanted, what sat in his palm was one made of frost and ice. It steamed a little in the golden sun of Asgard, the cold burning into Loki’s pale palm as he stared at it in growing horror.

“That’s not … that’s not what I wanted,” he whispered, hand starting to shake. He was just about to drop the flower when gentle hands took his, rescuing the ice flower from a broken fate on the grass. Loki watched, terrified as his Mother took the flower, lifting it to her face to gaze at it.

“Such a wonderful transformation Loki,” she said, smile never wavering as he turned her attention back to her son, before reaching out to pull him into a hug. “It truly is beautiful.”

Loki stiffened in the hold, not sure what to do. “B…but -”

“Aye my son, such great work,” Odin added, his hand coming down to ruffle the Young Prince’s raven locks. “I’m sure you will be a master of your art one day.”

“’Tis true Brother,” Thor said, slapping a hand on his back. “I could never dream of creating such a craft.”

Loki looked from one family member to another, his growing fear and panic at the sight of the ice flower lessening as he took in the smiling faces. Finally, he looked down and said quietly.

“But I wanted it to turn into a gemstone.”

There was a pause, before soft fingers gripped his chin, lifting his face to meet his Mother’s.

“Whether a gemstone or ice, it is still beautiful,” Loki opened his mouth to protest but Frigga beat him to it. “We cannot change somethings Loki, in a transformation or about ourselves, but we have to learn to accept them and know that even though not all will appreciate them, the most important people in our lives do and that is all that matters.” She looked at the flower again, the ice shining like a star. “I love this,” she said, calm and understanding lacing her tone. “It matters not to me what it is made of, only that it came from you, my son.”

Loki blinked, shock and awe infusing his chest. “T…truly?”

She nodded, along with his Father and Brother. The fingers fell away and Loki allowed himself to relax into the hug, revelling in the feeling of warmth.

“I love you, Loki.”

Loki basked in the memory, letting it comfort him as he sat on the ice in the middle of the Midgardian sea. Slowly his crying stopped, his hands released their grip on his hair. Eventually his took a shaking breath and looked up to stare at his hands.

“It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled to himself. “It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter. They love me, I know they do. I’m not a Monster.”

Amora’s mocking face came to the fore, along with Alviss as he fell, but he pushed them away. He had to remember that even if the Jotnar were seen as monsters, even if the whole of Asgard derided them, he knew he wasn’t a monster, that he was loved, that is family loved him and that was all that mattered.

With his panic under control and his self-loathing held at bay for now, Loki could finally make an assessment of himself. His Seidr was weak, his transformation into his Jotun form had saved some, but he needed to rest if he was going to have any power to get off the iceberg he had created. And what an iceberg it was, stretching out over ten feet, in a jagged spread that ended abruptly so that the sea could lap at the edges. Frost coated the immediate surface, melting on Loki’s hands as he used them to shuffle around so he could take in the remains of the glass prison.

The glass was completely gone, though some shards remained, the metal structure was somewhat intact, but there was nothing Loki could use that would help him get off his island prison. 

“I need help,” Loki said to himself, glad to have something to fill the crushing silence. He adjusted his legs, so they were crossed, though he winced as his body ached. Once in position, the wind coming off the water, whipping his raven locks around, Loki close his eyes and tried to reach out for Sigyn.

He was sure that the Apprentice and his Valet were still alive, after all there was no great flying beast falling out of the sky. His Seidr quivered, not yet strong enough to be used to such an extent, but Loki ignored it. As his chest tightened, he felt a shimmer of familiar Seidr.

“There you are,” Loki muttered, his brow furrowing as he strained to reach out towards it. But it seemed his Seidr had had enough, as immediately it shut down. Loki yelped at the backlash, his own energy searing his already pain filed body. After taking a few breaths he let out a muffled curse.

“That went well,” he breathed, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. With his Seidr so weak he was only able to feel Sigyn, he didn’t have the reserves to try and talk to her through Seidr, not with the distance that was still increasing between them.

“At least I know they live,” Loki said, taking what he could get from the situation. If Sigyn was alive than Leif had to be to. Loki could only hope that they had either escaped from the flying beast, or they had come to some sort of arrangement with the Midgardians. From what Loki had gleaned of the species, they seemed to care a great deal for children, he could only hope that extended to ones not of their realm.

“That doesn’t help me though,” Loki suddenly bemoaned. And he was right, with him not being able to contact Sigyn for help, he was stuck on his iceberg indefinitely. Or at least until he had gathered enough Seidr in order to try and teleport. Glancing up, Loki frowned at the sky. It was clear of clouds, though Loki could hear a rumble in the distance. It reminded him of his Brother, if Thor were here, he could have flown he and Loki off the ice in but a moment. But he wasn’t and Loki didn’t know if his Father would be able to gather enough Dark Energy in time for Thor to come and save the day and the Bifrost was broken so re-enforcements would not be coming anytime soon.

Biting his lip, Loki sunk down into a meditative pose. It was a move he was greatly familiar with, due to the amount of meditation that was needed at the beginning of any would be sorcerers training. He concentrated on his Seidr, calling it forth so that he could see the damage for himself. He hissed when he realised that he was practically running on empty, it also explained why he had reverted to his Jotun form. He may be a Shapeshifter, but his Jotun skin was the one he was born with, even his Asgardian skin required a small amount of Seidr to keep up, so in order to save some, his body had helped in the only way it could.

Sighing, Loki perused his options. He could wait for his Seidr to replenish on its own, if the wielder had enough rest it would come back naturally, but that would take time. Time Loki didn’t have. With Amora back on the loose, Loki was positive the Witch would begin enacting her plan soon. She had her staff once again and with knowledge that Asgard was aware of her presence she wouldn’t want to risk bigger threats making their way down to stop her. That left one other option for Loki.

Settling himself, Loki switched his focus from his Seidr to his surroundings. Keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady he allowed the natural Seidr of Midgard to take him up in its flow. It was a little jarring, Loki had done this on Asgard before, though always under the watchful eye of his Mother. But Asgard’s Seidr felt very different to that of Asgard. Being an older realm that was used to its energies being harnessed by the inhabitants the Seidr flow was usually calm, like a crystal-clear stream where you could easily see what was coming ahead. However, Midgard was a young realm, where its people did not have access to Seidr and so no way to feel or interact with the energies of their own world. So, when Loki joined its flow it was like being tossed about in a turbulent sea. Powerful and chaotic, Loki had to mentally cling on before he was able to adjust, merely to keep his head above the metaphysical water.

Gritting his teeth, Loki wrestled with centring himself, so that he wouldn’t be swept away. Once done he was able to begin the difficult task of filtering off some of Midgards Seidr. It was like trying to use a ladle to empty a pool, there was so much Seidr that it spilled over the sides and Loki had to struggle to keep what he had captured, to funnel it back to himself. His Mother had taught him this technique for emergency use only.

“_Seidr is dangerous, Loki_,” she had said. “_It can overwhelm you, especially if you take too much. Always take care to not overindulge._”

“That’s easier said than done,” Loki mumbled as he continued with his careful sipping of Midgards Seidr.

It took longer than he had wanted, much longer than it would have done with the familiar Seidr of Asgard, but finally Loki was satisfied with the amount of Seidr he had been able to filter from Midgard. He wasn’t completely refilled, that would have been pushing his luck, especially with Midgards chaotic energy. But he was at a point where his Seidr would respond, just as long as he was careful.

Opening his eyes, Loki felt his body was in much better shape. It didn’t ache like it once did, and he could feel where the bones, which more than likely had been cracked had repaired. Glancing at his hands he saw that they were still blue. Taking a shuddering breath Loki forced himself to look at them.

“It makes no difference,” he hissed, lifting them so they were right in front of his face, eyeing the scar like designs with surprising interest. “I’m me, it doesn’t matter.”

Saying it out loud made him believe it a little bit more, though it didn’t stop him from shifting his shape back into his familiar Asgardian form.

“Blue would stick out,” he muttered, coming to his feet.

The iceberg shifted beneath him, rolling with the waves as it moved through the sea. Loki took stock, noticing that the sky had dimmed a little, but not so much that he thought he had lost a great deal of time.

“Now, what to do?” Loki said. He had several options available to him now. With his Seidr replenished he could make his way to Sigyn and Leif. It would be logical to meet up, there was safety in numbers after all. But there was also the Midgardians to consider, while he didn’t think they would hurt them, Loki had no doubt that if he was right in assuming Sigyn and Leif were in Midgardian custody, if he joined them, he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. And that did not suit his plans at all.

Which left the other option, heading straight for Amora. He had no doubt that he would be able to track her Seidr, or at least that of the staff, so finding her would be no problem. No, it was the success of his actions that niggled at him, would he be able to defeat her? Being alone made that thought impossible, with the previous encounters to go from, he now knew Amora was even more powerful than when she fell from Asgard. And even then, Loki wasn’t the one to defeat her.

He cursed, shaking his head, what had he been thinking? Believing he would be able to beat Amora, and for what? For satisfaction? For Alviss? He shuddered as he thought of the old Steward. It was true on some level he did want revenge for the kind Asgardian, but he’d used it as an excuse. What he really wanted was to forget his guilt. Thinking that if he could beat Amora, it would take away some of the pressing shame he felt for his part in Alviss’s death.

No, his revenge against Amora, could not be taken in blood. He had neither the experience, nor power, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do something to rile the Witch.

Straightening his shoulders, Loki was quick to search out the feel of Amora’s Seidr. She wasn’t hiding, more than likely convinced that Loki wouldn’t be able to move even if he was still alive after his fall. Fixing on the location, Loki gathered enough Seidr around himself. This would be much easier without passengers, he just hoped he was able to make the landing better than last time.

With a swell of Seidr, Loki disappeared from his iceberg, teleporting across the distance to New York where Amora waited to enact her plan. Loki may not be able to defeat the Witch in combat, but by the Norns he would stop her invasion.

***

In the pristine white observatory, sat at the end of the Rainbow Bridge in the golden Realm of Asgard, a frantic mother wrung her hands worriedly. Her husband stood to the side, eyes closed, and face scrunched in concentration as their eldest son continued to pester the already overwrought Gatekeeper.

“What do you mean he’s vanished?”

“As I already explained to you Prince Thor,” Heimdall, the Gatekeeper said, his usual stoic voice starting to strain. “I cannot see any Seidr users when they teleport, I must wait for them to reappear.”

“But he should have done so by now.”

“Not necessarily Thor,” his Mother, Frigga answered. “Sometimes there can be a time delay, depending on the distance and the amount of Seidr the caster has at their disposal.” She smiled, though it hurt her lips to twist them into a parody of a feeling she couldn’t, nor wouldn’t be able to feel at that moment. “He will be alight.”

Thor said nothing, but he nodded. Frigga was glad her older son had calmed, she was having trouble herself keeping her emotions intact, and Odin needed to concentrate if he was to hurry and send Thor to Midgard to right this mess and return her child to her.

It had only been two days since they had discovered Loki missing. She had been waiting for him in the breakfast room, hoping to spend some time with him before Odin would need her to help with sending Thor to Midgard. But her little trickster had never arrived. She’d waited, thinking he had possibly slept in, or there had been a problem with his Valet. While she liked Leif, she was concerned that he was a little too jumpy to attend to her son well. But she was not about to go against her son’s decision, Leif was to be part of his Household after all, plus it would be a good learning experience.

After early morning had given away to mid and noon was fast approaching, Frigga had had enough and sent a servant to her son’s quarters. She had not expected them to return, face pale and sweating, stating that her youngest child was nowhere to be found.

Frigga, usually such a calm and serene woman had panicked. Her heart had stilled in her chest and she’d let loose a wail that had summoned more than one guard to her side. Though, they had been swiftly swept away as she hurtled through the Royal family’s quarters to see her son’s chambers for herself. She didn’t know what she had expected to find, possibly Loki hiding under the bed, it all being some sort a prank. However, her hopes were dashed when she stalked into Loki’s private chambers to indeed find them empty of life.

Her worry mounting, Frigga had cast out with her Seidr, ignoring the calls of the guards and her servants, searching frantically for any sign of that of Loki’s. But her search was in vain and it was that that finally sent her to her knees, hands coming up to grip her hair, pulling it from the intricate style her attendants had spent time arranging that morning, as she cried her despair and fear on her son’s chamber floor.

It had been a time of haze for her then. Odin and Thor having been summoned by the guards, both demanding to know what was going on. Frigga had just sat there, unable to move, her mind racing with one rapidly escalating thought after another. Where was Loki? Where was her child? What had happened?

She didn’t remember being taken from the rooms, only the familiar gentle guiding touch of her husband as he supported her to their own chambers. Thor had long since vanished, starting a search for his Brother, determined to discover where he was. The time had stretched out endlessly for Frigga, placed on one of the chairs in her and Odin’s parlour. Frigga vaguely recalled nights spent here when the boys had been young, Loki cradled in her arms as she rocked him by the fire. Thor, already a young man, speaking with his Father about one thing or another. Though that happy image did nothing to sooth Frigga now. Her child was gone. Her baby was gone. She could not feel his Seidr. How was that possible, it should be impossible, Loki could not simply have vanished?

The answers to Frigga’s questions had finally come a whole day later, when Heimdall had arrived from the observatory, unsummoned, to state he could see Loki on Midgard. 

“Midgard?” Thor had gasped, while Odin had narrowed his eyes in confusion. “But how could he have gotten there? Is the Bifrost -”

“The Bifrost is still not completely repaired, my Prince,” Heimdall had interjected before Thor could begin a rant. “It would have been impossible for Prince Loki to use it to cross to Midgard. Additionally, I was at my post all night.”

“Then how? Who could have possibly taken him there?”

“Thor, calm down.”

“No Father! Some one kid -”

“Skywalking,” Frigga had quietly muttered the word, much to the surprise of everyone else. “Loki must have skywalked.”

“Impossible,” Odin had said.

“My Queen surly there must be -”

“What’s skywalking?” Thor’s question was ignored as Frigga pushed the last of her melancholy behind her. If she was going to get her child back, moping about crying would not aid her. Squaring her shoulders, she stared at Heimdall who met her fierce blue gaze with his otherworldly golden one.

“What else did you see, Gatekeeper?”

And so Heimdall had given his report, describing how he had finally seen Loki on Midgard when he and two others had appeared out seemingly nowhere.

“I can only assume that must have been when he stepped from between the branches,” Heimdall looked to Frigga for confirmation, who nodded. Odin let out a tried sigh, a hand coming up to rub down his face.

“That foolish boy.”

“Who is with him?”

“His Valet, Leif and a girl I do not know, though she wears the robes of a Healer.”

Frigga had been flabbergasted, three children had made their way to Midgard by skywalking, it was unheard of.

“No one else?” Odin had asked and Heimdall had shook his head.

“No, my King, I saw no one with them. From what I observed before seeking you out it appeared as though the Prince was leading the other two.”

“Leading?” Thor gaped. “You’re not suggesting Loki planned this?”

“It appears that way, my Prince.”

“Loki would never -!”

“Your Brother has had many troubles recently Thor,” Frigga said gently. “It is not beyond reason to believe he would wish to take matters into his own hands.”

Thor opened his mouth, though no sound came out. Odin had simply grunted, turning to Heimdall, continuing to grill him for details of his youngest. Frigga though, while she had been able to remain cool for Thor’s sake, had to clench her fists to stop them from shaking. Loki had gone to seek vengeance on Amora. She didn’t have to have him tell her that, his actions spoke much louder than he ever could. Not that she could not understand where this desire came from, Loki, if he had been a man, would have been well within his rights to claim blood against the Witch. But Loki was not a man, but a boy, a young foolish boy, who was being powered not by his usual clever mind, but his volatile emotions that would lead him astray and into trouble.

“What are we to do then?” Thor’s hopeless question had pulled her from her thoughts, and she reached out to take his hand softly.

“We’ll bring him home.”

“How?”

“I have gathered nearly enough Dark Energy,” Odin announced, having finished discussing things with Heimdall, who had already left the chambers. “I will relocate to the Bifrost where I will be able to send Thor to Midgard, and Loki.”

So that was how the Royal family had ended up all but living in the Observatory. Heimdall had taken it all in good stride, though his patience with Thor was beginning to wear thin. Odin had set about gathering the remaining Dark Energy he needed with vigour. His want to be reunited with his child was something Frigga knew he was determined to achieve as fast as possible. Though he would never show it, privately Frigga had comforted him while he fretted and worried over his lost son.

Thor had been the most vocal about his rage, fear and distress. His turbulent emotions effecting even the weather of Midgard, though Asgard had born the brunt with rain and harsh winds. With his initial search for Loki having been in vain, it had brought the situation to the attention of all Asgard, so rumours had been quick to spread. Frigga was not blind to the recent attitude towards her son by some of the Palace staff and common folk. Alviss’s death and the coup had shaken many and some had taken their sadness and frustration out on her son. Though with the discovery that the Child Prince of Asgard was now missing it had turned the Palace into a hive of concern.

The Guards, even the ones which had been off duty had come to Thor’s call, scouring the entire Palace and into the city beyond. The Palace servants had been inconsolable, searching the smaller nooks and crannies of the Palace which they knew the Young Prince liked to haunt from time to time. Devoting all their time, which was not taken up by the duties, to finding their Young Prince.

Once word had reached the common folk things had escalated quickly. The people taking their own time to search, adding to the Guards manpower. Even the outlying villages and towns had joined. All with one goal in mind, finding their little Prince. It had made Frigga’s heart sore, giving her hope that the people of Asgard truly cared for their Prince. Now all she needed was her baby home for him to see it.

Though her insides churned with worry, even with all the hope she felt Frigga had remained the calm one. Once moved into the Observatory she’d taken a seat by the large arch ways that showed the endless mass of space beyond. Stretching out in vain with her Seidr, she’d hoped beyond hope that she would be able to feel her child, even just a glimmer would have been enough, but it had remained silent.

A spike of energy suddenly came from where her husband stood. Frigga twitched, quickly crossing to the King of Asgard where he had his eyes closed in concentration, though sweat beaded on his temples, while his brow furrowed.

“Odin?” she asked, gaining a grunt and an opening of his remaining eye.

“It’s time.”

She nodded, calling to Thor, who swiftly came to stand at his Father’s other side. “Are you ready Thor?” Frigga asked. Thor nodded, determination sparking in his eyes like the lightening he commanded. “Now listen carefully, the Dark Energy your Father has gathered will blast you through the branches of Yggdrasil, be careful not to move too much, or you could end up throwing off the trajectory. You’ll need the Tesseract to come back, so you must procure it from the Midgardians, for their and your safety. Also be aware, there will be a time delay, though your Father has fixed the Dark Energy onto Loki, so you should appear near wherever he happens to be, though at what time from now, I nor could your Father say.”

“I understand Mother,” Thor said. “Do not worry, I shall bring Loki home to you.”

Frigga smiled, reaching out to place a kiss on his cheek. “I know you will.” And with that she stepped back to stand beside Heimdall.

Odin shook, Gungnir starting to glow as the Dark Energy surged. Thor remained by his side, red cape billowing out behind him, silver armour glinting brightly while Mjolnir sat heavy on his belt. Frigga kept her smile in place for her eldest son, she would not doubt him, she could not.

All of a sudden Odin gave a mighty cry, grabbing Gungnir with both hands, swinging it around to thrust outwardly at Thor. Frigga felt the Dark Energy before she saw it, heavy with corrosive Seidr that could kill a wielder if they were not careful. Odin had used it only three other times in his life and Frigga did not like to remember any of them. The Seidr that blasted from the tip of Gungnir was a deep purple colour, looking almost like liquid than the usual cloud like texture Seidr was compared to. It enveloped Thor quickly, almost blocking the Golden Prince from sight before with a flare it vanished, taking it and Thor to Midgard.

Odin collapsed soon after, Frigga rushed to aide him, cradling his tired form as she whispered. “You did well my darling, Thor is on his way.”

“A…aye,” Odin managed to breath out, leaning his weight further into his wife as she held him.

A choked gasp had both parents flinching. Frigga flicked her gaze from Odin to Heimdall, whose gold eyes were wide as he stared at something only he could see.

“What is it Gatekeeper?” Frigga asked, while Odin tried to push himself up.

“How long do you believe it will take for Thor to arrive on Midgard, my King?” Heimdall asked.

“I do not know,” Odin answered honestly. “It could be from an instant to a few hours.”

“Why?” Frigga demanded. Heimdall didn’t answer right away, before finally, under the combined gazes of his monarchs he had little choice.

“Midgard is being invaded.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fukka - Fuck in Norse


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So I'm back, hope your all doing ok and that your still enjoying this story despite my slowing down of updating. I had hoped to pick up the pace but life happens and I think I will be sticking with this set up for now. 
> 
> Anyway there are a few surprises in this chapter, with an idea that came to me when I re watched Avengers Endgame and I hope you get just as much a kick out of it as I did when I first thought of it.
> 
> Thank you as always for all your kudos and comments, please let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm really curious to know your thoughts on it.
> 
> I'll not bore you too long, so on with the story!
> 
> Cheers!  
D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 11 **

When Loki reappeared, he didn’t expect for it to be in the middle of a road with a red coloured metal beast, which Midgardians would call a car heading right for him. Fortunately, with the rapid squeal of tires the car stopped right before it could crash right into the Prince, who could only stand there as he tried his best to settle himself from the large use of Seidr.

“Get out of the road, kid!” an angry Midgardian shouted, blasting a horn while he waved furiously out of the window. Loki didn’t spare the mortal a glance, instead looking up to take in where he was. The sounds hit him first, echoing and numerous. A mixture of voices, music, the clanking of machines all coming together in a symphony that had Loki wanting to cover his ears with the escalating noise. That wasn’t helped by the hive of activity that came with it. Mortals rushed around, all scurrying off further into the buildings which domed overhead, almost blocking out the sky, creating nooks and crannies enveloped in shadows. Signs flashed and smells wafted up on the slight breeze which made the air pleasant. Loki couldn’t help but feel awe at the sight of such a place, who knew the Midgardians could create such chaos.

The horn came again, along with another angry shout. “Oi, move it before I do run down!”

Loki finally turned to the Midgardian, raising an eyebrow before deciding it might be best to move. Swiftly he made his way to where the majority of the Midgardians were walking. Some were giving him funny looks, but none dared approach him. Loki took the opportunity to get out of sight, he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself.

Ducking into a small ally way between two of the imposingly tall buildings, Loki settled himself. Taking stock of his Seidr he was pleased to see his teleport hadn’t taken much of his reserves, but it would probably be best if he didn’t push it too much until he knew what he was up against. From what he had observed when he had arrived, Amora had not started any of her plans. No, the Midgardians were much too calm, and Loki was sure there would have been panic if Amora’s actions were in full swing. Which was good for Loki as it gave him time.

Closing his eyes, Loki reached out with his Seidr. He didn’t bother searching for Amora, fixing instead on something much more important. It had almost seemed inconsequential in the beginning, but now Loki had to think it was a good thing that Amora had stolen the Tesseract. It was like a beacon to any Seidr user, lit up like a metaphysical torch, drawing Loki to it easily. Furrowing his brow as he felt it out, Loki couldn’t help his confusion.

“It’s a lot higher than I thought,” he muttered to himself. Opening his eyes, he locked his focus on the Tesseract before making his way out of his hiding place. Normally he would cast his invisibility spell, but with the crowds of Midgardians milling through the streets it would be more of a hinderance than a help. However, he did suppress his Seidr. It wasn’t a skill he was very adept at, but he hoped it would be enough to make him pass under Amora’s notice.

He joined the flow of Midgardians making their way through the chaotic city. Even with the stress and pressure of what he was setting out to do, he couldn’t stop his green eyes from flicking this way and that, taking in the sights and smells like a man dying of thirst. He had seen what modern Midgardians could accomplish, with their metal beasts and flying machines, but this city had to be one of the greatest marvels the Young Prince had ever seen. It certainly put paid to the idea that Midgard was a backwater little Realm that was filled with creatures that didn’t have the capacity to look after themselves, never mind be a force recognised by the rest of the Realms.

As he moved further through the city, Loki’s awe turned to confusion as the Tesseract played at the edge of his consciousness. His sense of the great artefact was puzzling. It was still high up, well above his head, almost as if it was in the sky itself. It also seemed to be pulsing. The Seidr rolling, like a wave, getting bigger and bigger as though gathering to create a huge tsunami. Loki had to wonder what would happen when it reached its peak.

Following like a blood hound Loki soon found himself right in the city centre, the Tesseract having steadily signalled its nearness. As he emerged from a side road into some kind of courtyard Loki had to stop and take a breath. The Tesseract was close. Frantically looking about, Loki set eyes on another tall building, though this one dwarfed all the others Loki had seen so far. Going up so far that Loki had to crane his neck, appearing to almost pierce the sky it was so tall. Though it was the sign that had Loki rolling his eyes.

“Who names a building after themselves?” he mumbled, trotting over to Stark Tower where he could feel the presence of the Tesseract high above.

As he neared Loki did take the opportunity to cast his invisibility spell. With his past experience in Stuttgart he didn’t want any Midgardians trying to stop him from entering. Fortunately, there were little crowds around, and Loki was able to slip through the doors and passed the darkly dressed Midgardians which stood guard at them.

Inside of Stark Tower was a buzz of contained activity, people were moving around with a professional air. All either carrying flies or had their nose close to the screen of one of those tablets. Loki watched for a moment before following a crowd that were heading towards what seemed to Loki like a hole in the wall.

It was rather strange to see the gathered mortals just waiting there, though Loki did jump when two doors suddenly slid shut in front of them, so they disappeared. Intrigued Loki sidled closer, watching in curiosity as another Midgardian came along and pressed a button where the two metal doors now blocked the hole in the wall. Loki stayed in the back as more Midgardians gathered before the doors. It took a couple of minutes before the doors opened once again, to release yet more Midgardians who spilled out into the corridor, while the ones that had been waiting surged forward.

Loki would have loved to take the opportunity to join them. The hole seemed the best way to go up the building, where the Tesseracts presence pulsed in his sensors. However, just as the doors were starting to close once more, a beep sounded followed by a man’s voice, echoing around the building for everyone to hear.

“Attention all Stark employees,” the voice was cultured and smooth, pleasant to listen to. “Due to structural issues we ask that all employees evacuate the building at this time. There is no need for panic, so please leave the building in an orderly fashion. Thank you for your co-operation.”

Loki had to step back as the Midgardians in the hole all groaned, rushing out of the doors to disappear down the corridors, all bemoaning the latest announcement.

“Can’t believe it, we only just got everything moved in.”

“You know, Mr Stark, he probably messed with something.”

“Does he know how much this is going to effect the stock cost? We’re already behind schedule with how long it took to make this damn building.”

The muttering disappeared as the Mortals went to follow the command of the voice. Loki stayed where he was, making sure not to get in anyone’s path. He was surprised that the building was being evacuated, maybe it was Amora that had made the announcement through the system. No, Loki dismissed that thought, Amora wouldn’t care about collateral damage.

Though that didn’t mean Loki’s mission was over, in fact with the evacuation of the Midgardians it made it infinitely easier for him to get around.

Once satisfied that no Midgardians were in the area, Loki turned his attention to the still open doors of the hole in the wall. Gingerly he stepped through them, it really was like a square hole in the wall, with lights in the ceiling along with a carpeted floor. His attention was snagged by a panel of buttons on the right-hand side. Knowing that the Tesseract was at the top of the building Loki pressed the one with the highest number. It lit up, but the doors did not close, instead the voice answered again.

“I’m sorry, but due to evacuation procedures all lifts have been shut down for safety, please make your way to a safety exit on your floor or make use of the stairs.”

“Like that’s happening,” Loki muttered. He eyed the panel carefully, before summoning his Seidr and directing it at the electronics. It took much longer than Loki would have liked, almost as if something was trying to fight him, but eventually he was able to override the Midgardians electronics and force the lift to move.

The doors slid shut and Loki tensed as the he felt the hole he was in start to move. With his Seidr still attached to the electronics Loki was able to get a feel for the space he was in. It was almost like vertical tunnel, that went up the building. The hole he thought he was stood in was in fact a small carriage that was able to move up and down the tunnel.

“Clever,” Loki admitted as the lift, he was sure the voice called it that, continued to rise.

Soon he reached the top, the doors opening with a pleasant ping. Loki quickly stepped out and dashed down the corridor. He could feel the Tesseract, it was close by, though still somewhere above his head. He passed through what had to be a dwelling, though Loki had to wonder who would have their home at the top of such a tall building. He was able to find a set of stairs, which led him up towards a door. Loki pushed it open, the singing of the Tesseract loud in his ears. Wind snagged at his hair, tugging on it as he stepped out onto the roof. He was grateful that he had kept his invisibility spell in place as he was surprised by the number of Midgardians that were scurrying around the roof.

Ducking to the side, Loki stealthily made his way closer. Most of the Midgardians were dressed in black, much like the ones he saw on the flying beast. They were gathered together, guns in their hands while another Midgardian fussed with one of the big pieces of equipment, they had no doubt been responsible for lugging up onto the roof of Stark’s building.

“Is it almost ready, Selvig?” one of them grunted and Loki couldn’t help but gape at the sight of a familiar Midgardian, as he stood from his crouched position before a device which to Loki’s horror, held the Tesseract.

“Nearly, I just need more time for the energy to build.”

“We don’t have much time; the Lady wants results now.”

“She’ll just have to wait,” Selvig insisted, as he stared at the Tesseract, a hungry look in his eyes. “She wants to show us something.”

Loki knew he didn’t have much time, if he wanted to stop Amora’s plans he would have to make a move now. Calling his pocket dimension Loki summoned a few of his knives to his hand. He would have to be quick and efficient, Amora could be anywhere.

Dropping the invisibility spell, Loki jumped out of cover and rushed the Midgardians. Fortunately, the element of surprise allowed Loki to fall upon them without them being able to raise their weapons, so Loki was able to get a few good hits in, rendering most unconscious before one sent of a round of small metal pieces which Loki neatly avoided. Not wanting things to escalate Loki thrust out his hand, his Seidr sending the last black clad Midgardian flying until he hit some of the equipment, his head cracking against the metal so he lay their motionless.

Satisfied, Loki turned to the Tesseract, only to see Selvig stood in front of it protectively.

“Move aside,” Loki ordered, though it was ignored by the Midgardian who swiftly shook his head.

“Don’t you understand, she’s going to reveal something to us, something we need to see.”

“Selvig,” Loki took a careful step closer, hoping not to scare the man. “Don’t you remember me? I’m Loki.”

Selvig blinked and Loki thought he saw the bright blue that contaminated Selvig’s eyes dim a little. “Loki?” he asked, sounding dazed. “Thor’s brother.”

“Yes, so can you please -”

A whirr cut off what else Loki might have been able to say, causing both the Young Prince and Selvig to look to the sky. Above them a shape was rapidly approaching, diving out of the clouds, heading right for the roof until it hovered there in all its red and gold glory. Loki gaped at the sight of the armour which he knew housed a Midgardian inside.

“Well, wasn’t expecting two to be here, looks like the kids were right.” Loki twitched and would have said something, but Stark didn’t wait for anyone to respond to his quip, fixing his focus on the scientist. “Shut it down, Dr Selvig.”

“It’s too late. It can’t stop now,” Loki cringed at the fanatical gleam in the Midgardians eyes. “She wants to show us something. A new world.”

“Ok,” Stark said and before Loki could stop him, he raised his hand, palm glowing to fire at the Tesseract, right where Selvig was still standing.

“Wait!” he tried to intercede but fortunately Stark aimed to the left of the scientist, missing the Midgardian, though sending him flying across the roof from the rebound where he ended up knocked out against a wall. “Are you insane, that could have killed him.”

“He’s fine, we have bigger problems right now.”

Loki’s glare turned from the Midgardian as he nodded at the Tesseract. Loki could only raise an eyebrow in surprise to see the glowing cube still in place, the machinery housing it completely unharmed even from the blast Stark had sent right at it.

“My repulsor should have been enough to at least put a dent in it,” Stark continued to mutter. “There must be some form of barrier.”

“Aye, you are right,” Loki said. Sheathing his knives on his belt, his stepped closer, reaching out with his Seidr to feel around the Tesseract. “A combination of Seidr and your Midgardian science, it seems. It’s created an energy barrier which is fuelled by the Tesseract itself.”

“He is right, Sir,” Loki startled at the familiar voice from the wall box within Stark tower, only this one was coming from the armour. “The barrier is pure energy. It’s unbreachable and the Mark VII is not ready to be deployed.”

Stark cursed but quickly refocused. Turning his armoured head, he looked at Loki. “You’re Loki right, the little emo Prince?”

Loki didn’t understand the last comment but got the gist enough to know it was insulting. “And you’re the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark.”

The Midgardian laughed, though it didn’t last long. “You know your stuff, those two friends of yours weren’t kidding.”

“Sigyn and Leif, are they alright? Where are they?” Loki couldn’t help but ask, worry gnawing at his stomach.

“Fine, fine kid, but right now we have business to sort out. Think you can do something with your mojo to unlock that thing?” he gestured to the Tesseract, whose glow was starting to increase.

Loki frowned, but nodded. “I can try to counter it with my own Seidr. Like conduit I could filter off some of the energy, releasing it slowly so it doesn’t have enough to do whatever Amora has planned. Though I’ll have to be careful not to use too much Seidr myself. I could cause it to overload and speed up the whole process which would be -”

“I have no idea what you’re saying but it sounds like a plan,” Stark said, hand coming to his head where he stayed hovering silently for a moment. “Back up will be here in a few, so I’ll keep watch while -”

Loki suddenly hissed, curling into himself as a shot of feign Seidr rushed through his sensors. It made his head spin and his nerve endings tingle; he gritted his teeth to block out the pain while his Seidr quickly erected a barrier to keep out the intrusion.

“Hey kid, what’s wrong, are you hurt?”

Loki shook his head as he straightened. “Nay, Amora simply felt the need to reveal her presence.” Loki’s hands shook and he itched to pull his knives and go and find the Witch. But the logical part of his brain, which had been absent as of late finally asserted itself. He couldn’t face her, not now, he had other things to do.

Stark cursed again, looking down below before turning back to Loki. “You start work here; I’ll go head her off.”

“You can’t. She’s -” but whatever warnings Loki could impart fell on deaf ears as Stark wheeled around in his armour and flew off out of sight.

“By the Norns, he’s going to get himself killed,” Loki mumbled. But now wasn’t the time to be worrying about that. Putting the Midgardian out of his mind for now Loki fixed his attention of his task. The Tesseract was pulsing, and Loki could feel the waves of Seidr even through the barrier. With care he stepped closer, not wanting to agitate the thing any more than it already was. The Midgardians wouldn’t be able to tell, having access to no Seidr of their own, but this close Loki could feel the pain of the Tesseract. It screamed out for anyone with the ability to hear. Its own Seidr being used in a way that was not its will. Loki grit his teeth and pushed his righteous anger aside; it wouldn’t help him free the thing.

Reaching out a hand Loki felt for the physical barrier. Once located he placed his palm against it and slowly began to direct his Seidr into it. It was a delicate process, one that could easily backfire on him and he would end up either blasted halfway across the city or dead. He let his Seidr feed into the matrix of the barrier, feeling and teasing at it, looking for an opening in which to exploit.

“This is well made,” Loki muttered as his brow furrowed and a bead of sweat formed on his brow. “I can’t find an opening.” It was frustratingly true, the Seidr was solid, moulded well with the machines which released some form of energy that Loki found difficult to decipher. But he wasn’t giving up, all workings had at least one loophole.

It was as he was starting to worry this may be beyond him that Loki finally noticed it. Seidr is hard to describe even for the most seasoned of practitioners, but the only way Loki could later come to explain what he saw was simply a knot. If the barrier was physical, it would more than likely look to be made up of many brightly pulsing threads, all knitted together to create an impenetrable wall. But at the bottom, where the Seidr and technology met, a place more experienced Seidr users would dismiss was a knot. It was small, not glaring or overly noticeable, but it was there.

Loki quickly zeroed in on it, allowing his Seidr to get a feel for the area, before smiling in victory.

“You thought you could pass it off as weave, Amora?” his question of course would get no answer, but that didn’t stop him from beginning his attack. Carefully he directed his Seidr at the knot, teasing at the threads until one was freed. The whole barrier pulsed, and Loki felt the Seidr shift. Grinning Loki set about untangling another thread, then another, until the complex ball of pulsing Seidr thread was only made up of three threads. He was tempted to simply cut them, but even with all his work, the barrier was still in place and probably had some form of failsafe if he didn’t do this carefully.

Taking a deep breath, Loki picked up a thread and began to pull it free. Only for his concentration to jerk as a shattering of glass erupted from somewhere. It was followed by shouting and a familiar surge of Seidr that set the Young Prince’s teeth on edge. Loki couldn’t help it, his Seidr was already finely balanced and his stress was not helping. So, the breaking of his concentration allowed his Seidr to slip his reins, sending more than needed at the threads, causing them to snap.

Loki felt the barrier shiver and the Tesseract pulse angrily. Upon opening his eyes, Loki could see that the usual blue, white glow of the Tesseract had become even brighter, the barrier he had been working on falling away, but the damage had already been done. Loki’s own Seidr surged, the Tesseract responding, the glow becoming almost unbearable to look at.

Just as a door was banged open somewhere behind, a beam of energy shot from the top of the Tesseract, right into the cloudy sky, where it suddenly exploded like a firework. Only a large hole was ripped open, revealing the familiar territory of Yggdrasil. But it was not that which had Loki gaping and feeling his insides well with fear. No, that was the creatures, that had almost killed him, Sigyn and Leif when they had made their journey through Yggdrasil. They poured through the portal like ants, carried by their speeders and a ship that almost seemed alive with the way it twisted like some mutated fish.

Loki stared up at it, horror welling in his gut. He didn’t even notice the Midgardian behind him, or the gun aimed at his head.

No, it was the grunt and the worried exclamation that had Loki turning.

“Prince Loki!” Leif stood before him, sword in his hand from where he had used the hilt to knock the Midgardian out. He was pale and sweating, probably from having run up the tower. Sigyn was not far behind, followed by Romanoff, whose guns were already in her grip, eyes assessing for any more threats.

“Mr Prince, are you well?” Leif asked, taking a step closer, to which Loki could just shake his head.

“I think I might have accidentally caused an invasion.”

“What?” Sigyn cried, while Romanoff eyed him critically. But anything else they could have said was washed away when the Tesseract gave another pulse of frightening energy. Loki turned, throwing out a hand, using his own Seidr to push Leif and the others away from him and to the floor.

“Get down!” was all he managed to shout before the Tesseract released the energy backlash he knew must have been building since he destroyed the barrier. It hit him in the chest, sweeping him off his feet and right off the tower. Loki could barely make out Sigyn and Leif’s cries of terror at seeing him blasted away, but the Young Prince couldn’t help but feel a surge of warmth. They were both alright at least. Though with the invasion he didn’t know for how long.

He sailed through the air. The shock of the initial impact of the Tesseract’s Seidr stunning him, it was only as he started to descend that he gathered his wits enough to teleport. Though he still landed heavily on a roof, rolling until his back hit a wall and he laid there, still and aching.

Stuck in a daze Loki was unsure of how long he simply laid there. His Seidr was sparking, having been jolted from the blast of the Tesseract. But it was the sound of screams and crashes of buildings being smashed that finally roused the Young Prince. Hissing he clambered to his feet, using the wall for support even as his body groaned in protest. Staggering up right Loki could only gape as he stared out from his place on the roof to the city that was displayed before him. The beam from the Tesseract had opened the giant portal in the sky, the creatures that had infested Yggdrasil were swarming through, flying on their crafts to shoot purple bolts at the frightened Midgardians, who could only run for their lives as the threat descended upon them. Loki felt his stomach drop as he could do nothing but gape.

“What have I done?” he whispered as another hive of creatures came through the portal, intent on raining destruction on Midgard.

Loki’s melancholy didn’t get the chance to last though as suddenly three of the creatures flew overhead, firing their purple bolts at the buildings where several Midgardians were screaming as they tried their best to escape. Horrified Loki snapped out a hand, summoning his Seidr to erect a quick barrier, which caused the bolts to splat against it in a shower of sparks. The action however drew attention to himself.

Loki cringed as the crafts turned as one to charge at him. The Young Prince grit his teeth, ready to take on the threat, but when the creatures shot at him, their bolts were halted before they could even hit the building. Loki blinked as the purple bolts cracked against a barrier, but it was nothing like Loki’s own. It was a bright golden colour and in some form of design, like a matrix with the way the lines twirled and fused together. Loki gasped as they continued to appear as more shots were fired. He’d heard of matrixes, they were the formulaic breakdown of spells, most great Seidr users could break down a spell into a formula, which they could then use to tweak and alter a spell to their liking. Loki had done it himself when he had messed around with his invisibility spell, though he had used an old matrix which he had pilfered from one of his Mother’s spell books. But apart from barrier construction Loki had never seen Seidr manifest as the matrix itself. Seidr was semi sentient, an offshoot of its user and so usually took on a form that the user visualised. Loki didn’t know of any practitioner that visualised the Seidr as the basic matrix.

Suddenly the golden Seidr pulsed, and the purple shots it had taken were fired back. Loki stared in awe as he saw the creatures, along with their flying machines explode from the impact, taken out as quickly as they had come.

“It absorbed the blasts,” Loki muttered, taking a step closer to the edge of the roof as he watched the Seidr matrixes slowly vanish. “A barrier which absorbs energy which then can be used to attack. Impressive work.”

“That’s a compliment that I thought would never come from your mouth. Then again you’ve always appeared much older.”

Loki swung around, hand coming up with Seidr ready. He was startled at the foreign Seidr signature that had appeared behind him, seemingly from nowhere. He was sure he hadn’t been that distracted that he wouldn’t notice someone appearing on the roof. His face didn’t twitch as he glared at his opponent, though it was difficult to stop his eyebrow from raising. A woman stood behind him, her skin pale which was further enhanced by the yellow robes she was wearing. No hair adorned her head, but that just made her appear all the fiercer. Loki couldn’t help scanning her with his Seidr and he was unable to stop the gasp that left his lips.

“You’re a Midgardian?” he asked, which got him a chuckle from the woman.

“I never thought I would ever get the chance to see you shocked. Timelines are wonderous things. I almost wish I could have seen his face if he got a look at you.”

“What are you -?”

“I think we have other issues to discuss right now, Prince Loki,” the yellow robed woman smiled serenely at him, which had Loki tensing.

“How do you know who I am?” he demanded.

“It’s difficult not to know one of the Princes of Asgard,” the woman shrugged. “Plus, your talent with Seidr has reached even Earth. Impressive work I must say.”

Loki felt his lips twitch, and he had to try his best to suppress a smug smile of satisfaction, but he squashed it down. “That doesn’t tell me who you are though.”

The woman laughed, “figures you wouldn’t be easily distracted. I am the Ancient One and before you inquire further, yes I am Midgardian.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to be impressed. He had never heard of a Midgardian having talent for Seidr, their short life spans not conductive to developing the potential to wield Seidr to a degree like the rest of the Nine.

“The Ancient One? I’ve never heard of you.”

The Ancient One smiled nematically, “I would be surprised if you had. I along with the practitioners of magic here on Midgard have gone out of our way to remain hidden from the other Nine Realms.”

“Why?”

“Why else, to not draw attention,” the Ancient One said, much to Loki’s confusion. “Your Father was right in banning the other Realms from Midgard. We are young compared to the rest of you, and still have much growing to do. If it had been discovered that Midgardians had found a way to wield some form of Seidr.” She left the statement dangling, but Loki didn’t need for her to finish it. Seidr users would have flocked to Midgard to study them, the various councils of the Realms would have wanted them to be monitored to ensure they would not pose a threat to the rest of the Nine. They would have meddled so much that it would have been impossible for Midgard not to have become some form of battle ground, which would have impacted the Midgardians, instead of allowing them to develop naturally, like the rest of the Nine had.

Pushing aside his thoughts on the Seidr users of Midgard for now, Loki glanced to the sky before back at the Ancient One. 

“Did you make that barrier?” the Ancient One nodded, following it up by summoning golden Seidr to her hand. Loki ignored his want to gape and instead narrowed his eyes to study the Seidr intently. The Matrix wasn’t complex, on the contrary it was laughable simple, especially compared to the more sophisticated works Loki had been exposed to. But the Young Prince had to marvel that with the basic simplicity of the matrix the power behind it was on par with some of the Seidr users of Asgard. “How is it possible that you can use Seidr?”

“I don’t think that’s relevant for the time being Prince Loki,” the Ancient One said, suddenly throwing out her arm and sending the summoned matrix into the air, where it crashed head long in to yet another creature. Exploding it and it’s flying machine into pieces. “I think you have other concerns for right now.”

Loki, even with his curiosity on the edge of its seat, couldn’t ignore the reprimand. Flushing, he turned back to the city, only to feel his insides churn at the sight of it being systematically torn apart by the army he had unintentionally brought through.

“They’ll destroy everything,” he whispered.

“Ah, it looks like that’s their goal,” the Ancient One said, coming up to stand at Loki’s side, staring out at the destruction with a cool, calm façade. “Quiet the mess you brought to our doorstep.”

Loki winced, “I didn’t mean -”

“I know Young Prince, I’m well aware of your efforts to stop Amora’s plan. And though your way would have worked, it had far too many risk factors, but that is the price of youth.”

Loki couldn’t help feeling as though he was being scolded by his Mother. Curling his shoulders in he twitched his fingers as another explosion sounded in the air, followed by the screams and cries of the Midgardians.

“I thought I could stop her,” Loki muttered, unsure if the Ancient One was even still listening to him. “I thought it was my duty to stop her. But I was a fool.” It came out more of a hiss as Loki allowed himself to wallow in his pain. “How could I have possibly been that stupid. She’s far more powerful than me. Has experience, resources, I could never have hoped to stop her.”

A tear slid out from his green eyes unbidden, Loki didn’t even bother to wipe it away.

“Ah, you’re right there. You had no chance of stopping Amora.”

Loki’s chest felt as though it had been stabbed through, but he didn’t respond, just accepting the words for the truth that they were.

“It was foolish of you, downright dangerous. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

Surprised Loki turned to stare at the Ancient One, but the yellow robed woman wasn’t looking at him, her gaze was fixed on the city, a smile playing at her lips. Loki followed her gaze and he couldn’t help but chock on his own tongue at the sight. Flying above the city, battling the creatures while swerving between the bolts of purple energy was Stark. His armour was bright in the overcast sky even as he fired his own shots at the enemy taking out a few as he swiftly moved on to avoid being taken out.

“What is he doing?” Loki cried as Stark narrowly avoided being blasted. “He’s going to get himself killed.”

“Possibly.”

“You need to stop him!” Loki turned to the Ancient One, who shot him an unconcerned look.

“I cannot leave the Sanctum unprotected. If the Chitari or Amora were able to gain access here it would spell disaster.”

“But -” Loki’s protest was cut short as a purple blast was aimed at Stark’s back. Loki let out a strangled cry, but there was nothing he could do to save the mortal. He waited with bated breath for the shot to hit, only for it to be intercepted by one of its own.

“What?” Loki asked, eyes searching until he found one of the creatures, Chitari the Ancient One had called them, flying machines that was being piloted by the red-haired Romanoff. She flew it around Stark, seeming to talk to him a moment, before both headed off back into the fray.

Loki let out a relieved breath, though he couldn’t help but scoff. “What do they think they’re doing? They’re going to get themselves killed.”

“Maybe.”

“It’s too dangerous for them to be fighting,” Loki continued, oblivious to the Ancient Ones smirk. “They don’t stand a chance against those kinds of numbers, that type of technology or Amora.” Suddenly a feeling of dread came over him. “Sigyn! Leif!”

Closing his eyes, he rapidly reached out with his Seidr, searching faster than he ever had before. It was only when he felt the familiar tendrils of Sigyn’s Seidr, followed by the less illuminated presence of Leif did he let himself relax.

“They’re alive,” he breathed out, though his happiness was swiftly washed away when he realised where exactly his two companions were. “They’re still at the tower,” he hissed. Turning to the construction, only for his gut to clench at the swarm of Chitari that enveloped it. “Those fools, they need to run.”

“Why?” Loki frowned at the Ancient One’s question.

“They’re outmatched, they can’t possibly hope to -”

“Much like you then, your companions are,” the Ancient One cut him off. “Running head long into the fray even when some would call it a fool’s errand.”

Loki was struck dumb, unable to speak even as the Ancient One continued to stare out at the destruction of the city with a sombre air. “Some say there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. But if that is so, wouldn’t you rather be stupidly brave knowing that you have probably saved many lives, friends and strangers alike with your actions, than sit on the side lines watching them struggle and die being a clever coward.”

Finally, the Ancient One turned and smiled at Loki, the Young Prince couldn’t say a word, his mind paralysed by the Ancient Ones speech, running it over and over as though berating himself.

“Stupid,” Loki muttered, head lowering as he shook it, sending his raven locks flying. “How could I have been so stupid.”

“It happens to us all once in a while,” the Ancient One said. “And you’re not as old as you usually are. Though in this case I think the change was for the better.”

“What are you –?”

Another explosion cut short Loki’s inquiry. Both mortal and Prince turned to see part of the Stark Tower sign start to fall, having been hit with several blasts from the Chitari.

“If you’re going to be stupidly brave, you better hurry up,” The Ancient One urged Loki. “By the looks of things, they could do with some help.”

Loki nodded, but still he hesitated. “But I couldn’t beat Amora before,” he said softly. “What could I possibly do to -”

“Don’t think, just do,” the Ancient One spoke calmly. “Magic, or Seidr doesn’t need your mind to do as you wish, it only needs you, all of you, every last facet of your being to work in your favour.”

Loki gulped at the pointed look she gave him. Clenching his fists, he felt the nails dig into his skin, along with a cold wash of Seidr that came from somewhere deep inside. Calling out to him in a soft frightened voice, asking to be used.

Throwing back his shoulders, Loki turned his green gaze to the Ancient One, face determined as he spoke.

“I understand. I’ll do all I can. It might have been stupid for me to come after Amora, it might have been motivated by selfish intentions to begin with. But now I can’t let her hurt these people. Hurt my friends. She needs to be stopped, in any way that I can.”

The Ancient One nodded regally and Loki quickly gathered his Seidr, allowing it to cocoon him before setting his destination in mind and he vanished in a puff of green smoke.

The Ancient One stood there, staring at the empty spot the Young Prince had once been before her face broke into a wide grin.

“Yes, I think this change is for the better. This time our little Trickster god may just become the man he was always meant to be.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Welcome back, so glad you could return for this next chapter! Things are starting to pick and someone should be turning up who has been taking a very long time to get here, but their entrance I hope will be great!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and your kudos and comments! Keep them all coming and let me know what you think! I write this stuff because A I like it and B I want to get better at writing in general so maybe one day someone will be writing fanfics about my work! (I can dream)
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S X

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 12 **

The first thing Loki saw when he reappeared was a Chitari baring down on him from the sky. He had teleported back into the main part of the city near Stark’s Tower, though it appeared his aim was in need of work, seen as he had teleported right in the middle of a street, completely exposed to the enemy.

Luckily, he was able to swiftly duck out of the way, finding shelter behind one of the metal cars that lay abandoned, some smoking where they had been shot by the Chitari’s energy blasts.

Loki hissed out a curse as the blasts shattered around him, watching carefully as the Chitari flew overhead, getting ready to come back around for another series of shots.

Loki took the brief reprieve to check his surroundings, only to find that his shelter was surrounded by open space, leaving him vulnerable and unable to make a run for it.

The sound of the Chitari’s flying machines engines revved and Loki bit his lip as he weighed his options.

“I have to take it out,” Loki muttered and with a determined glint he tensed and waited.

As the Chitari wheeled around Loki stood and gestured with his hand, sending his own blast of green Seidr right at the ship, where it hit dead on, exploding in shower of fire and metal. Loki stayed in place, being careful not to expose himself in case another enemy lurked nearby. Once satisfied that no others were close Loki shot out of his cover and started to make his way up the street at a run.

He knew he had to get back to Stark Tower, Amora would be close and it was where the Tesseract remained and kept the portal open, allowing for the Chitari hordes to descend on Midgard. Loki knew that the best way to turn the tide was to shut down that portal, he could only hope that this attempt would go better than the first.

Unfortunately, he had to get back to the tower to do that.

As Loki made his way around a corner, he quickly had to pull himself up short to stop from exposing himself to a platoon of ground troops. The half a dozen Chitari were marching down the street, large gun like blasters shooting the purple energy at the surrounding buildings, cracking apart stone and brick and just creating chaos in their wake.

Loki stepped back, quickly grasping at his Seidr to cast his favourite spell, coating himself in invisibility before moving forward. He knew his best bet was to sneak past the enemy. With them being in such numbers a fight would be detrimental and Loki couldn’t afford to run his Sedir low before he had the chance to make it back to Stark Tower. Sticking close to the buildings Loki timed his darts forward, avoiding the firing blasters so that he would be able to walk past unnoticed.

As he dodged the final blast of the Chitari at the back, Loki, about to let out a relieved breath couldn’t help but freeze at the sound of the high-pitched scream that emitted from behind him.

Spinning sharply Loki stared as the Chitari all aimed their blasters at a small gap between the buildings, shouting in a strange garbled language that even the All-Speak had a hard time deciphering, but Loki didn’t need it to know they were demanding whoever was hiding in the shadows to come out. Loki watched as two figures detached themselves from the safety of the gloom, edging closer even as they clutched desperately at each other.

“Please, please don’t hurt us,” a Midgardian woman begged as she clutched a little boy, younger than Loki to her chest, keeping his face pressed tightly to her, blocking his vision.

“We don’t have any weapons, we don’t have anything,” the woman continued, and Loki could hear the sob in her voice as the blasters didn’t flinch. “Please just let us go.”

The Chitari snarled and hissed at each other. The young boy, who had twisted his head slightly at the noise flinched before burrowing himself back further into the woman. Loki felt dread well in his stomach as the Chitari hissed and chattered, one stepping closer to raise their gun, aiming at the two Midgardians.

Loki didn’t need to think, he didn’t even worry that his plan would be ruined, he just reacted. Dropping the invisibility spell, Loki redirected his Seidr into a blast, pouring more power in than he would have normally and sending it right at the Chitari, hitting the one that would have no doubt shot the two Midgardians to death if Loki had let him, sending them sprawling to the ground as the Seidr bolt shot through them, frying their insides in a single moment.

The action was enough to gain the other Chitari’s attention. They turned as one, blasters up and firing at Loki without even a thought. But Loki was not stupid, nor was he untrained, he was an Asgardian and Asgardians were trained and prepared for battle. Pulling his knives from his belt, Loki darted forward, ducking between the purple blasts to launch himself as the closest Chitari. Loki didn’t allow his mind to think too hard, letting his body fall into the stances he had long learned from his Mother and which had been honed by the Cohort for the last year. So, he didn’t hesitate in slitting the Chitari’s throat, so they fell lifeless. He didn’t stop to look as he moved on towards the rest, dropping low to sweep the legs of the next Chiatri with his blade, dark blood spurting from the ankles where he severed the tendons, causing them to scream in pain and collapse before Loki finished them off with a quick stab to the head.

_“Finish the enemy quickly,”_ Loki remembered one of his Mother’s many lectures when she had taken the time to work on his knife skills after a Seidr lesson. _“There is no room for theatrics on the battlefield. Foolery will get you killed.” _

Loki easily followed his Mother’s wise words, systematically working through the Chitari with a series of swift busts of speed with his knives, only to be followed up by Seidr blasts with sent them tumbling onto their backs so Loki could finish the work. As Loki slammed a foot into the crotch of the final Chitari he didn’t notice one that he thought he had finished wither, reaching for its gun, aiming at the vulnerable Prince’s back.

“Behind you!”

Loki reacted instantly to the high-pitched shout, not even bothering to turn he simply teleported from his position to reappear beside the struggling Chitari. The strike with his knife was eclipsed by the purple blast shattering a wall of one of the buildings, where stone and a cloud of dust erupted into the air before all fell into an unnerving silence once again.

Breathing deeply, Loki’s shoulders shook thanks to his exhaustion. Green eyes took in the battlefield, eyeing the Chitari he had taken out with a degree of disgust. Though his stomach clenched at the blood that continue to weep from the precise cuts that Loki had administered to their throats, chest and stomach.

A whimpering brought him out of his swirling thoughts and Loki snapped his gaze to the crouching Midgardians, the woman having curled herself around the child as though that would be enough to protect him. Stepping gingerly over the bodies Loki approached the Midgardians. The woman looked up at the noise, only to gasp and clutch the child tighter. Loki paused, not wanting to scare the woman any more than she obviously had been, but it would not be honourable for him to leave without seeing if they were in need of healing.

“It is alright,” Loki said softly, glad for the All-speak which translated his words without his conscious thought. “You’re safe now.”

The woman shivered, head coming up to look at Loki, only for her to suddenly gasp at the sight of him.

“Oh my god, you’re just a boy.”

“I’m no boy, my Lady. Do you and the child need healing?” Loki tried his best not to let the irritation of being called a boy show on his face, instead keeping his features neutral, even as he stowed a knife at his belt so he could hold out a hand. The woman flinched and Loki hesitated, confused as to her reaction. Though it was quickly answered when he caught sight of his own hand. It was stained a deep dark colour, a mix between purple and black. It ran up the length of his fingers all the way to his forearm, where the splatters continued to mar his leathers, giving him the look of a butcher.

Cursing inwardly, Loki summoned some Seidr, allowing it to remove the vile Chitari blood in the blink of an eye. Loki had to wonder why he hadn’t done so earlier; it had made his skin itch having that revolting stuff all over him.

“I did not mean to cause you distress,” Loki smiled. “Please, I merely wish to know if either of you need anything healed.”

“How did you do that?” it wasn’t the woman who asked the question, but rather the child, who having squirmed around in her grip was now staring at Loki with wonder. Loki had to admit the look made his pride sing, but he pushed it aside, he didn’t have time to be dwelling here.

“Seidr of course, though tell me what’s your name?”

“Peter!” the Midgardian cried, even as the woman tried to hush him.

“Peter?” Loki repeated, stepping closer so he could kneel to the child’s height, though not too much as to make the woman nervous. “Well Peter, are you hurt at all?”

Peter shook his head. “No. Aunt May got us out of the apartment but we couldn’t run out in the street because of the monsters.”

Loki didn’t bother to correct the child, simply nodding before getting back to his feet.

“That is well then, though I should think that it would be best for both of you to leave the city. You wouldn’t want to be caught in the crossfire.”

Peter nodded, a smile creasing his face, “thank you for saving us.”

Loki nodded, but as he turned away, he was surprised to hear the woman, Aunt May, call after him.

“You’re not heading that way, are you? That’s where -”

“My Lady, I am well aware what lies in this direction. I suggest you do as I said and get the child out of here. Innocent lives shouldn’t be caught up in this.”

He didn’t wait to see if the woman did as he said. He had done all he could with the time he could spare. He still had to get to Stark’s Tower and stop this madness. Though he couldn’t help but feel a spark of pride, he had at least managed to save someone, and that gave him all the fire he needed to carry on.

Loki came across a few other Chitari patrols as he worked his way closer to the centre of the city, but with a mixture of his Seidr and knives he made short work of them. He was grateful there was so little movement on the ground, but that could not be said for the air. Loki had seen several Chitari on their flying machines, most being pursued or pursing Stark in his red and gold armour.

Finally, Loki made it onto familiar streets, the ones he had worked his way down when he had made his first assault on Stark Tower. Only now they were mostly a mass of rubble and broken glass, there were even a few of the metal cars crashed into some, smoking feebly while they were left to rot by their owners. Tilting his head back Loki gazed up at the still standing Stark Tower. He could see the small shadows of the Chitari flying around on their machines, along with the swirling vortex that was the portal they continued to pour from, hovering over the Midgardian city, blocking out the sun.

Taking a cautious look around, Loki let out a breath, “where is everyone?” it was a surprising discovery. Loki had expected to come across swarms of Chitari this close to the portal, but it appeared the Chitari had since fanned out from this position. Whether that was due to the influence of the Midgardians Loki didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Gathering his courage Loki broke across the open ground that led the way to Stark Tower. Not wanting to risk using up his much needed Seidr, Loki didn’t bother with his invisibility spell, which was a decision that was going to cost him dearly.

As he made it halfway across the distance Loki barely had time to drop to his knees as a blast of purple energy came sailing at his head. Thankfully his dodge caused it to explode into one of the abandoned cars, where it set ablaze with a loud boom, showering hot pieces of metal and flame into the air. Loki didn’t have time to feel shocked though as the Chitari that had been conspicuously absent before suddenly started to appear. Crawling from the darkness of the destroyed buildings they converged on the lone Asgardian who remained in position, hands sweating as his fingers flexed on his knives.

Green eyes roved over the crowd of Chitari, all with the blasters up and ready for attack. _“Even when the odds are against you, the quickest of fly’s can always escape the net.”_ Loki grit his teeth as his remembered his Mother’s words, bunching his muscles before shooting across the distance between him and the closest Chitari in a display of staggering speed. His mind easily slipped into that familiar trance like state, body able to move without conscious thought through years of hard training and muscle memory. Knives danced and flashed as Loki twisted and flipped around the Chitari, never staying on one target for long. Aiming slashes at vulnerable wrists, ankles and throats, that finished off his opponents with deadly accuracy.

However, though Loki was well trained he was still a boy, and his lack of experience was what brought him down when finally, a purple energy bolt managed to find its mark. Loki hissed as it crashed into his back, sending shocks of burning pain down his spine, along with throwing him off his feet to land in a sprawl on his front. The impact dislodged one of his knives from his hand, where it went spinning off out of his reach. Before Loki could even crawl aside a heavy foot landed on his back, erupting a shout of pain from the Young Prince as it pinned him to the ground as the Chitari loomed over him.

A string of foreign hisses came to Loki’s ear, ones even the All-speak couldn’t decipher, but Loki didn’t need the instant translation to understand exactly what was to happen as at the same moment the blaster in the Chitari’s grip was raised and pointed directly at the Young Princes head. Loki fruitless tried to struggle, but it did little good, he was pinned and even if he could have escaped there were still other Chiatri with their blasters ready to finish the job. Just as Loki was about to call on his Seidr a cry erupted from somewhere Loki couldn’t see but it was enough to cause all the Chiatri to turn and look and that was all the moments distraction that was needed. Loki felt when the Chiatri that held him was thrown off him, the release of pressure from his back had him breathing out a relieved sigh, but it was only there for a second before the reality of the situation kicked back in. Wincing Loki tried to push himself to his feet, only for hands to grip his shoulders and pull him back down.

“Keep down, I need to heal your back.”

“Sigyn?!” Loki bleated, finally managing to twist around to see a dishevelled Healers Apprentice glaring at him, even as her hands lit up with the familiar light green Seidr which she directed to his back.

“What are you doing here?” Loki hissed, even as he felt the bruising from the Chitari blast to his back began to heal. He couldn’t believe it, Sigyn was here beside him. The last he had seen of the girl was when he was thrown from Stark Tower, he had been sure she wouldn’t have stuck around after such a catastrophic failure.

“Saving you it seems,” Sigyn grunted, eyes flicking from Loki to their surroundings. “You couldn’t have sent up a flare sooner, Leif was starting to panic.”

“Leif? Where is he?”

Sigyn nodded at something and Loki shifted to follow, only for his mouth to gape open as he watched Leif, the sword Loki had given him all that time ago thrust into one of the Chitari’s chest, killing it before moving swiftly to block a blaster bolt then moving in for the next kill.

“He’s gotten rather good with that sword,” Loki heard Sigyn mutter through his stupefied spectating.

“B…but how -?”

“Keep still would you, I don’t want to have to break your back if I set these bones incorrectly. You do know you’ve cracked a few vertebrae; you shouldn’t have even been walking.”

Loki ignored Sigyn’s continued medical chatter, unable to do anything but watch as Leif, sweet, stuttering Leif went toe to toe with the remaining Chitari and finished them, albeit messily and with little technique, but Loki couldn’t bring it in himself to care.

As Leif rendered the final living Chitari headless he turned, eyes widening at the sight of the downed Prince and Sigyn.

“Prince Loki!” he cried, rushing over to the two of them, abandoning his sword when he fell to his knees, hands hovering over Loki unsure as to whether he should even touch him.

“Are you a…alright? Are y…you injured? Where d…did you go w…when you were blown from the -?”

“He can’t answer anything if you continue to bark questions at him,” Sigyn said, though she only paused Leif in his questioning as he continued to mutter them under his breath. She halted her Seidr, lifting her hands away from Loki’s back. “There, all done, but don’t try to over tax it too much, that could have been a lot worse than it was. How did you even manage to nearly break your back? I know you were blow off that roof, but you have Seidr for the love of the Norns it should have been simple to -”

Sigyn’s rant and Leif’s worried mumbling both ceased however when Loki, finally having managed to push himself to his knees grabbed the two of them, pulling them both into a fierce hug.

“Thank the Norns you’re alright,” Loki whispered, so low that his two fellow Asgardians could barely hear him. But Loki didn’t care, he was just so thankful, they were alive, they were alright and appeared to be no worse for wear. He didn’t know what he would have done if anything had happened to them.

“P…Prince Loki,” Leif started his usual protests, squirming in Loki’s grip “Y…you really mustn’t-”

“There’s no need to hug us, we’re perfectly fine,” Sigyn snapped. Loki ignored the both of them, simply gripped tighter.

“I’m a Prince of Asgard, if I want to hug my friends than I can.”

Both his companions, no, his friends tensed, and Loki thought for a moment that they would pull away, refute his claim. Loki wasn’t sure why the thought of them doing such a thing was like a stab to the chest, but he knew that if they rejected him, it would feel as though Thor had just struck him with Mjolnir.

Then quietly Sigyn muttered, “well we better do as the Prince orders. Though if I must say my Prince, I don’t believe this is the best time.”

“A…aye, my P…Prince. There’s …. get down!”

Loki’s hug was shaken loose, and Leif threw himself over the top of the Young Prince, taking Sigyn down with them so that all three were able to avoid the purple blasts from a Chitari flying overhead. Loki scrambled from beneath the two of them, throwing up a hand to send out his Seidr, causing the green blast of energy to strike the black flying machine, where it exploded into a shower of metal and flame.

“That will have more than likely drawn more to this location,” Loki said, pushing himself to his feet, stowing his remaining knife, before stretching out his hands to Sigyn and Leif. “We should move on from here and to Stark Tower.”

Sigyn eyed one hand and even Leif hesitated before reaching out to grasp the Young Prince’s fingers, identical expressions of determination etched into the features.

“Stark Tower is over run on the inside, we would be better off meeting up with the rest of the Avengers and forming some sort of plan. We kind of left them behind when you got blow away.” Sigyn explained, Leif nodding at her side.

“I a…agree. Heading in a…alone would be t…to dangerous. W…we should h…have some b…backup.”

Loki wasn’t able to hide his surprise at their disagreement with his plan. Sigyn he could possibly understand, she had been contrary since he had met her, but Leif. His Valet had never once argued with him, or failed to follow his orders, so what was so different now?

_“There is a difference between friends and comrades Brother,”_ the voice of Thor sounded in his head, repeating words from a long since forgotten memory. When he had been a small child that was more than content to sit on his elder Brother’s knee and listen to his epic stories of adventure with himself and the Warriors Three and Sif. _“Comrades follow orders to the letter with no questions asked. While friends though will follow you, won’t ever be afraid to tell you when you’re wrong because they care about you.”_

Loki looked into the faces of his friends and didn’t need to even think about if they cared for him, that would be illogical. Instead he nodded, “alright. So, do you know where they are?”

Sigyn and Leif both appeared shocked for a moment before Sigyn took command. “They’ll be wherever the fighting is thickest. The Captain America was insistent on saving as many civilians as possible.”

“He would not be wrong, civilian life should be a priority,” Loki said, watching as Leif picked up his discarded sword. “We’ll keep an eye out ourselves as we advance. Sigyn stay in the centre, can you track these Avengers?”

Sigyn frowned, “yes, I believe I can. They don’t have Seidr but I have spent some time around them, I’ll be able to direct my Seidr in a simple tracking spell, though it will leave me exposed.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Loki said. “You concentrate of finding the Avengers. Leif take point.”

The Valet startled, “m…me?”

“Aye,” Loki smiled. “You’ll keep watch on the front and follow Sigyn’s directions. If any Chitari come, you’ll sound the warning and attack first from the front. I’ll keep watch on the rear and the sky as my Seidr gives me the biggest range, so I’ll be able to cover Sigyn as well.”

Sigyn didn’t look happy with that but both she and Leif nodded in agreement with the plan and the three children set off in pursuit of the Avengers.

Following Sigyn’s directions took them around Stark’s Tower. Loki was surprised that the Midgardians had not managed to advance further, he knew they were impressive fighters, he had seen that for himself.

_That just proves how overwhelming the Chitari forces are_, Loki thought as he eyed the sky and the portal which continued to churn out more and more Chitari.

“Take the next left,” Sigyn ordered Leif, though when they did, they found a street overflowing with Chitari, all ready and waiting to wreak havoc.

“Take cover!” Leif shouted, diving to the side, along with Sigyn. Though they would have still been blasted to pieces if Loki hadn’t managed create a Seidr shield in time to take the purple blasts that came their way, allowing all three children to start to retreat from the horde that let out a violent shriek before surging forward to follow them.

“We need more space,” Sigyn cried. Leif nodded as he moved in beside her, continuing to retreat from the horde of Chitari. Loki blew out a breath, managing to keep the shield in place, but it was a drain on his Seidr that he couldn’t afford to keep up. Plus, he would need to lower it to even send any counterattack. Stopping abruptly, Loki grit his teeth, twisting his hand to pump more Seidr into the shield so that it was clearly visible.

“Get back to back!” Loki ordered, which his friends were quick to obey. “I’ll break their ranks. Keep in your area and don’t lose sight of each other. They’ll overwhelm us otherwise.”

“What are you -?” Sigyn started to ask but Loki simply pulled back his palm before thrusting it at his Seidr shield, which the Chitari had been clawing it. The green energy pulsed then started to move. Shooting forward to take out the front lines of the growling creatures, splattering them against the ground and any objects in its path before Loki could no longer contain it and it disappeared into the air.

Unfortunately, the attack wasn’t enough to take out all the Chitari and those left behind let out a battle cry before converging on the three children. Loki summoned his knives and shouted.

“For Asgard!”

“For Asgard!” Loki was surprised to hear Sigyn and Leif repeat. Flicking his green eyes to the pair he couldn’t stop a grim smile from twitching his lips. Sigyn had Seidr swirling around her hands, while Leif kept his sword diagonally across his body, both ready and determined to fight at his side against the enemy.

However, Loki didn’t have time to appreciate the sentiment of having shield siblings as the Chitari horde came upon them. Making sure to keep his shield siblings in sight at all times Loki let his knives dance. Slashing at throats, faces, wrists and ankles he disabled any Chitari that came upon him, bring them lower so that he could finish them with stabs to the head and chest. This combined with subtle uses of his Seidr, to push and sometimes pull his enemies around gave Loki a wide range from which to attack and cover his shield siblings back.

Sigyn did not have the luxury of a weapon, but her Seidr Loki was soon quick to realise, though specialised in healing could be just as deadly as his own more offensive spells. Loki raised an eyebrow when Sigyn executed a blood replenishing spell, firing it at the attacking Chitari so that dark liquid spurted from their eyes, nose and mouth, causing the creature to fall to its knees and begin to choke. Loki shivered at the thought of drowning in his own blood, even Sigyn paled and looked a little queasy, but she didn’t hesitate to move on to her next opponent, flicking her fingers to activate a scalpel spell, cutting cleaning through skin, tissue and bone with a technique that was usually reserved for deep body surgery.

Leif, much to Loki’s surprise was holding his own. Though his swings could at times be clumsy they were no less deadly and efficient. Loki had to wonder why he was never picked for the guard with such precisely executed moves. Never aiming for large strikes Leif was contained, darting out to swipe his blade to exposed sides, thighs and backs, bringing down the Chitari so he could finish them with a deft swing which took off their heads. Loki side eyed his Valet, surprised at the grim but fierce expression etched into the dirt encrusted lines of his face. Loki didn’t feel an ounce of shame for feeling such pride in Leif, not just as his servant, but as his friend, companion and shield sibling.

The three continued their work in tandem, covering each other’s backs as the Chiatri horde continued to rain down upon them. But even with their combined skill, they were all still inexperienced, a disadvantage that was thrown into considerable light when Sigyn stumbled, her Seidr faltering just as a Chitari was able to break through with their blaster, firing it at the Apprentices shoulder, where the purple energy struck true, sending the girl down with a cry.

“Sigyn!” Leif cried, turning from his own fight in concern, which was all his assailants needed to get closer and begin to overwhelm him.

Loki cursed, throwing up a Seidr shield which he pushed back at the Chitari in front of him, before leaving his position to crouch beside Sigyn. Once there he extended the shield to encircle them, but his reserves were depleted due to the fighting and so Leif was forced to continue to try and hold back a portion of the Chitari, even while the rest clawed at the green tinted shield, snarling their hatred and clear intent to rip the three Asgardians to pieces. The Young Prince let out a relieved breath at the sight of Sigyn breathing, but it did nothing to abate his worry. Sigyn was clutching at her shoulder, her robes smoking from where the blast had hit her.

“Sigyn?!” Loki asked, Seidr slashing at the Chitari that just kept on coming. He felt Leif come to stand at his back, sword striking with deadly force to keep the wall of creatures from drowning them.

“I…I’m alright,” Sigyn hissed, but Loki didn’t need to be a trickster to tell that she was lying. Not with the way she continued to clutch at her shoulder, hardly able to right herself due to the aftershocks of pain that were no doubt running through her body.

“Prince Loki, I c…can’t hold them!” Leif’s shout of distress had Loki’s head snapping up. Leif was barely managing to keep the Chitari from flowing through the gap Loki couldn’t close around their shield circle. It wasn’t helped by the fact that more Chitari were converging on the location, adding strength in numbers that were simply too much for Leif to handle. Loki could also feel his shield weakening, he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. Biting his lip Loki looked for a way to escape, but all that surrounded them was a wall of Chitari. They were well and truly trapped. Thinking furiously Loki tried to come up with something, anything, but all his plans came to nothing, not all of them would be able to escape in any scenario that his clever mind could think up. That only meant one thing.

“Leif get back!”

The Valet did as ordered, jumping from his place in the shields opening, just in time for Loki to let loose a vicious cry pumping all his reserves into his shield, he closed the gap. But as he did so he felt his skin shift and the air around him turned from pleasantly cool to stifling hot. Loki stood ignoring the startled gasp from Sigyn, along with the wide-eyed stare of Leif as they both gaped at the second Prince of Asgard, revealed before them in his real Jotun skin for the first time.

“I’ll expand the shield with all of my remaining power,” Loki said, fixing his gaze on the Chitari, who continue to climb over one another as though that would cause the shield to bend. Loki could feel the drain on his Seidr but gritted his now sharp teeth and bared with it. “That should give you enough time to escape. Once clear you must meet up with the Midgardians and close the portal. It must be closed do you understand? That will at least weaken Amora, possibly enough for you to overwhelm her with the help of the Midgardians. Then you -”

The feel of a hand grabbing his wrist, spinning him around was more of a shock to Loki than the furious right hook he gained from Leif which had his jaw stinging with its force. Loki staggered a little, but was able to keep his feet, though it was not nesseccary as Leif followed up by grabbing the front of Loki’s tunic and pulling him close to snarl in his face.

“What do you mean give us enough time to escape?! Why are you talking as if we’re going to leave you behind?!”

Loki didn’t even register that Leif had managed to say all of that without stuttering or that the famous frozen touch of the Jotun had had no such effect on his friend before Leif spoke again, “we’re not leaving you!”

“You don’t have a choice!” Loki snarled. “Besides haven’t you realised,” he gestured at himself. “I’m a Jotun, you shouldn’t -”

“Shouldn’t what? Shouldn’t care about you? Should leave you to make a stupid sacrifice because it turns out you’re not Asgardian. I don’t care that you’re Jotun.” Loki blinked, shock causing him to gape at his Valet, even as the Chitari continued to rage around them. “I don’t care what you are, only that you’re my Prince, honourable, kind Prince Loki that gave me a job when no one else did, that had faith when so many others called me worthless. That gave me purpose and I’m not about to let you sacrifice your life.” Leif’s hard face shifted, his lips twitching to reveal a small smile. “At least not without me by your side.”

“He’s right,” Loki peered over Leif’s shoulder, which was difficult due to his Valet’s grip on his tunic. Sigyn had managed to get to her feet, healing Seidr already working on her wound even as she stepped closer to stand in solidarity with Leif. “I don’t care what you are, it’s who you are that’s important.”

“But -”

“I don’t care what anyone else says,” Sigyn cut him off. “I’m my own person and I can decide whether someone is worthy of respect and you Prince Loki.” Sigyn inclined her head in a small bow. “Deserve respect, not because you are Asgardian, or a Prince or even Jotun, but because you’re Loki.”

Lok felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t. Here were two people, two Asgardians, that even with all the horrible actions and stories of the Jotnar were still willing to follow him, even in death. They didn’t care about what he was. The thought was so liberating, so freeing that Loki couldn’t help the tears from leaking from his red eyes.

Lowering his head, he mumbled. “Thank you. I don’t know if you can ever truly understand what this means. But thank you both.”

However, the tender moment was unfortunately ruined by the startling crack of the Seidr shield splitting. Leif released Loki, taking up his sword to stand confidently by his right, Sigyn summoning her Seidr to come up on his left. Loki glanced at the pair of them, knowing now he would never be able to get them to leave. If so, he would try his best to protect them, even if he fell in the process. He would die a warrior’s death, not defeating his enemy, but protecting his friends to the bitter end.

Just as the last of the Seidr shield collapsed, allowing the Chitari’s cry of triumph to be heard a deep rumble came from the sky. The three children looked up, fear and confusion coursing through them as they saw clouds start to congeal together in a storm. But it was the striking beam of bright rainbow light that struck the earth just before them, scattering the advancing Chitari in its wake, incinerating them on impact that blew them off their feet. Loki luckily managed to grab his two shield siblings, bringing them down on their fronts so that they were protected from the worst of the blast. Wind whipped around the three, buffeting their hair and cloths, until just as suddenly as it came it stopped.

Loki lifted his face from where he had tucked it into the ground for protection. Staring up at what was before them with shock, awe and hope. As stood over the children, red cape billowing in the remnants of the wind, long blonde locks whipping about his face, armour gleaming in the rays of the sun that had punctured through the cloud upon his arrival and hammer already in hand was a man. A very familiar man.

“T…Thor!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I hope everyone is ok and safe! As we all probably are aware the world has gone to shit and we all are probably feeling it in different ways. Whether we are still continuing as normal or stuck in Lockdown (such as myself) I just hope that everyone is fit and healthy and are doing their best to stay that way during in this. 
> 
> I don't want to dwell on "The Thing That Shall Not Be Named!" If your anything like me you'll be looking for a little bit of joy in this time and that is something I hope I can provide for you, With me stuck in Lockdown I hope to get this story completed at a much faster rate than I would have hoped! Got to keep that brain ticking, there's only so much Netflix I can watch! 
> 
> Anyway thanks to everyone as always for reading and leaving kudos and comments! I know people have been waiting for this moment for a while so with out further ado I give you …
> 
> Thor!
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 13 **

Thor was disoriented when he landed, moving through the branches of Yggdrasil with Dark Energy was something he would not wish to experience again. His knees bent as he steadied himself upon impact, his red clock billowing out behind him as a wave of hot air tussled his blonde locks. He’d closed his eyes at the start of his journey, the bright white light that engulfed him stinging his irises. Though upon opening them he was not greeted with the familiar scenery of Midgard, but a horde of creatures that he assumed must be the Chitari that Heimdall had spoken of.

“T…Thor!”

The shout from behind had the God of Thunder momentarily turning from the oncoming threat. But he couldn’t have stopped himself if he had tried, as that voice was one he and his parents had feared they may not hear again.

Laid flat on his stomach, with his Valet and one of Eir’s Apprentices at his side was Loki. He looked no worse for wear, a few cuts a couple of bruises and his clothes were ripped and stained, but he seemed hale, whole, not dead or dying at the hands of the Witch, Amora. Thor felt the tension he had carried in his chest unclench at the sight. The worry which had gnawed at him lessened. His Brother was alive, he was alright, safe. Well, with the Chitari baring down on them the last one might not be strictly true, but Thor could do something about that.

Turning from his Brother, Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly. The Chitari, it appeared had scattered upon his arrival, but were now converging. Snarls and growls filled the air as they clawed across the ground, all ready and willing to attack the God of Thunder.

“How dare you,” Thor hissed, his signature hammer raising, ready to be brought down, though the Chitari were unaware of the oncoming threat. “How dare you attack my Brother!”

Mjolnir was brought down, slamming into the ground where it bent and buckled, creating a crater which then surged with electric charged energy, which blasted out from the elder Prince of Asgard and crashed into the Chitari horde. The screams were the first thing that came, though they were swiftly silenced as the lightening that was so synonymous with the God of Thunder did its work. Frying the Chitari from the inside out, some were destroyed on impact, while others were left to suffer before their inevitable death. As Thor came back to his feet, the air was still and silent, the threat vanquished in a matter of moments. He snorted in disgust at the remaining bodies, truly they were the most pathetic enemy he had faced. The only thing that made them dangerous was their numerous numbers.

“B…Brother?”

The small hesitant voice had the Thunderer turning, cape swirling as bright blue eyes locked with red flecked green. Loki had pushed himself up and was staring in open shock at his Brother. His Valet, Leif, Thor was sure his name was, was helping the young Healers Apprentice to her feet. Eir would be overjoyed, the old battle axe had been distraught when they had spoken of how her apprentice, Sigyn was all the way on Midgard, alongside Loki.

The two Brothers stared, Thor swung Mjolnir, before placing the weapon in pride of place on his belt. Then he strode quickly across the distance between the pair. Loki watched him, his ripped leathers hanging from him. As Thor approached the older Asgardian took note of his brother’s skin. Though covered in dirt and soot, Thor could easily see where the usual pale white of Loki’s skin tone was blending, merging into an azure blue with the distinct scar lines that marked a Jotun. He didn’t let his surprise show on his face however, keeping his façade neutral until he was stood, towering before his brother who had to crane his neck to look up at him. They stayed like that a moment. Loki bit his lip, they twitched a little, as though to form a smile.

“Thor -”

His hand moved through the air silently, the only sound coming from when Thor’s palm made stinging contact with Loki’s pale cheek. It wasn’t a hard blow, nowhere near the strength that Thor was truly capable of turning on an enemy. It wasn’t even at the same level that Odin had used want seemed all that time ago in the throne room, when he had punished Loki for his impudence. But it still elicited a shocked gasp from the Valet and Apprentice. Loki’s head was snapped to one side and he cradled his cheek as he gazed with wide eyes at his panting Brother. For in all his life, Thor had never once raised a hand to him.

“Thor?”

“How could you have been so foolish?” Thor hissed, making the younger Prince wince at the intensity. In all of the time it took to get here, with the worrying, searching and near desperation of his parents, Thor had thought that upon seeing his much younger Brother that he would have scooped the boy up in his arms in a fierce hug. Yet instead a part of him, one that Thor had felt was steadily growing since his own banishment to Midgard was telling him that he couldn’t do that. That no matter how much he may want to embrace his small Brother and tell him it was alright; this was something he had to do first. “What do you think you were doing?!”

Loki lowered his eyes, hand falling away from his cheek, revealing where the blue, white skin was starting to turn red from the impact. “I know it was foolish Brother.”

“Do you? Do you truly know? Mother was devastated, she didn’t speak for days, hardly moved. By the Norns Loki she broke down on your chamber floor for all of Asgard to see. That is how much you frightened her!”

The Young Prince closed his eyes, shoulders hunching in the wake of his Brother’s bellowing. Thor knew that the news of how their Mother had been so broken would impact Loki. For all that he acted like his Mother’s love was an annoying thing and he looked up in awe of their father and even Thor himself, the Thunderer was well aware that Frigga was the centre of Loki’s world and would continue to be until the Young Prince became a man.

“I didn’t mean -”

“Yes, you never mean Loki. You never mean for things like this to happen. You never mean to hurt anyone. You never mean to get involved with things that someone as young as you should stay away from!”

“Prince Thor, please. Prince Loki was only doing what he thought was right.” Thor raised an eyebrow at his Brother’s two companions. They had sidled closer, flanking the Young Prince on either side. It was the Apprentice who had spoken, her own blue eyes staring up at Thor in determination. The elder was surprised at the defence, from what he had observed all that time ago in the Healing Hall, his Brother and the Apprentice did not seem to get along.

“S…Sigyn is right Prince Thor,” the hesitant, yet strong voice of the Valet was what really brought Thor’s eyebrow up in a twitch. “Prince Loki is I…I’m sure sorry for the distress he caused the Queen. B…but he was only following his beliefs, much like you yourself are prone to.”

Thor almost couldn’t get over how the Valet had managed to say nearly all of that without stuttering. Even Loki appeared a little stunned and was gazing at his companions in wide eyed shock. But Thor didn’t let it distract him from the point.

“That is all well and good, Valet Leif,” the boy wilted a little under Thor’s scrutiny, but didn’t back down all together. “But my Brother is aware of his role and responsibilities. He could have gotten you all killed!”

“Prince Thor -”

“Thor don’t take it out in them,” Loki suddenly said, stepping forward so he was stood before his companions protectively. “You’re right that it was my decision to come here. It was my choices that led us to where we are. The blame lays with me, and with me alone.”

“Prince Loki,” Leif protested.

“I don’t need you to defend me,” Sigyn muttered, but Loki shut the pair of them up with a glance before turning his Brother.

“I know what I did was foolish,” he said. “I know that what I did must have upset Mother, Father and you terribly.” He looked down, worrying his lip between his teeth. Thor watch him, face impassive, though he had to hold in his own gasp when Loki’s eyes snapped up and glared at him, a fire unlike anything he had seen before shinning right there for all to see. “But I won’t back down from my choices as they were mine. I’ll accept them, learn from them, so next time I’ll not have to worry, you, Mother or Father again.”

Thor remained silent, contemplating his defiant little Brother. Suddenly he reached down, and Loki closed his eyes possibly expecting another blow. But it didn’t come, instead thick arms wrapped around his small form, enveloping him in warmth and the smell of sweat, leather and the distinct scent of ozone that was all Thor’s own.

“Much too stubborn for your own good,” Thor muttered into Loki’s hair as he held him. “I’ll not stand between you and Mother when she gets her hands on you.”

That was enough to open the flood gates, as Thor thought it would. He smiled as he buried his face into Loki’s shoulder as his Brother clung to him, small wet spots landing on his skin even as his beard scratched at Loki’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I scared you Thor,” he heard Loki whisper. The Thunderer laughed a little and clipped the raven head lightly.

“Like I said, I’m not standing between you and Mother. But maybe next time you have such a blatantly ridiculous idea, how about you tell me about it? We could go together.”

Thor knew he should not encourage it, that he should keep scolding Loki until it had gotten through his head that he should never do something like this again. But that look, that sparking defiant look that had even Thor wanting to take a step back in trepidation. It was the first glimpse the elder had seen to what kind of man Loki could be in the future. Oh, he was well aware that Loki would be powerful, his talent and clever mind left Thor in no doubt that Loki would thrive. But that look gave Thor the impression that Loki would be someone who you would not want as your enemy. That when he had a few more years, had grown into his power and was able to stand by his side as an elder and Prince of his people, Loki would be a force to be reckoned with.

But that time was not now, which was only confirmed with the loud screeches and the sound of blaster fire starting to rain down from above.

“We have guests,” Sigyn cried and Thor pulled away from his Brother to turn his attention to the sky, where sure enough more of the Chitari were starting to converge on their position. Their flying craft cutting through the air and right towards them.

“Get behind me!” Thor called, pushing Loki so that he stood facing his back. The Valet and Apprentice were quick to join him. Thor pulled free Mjolnir, swinging it by the handle, calling the ever-familiar thunder to his command. The sky darkened, the wind picked up and lightening flashed across the sky. Thor thrust Mjolnir up and the lightening came as bidden. Arching down from the sky above to strike at the craft that were circling like the vultures they were. Thor grunted as they exploded, though his satisfaction was sort lived as more of the creatures dropped out of the sky, drawn by the lightnings dramatic display.

“We must get out of here. Come!” Thor’s didn’t bother to wait for the children to gather to him, instead reaching out to place his little Brother and the Apprentice on his back near his shoulders, the Valet tucked under his free arm.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t t…think this is helpful.”

“Thor?”

The Crown Prince ignored the questions, simply took up Mjolnir and started to spin it swiftly by the leather strap until it hummed. When it was nothing but a blur Thor bent his knees and pushed off from the ground, which shattered beneath the force. It was thankfully just in time as Thor felt the blasts as they careened into the spot he had just been standing.

The Apprentice shrieked and even the Valet gasped as they took to the air. Loki’s fingers clenched tighter on Thor’s shoulders as the Thunderer soared through the sky and out of the battle that was taking place in the Midgardian city below. Thor grimaced in distaste, the once tall buildings were shells of their former glory, the Prince was more than certain that there was a significant loss of life. His fingers tightened on Mjolnir’s strap, Amora had much to answer for.

His contemplation was interrupted by the now familiar sound of Chitari fire. Swerving, Thor set about losing his pursuers. He would not be able to engage in air combat with his passengers and he wasn’t willing to place his Brother and his companions in further danger.

It was difficult however, the extra weight made dodging slower and Thor had to pull up short a number of times to change directions as the horde of Chitari continued to pour through the portal that remained ominous above.

“Thor this isn’t working,” Loki called over the howl of the wind as Thor speed away from yet another cloud of Chitari.

“What would you suggest, Brother.”

“We need re-enforcements.” Thor frowned, even more so when he felt Loki’s Seidr start to fluctuate. “Head North – East.”

“What lies in that direction?” Thor questioned as he dived down to avoid a flurry of fire. “Amora must be found so that we can stop the Chiatri -”

“Just do it Thor!”

Surprised by the scolding, Thor did as bidden. He had no other ideas of forming a plan anyway and Loki was known for his clever mind. Perhaps he had tracked Amora with his Seidr and was now leading Thor to where he could finish the Witch once and for all.

The thought of seeing Amora once again boiled Thor blood. It was not just the coup and what she had conspired with the Traitor to achieve, or that Alviss’s death was on her hands. No, it was the fact she had tried to kill Loki, and for what. Because he was in the way? That he messed with her plans to turn Thor into a puppet king that would dance on the whims of the Traitor and she would grace his side as his Queen and his bed as his wife. The thought made him shudder. He had known that Amora saw him in an attractive light, she was not alone, he was the Crown Prince of Asgard admirers had flocked to him since he had come of age centuries ago. And once, many years ago he had thought her beautiful, but she had never been the woman for him, he hadn’t known what it was, but Amora had always rattled him in a way he couldn’t understand. He, in his ignorance had attributed it to her being a Seidr wielder, something he couldn’t understand, much like his little Brother at times. But now he knew how foolish he had been, how dismissive. Seidr had nothing to do with Amora’s evil, nor her plans, it was just a helpless tool to her whims. Much like he himself could have been.

“Thor look out!” his thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt by Loki’s panicked call. His blue eyes refocused, but only in enough time to see the large Chitari ship, which moved so fluidly as thought through water. Its connections bending like the scales of a fish Thor thought it resembled. But it was not enough to avoid the rain of blaster fire. He barely managed to move Leif so that he was shielded by his body, while Loki and Sigyn tucked themselves into his back. Thor spun Mjolnir before him, creating a sizzling ring of electricity that blocked some of the shots, but it wasn’t enough. Thor hissed as he felt the purple bolts piece through his armour and leathers. The smell of scorched metal combined with the pain that seared through his skin at the contact. One grazed the arm which held Mjolnir and Thor hissed, dropping slightly in the air.

“We need to retreat!” Thor called, but he dared not turn his back on his foe, which continued to swim towards them, he could see the outlines of the Chitari, scurrying about the giant behemoth, bright purple bolts raining down on Thor as he continued to deflect as many of the blows as possible.

“They must be here somewhere,” Thor heard Loki mutter, Sigyn angrily hissing at him that he couldn’t direct someone even if he had the gift of Heimdall’s sight.

Thor was about to risk a run for it, he couldn’t afford to unleash his most powerful attacks with Loki and his companions with him, when a loud obnoxious noise came from behind him. It sounded like wailing to Thor at first, accompanied by a heavy drum and a screech that he could only liken to nails being run down a wall, or a cat in death throws. But it wasn’t that which had the large Asgardian gaping in open surprise. No, it was the small red and gold armour that shot passed him and right at the Chitari ship, firing white energy blasts which crashed into the ship’s hull and sending clouds of smoke and debris into the air.

“About time he got here,” Thor heard Loki mutter.

“Brother, what is -?”

“Please land over there Prince Thor,” Thor frowned at the instructions from the Apprentice. “Our allies have gathered.”

Following the pointed finger that came from over his shoulder, Thor descended rapidly to the earth below. As he neared, he took in the devastation, the metal machines that Lady Darcy had explained all that time ago during his banishment, cars were strewed about. Glass, rock and debris littered the street, as well as a number of Chitari bodies mingled with the humans that had been left in the wake of the continuous attack. It was as Thor glided over that he spotted a small knotted gathering. Heeding the Apprentices urging, Thor swept over and landed with a thump just beyond them, though it didn’t fail to garner any of their attention.

“Well, now that looked just awesome,” a man dressed in dark fitted clothes, a quiver of arrows strapped across his back along with a bow clutched tightly in his hands said. He was nudged none too subtly by a woman with red hair, clothed in her own tight body suit. Thor couldn’t help but let his eyes linger a moment over long on her form. Most of the women on Asgard would never be seen in such a state of dress. Even the legendary Valkyrie were never depicted in such a fashion, though their armour must have been quite form fitting.

“Keep a sharp eye out, Iron Man is still leading that thing away,” the final man said. Thor took him in, blonde haired, though darker than his own, with wide shoulders built from training and covered in a blue, white and red leather suit. Though it was the rounded shield that caught Thor’s eye. He didn’t know why but he got quiet the peculiar feeling from it.

He felt Loki and Sigyn scrambled from his back, while Leif kicked a little. “Er … excuse me P…Prince Thor, but can y…you let me down?” The polite enquiry had Thor stumbling over his tongue as he regarded the wind-swept youth, who looked put out to still be trapped in the Thunderers grasp while Sigyn and Loki snickered.

“Of course, forgive me, young Leif.” Thor gracefully placed the Valet onto his feet, who took a few cautious steps away to stand by his companions. The group of Asgardians then were met by the Midgardians, the shield barring one sending a worried eye to the three youngsters.

“You just ran off,” he admonished, which did nothing to quell the haughty look which entered Sigyn’s eye, which oddly reminded him of his Mother Frigga.

“We needed to find Prince Loki,” she stated. “And a good thing we did as the fool would have gotten himself over run otherwise.”

“Oi,” Loki protested, though it was nothing to how the Shield barer paled. He opened his mouth as though to argue more, though he was halted by a touch to his arm by the female.

“I think we have bigger things to concern ourselves with,” she said, sending a look to Thor. It was at this closer range that he noticed the two small black objects in her hands, that seemed to twitch before she tilted her head in inquiry. “Who might you be?”

“He is Prince Thor,” it was Loki who spoke, taking up a position on his right, addressing the Midgardians with a confidence Thor found slightly unnerving. Where had is sweet, innocent little Brother gone? “Crown Prince of Asgard, Thunderer and my Older Brother.” Loki bowed and Thor was sure if he had been closer to the female, he would have taken her hand and kissed it the way their Mother had taught them to greet the ladies of the court all those years ago. “It is a pleasure to meet you all, Black Widow, Captain America. Hawkeye, we meet again.”

He smirked at the bowman, who Thor had recognised from the scenes of Amora’s initial attack shown to them by Heimdall. The man appeared shocked to be addressed so formally by the small boy, but he quickly took it in stride, smirking at the now completely green-eyed Prince.

“Nice to see you again, kid. You’re not dying of thirst this time I see.”

Thor saw his little Brother’s fingers twitch. He was sure if the situation was not as it was, he would have cast quite the sneaky spell that would have quickly humiliated Hawkeye and given the rest of them quite the laugh. But now was not the time.

“So, you’re Prince Loki then?” it was the female, Black Widow, who asked. Thor saw her eyes were narrowed and she appraised his Brother in a way that was calculated.

“Aye, Lady Widow.”

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ve caused,” Captain America stated. Thor had to stop himself from slapping a palm to his face at the non-committable shrug Loki gave as well as the condescending smile.

“Oh, I have a pretty good idea.”

“Loki,” Sigyn hissed, fingers coming to pinch his arm, which got her a yelp.

“Don’t do that,” he snapped.

“You’re not helping.”

“P…Prince Loki, please t…try to be polite.”

Thor was shocked the way Loki sighed and promptly gave into his companions. His Brother was known for being obstinate to the point of frustration, this easy submission was not something Thor had seen from his Brother towards anyone other than their Mother and Father. Even he himself had trouble cowing his much younger Brother.

“Yes, we don’t have the time for a debate,” Captain America said, turning to Thor with a thoughtful frown. “I assume you have been sent here to help us?”

Thor nodded at the question. “Aye, I was originally meant to be sent to simply deal with Amora, but due to certain issues,” he cast a look at Loki, who swiftly glanced away. “I was delayed. I will do whatever I can to aid you in this battle so we can defeat these foul Chitari and Amora with them.”

“Chitari, so that’s what they’re called,” Barton said thoughtfully, sharing a significate look with the Widow, who quickly brought her hand to her ear and whispered something softly. Thor would have listened in, but the Captain was already moving on.

“We should head back to Stark Tower, the Tesseract is still up there, but -” he cast a significant look around at the mess of the invasion. Thor grimaced, the Chitari were truly destroying the city and making it difficult to manoeuvre any closer.

“Plus, there’s Amora,” the archer, Hawkeye muttered darkly.

“Has anyone seen the Witch?”

Thor received shakes of the head to his question and he grit his teeth to stave off a curse. The Witch was proving elusive, as he knew she would. Amora may be powerful, but he knew if he could find a way around her Seidr, Thor could overpower her. The Witch was just making that difficult.

“Maybe we could help,” Thor turned, an eyebrow cocked at his little Brother, who was stood beside a frowning Sigyn and worried Leif. The Captain sighed, shaking his head.

“You kids shouldn’t even -”

“Incoming!”

The shout came from above and Thor barely had enough time to gather the three children and hustle them out of the way before something landed right where there gathering had been standing.

It was truly a fearsome sight, Thor could only liken the creature to that of the Jotunar, though its skin was a dark green and had a mop of black hair crowing its head. Its large arms bulged with muscle that rippled as it stood tall, ripped trousers the only thing covering its modesty. It snarled at the group that took a hesitant step back. Thor gripped Mjolnir, standing before the children, who stared at the creature in a mix of horror and confusion.

“Shit,” Thor heard Hawkeye hiss, readying his own bow, while the Captain and Widow’s fingers went to their own weapons.

“Hey! Calm down! Hold your fire!”

The voice came from the green creatures arms. Frowning Thor peered closer, finally spotting the familiar red and gold armour clutch protectively in the creatures embrace.

“Stark?” Captain America asked.

“Hey,” the armour tried to wave, but was pinned too thoroughly in place. A sigh escaped it’s metal lips and a hand tentatively tapped the green creatures arm.

“Hey, Hulk, buddy, mind putting me down?”

The creature’s eyes flicked from the group to the armour, as though unsure, but then all of a sudden, the armour was dropped to the ground with a thud.

“Funny armour,” the creature grumbled, voice deep and almost a growl.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too big guy.”

“Geeze Stark, are you trying to get us all killed?!” Hawkeye hissed, his bow up with an arrow already notched.

“Hey, mean green just saved my ass when the fish knocked me out of the air,” Stark said as he pushed his way to his feet. He took up position at the green creature’s side, standing in solidarity before the rest of the group who continued to eye the pair carefully. “He’s on our side, right buddy?”

“Hulk smash!” the creature bellowed, and the armour laughed.

“Right man, we’ll let you smash as much as you want, as long as it’s the flying monkeys and the wicked witch of the west.”

That seemed to ease some of the tension in the group, but Thor remained in place before the children, unsure whether it was to protect them from the giant Jotun like creature of the strange red and gold armour.

“Be sure the green giant doesn’t mistake you for a monkey along with the Chitari. I doubt you can afford to be anymore damaged than you already are.”

“Loki,” Thor hissed, a hand already clamping down on his little Brother’s arm to stop him going closer. “We do not know what those creatures may be. Do not approach.”

Loki sighed, while the red and gold armour laughed. “Man, I can’t get enough of the way you speak. Doth you weareth your Mother’s drapes?” 

“You dare insult our Mother?!” Thor cried, which was answered by one from the green beast, but Loki reached up and patted the hand which held him in place before extracting himself.

“Forgive how we appear to sound, the All-Speak I have heard, translates our words in an archaic way, but that can only be expected with a work of Seidr so old.”

“Again, I have no idea what you just said,” the armour muttered, its face plat suddenly lifting up to reveal the face of a Midgardian underneath. “But it really makes me want to pick your brain.”

“You will not lay a finger on a son of Odin.”

“It’s an expression, Point Break.”

“Enough,” the Captain commanded, breaking the pair of them up. “We don’t have time for this. Stark, what happened with the -?” he nodded at the sky and the armour or Stark sighed.

“I could barely put a dent in it, I don’t know what the thing is made of but my repulser blasts won’t get though, and they just keep coming. Luckily for me Hulkster was there to bale my ass out of the fire.” Stark gestured to the green creature, or Hulk as they were calling it. The creature seemed to preen under the praise, though its eyes kept flicking above, as though more than ready to tear into the Chitari.

They all eyed the portal which hung ominously above, the Chitari continuing to pour through and into the vulnerable world below,

“We need to find a way to shut that down.”

“The Tesseract is powering it,” the Widow said.

“And we all know where that is,” Hawkeye groaned.

“We just need to get there,” the Captain determined.

“With the number of casualties and the Chitari still coming through, we can’t do both Steve,” Stark pointed out.

“There is also Amora,” Thor added, frowning. “I do not believe that she will simply allow us to close the portal.”

“I’ll say,” Stark looked to Loki. “I thought you were going to get that thing. What happened?”

Loki blushed and cursed, which got him a glare from Thor. “I wasn’t careful enough, the Seidr shield Amora had constructed around the Tesseract backfired and sent a surge. It’s what opened the portal in the first place.”

“You mean you caused this invasion?” Stark said, to which Loki blanched.

“No on purpose!”

“It doesn’t matter now,” the Captain interjected, which had Stark scowling.

“Aye, Amora would have opened her portal no matter what. It does no good to blame Loki for this.” Thor stepped in to defend his little Brother. He may be angry at him, and he would be in deep trouble when they returned home but he would not have this Midgardian blaming Loki for trying to help.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say it was his fault,” Stark raised his hands in surrender.

“Regardless, our mission should be to get the Tesseract and shut it down,” Captain America stated, glancing at the group which surrounded him. “Thor, you can fly, right?” Thor nodded. “Then you should head for Stark Tower.”

“I’ll go with him,” Stark said, but the Captain shook his head. “What? Why not? It is my tower after all.”

“We’ll need aerial support for us on the ground,” the Captain said. “Sending you both would leave the rest of us vulnerable.”

“He is right, good sir,” Thor agreed. “Besides, I plan to face Amora, you would be in my way.”

“Hey, I’ve taken on that blonde psycho before you know.”

“Then you are fortunate that the Witch enjoys toying with her prey.”

“Why you -?”

“We’ll make our way to the tower on foot,” the Captain forged ahead. “We’ll take out as many of the Chitari on our way as we can, you up for that Hulk?”

“Hulk smash!” was the only response the Captain got, but it seemed to be enough for him.

“But we should all make getting the Tesseract our priority.”

The group seemed to agree with that.

“You Midgardians should take care not to touch it though,” Loki said thoughtfully. “Its Seidr from what I felt was extraordinarily powerful. Perhaps Sigyn or I would be best to handle it.”

“You’re not coming,” Thor made sure to make his tone resolute, though his conviction wavered when his little Brother turned those bright green eyes on him.

“But Brother -”

“This is not a place for you children, you should head for safety.”

“We’ve been here longer than you,” Loki pointed out, Sigyn and Leif nodding at his side. “You can’t just send us away now.”

“I can and I will,” Thor rejected Loki’s words, turning so he wouldn’t have to look at those pleading eyes. “You may not think so, but you are still a child Loki. You and your companions could be killed, and I swear to the Norns while there is breath in my body, I will not let that happen.”

Loki started to protest again, the Apprentice and Valet valiantly backing him up, though Thor was not swayed.

“He’s right you know,” Stark said, which got him three intense glares for his trouble. “This place is dangerous and you’re just kids. You don’t have to do anymore.”

“I agree,” Captain America swiftly added. “This is no place for children.”

The Widow nodded and Hawkeye shrugged, not willing to comment. The Hulk was too busy watching the Chitari to pay too close attention to the conversation. Thor was about to hustle the three to a better place when Loki grit his teeth and let lose a small blast of Seidr. It buffeted the air around him, causing some of the debris scattered about to fling up and soar through the air. Thor blinked; he had not been expecting for Loki to have an emotional outburst.

“Loki,” he started to scold, but his little Brother was on him before he could truly begin. Taking his small fist and pounding it into the Thunderers arm. It did not hurt overmuch, but Thor still winced at the sting, Loki had not held back.

“You can’t just send us away, you just can’t. How do you think you’re going to take on Amora? Alone? I’ve been there and tried that and she sent me flying with ease. You may be a mighty warrior Brother, but you are not a Seidr wielder. She will find a way around you and destroy you.”

Thor gaped, stunned, though he was quick to cover it up. “Your exaggerating Brother.”

“He is not,” Sigyn said, shaking her head.

“L…Lady Amora is a p…powerful foe,” Leif added

“She’ll take you all out if she gets the chance,” Loki finished. “You’re underestimating her Thor and she knows you will. Seidr has always been something that you’ve underestimated because you can’t wield it. But I can.” Loki’s green eyes were wild as he turned his gaze away from Thor to address the assembled Midgardians. “I may be young, a child even, but I am of Asgard and a wielder of Seidr. I might be unable to take Amora head on, but I can help you, my Seidr can help you get the advantage you need to stop her.”

“And I.”

“A…and I.”

The cries of the two children where enough to have the Midgardians stuttering in protest, it also served well to cover Thor’s wince. He couldn’t disagree with Loki’s assessment on his views of Seidr. It was something they had discussed at length after the coup, though Thor had still not completely admitted his whole feelings on the art.

Seidr had always been an area that he had little understanding of, of course he knew his ability to call the storm was a type of Seidr, but that was natural, inborn to him and something he never truly had to learn to control. Even when he was turned mortal a year ago, though the storm didn’t exactly come to his command, it did respond to his mental state, it used to happen a lot when he was a child. But spells, chants, incantations, Seidr that required focus so that its honed to a point where it can shift and change at the casters will. Thor had never understood how to do that, never delved into the art as his Mother and Brother so that they are capable of feats Thor could never hope to dream of accomplishing.

When he was a younger man, well just twelve Midgardian months ago in fact, he had dismissed it, seen it as nothing to be proud of, a waste of time. But that had only stemmed from his feelings of insecurity, his own lack of talent in an area where his Mother and Brother shone. He wasn’t proud of his actions and he was striving to be better, especially for his little Brother, but it was difficult to alter hundreds of years of thinking in the small span of time that had passed.

Though now, confronted by Amora and the arguments Loki was laying out before him, he could see that his own thinking was leading him to make a mistake that wouldn’t just cost him his own life, but that of the Midgardians he had sworn to protect.

Sighing, he bent on bended knee before Loki, who startled at the heavy hand that fell on his shoulder, which would have made a Midgardian man stagger.

“You are right Brother,” Thor said solemnly. “I had forgotten in my arrogance just how powerful those who practise Seidr can be. And I should know, having such a talented wielder for a little Brother.”

Thor ignored the flush on Loki’s cheeks, now was not the time to be teasing, instead he looked to the Midgardians, who were watching the display in curiosity. “Loki is right, we will need them.”

“You can’t be serious,” Hawkeye exclaimed.

“I know your meant to be space Vikings or something like that, but here on Earthgard we don’t put kids in the line of fire,” the armour, Stark growled.

“This is not -”

“We don’t have a choice,” Thor cut the Captain off, which had the Midgardian frowning. “Amora is a powerful Seidr wielder and though I have Mjolnir.” Thor hefted his hammer, which caught the immediate interest of the Man of Iron, Stark. “I may find it difficult to stop her.”

“Then there is the Tesseract itself,” Loki added. “It has powerful Seidr, that will need to be controlled and unless I missed my guess, none of you can do that.”

The Midgardian’s said nothing, but Thor smirked, it appeared as though Loki was to win this round, even though he would much rather his Brother be as far from the battlefield as possible.

“Besides, even if you left us here, we would still follow you,” Sigyn said with a flip of her blonde braid.

“You d…don’t have the power t…to stop us,” Leif continued, hands clenching as he stammered his own defiance.

“That is unless you’re willing to leave someone with -”

“Alright, fine,” the Captain snapped, interrupting Loki who only smirked at the mortal. “Seen as we can’t stop you, you’d better come with us then. But you are always to stay with one of us. No wandering, no solo fights, you do what we say, understand?”

The three nodded but Thor wasn’t so sure if they would be heeding the Captain’s words or not.

“We best get going then, those bastards have already destroyed more of my city than I would like,” Stark said, and the rest of the Midgardians were quick to agree. Thor turned to the three children who were having a hurried discussion among themselves.

“Brother?” Thor inquired. Loki turned to him, face a mask of determination.

“Sigyn and Leif will stay with the Avengers,” he announced, waving his hand and suddenly a sword appeared.

“Now that is just cool,” Thor heard the Man of Iron mutter.

“A simple summoning,” Loki said, handing the weapon to Leif who took it gratefully. “Leif’s a good fighter and can help the Captain, Hawk and Widow on the ground. Sigyn -”

“I’m a healer,” the girl finished for the Prince, stepping forward proudly. “I’m better off down here where I can possibly aid some of the Midgardians trapped in the debris. Plus, I can heal any of the Avengers if they get hurt.”

“Sounds reasonable,” the Captain agreed, though to Thor it sounded forced. Not that he could blame the man, no one wanted to see children on the battlefield, not even the warrior race of Asgard. “But what about you?”

He nodded to Loki who smiled. “I’ll go with Thor,” was all he said before jumping onto his Brother’s back with ease. Thor took his weight as though it was nothing, the position reminiscent of when Loki was a toddler and would often fall asleep on his back after hours of playing in their Mother’s garden. “We can head right for Starks obnoxious tower.”

“My tower is awesome, you just don’t want to admit it,” Stark snapped before the face plate of his armour came over his head and he blasted off into the sky. His actions were quickly followed by the Hulk who roared and raced after him, bounding high to land on one of the buildings before taking off to jump over the tall buildings that made up the city before disappearing out of sight.

“Fine,” the Captain conceded. “But be careful, the Chitari are swarming there.”

“We will,” Thor nodded, hefting Loki higher on his back. “May you be victorious in your battles ahead.”

The Captain inclined his head, along with the Widow and Hawk. Loki exchanged a quick look with his companions before Thor swung Mjolnir and the two Brothers flew up into the air heading straight for their target.

Stark Tower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing ok and staying safe during this madness.
> 
> I'm back with quiet an important chapter, I'll not say much as I don't want to spoil it, but it might explain why it took me so long to write the damn thing.
> 
> Thank you as always to everyone who is reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking and the comments, let me know what you think of this, you know I love to hear from you all. 
> 
> Stay Safe!
> 
> D.S x

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 14 **

Loki clung to Thor’s back like a limpet. He still felt like he should be in some form of shock, everything was just happening so fast. The Invasion. Thor. The Avengers. Heading to Stark Tower. But he didn’t have time to dwell on any of it, not when the next fight was coming up faster than he could mentally prepare for it.

Thor sored through the churning sky above the city of New York that continued to take the beating the Chitari rained down upon it. The Crown Prince of Asgard had been forced to perform some evasive manoeuvres. Swerving between blaster shots, neatly avoiding the Chitari on their flying machines as they headed right for their target.

“Keep your head down!” Thor shouted as once again they spun to the left, twisting in mid-air which made Loki’s stomach drop uncomfortably.

The Young Prince tucked his head into his Brother’s broad back. Feeling the hot sting of the purple blasts sailing over his head. Peeking up Loki frowned at the portal above them, that regurgitated wave after wave of Chitari. They had to find a way to shut it down.

A soft curse from Thor had Loki refocusing. As they flew, they had unfortunately been surrounded. Chitari hissing at them from their flying machines as they readied their weapons for a co-ordinated assault. Loki felt the familiar prickle that signalled Thor’s lightening.

It won’t be enough, was the first thought that came to Loki’s mind and before he could really think on it, he gathered his Seidr, turning so that he could aim behind him. As Thor froze in mid-air, Mjolnir thrust up high, acting as a conduit so that Thor could push his lightening forward towards the startled Chitari, Loki let loose a Seidr blast of his own that took out those in the rear. The green swirls of energy on contact with the flying machines, sent them spinning away, some into one of the tall buildings, others into each other, forcing the Chitari to either abandon ship of risk a fiery death.

Grunting in satisfaction Loki turned back around, only to face the incredulous blue eyes of his Brother.

“What?” Loki asked with as much faked innocence as he could muster. Thor just stared before seeming to shrug it off continuing their flight. Loki would have been more concerned, but he was sure he saw the uptick of Thor’s lips beneath the golden beard that covered his chin.

They returned to their flight, fortunately the Chitari were not able to get the drop on them like before much to both Thor’s and Loki’s relief. Soon enough Stark Tower came into view.

What a mess, Loki thought with a grimace as he eyed the once beautifully crafted building. The glass in the windows had been blow out and the lettering that had marked the buildings name had all but fallen away leaving only an S and A standing though the S appeared as though it would not last for much longer.

“Is the Tesseract still there, Brother?” Loki closed his eyes and reached out with his Seidr at Thor’s inquiry. It didn’t take him long to answer.

“Aye, it remains there.”

“And Amora?”

“I cannot sense her,” Loki grit his teeth in frustration. “She knows that we can track her and is no doubt masking her Seidr.”

“Do you think she will be there?”

“I am unsure,” Loki said. “The Tesseract is acting more on its own now, the shield placed around it did the job and Amora may have other issues that she has to attend to.”

“The Avengers,” Thor agreed. “We will head for the roof then.” Blue eyes shot back at Loki, face stern. “You focus on neutralising the Tesseract. I will deal with any enemies that appear, including Amora, is that understood.”

Loki bit his lip, but still muttered a quiet aye. They dived down, neatly cutting through the Chitari that swarmed the building with a few blasts of Seidr and lightening. Loki wished he could have used some of his more intricate spell work to take out the monsters, but sometimes simple always beat out complex conjuring’s when looking for results.

Thor landed heavily, the concrete buckling so it shattered beneath the impact, leaving a small crater. Loki slid from his back, feet skittering on the broken pieces of stone so that he had to hold on to Thor for balance. The roof of Stark Tower had not changed since the last time Loki had stepped onto it. Full of boxes which had once housed the equipment that now held the Tesseract. Wide and sprawling with a low wall that acted as a deterrent for anyone to get to close. The brothers had landed at the far-left side of the roof, away from where Loki knew a door led down into the bowls of Stark Tower. The distinct presence of the Tesseract was easily felt, even seen by the bright blue light that pulsed from the other end of the roof. Before Loki could skip over to it however Thor caught his arm.

“We must be wary Brother,” Thor said at Loki’s enquiring raised eyebrow. “Enemies could be about.”

“I don’t sense -” Loki’s observation was cut short by a loud groan that came from somewhere to the right. Both Asgardians stilled, Thor gently pushing his little Brother behind him, much to Loki’s annoyance. Another moan came, Thor frowned, before shock clouded his face.

“Selvig?” he asked, then he stalked across the distance to where some of the black boxes had been scattered, covering the remains of a man that was just starting to stir.

Loki followed in his Brother’s shadow, watching curiously as Thor removed the boxes to heft up the bedraggled form of Doctor Selvig. The older Midgardian was blinking rapidly, hands coming up to rub at his face and temples as Thor held him steady.

“What happened?” he mumbled, eyes that were no longer that bright haunting blue coming back into focus. “Where -?”

“Selvig, what do you remember?” Thor demanded, which only got him a look of confusion from the Doctor for several long seconds before colour drained from the Midgardian’s face.

“Thor! Oh thank god you’re here! There was -”

“Much has happened Selvig,” Thor interrupted once more. “I am grateful that you are well and no longer under Amora’s foul control. But time is of the essence. Please what can you tell us about the Tesseract. My Brother must try to shut it down immediately.”

“Brother?” Selvig frowned, and Loki gave a little wave to get his attention. The Midgardian’s eyes widened at the sight of him, mouth gaping open. “You!”

“Good day Doctor Selvig,” Loki chirped. “I would say it is nice to see you again, but I don’t believe we have time for pleasantries.”

The statement was accompanied by the sharp sound of blaster fire, along with the whirr of the flying machines of the Chitari. Selvig flinched, glancing around wide eyed. “My god, what have I done?”

“You have done nothing Selvig,” Thor reassured him. “Amora’s control was far too powerful for you to overcome.”

“B…but I think I did.”

“What do you speak of?”

Selvig didn’t answer, shrugging Thor’s big hands from his shoulder he dashed to the other side of the roof and right towards where the Tesseract awaited.

“Selvig!” Thor called, swiftly following, Loki having to take several steps to keep up with his Brother’s long strides. The Young Prince eyed the Chitari that continued to circle the Tower warily. He was surprised that they had not yet encountered Amora, the Witch would no doubt know by now that Thor had come to Midgard, so why had she not made her appearance? It was well known that her motivations for helping with the coup rested within her obsession with the Crown Prince and one day becoming Queen of Asgard.

Selvig skidded to a halt before the pulsing Tesseract. Loki had to take a deep breath being so close to the power source. The Seidr it produced was overwhelming, directed up into the sky keeping the portal open for the Chitari to rage through. Though Loki could feel that the beam was far less stable than it could have been. Probably from his failed attempt to take down the barrier surrounding it, it had done exactly what he had feared, overloading the system that Selvig had more than likely set up.

Selvig peered at the Tesseract then up at the sky. “I thought it would be bigger.”

“Did you design it thus?”

“We made sure that the device would be able to direct the Tesseracts energy as Mistress A … I mean Amora desired. I don’t remember all the details but I’m sure that the portal was supposed to be wider than that.”

“Ah, that may have been my fault,” Loki said, gaining the attention of the two older beings. “When I tried to take down the barrier, I overloaded the system, causing the Tesseract to fire unexpectedly and create the portal.” Loki pointed above with a helpless grimace. “Though it may have been for the best as it is what probably caused the bottle neck.”

“The Tesseract energy was too strong; it more than likely fried some circuits inside the device. Not enough to stop its function, but enough so that the portal would be unstable and unable to grow to the size Amora wanted,” Selvig mused.

“Indeed, you’re quite clever for a Midgardian,” Loki said, which had the older man sputtering even as the Young Prince stepped passed him to peer at the Tesseract.

“Can you shut it down?” Thor asked and Loki shrugged.

“The Tesseract is an energy source that is being directed by that device,” Loki pointed at the pedestal like contraption that held the glowing object. “Our best bet would be to shut that off before trying to calm the Tesseract.” Closing his eyes Loki reached out with his Seidr, the barrier that he had felt before, while not completely gone was frayed, giving him access to the device beyond and the overwhelming power of the Tesseract. With care he eased his Seidr into the device, searching for a way to shut it down, only for his Seidr to be harshly rejected. Loki gasped, hand coming up to clutch at his chest.

“Loki!” Thor cried, coming to kneel at his Brother’s side, hands hovering in concerned agitation. “Are you well? What happened?”

“I’m fine Thor,” Loki tried to wave him off even as his Seidr coiled and slithered about his system, shocked from the rapid expulsion. “My Seidr simply got rejected.”

“Rejected?” Selvig asked.

“Aye, it can happen sometimes with enchanted objects. The makers Seidr doesn’t interact well with any others and so rejects any other Seidr that tries to interact with it.” Frowning Loki reached out again, careful not to completely insert his Seidr into the device, merely skirting the edge to get a feel. “It’s not the Tesseract, but it is what’s fuelling its direction.”

“But who could do -?”

“I think we’re well aware who.”

“Clever as always Little Prince.”

The two Asgardians and one Midgardian froze. Thor was the first to react, twisting so that he was standing before his Brother and Selvig, hammer held tight in his fist as his blue eyes narrowed in anger.

“Amora!” he bellowed, snarling at the smiling blonde-haired Asgardian standing on the opposite end of the roof.

“Hello, my love,” she said, voice slipping into the old pattern Loki recognised from what felt like a lifetime ago. When Amora stalked the halls of Asgard’s Palace as a respected, though sometimes annoying Seidr wielder. “Did you miss me?”

“You will pay for your crimes.”

“Is that all you have to say to me?” Amora asked, a pout forming on her lips. She was dressed in her usual battle attire, though her blonde hair was done up in a braid that kept it out of her face. The blue gemmed staff twirling in her right hand as she sauntered closer. “After all this time.”

“You should have died when you fell.”

“But I did not,” Amora grinned, widening her arms as though encompassing the chaos which surrounded them. “I lived to be reborn, to claim what no one thought to take. This world was made to be mine, just like you.”

“I was never yours Amora,” Thor spat. “Stop this madness and I may speak with the All-Father about not killing you.”

Loki eyed his older Brother in confusion. It was not like Thor to offer such a thing; he was more of the kill first and ask questions later type. Perhaps his time with the Midgardians and his new responsibilities at home were finally starting to show some results.

Amora giggled, it would have sounded cute if not for the deranged quality that tinted it. “Oh, Thor, you are many things, but a liar was never one of them. You should leave that to your false Brother.”

Loki flinched, something which Amora was quick to capitalise on. “I see you’re still hiding,” she said. “You can’t even bare the sight of your own, real skin can you, little Jotun?”

“Enough Amora!” Thor cried and with all the grace born of his hundred years warrior training launched himself at the Seidr wielder, Mjolnir raised high.

“Thor!” Loki shouted after him, but it was far too late. The Crown Prince barrelled into the Witch, whose Seidr was quick enough to erect a hasty barrier, taking the heavy blow of Mjolnir before shattering, allowing the caster to put much needed distance between herself and her opponent.

Thor!” Loki tried again, stepping to stand at his Brother’s side, only to be met with a fierce glare cast over a shoulder and an order.

“Stay back, Loki!”

“But Thor -”

“I will face Amora, you focus on stopping the Tesseract, that is your duty.” Loki couldn’t hide his displeasure. He wanted to fight at his Brother’s side so together they could take down Amora. But he knew that Thor was right, he had other things, bigger things that needed his attention.

“Oh, my love,” Amora smirked from her position on the other side of the roof, having gathered herself enough to start summoning her Seidr so it twisted around one of her hands while the other readied the blue gemmed staff. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Get down!” Loki was just quick enough to grab the shell-shocked Midgardian, slamming him into the ground as Seidr began to fly and lightening crackled in the air. Hunching low, Loki ushered Selvig back towards the Tesseract, trying his best to ignore the fierce battle that was taking place just behind them.

“We have to shut this down,” Loki fixed his focus forward. The Tesseract continued to hum in discontent, its energy being forcefully directed. “Amora’s Seidr won’t allow me to shut it off with Seidr, perhaps if we simply broke it.”

“We can’t risk doing that,” Selvig interjected, face a mask of worry as his eyes flicked from the device to where Amora and Thor’s battle continued to rage. “It could cause the Tesseract to overload again and that would be a disaster.”

Loki bit his lip and nodded. That would indeed not be good, with the Tesseract energy being directed the way it was destroying the device could result in a huge influx of energy being sent into the portal, possibly making it bigger. Beyond that it could simply explode from the pent-up energy, taking out the city and all of them in the process.

“There must be a way,” Loki said, hands clenching. “We cannot do nothing, Amora must have overlooked something.”

“I … I think maybe she did.”

Spinning, Loki fixed piercing green eyes on the frowning Midgardian, who was staring at the device a distant look taking over his features.

“What do you speak of?”

“Well, she made me build this,” Selvig said. “She had plans, but they weren’t detailed, I was given access and told to improve where I could, but I think maybe I did more than that.” The Midgardian turned, eyes widening as he gaped at the Young Prince in realisation. “I think I put in a failsafe.”

“A failsafe?” Selvig nodded. “Are you sure?”

“As sure as anyone is under mind control,” Selvig muttered.

“Well what is it? You must do something quickly.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“How so?”

“I made it so that the device would automatically shut down if it came into contact with a specific kind of energy. It was the only thing I could do without Amora figuring out that I was up to something.”

“What was this energy?” Loki asked, though before he could get an answer a shout and cry came from behind him. Turning Loki saw Thor, laid on the ground having been shot out of the air by one of Amora’s Seidr bolts. The urge to run and help was almost overwhelming. Especially with the way Amora laughed and taunted Thor as he struggled back to his feet, Mjolnir gripped tight as his armour smoked from where the Seidr had hit it.

“That’s the thing,” Selvig’s voice interrupted Loki’s panicked thoughts. “I only had access to one type of alternate energy and getting it … well it might be impossible.”

“What do you …?”

“It’s Amora’s staff. I keyed it to Amora’s staff after she allowed me access to it.”

Loki blinked, stared, then hissed “_Skítr_!”

“What does that -?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Loki waved away Selvig’s curiosity, mind whirling with this new information. How were they supposed to get a hold of Amora’s staff? The Witch was wielding it after all, she wasn’t just going to hand it over so they could stop her invasion plan. “You couldn’t have chosen anything else?”

“It was all I had access to,” Selvig defended. “You try putting in a secret shut down method while being mind controlled and see how you do. I did my -”

An explosion of blasts from above had Loki throwing up a Seidr shield. The green energy covered the arguing pair just as one of the Chitari’s flying machines crashed down from above, missing landing on the roof by scant feet. Though something still did land on the hard concrete, rolling to come to a stop just before the pulsing green presence of Loki’s Seidr.

“Black Widow!” Loki said, shutting off the Seidr to gape at the unruffled red head. The spy came to her feet fluidly, taking in the surroundings with a glance. The Tesseract still working, Thor and Amora whose fight sent them on and off the roof as they battled with Seidr and lightening to the pair before her.

“I see things haven’t progressed.”

“We’re having technical issues.”

The Widow raised an eyebrow at the reference, but swiftly moved on. “Well those technical issues need sorting ASAP, we’re now on a deadline.”

“What do you -?”

“The World Security Council has ordered a nuclear strike on New York.”

Loki would have felt more fear if he understood what the Widow had said, but from the way Selvig sucked in a breath and his face paled, Loki knew that it couldn’t be good news.

“They can’t, what about civilians?”

“The threat to the world posed by Amora and her army of Chitari outweighs the few, Doctor Selvig,” Widow spoke sternly, mechanically, it would have sounded harsh, but Loki noticed the clenching of her jaw, along with the tightening of her hands on the twin pistols that were at her belt. She wasn’t happy with this decision either.

“There must be something -”

“We shut down the portal,” Loki said tone resolute. The Widow raised an eyebrow while Selvig shook his head.

“I just said we need Amora’s staff, unless you want to try your magic -”

“Seidr and it seems as if we have no other option.” Turning Loki saw Thor was still in locked combat with the Witch, the pair we’re fully engrossed with each other, both giving as good as they could, even taking out a few Chitari that wandered too close. Loki knew that getting between the pair of them would not be a smart idea. Either one of them could take him out, even if in Thor’s case it would be completely accidental. He couldn’t even tell Thor either seen as doing so would lead to Amora figuring out their plan and possibly even vanishing, never to be found in the chaos of the battle. That left few options.

Green eyes flicked back to the Widow, Loki asked, “how good at you at staying unseen?” The Shield spy was quiet a moment, those blank eyes boring into the Young Prince as though assessing his worth.

“Rather well, I’m a spy after all.”

Loki nodded, “Can you get as close as you dare to them?” he gestured to the two fighting Asgardians, Thor having sent a lightening blast that clipped Amora causing her to disappear momentarily, only to reappear behind the searching God of Thunder, firing her own attack from the tip of the glowing blue staff. “And come out when I give the signal.”

The Widow was silent, body poised. A crash boomed overhead, accompanied by the roar of the Hulk as he took out yet more Chitari in his rage. If Loki was guessing he would believe that the green giant was getting closer, which would not bode well for anyone. From what his Seidr had observed of the creature it carried much rage, rage that could easily turn on one of them. Slowly the woman nodded, causing a smirk to break out across Loki’s lips.

“Excellent.”

“What are you going to do?” Selvig asked uncertainly. “You can’t -”

“I would get away from here, Doctor Selvig,” Loki said as the Widow stepped away from them and out of their sight line. “If things don’t go according to plan this place could be destroyed in the aftermath.”

“That is not making me feel any better,” Selvig mumbled, but did as Loki bid, heading for the one door that lead into the inner depths of Stark Tower. When Loki was sure that he was safely away he abandoned his position beside the Tesseract. Loki wrapped his best spell around himself. Invisibility he knew would not be enough to get him his goal, but it was enough to get him close enough to act.

Edging to the other side of the roof, Loki cast a careful eye around. There was no sign of the Widow. Loki couldn’t help but feel impressed, such skill at being unseen, it was not something Loki had ever witnessed from someone who did not possess Seidr. Truly the Midgardians were advancing in such ways that Loki and many of the people of Asgard would not have thought possible. He watched as Thor and Amora continued their battle. The Thunderers cape was singed from Amora’s continuous assaults, but the Seidr wielder was also damaged. Her ever neatly done hair was a mess and her leathers were ripped, armour smoking in places where Thor’s lightening had struck true. However, the pairs battle was still ongoing and if held true to Asgardian standards would not stop until one was dead.

Loki kept to the outskirts of the blast radius; it would do him no good to be caught in one. He felt the flickers of Thor’s lightening, humming against his exposed skin that could easily change to harsh shocks if he came too close. Amora’s Seidr was overwhelming. The power he felt was nothing like what she once commanded. If there was one truth she said, it was that her time in the Void had indeed changed her. If he was not aware that this was her Seidr, Loki would not have thought that it came from the same Asgardian he had known for all those years. Amora’s Seidr had been powerful, but it had been calm, controlled, contained. The wild inferno that tickled on the edge of Loki’s senses was nothing like that. It fought at any restraints, which were barely there. Flowing with uncontrolled abandon, limiting the access to more refined spells.

Perhaps that’s way she’s limiting herself to Seidr blasts, Loki thought as he went ever closer. Watching as Amora again aimed her staff and shot off a blast of Seidr. It was not as though the knowledge helped in any particular way, with the power and skill Amora possessed she would still be able to stop any attack that Loki might throw at her, even from his considerable arsenal of spells.

That only left Loki with the choice to do something Amora would not expect, something she wouldn’t able to predict and counter, at least not fast enough to stop Loki from getting that staff and Loki only knew one thing. One that was unique to him and him alone.

His musing was interrupted by the grunt of Thor was he was thrown back to the roof, having been blasted from the air by Amora. The Witch had been using the various Chitari flying machines to manoeuvre around the God of Thunder. Disappearing and reappearing at blinding speed, throwing out bolts of Seidr until one finally connected, taking the Thunderer down.

Loki bit his lip as Thor tried to struggle up, only to be stopped by the reappearance of Amora. Legs astride the warrior, staff pointed at his throat where it glowed with deadly fire.

“I think I prefer you like this Thor,” Loki heard the Witch utter as he took his chance to come closer. “Down before me, just like they all should be.”

“I will never bow to you Amora,” Thor hissed. He tried to raise Mjolnir, but a snap of Seidr to his hand had the hammer falling, skittering just out of reach.

“It is inevitable,” Amora spoke softly, a smile gracing her beautiful features. “All things fall in the end. Look at me.” The Witch spread her arms, as though to encompass the chaos she had created. “I was brought low, down, down so far that I never thought I would make it out. I crawled, begged and pleaded, but in the end, I was reformed, altered, made anew. And this,” the manic grin twisted the pretty features, replacing the beautiful façade with something ugly. “This is my reward. I am merely taking what I am due.”

“Asgard will stop you Amora,” Thor cried defiantly. Amora tutted, face contemplating.

“They can try, but I think they will find they have bigger things to worry about than little old me.”

“What do you -?”

“I think that’s enough,” Amora sliced through Thor’s words, fingers gripping her staff which she moved from its place at the Thunder God’s throat down to his chest, so it hovered over his heart. “I may not have been able to take Stark, but you I should have no problem. And when you’ve done slaughtering your allies, we’ll be together, forever.”

Loki knew he couldn’t delay any longer, if Thor’s heart and mind were taken by the Witch the Midgardians would never win. Thor was a true warrior, with power even Loki couldn’t fully comprehend, he was a storm God for a reason after all. Plus, Loki wasn’t about to let the Witch take someone else precious from him. Alviss was enough.

Reaching out, Loki locked onto his Seidr, but it was not one he was familiar with as the usual feeling of swirling force, or chaotic wind, he was engulfed by a freezing blast. It spread over his skin, altering it, changing it so it stripped away the pale flesh he was so used to with one that he still had a hard time accepting. But accept it he would, and with the rush of his Jotun form taking over, Loki dropped the invisibility spell and threw out a blast, not of Seidr, but of cold hard ice.

It raced across the distance between Loki and the two Asgardians, leaving a trail of frost in its wake. It missed the prone form of Thor to strike its target, Amora’s arm, raised high to pierce Thor’s heart with the staff, taking not just his mind, but his heart, loyalty, even his soul. The ice connected, spreading instantaneously, freezing the limb in place and halting the Witch in her tracks.

“Now!” Loki called, bringing the shocked attention of both Thor and Amora onto himself. Thor’s eyes widened at the sight of him, but Loki didn’t let himself dwell on what his Brother must think of his true skin, he had more important things to worry about, mainly getting ready for the next phase of the plan.

Amora’s bright blue eyes bulged and she snarled, “little Prince!” But she could do nothing, the ice trapping the arm which held the staff. So much so that the Widow, who had darted from the safety of the shadows, crossing the distance between herself and the duelling Asgardians with a speed Loki would not have thought possible for a Midgardian, was able to vault over the Witch, black weapons drawn which she fired without hesitation.

The metal projectiles struck true, right into the frozen appendage, which shattered upon impact. A scream of pain and rage filled the air, Amora staggering away from where the remains of her arm fell in ice droplets to the roof, the staff along with them.

The Widow deftly snatched the weapon from the air, rolling away from Amora and Thor, who was quick to push himself away from where the Witch was flailing. The Widow crouched low as she finished her manoeuvre, calculating eyes already finding Loki as he darted back to the Tesseract. With a fierce under arm swing she sent the staff flying. Loki glanced behind; timing would be everything.

The weapon spun end over end, sailing right towards him. With a small jump Loki plucked it from the air, spinning it like he would his own staff in the Cohort and without a thought plunged it into the device which held the Tesseract.

Nothing immediate happened, the Tesseract continued to power the portal, the Chitari pouring from its depths. But then a spark came from the device and suddenly the beam that shot up from the Tesseract simply vanished.

The portal above shimmered, the Tesseract energy no longer able to sustain it and slowly the edges started to creep inwards. Loki smirked, but his feeling of victory was short lived when the staff hummed in his hand, another spark emitting from the device which held the Tesseract, sending a shock through the Young Prince’s body.

His yelp of surprise garnered much attention, Loki thought he heard Thor call to him, but he couldn’t reply, as with another spark came a shock of Seidr that overwhelmed Loki, blacking out his vision. The foreign Seidr rushed through his system. Loki grit his teeth, barely managing to stop it from swamping him completely. The Seidr, seeming to notice his resistance paused in its onslaught, before sweeping over him once again, this time with more curiosity than rage.

Loki flinched when a hiss came to his ear, he was sure he could almost feel a breath, as though whoever or whatever the owner of the Seidr was right there.

“_One so small should not carry such power. What a fascinating creature. Lord Thanos would be most please with_ -”

“Loki!”

The shout was followed up by large hands grabbing him by the shoulders, dragging him away from the staff, which remained buried in the Tesseract device. With the contact gone the foreign Seidr disappeared. Loki was hauled into the arms of Thor, who quickly ran his fingers down Loki’s confused form. “Are you well? Hurt? What happened?”

“I’m fine Thor,” Loki muttered, head still a little muzzy from the events of before. “The portal -”

“It is closing Brother,” Loki blinked, finally bring Thor’s beaming face into focus. “You did it.”

“We did it,” Loki corrected, which got him a booming laugh and a slap on the back from the blonde Crown Prince. Loki basked in the moment, enjoying it as well as the welcome relief that swept over him. It was done. It was over. Amora was –

“What do you mean he’s flying up there?!”

Loki frowned, peering around Thor, who had also turned to look at the Widow. She was stood on the edge of the roof, one hand pressed to her ear, eyes trained above where the portal continued to close, face pale.

“Lady Widow?” Thor called; one hand placed securely on Loki’s shoulder as they moved closer. “What ails you?”

The red head glanced at the pair of them, though it did not improve her countenance. “You know I mentioned about that nuclear strike?”

Thor frowned in confusion, but Loki’s eyes sparked with familiarity.

“Aye,” he said. “You made mention. But that should be of little consequence now, the portal -”

“The World Security Council were not willing to wait,” Black Widow cut the Tricksters assurances short. “They authorized the air strike and sent a missile right at New York.”

The two Princes shared a look, they could not comprehend the Widow’s fear completely as they did not understand exactly what a missile was. Thor cleared his throat.

“Can it not simply be recalled?” he asked. “Surely there is something.”

“We can’t do anything,” the Widow said blankly. “If the missile hits or is destroyed anywhere near here, it could kill thousands of people and make the land unliveable for years to come. We’d be dead.”

Loki paled and even Thor was shocked. Such fire power was not something they had ever envisioned the Midgardians being able to produce, let alone seek to use on each other. Then again, they had both seen the advancements themselves in their time on Midgard. They were changing in a way the older Realms would have to adapt to and soon.

“There must be something we can do,” Loki tried to step forward, but Thor’s hand kept him in place.

“Something has. Though what that idiot thinks he’ll accomplish with a suicide mission, I’ll never know.”

“What are you -?”

“Is that Stark?” Loki couldn’t help but gasp, interrupting Thor in his continued questioning. Having turned his attention in the same direction as the Widow, it did not take his eyes long to see the red and gold armour, metal arms clamped around something large flying up to where the portal continued to close before disappearing further right into the nest of the Chitari and out of sight.

“He’s mad.”

“Possibly.”

“What does he think he’s doing?” Thor growled, the hand on Loki’s shoulder clamping down tightly. “If the portal closes, he’ll not survive out there long.”

The Widow didn’t answer, not that she needed to as not long after Stark and his armour disappeared through the portal a huge explosion rocked through the portal, taking out the remaining Chitari horde that waited just beyond it. The sound echoed over the city, causing Thor and Loki to wince and the Widow to cover her ears. As the earth-shattering explosion continued above the remnants of the Chitari invasion began to fall. Being cut off from their main source of power the ships fell to the city below, most exploding before they even hit the ground, creating an array of fireworks that lit the pale evening sky.

Loki gaped in awed shock, he never thought such a thing would happen, then again, he had no clue the Midgardians were capable of building such a weapon. It had taken out the whole of the Chitari and crippled the ones that remained in a single moment. Grudgingly Loki wished he had known such a thing before hand, it could have saved them a great deal of trouble.

“Come on Stark, where are you?” the harsh hiss had Loki turning back to the Widow. She had not moved from her perch, not even when the battering winds of the explosion had rushed through, eyes unmoving from their position fixed above. Loki gathered himself, finally extracting himself from Thor’s grip to come up beside her. Red eyes swept the sky, looking for increasingly familiar colours. But with the ships of the Chitari continuing to fall and shattering into smoke and fire, it was difficult to spot anything through the haze. Then, far above right where the portal finally closed its mouth, blocking out the bright explosion that had shaken the Chitari fleet to its knees was a tumbling shine of gold and red.

“There!” Loki pointed above, dragging the Widow’s and Thor’s gaze with him.

“Shit!” Black Widow snarled, hand already coming to touch her ear as she spoke. “Stark’s falling!”

“Brother?!” Loki turned pleading eyes to Thor, who had Mjolnir griped tight as he studied where the Man of Iron continued to fall graceless to the hard ground of the Earth below.

“I do not think I will reach him in time,” Thor growled. “There is quiet a few hazards blocking the path.”

“You can try though,” Loki said, desperate gaze flicking from Thor to Stark. It was devasting but Thor was right in that he would not be able to fly directly to where the Midgardian was falling. The Chitari created an obstacle course that would be difficult to manoeuvre through and if Thor was delayed by even a moment …

“Get something underneath him,” the Widow was hissing. “There must be something -”

“Thor!”

“I will try my best Brother,” Thor said as he readied to launch himself into the air. However, all stilled at the sound of a familiar roar. It reverberated through the air, shocking all, but none so much as the Man of Iron, who was grabbed by the large hands of the Great Hulk as he sprung from out of one of the lower floors of Stark Tower, to land heavily so he hung from one of the many tall buildings that made up the Midgardian city.

Loki gulped, watching as the green giant secured its prize before bounding further down the building to land on the ground. He heard the Widow give out a quiet sigh and he shot her a look, but no relief showed on her face. She must have felt his eyes on her through, as she turned to him and for a brief moment her lips flicked upwards. Loki returned the gesture with a smirk of his own, that was it, finally it was over.

“_Skítr_!”

Loki would have giggled at the loud exclamation, it was rare Thor swore, but at turning to see what had caused his Brother to issue such a word, he couldn’t help himself from snarling it himself, which got him a brief glare from his older sibling. But it was soon forgotten when even the Widow added her own explanative, as where Amora should have been there was only a pool of slowly thawing blood along with chunks of flesh that had once made up Amora’s arm.

“Where could she have gone?” Thor said, head swinging as he searched in vain.

“She couldn’t have gotten far with that injury,” the Widow agreed but Loki shook his head.

“Amora is a Sedir wielder, she has the capacity to teleport from place to place. If she had enough energy she could have theoretically gone anywhere.”

Black Widow cursed again and even Thor’s anger was palpable, what with the way the wind rose, and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

“Be that as it may, I believe we should still search for her.” Thor crossed to where the remains congealed, sniffing at them with distaste. “An injury like that is not one that is easy to ignore.”

Loki shook his head and would have argued further, only a sudden whine of familiar engines came to his ears and then Stark appeared, flying up and over their hands to land in front of them on the roof.

“Hey guys! Missed me?”

“Stark,” Black Widow said, though Loki was sure it was meant to sound scolding, it came across as fond. Stark lifted his face plate, smiling widely at them.

“I’ll think you’ll find something interesting in my penthouse. Hulk really did a … Jesus what happened to you?!”

Loki frowned at the way Stark was staring at him, wide eyed in wonder as he wracked his gaze over him a couple of times. It was only when he lifted his hand to wave away Stark’s stupidity when he noticed that his skin was still a deep azure blue. Halting mid action, Loki’s breath caught. He had completely forgotten that he had reverted to Jotun form, it hardly felt any different that his Aesir skin. Maybe the air was a little warmer, but really, he felt no other immediate differences. Loki wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not. He glanced at the group which continued to watch him. His red eyes moved from where Stark, whose awe and excitement, while gratifying was meaningless. Black Widow’s face gave nothing away, but Loki was sure that he did not detect any disgust in her eyes, more a resignation and easy acceptance of his appearance. Though when he finally found Thor, he found it difficult to meet his eyes. What would he think? His Brother had never seen him in his born skin before. Would he still see him as his Brother? Would he want a Jotun as part of his family now that he knew what he truly looked like?

Heavy footfalls made their way over to him. Someone crouch so they were knelt to his height, then large fingers took his chin, directing his face up to look into the shining eyes of Thor. Those blue eyes took in everything, from the red eyes to the marks that marred his skin. Loki trembled, waiting for Thor to do or say anything, but what he did not expect was for a wild smile to break over his elder Brother’s face, before engulfing him in a fierce hug.

“You look wonderful Brother!” the pure joy in his tone had the knot of unease in Loki begin to loosen. Tentatively, he reached up to wrap his own blue arms around Thor’s neck.

“T…truly?”

“Aye,” Thor reassured. “It is marvellous to see you, all of you. Mother will be so jealous that I got to see your Jotun form first. You must show her and Father when we get home.”

Loki couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop the tears from finally falling. It had been amazing when Leif and Sigyn had accepted him, but to hear Thor say that, to see his reaction. It gave Loki peace in a way he didn’t know he needed. With him being able to finally hear the easy and wholehearted acceptance from his family and friends, Loki was sure he would be able to accept himself. Asgard’s first Aesir/Jotun Prince.

“As heart warmingly mushy this is, we have a wacko Witch embedded in the floor of my penthouse to get to. Plus, I’m dying for some shawarma”

With one last squeeze, Thor let Loki go, but he kept his hand on the back of his neck, skin touching. Loki briefly wondered as to why it was not burning Thor, but filed the information away for later study, there were bigger things to worry about.

“You have found Amora?” Thor asked and Stark laughed.

“More like the Hulk found her and smashed her several which ways from Sunday before heading out to save my ass again. The others are already heading there to secure her.”

“Sigyn and Leif?” Loki inquired.

“They’re fine. Those friends of yours are something else, boy with the sword managed to keep pace with the Capcikel and the fiery blonde healed quite a few civilians. You’ve got some cool friends there,” Stark finished with a genuine smile

“Yes,” Loki said, giving a beaming grin of his own. “Yes, I have.”

Thor laughed and Stark turned to walk through the door that lead back into Stark Tower from the roof. The Widow had already left, not wanting to leave the threat alone, giving her more of a chance to escape once again.

“Come Brother, let us find the others.”

“Aye,” Loki chirped, allowing his Brother to push him forward. It had taken more than he had expected, with some harsh lessons along the way, and no doubt a stunning punishment from his parents when he got home. But Loki thought he wouldn’t change anything he did for all the Realms in Yggdrasil as finally he felt like he could be whole once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skítr - shit (Old Norse)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any other of Marvel’s various properties

** 15 **

In the end they ended up in a restaurant. The Shawarma Palace. It had survived well under the invasion, littered with dust and pieces of debris that had sneaked through the door and smashed window, but the owner had been more than willing to see to their needs, welcoming them with a shaky smile and a half-hearted appeal that it was on the house, which Stark had been quick to refute. Loki had been utterly confused about what exactly shawarma was, it was not something that translated with AllSpeak and Loki didn’t trust the Man of Iron to not feed him something disgusting. Though the Young Prince had to admit that when the pile of meats stacked in a strange bread with rather flavourful sauces was put in front of him, he wondered if he could find a way to have the Palace cooks back home in Asgard replicate it. He would never admit it to the Midgardian but the food was delicious.

Along with the food the reunion with his friends had been the highlight of the aftermath. Sign and Leif were both just as thrilled to see him, which lit something inside of Loki which he didn’t know he was missing. His Valet was clutching his sword while Sigyn fussed over him, both covered in dust, dirt and their clothing ripped beyond what a tailor could fix. But they were unharmed, smiling and alive. Loki took great pleasure in Leif’s blushing face when he clasped the boy in a hug, just like the ones Thor gave him. Arms coming around the small boy and almost lifting him clean off the ground. Sigyn had laughed at the pair of them, that is until Loki had grabbed the girl tight, pulling her in so that he could smother her. It was fun to watch her turn an interesting shade of red.

The rest of the Avengers had reassembled, all looking no worse for wear. The Captain was burnt in some places, but was otherwise unharmed, his shield down by the side of him on the floor as he tucked into several of the dishes on offer. Barton was already arguing with the Man of Iron, stuffing his face in between, the Widow watching on with mild amusement, even as she nibbled on her own meal. The greatest transformation had to be the Hulk. The great beast turning back into the puny Midgardian that appeared so frail Loki was sure the young babes of Asgard would be more than a match for him on the battlefield. What he didn’t have in size though he made up with appetite, eating just as much if not more than Thor.

The three children kept to their own company for the most part, allowing the adults time to decompress and digest. Loki watched them, a smile tugging at his lips as Thor laughed at something said by the Captain, who looked thoroughly confused by his amusement. Though that green gaze couldn’t help but slide to the last member of their strange party.

Amora looked pathetic, huddled in the corner, with her one remaining arm, her blonde hair a ragged mess as she watched the lot of them with venomous blue eyes. It had taken some persuasion on the Widow’s part to stop Hawkeye from taking her head off with one of his arrows. He’d only ceased his attempts when Thor had explained, that Amora was Asgardian, and that even if Barton’s weapon could pierce her he would have no hope to kill her. The archer had been infuriated arguing that the Widow had been able to wound her, but Loki had swiftly jumped in explaining how the ice had made Amora’s limb vulnerable, making it able to be destroyed by a Midgardian weapon. Loki had been sure he would have continued with an assault no matter what they said, but after walking off for several minutes, during which the food was ordered and served, he’d reappeared, sitting as far from the Seidr wielder as he could get, much to the amusement of the Witch.

Loki had no doubt that she would have had some scathing remarks for the lot of them if she could have voiced them, though the gag, courtesy of Thor, was enough to keep her silent for now, along with the Seidr suppression cuffs and chains which were attached to her remaining wrist and ankles. Loki shivered at the sight of the things. They repulsed him like no other thing could, radiating a void that was all to willing to suck Seidr, any Seidr within their depths and devour it. Loki had fortunately never experienced having any on, though his Mother had once explained the feeling as though a leech had attached itself to her insides and was steeling away her energy. Loki only hoped his Mother would not subject him to the trauma when he returned home.

Amora been stuck in a crater in the Man of Iron’s living quarters when they found her. Her attempt to flee from the battle thwarted by the Hulk, who had no issues about swinging around a one-armed woman before leaving her to sink into unconsciousness in the hole she created on landing. Loki bit his lip as Amora’s eyes found his, narrowing in rage, shifting so that he caught the stump that was all that was left of the appendage the Widow had claimed in their quest for the staff.

Speaking off the staff, it was leaned up against the wall, as far from Amora as they could possibly get. It had been covered with the thickest materials Stark had on hand in his home. Sigyn and Loki had made it perfectly clear that no one should touch it. The Young Prince had expected a fight on his hands at the demands, but Thor had stepped in, making it clear that what they said should hold weight, as the only Seidr wielders within the group, that could be trusted at least, it would be foolish for them to ignore them. Loki had been forced to beat back the blush which threatened to spill onto his cheeks. His Brother had been much more supportive of his interest and talent for Seidr since the coup. However, this was the first time Thor had ever really praised or taken his word in front of people that could be considered shield siblings. It was something that made Loki intensely proud and more than a little embarrassed.

“I … I have never tasted anything s…such as this,” Leif muttered from beside Loki, who was staring at the bread covered meat, sauce leaking from the bottom to spill onto his plate. “How do y…you suppose it is m…made?”

“It’s only a collection of cooked meat and vegetables,” Sigyn said, even as she took another large bite of her own meal. “We have similar in Asgard.”

“But none taste l…like … like …”

“Perhaps it is the sauces,” Loki picked at the bread, pulling a piece off to stuff into his mouth. The rich flavour of cooked meat, steamed vegetables and a blend of heat and spices washed over his tongue. “The ingredients are coated in it; it changes the flavour.”

“Man, I wish I had a camera,” the Man of Iron snickered at the three of them. “Aliens eat human food and are baffled. It’d go viral.”

“None of this is to end up on the internet Stark,” the Widow warned.

“I know, I know, but still, it would be worth it. The memes alone.”

The thump of the door of the Shawarma Palace being pushed open had the whole group turning. Loki frowned at the sight of the head of Shield, Director Fury. His clothes were pristine, his long black coat billowing out behind as he stalked into the restaurant, his remaining eye widening slightly at the sight of the lot of them eating.

“Enjoying yourselves?”

“We just saved the world Nicky, we deserve this,” Stark said, snatching another bread wrapped meat selection.

“I don’t doubt you’ll make sure of that,” Fury muttered, one eye surveying them, hesitating on the Asgardians, narrowing as he saw Loki before finally landing on Thor. “I take it you’re here for those three troublemakers.”

“Indeed,” Thor inclined his head, wiping his mouth on a napkin before standing to bow to the Director. “Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard.”

“Director Nick Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, Shield.”

“Well met Director Fury.”

“I see you’ve been making yourselves at home,” Fury nodded at the surroundings, one eye narrowing at Romanov and Barton, who sent a cheeky wave until they settled on Amora. “But I think you have something which belongs to us.”

The Witch shifted, and Loki was sure she was smiling under the gag.

“I know not what you speak of.”

“Let’s cut the crap here, your Highness. Amora, she’s a criminal of Earth, hand her over.”

“Yeah, just demand the crazy alien from the Viking space gods. Great idea Nicky.”

“Your comments are not wanted nor appreciated Stark.”

“I am afraid that what you wish cannot be granted. Amora will not be left in the custody of Midgard.”

Loki fought hard to keep the awe off his face. Thor was stood tall, shoulders back and spine straight. Even with his battered armour and singed cape he looked regal, every inch a Prince and Thunder God.

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you.”

“I did not misspeak, Director Fury,” Thor said. “Amora, while her crimes against Midgard are grave and will be answered for, was a fugitive of Asgard and co-conspirator in a plot to take down the royal family. She will answer to our justice.”

“You think you can take her away from us?” Fury asked. His words were accompanied by the sound of rushing feet and suddenly the room was stormed by black clad Midgardians, the metal machines known as guns already aimed at the Crown Prince. “I think you might be underestimating us here your Highness.”

“Fury,” Captain America hissed, coming to his own feet. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Just some insurance. I don’t want this to get nasty,” that eye found Loki, Leif and Sigyn. “Especially around children.”

“I think its rather too late to spare us your concern,” Sigyn snapped. “Or did you forget that we fought at your side during the Witch’s invasion.”

“All the more reason that I would rather do this calmly. I know we have no hope of taking you down,” Fury said to Thor, who had not moved from his position, though Mjolnir was ready at his belt if needed. “You’re an alien, a powerful one, we’ve already been on the receiving end of one of your kind.” He nodded to Amora. “Even the little ones we would have trouble containing.”

“Hey!”

“So I would rather you just hand over the prisoner. She invaded us, killed hundreds if not thousands of our people. Don’t we deserve to give out our own justice?”

The air was thick with tension. Loki cast a worried glance around at the assembled Avengers. Captain America was stood, fists clenched, glancing between Thor and Fury, as though unsure as to what side to take. Stark remained in his seat, stuffing his face full of the shawarma as he watched the show unfurl before him. Banner had strategically retreated out of sight, but Loki could sense his presence in the other room, not doubt trying to keep himself calm. On any other occasion Loki would have been thrilled to see the man, ‘Hulk out’ as he called it, but right now they did not need the green beast. Barton and Romanov were also still seated, but Loki noted the bow which was by Barton’s side and the Widow was stiff and ready. Loki was sure if things descended into a fight, the pair would not fall on their side. Fury was their leader and they were soldiers. The Avengers may have assembled but they were not a team yet.

Leif shifted at his side. Loki was surprised when he saw his Valet move so that the sword he had gifted his was within easy reach. Seidr curled around Sigyn, poised and composed in her seat, but ready to defend a Prince of Asgard if necessary. The two glanced at him and smiled. Loki felt warmth infuse him and he prepared his own Seidr. It was low but he could still summon his knives and the foreign feeling of ice under his skin would come if he willed it.

“You are correct Director, I would much prefer for things to be resolved without the use of violence,” Thor said, surprising Loki with his cool demeanour. Moving from his place he gripped Amora’s arm, dragging her out so that the chains which held her arm and legs in place, along with the Seidr suppression cuffs attached to them rattled. “Amora has attacked your world, she should be made to face your justice, as is your right.”

Loki was surprised. He was sure their Father would not approve of Thor handing Amora over to the Midgardians. Not that they did not have a right to her life, she had killed plenty of Midgardians in her invasion, by law they had a right to a say and even the incentive to petition Asgard for the right to solely deal with her. Not that the Midgardians knew or cared to know about the intricate phrasing of Asgardian law.

Fury nodded, stepping forward as though to take Amora from Thor, though suddenly, the Crown Prince jerked the Witch back, earning a muffled squawk and fierce glare from the prisoner.

“But pray tell me Director, what exactly will you do with your prisoner?”

“What do you mean do? Arrest her, have her face court and -”

“Yes, yes, I have no care for your legal system,” Thor airily waved away Fury’s explanation. “I meant after that, once her punishment has been decided. Will you cage her? Kill her? Or something else?”

“What we do has nothing to do with you.”

“But it does,” Thor said. “If you wish to cage her, no matter how strong you build your cell, it will not be able to keep Amora contained. To kill her would be the same, no weapon forged on Midgard can piece an Asgardian, so again you would need our help.”

“She seems harmless right now,” Fury pointed out.

“The cuffs and gag are of Asgardian design and make,” Thor said. “If you wish to continue using them without my presence that will have to be brokered with Odin Allfather and I do not believe he will be willing to hand over Asgardian technology to a race who do not understand just what they hold within their grasp.”

“You tell him Pointbreak,” Stark cheered which earned him a round a glares and a reprimand from Captain America.

“We can handle Amora, what we do and how we do it is no concern of yours,” Fury stood his ground. The black clad Midgardians armed and ready to answer if he said the word.

“But it is,” Thor shook his head. “When Amora breaks out of your custody, and she will break out, it would be inevitable that she would turn her fury on you. I have fought by the side of your warriors, they are powerful and skilled, but even with all of their might they could not have brought down Amora alone. Not without our help.” Thor looked at Loki. “It was my Brother and his natural powers which held the Witch in place long enough for the Widow to injure her. It was my Brother with tracked Amora, halted the Tesseract from keeping the portal open and thwarting Amora’s plans. Director Fury, without my Brother, a Jotgardian you would not have won this invasion.”

Loki stiffened, then huffed and sent a glare Thor’s way. “Jotgardian?”

“Would you have preferred Asstun?” Thor raised an eyebrow. Loki pouted but inside he laughed, that was what he was wasn’t it? A Jotgardian, a Jotun, Asgardian, he was proud to be both, so he shouldn’t be ashamed to be classified as such.

“So you’re saying we have no hope to contain her?” Fury asked.

“Indeed, it would be foolish to assume that you could contain or even kill the Witch. Once she freed herself Asgard would have to be called and I do not know how swiftly we would be able to answer your call.”

“You would abandon us?”

“No,” Thor said. “But it takes time to travel to Midgard, even with the Bifrost. There are other means, but I do not think the AllFather or AllMother would approve of their use, at least not for a number of years yet.”

Sigyn nudged Loki’s shoulder and smirked. Leif sent him a sympathetic look while Loki tried to beat back a flush.

“It would be safer for your people, for your planet if you did not keep Amora here. Asgard can contain her, kill her if that is what is decided. You would risk your people for your pride.” 

It was in that moment that Loki caught a glimpse of the King his Brother would one day become. Standing before an opponent, not just with his hammer ready to do battle, but using reason, logic and words to stop a battle before it could descend into one. Loki knew right then and there that one day he would gladly serve this king, follow him into the very depths of hell if he asked.

The Director took a breath. “Stark, could you build a cell to contain Amora.”

“Hard to say,” Stark said, leaning back in his chair so the front legs lifted from the ground. “She’s got that weird magic thing, which still needs to be explained to me and I need some scans of the emo Prince.” Loki bristled, but Stark paid little heed. “But from what I’ve seen there’s not much on this fair planet that could keep her in check. Vibranium maybe, but I doubt with have enough of that to make a spoon, at least on hand.”

“Romanov?”

“She’s powerful,” was all the Widow said. Barton just glared, all the while itching to take a hold of his bow and shoot.

“The risks of keeping her would be too high,” Captain America chimed in. “The safety of civilians is our top priority.”

It was obvious that none of them had given Fury the answers he wanted, but in the face of such conclusions he sighed. “Fine, but I can’t walk away with nothing. The World Security Council will have my head. We want the Tesseract and the staff.”

“Absolutely not,” Thor barked. “The Tesseract is the property of Asgard. It was placed on your planet for safe keeping, your ancestors too primitive to understand its power. Now that its security has been compromised it will be returned to Asgard.”

“I can’t just let you take it.”

“You have no choice,” Thor said and Loki noted the way his hand strayed to his hammer hilt not pulling out the great weapon, but the threat was clear. Fury eyed it.

“I thought you didn’t want this to get violent?”

“I do not, but I think this needs more than words to reiterate. The Tesseract is too powerful to remain on Midgard, you saw the damage it was capable of when in the hands of those that would use it for evil ends. It will be safer in the vaults of Asgard, away from those which could cause mischief.”

“Not all of them,” Sigyn smirked at Loki, who rolled his eyes while Leif laughed.

“It is also the only way we will be able to return to Asgard,” Thor went on. “The AllFather would be most displeased if the return of his youngest son was delayed due to Midgardians fighting for something they should have left well enough alone in the first place.”

Loki had to beat back his need to point and laugh at the way Fury’s face contorted. The Midgardian was seething, Loki was sure, if he could, he would have fried Thor with his gaze alone, but he was smart enough not to push his luck with the Asgardian. Loki watched as Thor drew himself to his full height, staring down his nose at the Director. It was a look while odd on Thor, Loki could become used to, it was a nice change to see his Brother using his head and not his hammer.

“Fine,” Fury spat. “You keep the Tesseract as well. The staff is ours.”

“That would be just as danger -”

“I already have to explain to the Council, along with the rest of the world that we don’t even have the being that killed so many of our people,” Fury said, one remaining eye flashing with irritation. “The least Asgard can do is give us something which will make their loss meaningful in some small way.”

Thor winced and Loki sighed. His Brother was soft hearted at his core, a warrior that truly did believe in the principles of helping others. It was an endearing quality and was what allowed their people to put their faith in their Crown Prince, knowing that he would always fight for them, come hell or high water. But it was damn annoying when used against him in negotiations.

“I see your point Director,” Thor glanced at the covered staff, sitting innocuously by the wall. “I still hold to the belief that it would be better off away from your planet, but it is understandable that their must be some form of wergild. I will explain it to the AllFather.”

“Thor, you mustn’t,” Loki stood, ignoring the eyes which landed on him. “The Midgardians cannot hope to protect the staff. It is powerful.”

“We’re not going to leave it laying around,” Fury said.

“I’m sure,” Loki snorted. “But that thing has an energy even I don’t recognise, something dark, watching?”

“Watching?”

“What do you mean Little Brother?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know,” Loki frowned. “I felt, when I finally managed to stop the Tesseract, an energy flow through the staff and eyes watching me, like they could see me.”

“Great, more hocus pocus.”

“Stark.”

“Loki,” Thor spoke softly, but Loki shook his head.

“I can’t explain it Brother, its just a feeling, but something is strange about that staff.”

“Be that as it may it is still the property of Earth,” Fury said. He turned to Thor and glared. “The Tesseract and Prisoner are yours, the staff ours, are we agreed?”

Thor remained still, face passive. Loki almost wished he would reach for his hammer and proudly proclaim that Midgardians had no right to demand anything from them, but Thor had come far in the last year and instead bowed his head.

“Very well.”

“Thor.”

“I’m sure the Midgardians will not be careless in their care of such a powerful weapon,” Thor said, sending Loki a smile before fixing his blue eyed gaze on Fury. “It would be most embarrassing if Asgard had to come down and fix any problems that could occurred if the proper procedures weren’t in place.”

“Oh burn.”

“Stark!”

“We will keep it safe,” Fury gestured and one of the black glad Midgardians bounded over and claimed the staff.

“Don’t remove the wrappings,” Loki said as hands started to fiddle with the clothes which securely held the staff. “Don’t touch it with your bare hands, like I said, somethings strange about that thing.”

“We will take your words under advisement,” Fury said, though Loki was sure they were dismissed just as quickly as he turned away from him. The black clad Midgardians retreated leaving Fury alone with the Avengers, three Asgardians and Jotgardian. “When will you be returning to your planet?”

“I have some preparations to make and I would like to be sure that the people of Midgard are safe before we leave, but within the next few days.”

“Great. Stark, they’re staying with you.”

“Me, why do I get baby sitting duty,” the Man of Iron exclaimed.

“Because I don’t want to deal with them, and you have a big enough tower. You might want to fix the sign though; you can’t see the monument to your massive ego as well without it.”

“It is not a monument! That building is a feat of engineering that you should appreciate for its artistry and -”

Fury walked away, leaving a sputtering Stark behind, Captain America fruitlessly trying to calm him down, while Romanov smirked, and Barton out right laughed.

“Midgardians are strange creatures,” Thor muttered, sitting back down to tuck into the remains of the shawarma.

“You have no idea Brother.”

***

The next few days were a blur of activity. Whether it was due to the force of Fury’s word or simply the fact that they had no where else to go, Thor, Loki, Leif and Sigyn ended up at Stark Tower. The building had survived the invasion pretty much intact, apart from the sign, the A the only part of the Stark’s name remaining on the side, but Loki thought the loss improved the overall look of the building.

They weren’t alone, Captain America joined them, while Barton and Romanov dropped in and out, no doubt ferrying back and forth between the Avengers and Shield. Banner was cautious, sneaking in and remaining in the labs as far away from people as he could get. Loki had tried to talk to the man, he was fascinated with the way he transformed and the feeling of Seidr he carried. He wasn’t alone, Sigyn was itching to get her hands on him and do some tests and scans, but they had been warned off by Captain America and Stark, who claimed he didn’t want to have to rebuild his Tower yet again if they set off a Hulk out.

Stark had set right to work, Loki had watched on the big black tablet that Stark had called a TV the many interviews, stating that he would help in the restoration of the great city of New York. Displays of the invasion were shown along with pictures of some of the Avengers fighting, which had worried the Captain but Romanov had explained that there had been far to many witnesses for Shield to cover things up and the world was demanding answers. There was a mixture of reactions to Thor, especially as Amora’s origins were revealed. Some claimed that it was unfair that she was being ‘extradited’ they called it and wanted the Government to do something. Stark had had several calls and Thor had disappeared for a few hours one day, but the state of things did not change. Amora would return to Asgard along with the Tesseract, there would be no appeal.

Loki, Leif and Sigyn didn’t have much to do after the invasion, which was a good thing as the first thing they did upon reaching Stark Tower was fall into beds, which had been begrudging provided by Stark and slept for twenty hours. The exhaustion of their flight through Yggdrasil and the invasion finally overwhelming them and forcing their minds to rest. Upon emerging the three were relegated to the Tower and told not to leave, which Loki found infuriating. They had proven themselves in battle, surly that was enough to prove they could wander around Midgard, but Thor had been insistent and the three could be found in almost permanent residence before the TV.

The interviews were interesting and Loki was intrigued with the way Midgardian leaders conducted themselves, looking like they wouldn’t be able to even lift a small hand axe, let along any of the weapons that most of the Council of Nine and his Mother and Father could wield. Loki wondered how the Midgardians could have faith that such puny looking people would be able to protect them. But what really captured the children’s attention were the cartoons. Stark had put them all, grumbling about how kids shouldn’t just watch the news all the time. Loki would have been insulted, but the brightly coloured shows that filled the black tablet had been captivating. He should have thought of it as demeaning, childish and not something a Prince of Asgard should indulge in, but he so wanted to know if the black haired youth would truly be able to catch all of those little creatures and become a master, even if he seemed completely incompetent.

To be honest Loki enjoyed the time, not only because of the entertainment but the company. Sigyn and Leif made the whole isolation much more enjoyable than if he had been alone and Loki had some experience with that. There weren’t many noble children around Loki’s age, most either much younger or older so it was refreshing to be around his peers, social class none withstanding. Sigyn, once passed the hard exterior was funny, with a sharp tongue that rivalled Loki’s and drove him up the wall. But she was kind, encouraging Leif to overcome his stutter and ensuring that Loki didn’t fall into too much mischief, though not disinclined to join in. Loki had thought she was going to choke when he had turned all Stark’s liquors to Bilgesnipe piss, turning the man’s face a bright shade of puce when he’d drank the unfortunate concoction. Though it may have also stemmed from when the man of Iron had donned his suit and chased Loki around the Tower, destroying many of the windows he had just replaced.

Leif though finding the joke funny, had fussed. Loki had on first meeting the cooks son found it an annoying trait, but throughout the whole mess that was their adventure in Midgard he had come to apricate it for what it was, genuine concern, a rare thing indeed within the realms of nobility. It was warming in a way that Loki didn’t understand, though that came from lack of having received such emotions from a peer for most of his life. Sure, he had acquaintances in the Cohort, boys that should have grown into men with him. But most only wanted him for one thing, his title and all the privilege that came of being a friend of the Second Prince of Asgard and only Brother of Thor. It had been a hard pill to swallow when he was younger, but now Loki would never replace those lonely years for anything, not if it brought him a true friend like Leif. Some one who did not care for him because of his title, privilege or power, but because he was Loki. The Young Prince’s assessment of his friend was firmly put in place on one of their latter days on Midgard.

During a veg out session on the soft furnishings before the TV. The children were surrounded on all sides by a variety of what Stark called, ‘enough candy to give even baby Viking space gods a sugar high’ Loki had turned to Leif.

“I will have words with my Father, I am sure he will be able to place a good word in with General Tyr for you.”

His Valet blinked, Sigyn sending them both an annoyed look before her eyes flicked back to the TV, content to ignore them.

“My P…Prince?”

“There’s enough evidence to give you a good showing,” Loki went on, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes stretching his lips. “A simple spell and I’ll be able to show Tyr exactly what you can do with a sword. He’ll have to accept you after that.”

“M…My Prince I d…do not understand. What a…are you -”

“Getting into warrior training of course,” Loki said, hoping that it sounded as airy as he hoped. “You said that they wouldn’t take you last time, but they’ll have no choice now, you’ve proved yourself. Maybe one day you can become part of the guard and -”

“Are you firing me Prince Loki?

Loki blinked at the blunt question without the usual stutter. Leif was staring at him, face blank.

“W…well I don’t want to, but -”

“Then there will be no need to t...talk with General Tyr as I already have a job.”

“But Leif, you could join the guard, become a warrior. You -”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Leif -”

“Prince Loki,” Leif said, shifting on the cushions so he could look the Prince in the eyes. Loki marvelled at the will he saw there, an unshakable resolve that would make most squirm when Leif put on some more years and had grown into his full height. “I have no need to join the guard, or for warrior training, I am happy as I am serving you. Please do not take that away from me.”

Loki gaped, mouth popping open as though to argue, but no sound came out. After a moment of silence he croaked out “why?”

Leif smiled, “Because you’re my friend and I would rather be happy serving my friend for the rest of my days, than work at something that would ensure that I would never see him again, only in passing the hallways of the palace.”

His eyes burned and Loki blinked furiously to stop any tears from falling. He wasn’t usually such a cry baby, but the words were heart felt and sincere and Loki was left in no doubt that Leif meant them. The boy was wiling to stay by his side, even when Loki was offering an opportunity unlike any other. Becoming a warrior or guard was something that most lower-class boys aspired to be. They were paid well and received expert training from some of the best warriors of Asgard. Being a servant, for most was seen as women’s work or for those with little skill with weapons. And Leif was willing to turn it down simply because it would take him away from his friend.

Loki rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before smirking. “You sure you can handle it?”

“Indeed, my Prince. I will endeavour to be sure to keep up with what I am sure will be further adventures that will require me to protect your royal back. We would not wish to upset the Queen.”

Loki laughed, Leif joining though both boys were swiftly shushed by Sigyn who threatened to remove certain parts of their anatomy if they didn’t keep it down.

***

Things settled into a comfortable daze, however as all things, they must come to an end and sooner than Loki would have liked Thor had declared their business finished and that it was time to return to Asgard. Leif was relieved, though understandably nervous, no doubt his Mother would have a few choice words for him when he returned and not all of them would be good. Sigyn had smiled, looking forward to seeing Eir. Loki couldn’t for the life of him think why the girl would be so excited to see the old hag, but Sigyn was just as harsh as the old Asgardian that Loki would have believed that she was some how related to the battle axe.

For his part, Loki was equal parts excited and nervous. He missed his parents, the action of the past few days pushing thoughts of them away, but now that it was over he just wanted to be wrapped in his Mother’s arms, Father standing beside her as one of his large hands rested on his head. It was a nice fantasy and Loki would have loved for that to be his homecoming, but he was pretty sure that his Mother would probably be waiting with a harsh clip around the ear and Father ready and willing to put him over his knee, something he hadn’t done since Loki was a very small child.

It was with some trepidation that he got out of the black armoured car which Stark had provided for their transport. Following Thor who held Amora tight by her chains, Leif and Sigyn just ahead of him into a park.

“You really must have Nicky wrapped around your finger Thor,” Stark said as he and Banner climbed out of one of the metal cars, painted a flashy red, much nicer than the one he’d provided Thor and the rest, though there’s did come with a driver. Happy was an interesting Midgardian, who thrilled in entertaining the Loki, Leif and Sigyn when they quizzed him about the voices coming from inside the car. Captain America, or Steve as he had insisted they call him, pulled up on a two wheeled contraption that growled so loud Leif winced. Barton and Romanov hopped out of a familiar black beast, the Widow picking up a small black case when she held by a handle, leaving the engine running as they followed the alien group further into the park. “How’d you manage to convince him to shut down central park for this?”

“I merely explained that we would be leaving from the largest open space in the city and if he wanted us gone sooner rather than later, he would make one available to me.”

Stark bust out laughing along with Barton, Romanov quirked an eyebrow while Banner and Steve shared long suffering looks.

“Man I would have loved to see his face. Oi, Harry Potter could you put the memories in a pensive for me.”

“I have no clue as to what you speak Mortal,” Loki sniffed imperiously, subtly flexing his fingers to send out a trickle of Seidr which acted at his command to turn Stark’s hair bright pink. The squawk of indignation along with Barton’s cackles of laughter were enough to have a smirk breaking through Loki’s façade.

“Hey, using magic against the lowly Mortals isn’t fair,” Stark pouted, pulling at his now brightly coloured locks.

“Loki,” Thor tried to admonish, but his lips twitched in the face of Loki’s serene smile.

“How do you know it was me, it could have been Sigyn.”

“Don’t drag me into this.”

“The Lady Sigyn has far better manners than you and more thought into what she uses her Seidr for.”

“Uptight you mean.”

“Just because you’re a Prince doesn’t mean I won’t hit you. Remember who will have to treat you when you wind back up in the Healing Halls.”

Loki swallowed, quailing under the glare Sigyn sent his way, sure that the Apprentice would be more than willing to make his life hell again if he ended up under her care.

“Turn it back Brother, we do not have much time.”

With a put-upon sigh Loki undid the spell, much to the relief of Stark. They headed into the heart of the park, surrounded trees, glass and flora a complete contrast to the glass and stone buildings which encased the natural paradise. As they reached a squared off piece of land, one that was sufficiently hedged by tall trees did Thor stop, jerking Amora to a halt so she stumbled in her chains.

“This will do. Do you have the Tesseract?”

He asked the question of Barton and Romanov, the latter stepping forward with the small case she held, opening it so the familiar glowing blue cube was revealed. Loki felt the Seidr emitting from it, just as powerful as from the roof of Stark Tower, though calmed, like a gentle lapping of waves against the shore and not the overwhelming tsunami that had swamped over him when it had been directed at the portal.

Romanov came closer and Thor met her part way, taking the Tesseract from the case to hold it in one hand. Loki’s eyes flicked to Amora, who was staring at the cube hungrily. He readied his own Seidr, just in case the Witch had any ideas, though he doubted it was worth the effort, the restraints would be enough to ensure that Amora wouldn’t be accessing her Seidr any time some.

“You sure you know what you’re doing with that thing?” Steve asked, also eyeing the Tesseract with trepidation.

“It is simply a matter of will and direction,” Thor said, stepping away from the Widow. “The Tesseract can travel through space, though usually quiet unconsciously you can also direct its flow as long as you are careful.”

“Rather you than me,” Stark snorted. “Though it would be cool to travel to Viking land, see what you have to offer.”

“Then I extend an invitation to you all,” Thor bowed his head. “For the trouble that my Brother has caused, and the danger brought to you by the Witch’s hand. You may visit Asgard any time you wish.”

“Right back at you big guy, you come on down to little old Earth when you can. But maybe next time the pipsqueak could have adult supervision.”

“You are aware I am older than you are?” Loki said much to the delight of Stark.

“Age is but a number. Maturity is earned.”

“Then you are severely lacking.”

“You have my thanks, Man of Iron,” Thor interrupted before things could continue to escalate, knowing that Loki and Stark could snipe at each other for hours if left unchecked. “But I believe it is time for us to be going.”

Thor gestured and the three children scampered over to him. Loki took his time, taking in the sights and sounds of Midgard. He did not know if or when he would be able to travel to this realm again. He hoped it would be soon, Midgardians were interesting creatures and he would be fascinated to learn more about them, but now was not that time.

He came to stand at his Brother’s right, Sigyn and Leif on his left. Amora was in front of them so Thor’s body was between her and the three youngsters, something which Loki was grateful for.

“Hold on tight to me, if this is anything like Dark Energy than this could be bumpy.”

They did as instructed and Thor transferred the grip he had on Amora’s chains to her shoulder, fingers clamping hard.

“Farewell Avengers.”

“Farewell,” Loki mimicked while Leif and Sigyn bowed their heads, then they were engulfed in a bright white and blue light and Loki could see nothing.

It felt like he was flying, things rushing by him at a speed he couldn’t comprehend. The grip he had on Thor’s wrist was deathly tight, he was positive that there would be indents in his Brother’s armour he held on so tight. He couldn’t see or hear Sigyn or Leif, even Thor and Amora were indistinct around him. He could almost liken it to travelling through the Bifrost but much quicker and Loki felt if he wasn’t holding on to Thor he would have ended up lost in the far reaches of space.

Just as it all was starting to become too much Loki's feet landed with a hard thump. The sudden halt of movement was jarring, sending Loki almost to his knees, luckily he was saved from such a fate by Thor's arm.

“I am never doing that again,” Loki turned to Sigyn, whose hair was a mess, the usually fraying braid of blonde hair practically falling out, the remaining locks which framed her face mussed. A distinct green tinge tainted her skin and Loki wondered if she was going to be sick. Leif didn’t look much better, unable to stop the wobble as he tried to take a step away from Thor.

“I...is travelling by Bifrost like that?”

“Its a little smoother, but some find it rather sickly,” Thor said.

“Then I don’t think I will b...be leaving Asgard for the f...foreseeable future.” Leif bent at the waist, Sigyn placing a comforting hand on his back.

Loki righted himself, shaking off the last of the vertigo. Thor stood tall and proud, the Tesseract still tight in one fist, Amora’s chains in the other. The Witch was scowling over the gag, the journey not to her liking. Loki could agree that the mode of transport was rather abrupt and if he had greater control and skill he would rather skywalk then use the Tesseract.

“Welcome back my Princes. I see all has gone well.”

Startled, Loki saw the impassive gaze of Heimdall directed at them. He was stood by the consul of the Bifrost, golden eyes boring into the lot of them face impassive, even when he turned it to Amora. The Witch jutted her chin, defiant even to the end.

“Aye, good Heimdall,” Thor said, striding forward, Amora forced to trail behind him. “Has the AllFather been informed?”

“Since I saw you gather on Midgard Prince Thor. I also saw fit to pass messages to Lady Eir and Mistress Vigdis”

“You told my Mother?!” Leif's horrified squeak was enough to distract Loki from his own sense of impending terror.

“Indeed, she has been most distressed.”

Leif swallowed nervously and even Sigyn worried at her lip.

“Lady Eir has been worried for me?” she asked. Heimdall nodded. “Did she ... well did she happen to mention...”

“Your family as of this time have not be notified of your absence. Though I am sure that she will see fit to do so once you are returned to her.”

Sigyn fidgeted and Loki could understand why, Lady Eir was a battle axe, kind in her own way but ruthless. Loki was sure Sigyn would not be dismissed from her apprenticeship, but she would not be walking away scott free. None of them would.

“The request for transport was also added, but it has been slow in arriving.”

“Walking the bridge will be no hard ship. Thank you Heimdall.”

“Prince Thor.”

Thor, either uncaring or ignorant of their fear passed Heimdall and moved onto the Rainbow Bridge. The three children trotted after him, Loki took a deep breath as a familiar scent reached his nostrils. He’d never took great notice of it before but Asgard had a spicy smell, fragranced by the flowers and various fauna that decorated the surface, sweetening the wind and giving it its own distinct flavour. It was most prevalent on the Rainbow Bridge, where the towering golden spires of Asgard were lit up with the glow in the distance, not blocking the wind which beckoned into the Void below them.

Thor strode down the Bridge, intent on his destination. Loki, Leif and Sigyn had trouble keeping up, but the Young Prince was grateful that they didn’t have horses. The walk would at least prolong the inevitable. Amora trailed behind him. Loki swore he saw those bright blue eyes flick to the edge of the Bridge in trepidation. He couldn’t help but wonder what the Witch had seen when she fell. How had she lived? What had she done? And how exactly had she ended up on Midgard after all this time?

The distinct sound of hooves broke Loki from his thoughts, glancing up he could just make out rapidly approaching shapes tearing down the bridge, kicking up dust in their wake.

“I see them!” Horses became visible out of the indistinct mass, nostrils flaring as they were pushed hard by their riders.

“Are they there? Are all of them there?”

“Aye. Thank the Norns.”

The shouts were proceeded by the front horse suddenly being pulled up short. It was close enough for Loki to make out the colour, a bright white which gleamed in the glow of the Bridge, the golden saddle and bridle distinguishing it even more. Loki however stalled, feet halting as the figure dismounted.

“Loki!”

Frigga’s call was like a stab wound to the heart, his chest ached, and tears pricked his eyes. The Queen of Asgard, having abandoned her steed, forcing the rest of the party to do so ran down the Bridge. “M…Mother?”

The Queen’s eyes were fixed on him, the usual flowing gowns which adorned her a rumbled mess, the regal woman that was usually so fastidious in her appearance was rumpled and haggard, which became more pronounced at her approach. Loki felt Leif and Sigyn take several steps away from him, no doubt not wanting to get in the way of whatever wrath the Queen would dish out. Loki winced as fierce eyes took him in, the lips that were usually curved into a soft smile were hard and thin. He’d crossed a line, he knew it, he wasn’t stupid. Going to Midgard was foolish and could have gotten himself, Sigyn and Leif killed. But he’d done it anyway and placed the burden of worry upon the woman who loved him unconditionally.

She strode by Thor, content to ignore her eldest and his prisoner until she was towering over Loki. The Young Prince had never realised how tall his Mother was, nor how frightening she could be.

“I see you have returned,” she said, more statement than question which made Loki wince.

“Y…yes,” he risked a glanced at her, but swiftly averted his eyes to the pulsing glow of the Rainbow Bridge beneath his feet. “I … Mother I’m sorry, I should never …”

A rustle of cloth and Loki prepared himself, his Mother was a kind woman, but she was not above disciplining him, he only hoped she would not take him over her knee with such a crowd watching. Only warm arms encircled him, enveloping him in a tight embrace that would have squeezed the air out of Loki’s lungs if he wasn’t already holding his breath.

“You stupid boy. Stupid, stupid boy.”

A splash of something hot trickled down his cheek and Loki opened his eyes only to be faced with his Mother, the Queen of Asgard, crying into his hair. That was enough and Loki felt his emotions swarm him. He didn’t care that he was in the middle of the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall watching from the observatory, Thor with Amora just beyond them with Odin approaching quickly with a contingent of Einherjar. Sigyn and Leif were witnessing the whole scene though Eir and the fearsome cook which was Leif’s Mother were quickly descending on them. Loki gripped onto Frigga tight, burying his face in her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Mother. I’m so sorry.”

“I know, I know you are. This isn’t the end. You’re in so much trouble, so, so much. I’m taking your Seidr, perhaps some time with it locked away will force you to learn some responsibility and brains.”

Loki winced, but was surprised when hands took his face, tilting it up so that Loki was confronted by his Mother’s watery smile. “But I’m glad your home.”

Loki shook, bit his lip and flung himself at her. She was right, he was home, this was his home. Whether Jotun, Asgardian or Jotgardian wherever his family was would always be his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So that was it! It's all over. Hope you're all ok and staying safe!
> 
> First off I want to thank everyone who has read the story, loved it or hated it you gave it a try and that's all I can ask for. For those of you that have stuck with it all the way to the end you have my gratitude, its nice to know I wrote something someone enjoyed. 
> 
> Second: as always your comments, kudos and bookmarks have been wonderful and I appreciate them all. Please let me know what you think of then end and my third and final thing.
> 
> Third: I have a question for you, would you be interested in my carrying this on into Thor The Dark World? I have a few ideas and it wouldn't be as long as this story, but what do you think? Worth it or not? 
> 
> Thanks to you all and hopefully see you all on another story!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.S


End file.
